1982
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sam, Janet and Teal'c and thrown back to 1982 and must recruit extra help to get back home. There they make a startling discovery about Jack's past leaving Sam with life altering choices to make. This is a 3 way cross over between SG-1, Airwolf and MacGyver. last Chapter added. Thank you for your support.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam wondered what all the fuss was about. She received an invitation from an old family friend, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third. The former deputy of the CIA had requested she meet him in an old military airfield known as the "Bone Yard" for it was final resting place for old military aircraft.

Sam invited Janet Frasier to go to the Bone Yard with her since both were asked to use some of their vacation time. The pair wore civilian jeans and light colored tank tops with sunglasses for the desert heat was intense. They rode in a rented rag-top jeep as the crossed the aired dry desert of Nevada.

Janet looked over to Sam as they headed south, "This better be worth all this trouble."

Sam shrugged, "Michael said it was worth it."

Janet asked, "Who is Michael anyways?"

"He's an old friend," she then added, "He used to be the deputy director of the CIA during the Cold War."

Janet asked, "He was CIA?"

Sam nodded, "He calls it the 'firm' though."

"You got to be kidding me," huffed Janet.

"You wanna know his old code name?" asked Sam amused.

Janet arched her eyebrow curiously, "What was his old code name?"

"Archangel," she informed.

Janet rolled her eyes, "Oh dear god." She then huffed, "You should have brought Colonel O'Neill with you. He would be interested in this."

She shrugged, "I think Teal'c would be more interested to be honest. It's aircraft after all."

"True," agreed Janet.

The jeep pulled into the complex and started down the rows of old aircraft until them came to the spot with a white Cadillac parked by an old helicopter. Sam stopped the jeep.

"There's Michael's car," she told Janet.

"A white Caddy?" asked Janet, jaw dropping.

"You should see his suits," miffed Sam. She turned the Jeep off and dismounted the vehicle.

An old man emerged from the shadows under the carcass of the old bird. He wore a white suite and walked with a cane. He sported a pair of glasses with one lens darkened like an eye patch. His hair was pure white as well as the neatly trimmed mustache.

Janet took one look and sighed, "CIA, huh?"

"Retired," she assured.

"They never retire," snorted Janet. The pair then walked up to Archangel.

"Samantha," he greeted her with an open embrace.

"Michael," she gave him a hug for she knew him most of her life.

Archangel looked at Janet and gave a nod, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third."

Janet stuck out her hand, "Janet Frasier."

"It's a pleasure," he greeted with a smooth tone of voice and a gentle handshake.

Janet simply nodded for she did not trust the CIA in any shape or form.

Sam asked, "So, what's this all about?"

Archangel played his cards well; he turned and motioned towards the chopper sitting on the ground next to him, "She's all yours, Samantha."

Sam looked at the old helicopter and then traded glances with Janet who gave a heavy sigh. She wondered if perhaps Michael's age had caught up with him and he lost his mind for behind him was a rundown old helicopter that would require a complete overhaul just to get airborne.

"Um," she lifted an eyebrow, "I don't know what to say."

Archangel informed, "This, my dear was the most advanced piece of military hardware in the world at one point in time. Her name is Airwolf. And she's all yours now."

Sam bit her bottom lip and held her breath for she didn't know how to tell the old man she really didn't want it. It was an old piece of out dated junk.

"Gee, thanks" was all she got out.

Archangel knew Sam could get the old bird going once more. She was his only hope and couldn't let the opportunity go. It was his last chance to make things right.

"Samantha," he stated. "This may look like just an old chopper but it is so much more. Men died because of this chopper. It was invented by Dr. Moffett…"

Sam interrupted, "Dr. Charles Henry Moffett?" The name had peaked her interest.

"Indeed," he confirmed.

Janet asked, "Who was Dr. Moffett?"

"A genius inventor from the Cold War," informed Sam. She looked at the old defunct bird, "What did he invent out of a helicopter?"

Archangel replied, "Airwolf wasn't just a helicopter. She was a helicopter and a jet-hybrid with a full functional weapons platform and a computer system that even you would find impressive. I have the classified files and since you have security clearance, I will send them too you. So, you can appreciate what was accomplished back then. I'm hoping to sponsor you, Samantha."

"Sponsor me?" she asked.

"I would like you to get Airwolf flying again. Some of it will be declassified and I would like to sponsor you as her pilot in air shows…To educate the world on the old bird." Of course his excuse was a lie but neither Sam nor Janet would have believed his real intention.

Sam asked, "You want me to do what?"

Archangel stated, "Get her flying and take her on tours at air shows. It about time people found out what so many men and women died for so long ago. I'm an old man, Samantha. There have been so many who have lost so much. You give me knew hope…To not allow their sacrifice to be in vain. The old bird is no longer of any value to the military. But she brings back memories for me and many others. What do you say? I will be funding the whole restoration processes personally."

"It's gonna take a lot of money," she warned.

"I am fully prepared to pay whatever it takes," he informed. "If anyone can return Airwolf to her former glory it's you, Samantha."

Janet asked, "So, you want Sam to restore an old helicopter and fly it around at air shows?"

"Yes," he nodded most enthused.

Sam regrettably gave a nod, "I suppose."

"You won't regret this," he assured.

Sam looked over at Janet who crossed her arms and shook her head. She couldn't believe her friend was being suckered into restoring a defunct helicopter but there it was before her.

Sam sucked in a deep breath and grinned at Archangel, "I would be honored too."

**Later**

The pair arrived back in Colorado after their time in Nevada. Janet looked over at Sam who drove her car back after leaving the airport.

"Why did you agree to do that?" Janet finally asked rubbing her head. She had kept her opinion to herself the entire time.

"I know," sighed Sam. "It's an old piece of junk but I've known Michael since I was a teenager and he is an old friend. He's getting up in age, he's eighty years old. He's not gonna be around much longer and I just didn't want to disappoint him in his golden years."

"So, you're gonna restore that old chopper?" asked Janet.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm gonna make it into a museum piece for Michael. He gave me some of the files to read and the name of the pilots. There were two pilots and they were brothers. One is dead but the first pilot is still alive and I have his address to interview him. I thought it would be good to speak to him to get an idea of what this Airwolf project was all about."

"What's his name?" asked Janet.

"Stringfellow Hawke," replied Sam. "His brother, Saint John Hawke was the other pilot but he died in nineteen ninety-five of cancer."

"Stringfellow?" asked Janet, "Kind of an odd name."

Sam shrugged, "I suppose. He was a Vietnam Dust Off pilot. His brother was a POW."

"Medi-vac chopper pilot?" clarified Janet.

"Yup," nodded Sam.

"Okay," she sighed. "I guess you're doing this. You're gonna need help. I volunteer."

"Thank you," she replied. "I am gonna need all the help I can get. I don't think the Colonel will be willing to do this. It's not up Daniel's field either. Teal'c might help with some of the restoration work. Anyone else you can think of that would be interested in this little side project of ours?"

"How about General Hammond?" she asked. "He was around during Vietnam."

"General Hammond is possibility," she agreed.

Janet wondered, "What about the pilot, Stringfellow Hawke? You think he might be willing to get it going again?"

"Even if he wanted too he wouldn't be able," replied Sam. "He's in a home for vets. He's not healthy at all from what I read."

"That's a shame," she sighed.

Sam pulled into the local retirement home for vets and parked the car.

Janet asked surprised, "He lives in Colorado Springs?"

"Michael had him moved her for better care," replied Sam. "He just lost part of his right leg to an infection. He also has a broken neck. He's not a paraplegic but very limited in movement."

"He suffered all that flying Airwolf?" asked Janet concerned.

Sam shook her head, "No, according to the file he suffered a wound to his leg when they rescued his brother. He got hooked on pain killers and it went downhill for him from there. He was then in two car accidents and one broke his neck. He's battling addiction to pain killers and alcohol."

Janet let out a sigh, "Addiction to pain killers happens for more in the military then we would like to believe…Poor guy."

They walked into the nursing home and registered. A nurse led them to a room to visit Hawke. Sam and Janet both stood in the doorway. The room looked clean and neat, his bed made and a bathroom attached but the room was bare of anything. No flowers, no cards, nothing but the basic necessities. In the corner of the room sat an old man in a chair. His right leg amputated below the knee. His hair was long and parted down the middle but remarkably had little gray. He was hunched over and face was puffy and full of sorrow.

Sam asked, "Mr. Hawke?"

Hawke looked up from his chair at the two women standing before him. He was sober but lost much due to the drug addiction and couldn't recall many memories. Perhaps, it for the better for what did recall pained him.

"Yes," his voice was raspy.

"I'm Major Carter and this is Dr. Frasier," she stated. "We are both with the Air force and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"What's this about?" wondered Hawke for he only got one visitor and that was Archangel.

Sam led Janet into the room. She pointed to the folding seats hung on the wall.

"May I?" asked Sam.

Hawke gave a nod, "Help yourself."

Sam and Janet both took a seat and positioned themselves before Hawke.

"Mr. Hawke," started Sam. "I have recently been tasked with an old project, Airwolf. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about it since you were the pilot."

Hawke looked at her, "Did Michael send you here?"

Sam asked, "You know Michael?"

"Archangel? Yeah, I know Archangel," he admitted. "What's the old dog up too?"

"Well," explained Sam. "He's sponsoring me to rebuild and fly Airwolf in air shows as an educational project."

"No he's not," laughed Hawke.

Sam bit her lip, "Yes, he is. Airwolf has been given to me to rebuild and part of the files will be declassified. I will be flying her to air shows."

Hawke looked at Sam and asked, "And he told you that?"

Sam nodded, "He did."

"He's up to something," assured Hawke.

"He's an old man," retorted Sam.

Hawke grinned, "He's a sneaky old man."

Janet sat back amused and chirped, "All CIA is sneaky."

Sam tried to keep the conversation on topic, "What can you tell me about Airwolf?"

Hawke informed, "She's real touchy on the yolk. Don't force her. And you will need to get the timing down to go from normal flight to boost engines. If your speed drops you won't recover her. And whatever you do…Don't let the 'firm' talk you into doing some funny stuff with it. And above all, don't give it back to them once you got it."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment for he sounded like a crazed old man; she sighed, "I won't."

"Good," he then looked back out the window at a bird of prey sitting in a tree. He motioned towards it, "See that?"

Sam and Janet both looked out and nodded.

"It's a Cooper's hawk," he informed. "It captures its prey and squeezes it to kill it."

Janet asked, "I take it you're an avid bird watcher?"

"I am," he shrugged. "Just be careful…The 'firm' does the same thing."

Janet and Sam looked at one another and then back at Hawke.

Sam assured, "We will be careful, Mr. Hawke."

Hawke stared back out the window. He missed his cabin and friends. He missed his brother and Dom. He wondered why he was still alive for the infection that took his leg nearly killed him.

Janet added, "Thank you for time, Mr. Hawke."

He ignored them wanting to be left alone.

They felt uneasy and understood he just wanted to be left in peace. Thus they quickly left his room wondering just what had happened to the man to leave him in such disarray. He was the same age as Colonel O'Neill but looked much older. It was heartbreaking to see a soul just sit and wait to die but that was exactly what Stringfellow Hawke was doing.

Janet sighed, "Well, that was sad."

"Very depressing," agreed Sam, "especially if you had seen his file." She opened her purse and removed an old folded file folder. She opened it and retrieved Hawke's picture from when he flew Airwolf. "This was him in nineteen eighty-two."

Janet took the photo and gasped, "Wow! That was him?"

Sam nodded, "Yes that was him."

"That is depressing," she agreed. "He was a good looking guy."

"He was," Sam agreed.

Janet handed her back the photo, "Let's go over all those files and figure out happened. Maybe we can get him the help he needs. That poor man is just waiting to die here."

"I know," Sam, gulped. She knew Hawke was not in good shape physically but never dreamed he would be so alone and so depressed. Maybe getting Airwolf would help lift the old pilot's spirits? Maybe that's why Archangel brought them together? Perhaps, he was just as sneaky but in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam had gotten permission from General Hammond to have Airwolf moved to a hangar on the base for restoration. Hammond was most enthused about the project and briefly recalled hearing about the elusive Airwolf in the rumors of the rank and file.

Jack recalled the old rumors as well but never paid much attention to them. But seeing the actual helicopter was now on the base grounds he decided to see it for himself. He brought Teal'c with him. They spoke as they walked to the hangar.

Teal'c asked, "What is…Airwolf?"

Jack shrugged, "An old military project from back in the eighties. I remember hearing rumors about it but never paid all that much attention to it."

"Airwolf is real," stated Teal'c.

"It's a helicopter with a jet engine in it," snorted Jack, "right up Carter's ally."

"MajorCarter is most interested in educating the public about the project," informed Teal'c.

"I think she just wants to fly it and is willing to put up with a museum crap to do so," retorted Jack. "Thing is it requires an engineer to fly."

"MajorCarter could choose any engineer to fly with her," assured Teal'c.

"She requested you," informed Jack.

"I am honored," assured Teal'c.

They walked into the hangar and Teal'c's eyes settled on the old bird. It was dusty and old. But the sleek body and tinted cockpit glass screamed style to the Jaffa. He loved it!

Jack looked at the old bird and sighed, "What a piece of junk," he muttered.

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow for he simply did not agree. Airwolf looked like anything but junk to the Jaffa.

"Carter," called Jack.

Sam peeked out from inside the cockpit, "Here sir."

Jack and Teal'c walked up to the cockpit and looked inside. Teal'c was most impressed with the style and computers in the engineer's station. It was love at first sight for him.

Jack on the other hand was not so impressed; he looked about the mess of wires and computer parts, "What'cha doing, Carter?"

"I'm installing an upgraded computer system, sir." she replied. "Though Airwolf's computers are pretty impressive for being over twenty years old."

"How advanced was it?" wondered Jack.

"For nineteen eighty-two it would have been like going to the moon and back several times over," she informed. "By today's comparison it's pretty outdated but for back then…It would have been cutting edge technology." She looked at Teal'c and asked, "So, what do you think, T?"

"I am honored," he gave a nod.

She grinned, "Oh, I got my engineer. Janet's my co-pilot."

Jack asked, "Frasier can fly?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, she does have a pilot's license."

Jack seemed baffled, "She never said she could fly."

"Who says she had to tell you?" wondered Sam. "She has a private pilot's license. She got it on her own time."

Jack asked, "So, you and Frasier are going to be piloting this old tin can and Teal'c is your engineer?"

"Yup," she grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I can't believe Hammond agreed to all this."

"He's rather excited and I promised him a ride in it when we get it off the ground," replied Sam.

"He wants a ride?" asked Jack unenthused.

"It's Airwolf," she informed. "Walter wants a ride too." She then added, "I'm taking names for a list. I was thinking when we start doing air shows we should charge for rides and using the money to help pay for the maintenance."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I take it you're not interested in a ride," stated Sam unenthused.

"Maybe later," he replied not wanting to crush her hopes but he really did not want to go for a helicopter ride.

Sam miffed, "You and Daniel are both a couple of stick-in-the-muds when it comes to this."

"Chopper rides are not high up on my 'to do' list, Carter." he miffed.

"Fine," she huffed. "Here Teal'c…I'll show you your station."

**Meanwhile**

Hawke sat in his room at the nursing home still staring out the window. Archangel walked in through the door and stood before his old friend. It pained him to see Hawke in such bad shape and with so little to live for. He held a CD in his hand.

"I brought you something, Hawke." stated Archangel.

Hawke looked up at him from his chair and cocked his head to the side, "What are you up to, Archangel?"

Archangel had walked to the bed stand placed the CD in the radio and started the track. It was cello music he had recorded for his friend. He looked over his shoulder at Hawke who sat waiting for an answer. He turned slowly for his joints simply weren't as spry and gently took a seat on the edge of Hawke's bed. He looked over and simply nodded for Hawke knew him too well.

"I found a way to make things right old friend," he informed.

Hawke asked, "Right? What are you talking about?"

"Look at you, Hawke. You're a shadow of your former self," he informed. "You're just sitting here waiting to die. You're the last of the old team. It's just you and me now Hawke and if anyone should be sitting in a nursing home right now…It should be me."

"This is about guilt?" asked Hawke.

"No, a second chance." assured Archangel. "I've known Samantha Carter since she was a teenager. Her father was a General. Listen to me, Hawke. I still have contacts and I'm still getting highly classified information. A few years ago, Samantha Carter and three other men traveled through time to nineteen sixty-five. They also were able to travel back to the present. Samantha is genius, Hawke."

"Genius?" asked Hawke, "Time travel?"

Archangel kept his voice low and continued, "She works on a project called the Stargate. She's the head of engineering for the entire program. The Stargate deals with space travel. She travels off world to other planets through this gate. The government has had possession of the gate since nineteen twenty-eight. I'm going to send her back to the start of the Airwolf project to change some things."

Hawke paused and looked at his old friend, "Normally, I would say you have lost your mind but I'm well aware how the government works."

Archangel patted his friend shoulder, "If this mission works then when I see you tomorrow…You won't be in this nursing home and you should have both your legs."

Hawke asked, "Does she have any idea that you are sending her on a mission?"

Archangel shrugged, "I'm sure she will figure it out. I gave her all the old files."

"And if you come in here tomorrow and I'm still in a chair and waiting to die?" he asked.

"I'll have to come up with another mission," he admitted.

"So, how are you going to send her back to when the program started?" he asked.

"That's what Airwolf is for," he informed.

Hawke huffed, "Airwolf cannot travel through time."

"It can if it hits the right weather experiment," informed Archangel.

Hawke did a double take, "It's worse than I thought…Isn't it?"

Archangel assured, "If my plan works then you will get your life back. And tomorrow you might even be working with the Stargate and Samantha. I would much rather see you working on that project than sitting in this god awful place. All she has to do is go back, warn us about what will happen and then find the gate to get back her own time. It's a simple mission."

"It's insane," countered Hawke.

"Insanity is you sitting here waiting to die," he countered and rose to his feet. He started for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hawke. And with any luck it won't be in here."

Hawke shook his head unbelieving, "When you come back…Tell me more about this Stargate program. It would be entertaining to hear it."

"You will be fully debriefed," Archangel assured and then walked out the door.

Hawke sat and back out the window and pondered, "Stargate…I wonder what that even looks like."

**Later**

Sam, with the help of some aviation enthusiast in the Air force, had managed to get Airwolf restored to working order. The guns were stripped from the chopper long ago but she managed to get a set of mock guns for display. Nothing would fire but it looked authentic.

My how all the enlisted men wanted a ride in the jet propelled helicopter but first thing Sam had to do was a test flight. She gathered her flight crew of Teal'c and Janet for the test.

Daniel had no interest in the helicopter but he came to cheer Sam on for she worked so hard on the project. Jack came as well to make sure it didn't crash as he feared. Hammond stood beside Jack watching the chopper on the landing pad. The old general was eager to finally see the bird in flight.

Jack looked over at Daniel who stood wearing his same old blue BDU's and simply watched from afar. He wondered how come Daniel was even there.

"I thought you weren't interested," stated Jack.

"I'm here to support Sam, Janet and Teal'c. They put a lot of effort into this," he huffed annoyed. Jack always annoyed him with stupid questions. He was beginning to think Jack annoyed him on purpose.

A black military SUV pulled onto the field and parked not far from them. A man dressed all in white emerged and looked about.

Hammond motioned to Jack, "That's the former deputy director of the CIA. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third. He's Major Carter's benefactor in this project."

The MP's escorted Archangel to the three men; Archangel greeted, "Beautiful day for a test flight, General," he stated.

"Indeed it is," agreed Hammond. For it was a beautiful day with clear blue skies and a warm gentle breeze. It was a perfect day for the test flight.

Jack asked without much thought, "So, you're CIA?"

Archangel looked at Jack and gasped, "You look a lot like someone I used to know of, Colonel."

Jack shrugged, "I never worked for the CIA."

"Do you have a twin brother by any chance?" he wondered.

"Nope," Jack shook his head.

Archangel seemed stumped as he stared at Jack; he explained, "One of the firm's braches was called the Phoenix Foundation. We had an agent who looked just like you, Colonel."

Jack became visibly uneasy and smirked, "Wasn't me."

"His name was Angus MacGyver," stated Archangel. "He disappeared in the early nineties."

"Wrong tree," he huffed very annoyed.

Archangel was certain he was looking at the old agent but couldn't prove it. He simple had to let the assumption go.

"My apologies," he gave a nod.

Jack stood stewing and muttered to himself incoherently.

Daniel squinted and noticed how upset Jack seemed and whispered to his friend sarcastically, "We're you ever a spy, Jack?"

"Shut up, Daniel." huffed Jack.

"Just curious," he shrugged figuring whoever this spy was Jack might have information he didn't want to share. Daniel let it go.

Hammond placed the headphones with microphone on his balding crown and spoke into the radio, "You ready for lift off, majors?"

Sam's voice came back, "Ready sir."

"You have a go," stated Hammond with pleasure. It was a joy to finally see Sam's hard work pay off. And to finally see Airwolf airborne would be a treat for those who worked so hard to restore the old chopper. The blades started to turn and the chopper started to lift off. It slowly climbed before them and started to circle the area.

Archangel noticed men and women capturing the event on cameras for they were given permission to film it.

"Make sure I get a copy of this on CD. I want Hawke to see it," he requested from Hammond.

"Will do," Hammond agreed.

Sam's voice came over the radio, "We're going for the test flight now."

"You have a go," replied Hammond.

They stood and watched as Airwolf soon flew out of sight.

Archangel asked, "Where will the test flight be?"

"Sam wants to take Airwolf over the old high plains where Hawke it hid," informed Hammond. "She thought it would be a fitting tribute to the man."

"Indeed it would be," Archangel agreed. "I shall be going now. Excuse me." He then left the company of the men.

Daniel stated, "He seems like a nice guy."

"He's a sneaky old man," muttered Jack.

Hammond removed on ear muff and looked at Jack, "Do you know anyone named Angus MacGyver, Jack?"

"No!" he huffed and walked away rather upset.

Daniel wondered, "What's eating him?"

"I have no idea," replied Hammond who then back to the radio link to Sam.

**Meanwhile**

In the cockpit Sam flew the helicopter with Janet and Teal'c. Janet and Teal'c both were given a crash course in piloting a helicopter by the Air force just for the project while Sam was already well versed. They all wore blue military BDU's and military issued helmets that were green in color for Airwolf's issued helmets and flight suits were long gone.

"This handles like a dream," stated Sam grinning from ear-to-ear.

Janet agreed, "This is nice." 

Teal'c added, "Indeed."

"Okay, Teal'c…Ready to switch to jet engines?" asked Sam as they went south.

"Indeed," he informed.

She pressed the button and engaged the jet engines to boost the speed to Mach One. Mach One wasn't much of a speed in today's military setting but for a helicopter to accomplish such a speed, even today, it was revolutionary.

"This chopper is so cool," laughed Janet. "I know half a dozen flyboys who would give their right arm to ride in this."

"Which is why we will be charging for rides," replied Sam.

As they reached the designated area the clear blue skies suddenly turned dark. A sudden storm erupted around them.

"Teal'c," started Sam, "Where did storm come from?"

"It suddenly developed around us on radar," he informed.

"Get us a path out of it," she instructed.

Teal'c grew concerned, "There doesn't appear to be a path out of the storm. It is growing in intensity as we speak, MajorCarter."

Janet stated, "We need to land and ride it out."

"I'm trying," informed Sam.

Lightning struck the fuselage of the craft several times. The sky lit up around them in the most bizarre colors. Then they were in the eye of the storm and everything seemed to just stop. As if time had stood still no one moved or even breathed. Then Airwolf lost all power and started to tumble to the ground. They struggled to regain control of the bird but it was too late. Airwolf hit hard on the desert floor and rolled over several times. With the crew unconscious in the crash Airwolf laid upside down waiting to be rescued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**1982**

Stringfellow Hawke sat behind the controls of Airwolf wearing the blue flight suit with black helmet and put the bird through the paces as he and Dominic Santini flew over the High Plains Desert. Dom, wearing the same uniform, sat at the engineer's station and found a curious blip on the scanners.

"I'm picking up something, Hawke." informed Dom.

Hawke looked about and saw nothing, "What is it?"

"It's on the ground," replied Dom. "Airwolf is doing a scan now. Well, that's strange."

"What's strange, Dom?" asked Hawke.

Dom informed, "It's Airwolf."

"What?"

Dom repeated, "According to the scans it's Airwolf. It's appears to be a wreck just off port."

"Let's check it out," stated Hawke and changed course direction.

Hawke spotted the wreckage of what appeared to be an exact copy of Airwolf upside down and in ruins. He landed Airwolf close to the wreck to check for survivors. He and Dom existed Airwolf and ran to the wreckage and found there was a crew inside but they were not wearing the standard Airwolf gear. Hawke opened the door of the wreck and checked the unconscious crew.

"I have a man and two women," he informed. He quickly assessed them for vitals, "They are alive."

Hawke and Dom worked to carefully remove them from the wreckage and called for an air ambulance to the scene. Hawke worked the helmet off of Sam as she started to come around.

Sam looked up and blinked for she suddenly realized the man standing over her looked like the pictures she saw of Stringfellow Hawke as a young man. She was most confused and her head spun.

"Mr. Hawke?' she asked.

"Stringfellow Hawke," he confirmed.

"You look so young," Sam replied still in shock from the crash.

"You'll be okay," he told her ignoring the statement.

Sam asked, "How's Janet and Teal'c? What happened?" she started to look about to gauge the situation.

"Your crew is alive," he informed.

Dom had helped remove the helmet from Janet who remained unconscious. He checked her for any immediate life threatening injuries and then went to check Teal'c and got a surprise.

Teal'c started to regain consciousness as Dom helped remove the helmet. Teal'c reached up and grabbed the older man by his throat for Teal'c figured the chopper had been sabotaged.

"Who are you?' demanded Teal'c.

"I'm Dominic Santini," he chocked trying to pry off the hands from his throat.

Hawke looked over and his eyes grew wide as his friend and father figure was placed in a single hand chock hold. Hawke assumed it was the shock causing the engineer to respond and went to Dom's aid. He climbed on top of Teal'c and looked at the large bald black man with the golden emblem seared into his forehead. It was like nothing he had ever seen before and the strength of the engineer was enormous. Hawke worked to get Teal'c to release the grip on Dom's throat when Sam looked over at him.

Sam propped herself up and hollered out, "Let him go, Teal'c."

Teal'c continued the hold.

Sam shouted, "That's an order."

Teal'c looked over at Sam and she was been injured. Blood ran down her forehead and her uniform had been ripped. He reluctantly released his grip.

Dom fell to his knees coughing. Hawke went to aid his friend and looked suspiciously at the find.

Sam then crawled over to Janet and checked on her, "She's unconscious."

Teal'c sat up and demanded to the men, "Who are you?"

Sam informed him, "He's Stringfellow Hawke, Teal'c."

Teal'c replied most confused, "StringfellowHawke is an old man."

"Not anymore," Sam sighed.

Janet started to moan incoherently.

Sam cradled her head and looked up to her rescuers, "I'm Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force. This is my crew, Dr. Janet Frasier and Teal'c. Can you tell me where we are?"

Hawke rather baffled replied, "You're chopper crashed. You're in the High Plains Desert."

Sam then asked, "Can you tell me what year it is?"

Hawke traded glances with Dom and then asked, "What?"

"I know how it sounds," she admitted. "I know a man that you know. His name is Michael Coldsmith-Briggs the Third. He was CIA."

Hawke asked suspiciously, "You know Archangel?"

Sam nodded, "I do…He gave me Airwolf to restore."

Dom chocked, "He gave you Airwolf?"

Sam looked up at him and smiled, "You're Dominic Santini." She recognized the round face and graying hair from the files she had been given.

His eyes grew wide, "I am," he nodded.

Sam looked at Teal'c, "They are good guys, Teal'c. Whoever sabotaged Airwolf it wasn't them. I read their files."

Dom asked, "Read our files?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah…Archangel gave them to me."

"Major," warned Hawke, "you better be telling us the truth."

"I am," she assured. "Can you please tell us the date?"

Hawke informed, "It's February twelfth, nineteen eighty-two."

Teal'c and Sam traded glances.

Sam gave a nod, "Archangel somehow did this."

Hawke asked, "Did what?"

Sam gave a sigh, "Would you believe he sent us back through time?"

Dom scoffed, "No."

Hawke cocked his head to the side and just pondered the information. With Hawke's degree in physics he understood it could be possible but not currently.

Dom looked at Hawke and asked, "You don't believe this?"

Hawke had to asked, "If anyone was going to send Airwolf through time…Who would that someone be?"

Dom replied, "Archangel."

Sam cried, "Please, Janet needs to get to a hospital now."

"We have an air ambulance on the way," assured Dom.

Teal'c sat by the wreckage wondering what had just happened and why the old man would send them over twenty years into the past. He had spent a week in nineteen sixty-five with SG-1 and never doubted getting back home. But now he wasn't so sure for Jack O'Neill was not with them. His missed his friend dearly and now wished that Jack had come with them for the ride. He never would have wanted any harm to fall upon Jack but stuck in the past without his friend would be more difficult than before.

**Later**

Sam, Janet and Teal'c were all flown to the LA Trauma Center where doctors worked to save Janet's life for she had internal bleeding. Sam had suffered a mild concussion while Teal'c had only minor cuts and bruises. Archangel was notified of the find and the wreckage found in the desert was secretly brought to _Santini Air_ for further inspection by Hawke and Dom. Sam and Teal'c stayed with Janet in the hospital waiting for her to wake up. They didn't wish for her to wake up alone in this new place. Janet started to come around the next morning.

Janet's eyes fluttered open and she looked about. She found Teal'c and Sam both flanking her and both wearing the same BDU's they had on in flight. She figured they crashed and recalled the storm but nothing else.

A nurse walked into the room to check on the patient. She wore a traditional white dress and white cap. Her stockings were also white as well as her shoes. Her black hair was placed neatly on top her head and her makeup heavily applied.

"Good morning," the nurse cheered.

Janet shot her a look for she wasn't sure about the outfit.

The nurse started to take her vitals, "And how are we this morning?"

Janet puckered in thought, "Fine? Why are you dressed like that?"

The nurse laughed, "I'm your nurse, Betty."

Janet huffed, "Nurse Betty…Get out!" She pointed towards the door figuring it was some sort of joke.

"Excuse me?" the nurse scoffed.

Janet huffed, "Did Colonel O'Neill put you up to this?"

"Excuse me?" she asked baffled.

Sam woke up the commotion and found the nurse had walked into the room before she could debrief Janet. Oh, that's not good.

Sam held up her hands, "It's okay, Janet. She really is your nurse," she assured.

Janet huffed, "She looks like she's from a porn movie." Her belly started to hurt and Janet soon realized she was hurt. "Ouch," she complained.

The nurse stood ever so upset and was about ready to break out in tears over the remark.

Sam soothed, "No you don't, Betty. Where we come from we are used to seeing nurses wearing surgical scrubs. We're military. You look fine."

Janet asked, "What happened? Was it the storm that brought us down?"

"I think so," agreed Sam.

Janet asked, "Why is my nurse dressed like she is from an eighties porn flick?"

Sam leaned over and whispered, "Because we are in nineteen eighty-two."

Janet gave a strange look, "Say what?"

"You heard me," snorted Sam. "Betty is your real nurse."

Janet gave a strange look and then apologized to Betty, "Sorry…I'm a doctor and I make a terrible patient."

"Thank you," the nurse bit her tongue and quickly finished her job before leaving the room still upset.

Teal'c had woken during the time and he sat and simply watched as the nurse left.

Janet looked at Sam the moment the nurse left, "What do you mean we are in nineteen eighty-two?"

"It's nineteen eighty-two," stated Sam. "The storm had something to do with it but I haven't figured out how yet. Stringfellow Hawke and his flight engineer, Dominic Santini found us and the wreckage. Our Airwolf went down in the storm."

Janet asked the obvious, "So, how are we gonna get back home?"

"I don't know of any way we can get back," shrugged Sam.

Janet replied, "You got back before."

"Through the gate and we had General Hammond's help." Sam replied. "I don't even know where the gate is right now."

Janet huffed, "Well, I suggested we find out because there is no way in hell I am spending of my life in nineteen eighty-two."

Sam admitted, "I'm not found about the idea either."

**Meanwhile**

Archangel had arrived at _Santini Air_ to inspect the wreckage of the second Airwolf. He wore his classic white suit and walked with a cane. His glasses had one lens colored dark to act as an eye patch. His blonde hair was neatly in place and parted on the side. He walked into the hangar and found Hawke and Dom, now both in civilian clothing going over the wreck.

Dom, sporting his classic red ball cap and blue jacket looked over at Archangel and then spoke to Hawke, "We have company, Hawke." He didn't sound very enthused to see the man.

Archangel was just as baffled by the find as anyone for he had no knowledge of his future self. He smirked back to Dom assuming it was personal.

Hawke, dressed in jeans, a flannel red shirt and a maroon colored vest looked up from the wreckage at the CIA front man. He wondered how to even approach him with the time travel and the three mysterious crew members.

"What did you find?" asked Archangel as he approached concerned for there was a second Airwolf that he did not know about.

Hawke informed, "It's Airwolf."

Archangel assumed, "Obviously there is a second Airwolf that we didn't know about."

"No," Hawke shook his head, "it's Airwolf. The serial numbers on the frame match. It's the same aircraft."

"There must have been a mistake in serial numbers," assumed Archangel.

"No," Hawke shook his head. "They are Air Force."

"I'm working on getting their files," Archangel assured.

Hawke smirked, "From the future?"

Archangel lifted an eyebrow, "Why would you say that?"

"Major Carter told me they were from the year two thousand and three. You gave them the old Airwolf to restore to use as a museum piece at air shows. They hit some sort of strange storm and ended up back here. Carter is working on a theory as to how that happened."

Archangel asked, "You're not actually buying this?"

Hawke concluded, "I believe her."

Archangel huffed, "Why? It's sounds insane."

Hawke motioned towards the engineer's station in the wreckage and turned on the computer system, "Because of this."

Archangel's eyes settled on the advanced computers of the second Airwolf and his mouth dropped, "We can't build anything like that."

Hawke informed, "The computer systems are decades ahead of Airwolf's. I checked it all out. We have nothing like this. And then there is that strange man with them. Him…I haven't figured out yet but he's not like us."

Archangel asked, "How so?"

Hawke glanced over at Dom who stood with a disturbed look as he recalled nearly being choked to death.

"He has super-human strength and is over all foreign acting," he stated.

"Super-human strength?" asked Archangel.

Hawke explained, "The only thing that stopped him from killing Dom was Carter ordering him to stand down. He followed her orders."

"He's military?" asked Archangel.

Hawke huffed, "I don't know what he is. But he's not from around here." Hawke then asked the most obvious question, "If they are from the future and I believe they are…Then how are we going to get them back to their time?"

Archangel shrugged, "I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Archangel needed a place to hide his guest and then figure out what to do with them. He decided since they already knew about Airwolf and were apparently from the future the best place to hide them would be in a remote cabin away from prying eyes. Hawke's cabin would be perfect for the task. It was located on a mountain lake far away from the city.

Sam and Teal'c were not about to leave Janet in the hospital and informed Archangel they would not be relocated anyplace without her. Thus, they would have to spend a few days in L.A. while Janet healed enough to make the trip the first task was fitting in and blue army BDU's from another time frame would not do. Thus, Sam was tasked with getting clothing for her crew. She was aided by Dom, as he drove her and Teal'c to the clothing stores. Teal'c sat in the back of a military surplus jeep that had been painted with the stars and stripes. The flag pattern screamed fashion disaster to the alien. So far Sam had kept Teal'c origins a secret but she wasn't sure how long she could continue. Sam sat in the passenger's seat as Dom drove.

Sam asked, "So, how long have you known, Mr. Hawke?"

"You mean, String?" asked Dom.

She nodded.

He shrugged, "Since he was a baby….Me and his father fought in World War Two together. We were fighter pilots."

Sam grinned, "Really? I bet you've heard of Glenn Miller."

"Glenn Miller!" Dom chuckled, "One of my all-time favorites. So, what is a pretty girl like you, who is from the future, listing to Glenn Miller for?"

Sam cheered, "He's one of my all-time favorites."

Dom glanced at Teal'c in the mirror, "What about you, big guy? You like Glenn Miller?"

"I do not know GlennMiller," stated Teal'c.

Sam reminded, "He composed that music I listen too that the colonel says is awful."

Teal'c sat with no real opinion on Glenn Miller and looked about the area. He recalled what fashion was like in nineteen sixty-five and hated it. So far the fashion trends of nineteen eight-two weren't any better to his estimation.

Dom wondered, "Does he always take things so literal?"

Sam nodded, "He can. He's not used to a lot of our culture."

"Where is he from?" wondered Dom.

Sam debated what to say. Dom was cheery and confident. He seemed to know more than he let on and was also very loyal. She took a chance and revealed some information.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked him.

"I sure can," he gave a nod.

"In the future there is a secret program I work on. It's called the Stargate Program. It deals with travel to other planets and Teal'c is from another planet. He's an alien."

Dom looked over at her and then at Teal'c in the mirror. He gasped at the revelation.

"Is that why he is so strong?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded. "He was forced to serve an overlord and risked everything to help us escape. It cost him everything but it was the only way to free his people."

Dom wondered, "What are his people?"

"They are called the 'Jaffa,'" she informed.

"Is this Stargate Program working today?" he wondered. He wasn't sure if it was the truth or a lie but figured he would entertain the idea.

"No," she shook her head. "Not for fourteen more years."

"You have to wait fourteen more years?" asked Dom.

Sam shrugged, "I still couldn't go back. I will be working there. Right now there is a teenage version of myself in school. I can't see her or tell anything or I could disrupt the timeline. If we can't find a way back then all my crew and I can do is try and stay out of history's way."

"Maybe they can recreate that storm you flew into," suggested Dom.

She shook her head, "I have no idea how it even developed to begin with. The only way we could get back is with the gate. If we shoot a wormhole through the sun we can achieve time travel. It accidentally happened once before."

"You've gone through time before?" asked Dom amazed.

"It was an accident," she informed. "We ended up in nineteen sixty-five. We were able to get back by using the gate. But we had help from our Commanding Officer back then. Now, I'm not so sure where to even begin. It's hard enough to accidentally travel through time once…But twice is nearly impossible. And I still no idea what that storm was."

"If we could find this gate that you used to get to and from nineteen sixty-five then we could send you three back home, right?" asked Dom.

Sam nodded, "But it's in some top secret government facility."

"We should look into that," assured Dom. "I mean…What you have to lose?"

"True," Sam agreed.

Dom pulled into the parking lot at the local mall and found a spot before a major clothing chain, "We're here." He looked at his passengers and their tattered BDU's, "Now let's get you something a bit more fitting to wear."

Teal'c made a face after watching some of the patrons walk before them to the store. The clothing styles were still bad in his opinion.

"This should be better than when we back the first time, Teal'c." assured Sam.

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow in doubt.

Dom suggested, "We can get ya a hat to cover up that thing on your head."

"It is a symbol of a service to a false god," informed Teal'c.

Dom took of his hat and handed it to Teal'c, "Here…We can't have you walking in there like that anyways."

Teal'c slowly took the cap and placed it on his head. It covered the symbol fully.

Sam assured, "He will give you your hat back, Dom."

"Ah, he can keep it. I got a whole box full of them. See it has _Santini Air_ embroidered on it." Dom got out of the jeep and hiked up his brown pants over his big belly.

Teal'c rose to his feet and climbed out of the back of the jeep. It was most strange for the man that he nearly chocked to death just gave him the very hat he wore. For a Jaffa, being given such a gift was high honor. He gave a slight bow to Dom in recognition.

Sam grinned at Dom, "He likes the hat."

"Well, you're welcome," replied Dom. "Don't say much do ya, big guy?"

Teal'c stood and gave a simple nod in respect.

"Ah, that's okay. I can see you're a man if deep thought," he motioned for them to follow. "Now, let's get you some clothes."

Sam walked next to Teal'c slightly behind Dom. She looked over at her comrade who beamed with pride while wearing an old red ball cap. She pondered aloud as they walked.

"I can see what Mr. Hawke took his death so hard," mentioned Sam. "He's a sweetheart."

Teal'c became most alarmed, "DominicSantini will die?"

"In a couple of years," she nodded. "He died saving Hawke's brother."

"We should warn him," stated Teal'c. He didn't like the idea of Dom dying for Dom was a rare friend indeed.

Sam countered, "We can't…It could alter the timeline."

Teal'c replied, "I do not wish for him to die."

"Neither do I," admitted Sam. "But there is nothing we can do about it."

"If there is way to save him then we should," countered Teal'c.

"There isn't anything we can do," she reminded. "We will be lucky if we don't screw things up more than what we already have."

**Later**

If there was one era that Janet had never wished to visit again it was the eighties. She was an awkward teen in the eighties and now as an adult she was just as awkward. She refused to perm her hair and wear loads of _Aquanet_ this time around. Nope, that wasn't going to happen. Or as her favorite colonel would say, "No way in hell" was that going to happen.

She had now recovered enough to leave the hospital and frankly the good doctor couldn't wait to leave for she did indeed make a terrible patient. But there she was wearing white parachute pants, elf-like boots and a fuzzy sweater that seemed too magical to touch. She wanted to slap Sam for picking out the outfit for she knew it was a joke on Sam's part. They had spent much time recalling their youths and just how awful the styles they donned as teens were.

Sam walked into the hospital room wearing jeans, a flannel shirt and demin jacket. She tried not to laugh as her eyes settled on Janet's not so enthused face.

"Ready?" asked Sam innocently.

"Why did you pick this out for me to wear?" asked Janet rather upset.

Sam smirked, "It's fashionable."

Janet warned, "I'm gonna get you for this. I swear this is something Colonel O'Neill would have done. He's rubbing off on you."

Sam assured, "I got you regular clothing too. The outfit is a little joke between us. Remember the yearbook picture?"

Janet thought back, "You were wearing this outfit in that picture."

Sam nodded, "Yup."

Janet huffed, "I otta smack you, Sam."

Sam assured, "Don't worry…That's in style right now and you will fit right in."

"I still otta smack you," she warned. She then spotted Teal'c who walked in with an older man she never seen before. She had no idea who the old man was but found it very strange that Teal'c and he wore identical caps and jackets. Teal'c had not only acquired the _Santini Air_ cap but matching blue jacket as well.

Janet asked, "Who is your friend, Teal'c?"

Dom took one look at Janet and his heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked radiant in that soft white sweater and matching pants.

He took off his hat to reveal a full head of graying hair; he became meek, "I'm Dominic Santini, Ma'am."

Sam added, "Dom has been helping us adjust. He was there when they found us in the wreck."

Janet smiled politely, "I'm Dr. Janet Frasier," she stuck out her hand to greet him, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Santini."

Dom chocked, "The pleasure's mine." He gently touched her hand sheepish as a schoolboy.

Sam noticed the awkwardness and soon realized Dom and Janet were never supposed to meet. She let a sigh for she already changed things.

"Dom is a pilot and will be flying us to Mr. Hawke's cabin," informed Sam. "There we will meet up with Michael and figure out where to go from here."

"Michael?" asked Janet. "The CIA guy who suckered us into Airwolf?"

Santini nodded, "That would be him."

Sam assured, "I don't think we suckered into it. He was an old man! The chopper was defunct and sitting in the Bone Yard. It was a museum piece until we hit that weird storm. That's what brought us back here…That storm."

Janet arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Ever hear of weather modification, Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! They are not doing weather modification experiments."

"Sure they are," answered Dom well aware of the experiments. "They have been doing that since World War Two."

Sam asked, "That could send someone back through time?"

Dom shrugged, "Ever hear of the _Philadelphia Experiment_? That was supposed to be to make ships invisible to radar."

Sam held up her hands, "Even if it was an experiment…It wasn't on purpose. What would Michael have to gain from sending us back to the start of the Airwolf program?" She then tailed off in thought. She looked at Dom and then at Teal'c. She then looked at Janet.

"Guilt?" suggested Janet. "Remember what Hawke looked like in that nursing home?"

Dom gasped, "String end up in a nursing home?"

Sam nodded, "Yes he does. He becomes addicted to pain killers after he was injured and could not beat it. He ends up a frail old man in a home with his right leg amputated. Janet and I visited him when we were working on the chopper to restore it. He was depressed and sad. He's was nothing like he is here."

Janet wondered, "What's he like here?"

"He's sharp," Sam admitted. "He knows physics and damn…He would have made a great addition to the SGC. And yes, I told Dom about the Gate."

Dom's head spun, "String ends up like that? We can't let that happen. No, he's suffered enough as it is. I won't let him end up like that."

Janet summarized, "Archangel in our time was an old man with access to highly classified information. I bet he knows all about the gate and that little trip you and SG-1 took the sixties. He gives you the chopper out of the blue and has it fly right into a weather experiment sending us back to the eighties. He knew what he was doing. Remember what Hawke said in the home? He is a sneaky old man."

Sam warned, "Even if that is true none of it has happened to the Michael here. He knows nothing of it because it hasn't happened. We find the gate and get back home."

Dom volunteered, "I will help you find this gate."

"I don't even know where to begin," stated Sam.

"Hammond," suggested Janet. "He would remember your little trip."

Sam grinned, "Yes he would."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dominic flew Sam, Teal'c and Janet up to Hawke's cabin. Sam had contacted Archangel by phone and asked him to find George Hammond and arrange to for them to meet. Archangel agreed and found Colonel George Hammond in the ranks of the Air Force and got permission for him to leave on special assignment.

Hawke wasn't happy about his cabin being turned into a headquarters and hideout for the guest from the second Airwolf but figured the sooner they go back home the better. He understood physics enough to know time travel was not something to be toyed with for the outcome could be catastrophic.

Janet had changed into jeans and a flannel shirt as soon as she could. She couldn't wait to dump the elf boots and parachute pants. It was a fashion nightmare for the doctor who found the popular down vest look of the eighties also to be a nightmare. Janet laid eyes on Hawke at his cabin. He wore tight jeans, a flannel shirt and red down vest and all she could see was Marty McFly.

"How's the Delorean, McFly?" asked Janet.

Hawke, who had yet to be introduced to the doctor, seemed a bit baffled, "What?" he asked.

Archangel only caught part of the remark, "A Delorean is a car."

Janet smirked, "You're sharp. Wait a few more years and you'll get that joke."

Hawke stood in his cabin foyer baffled, "That was a joke?"

Janet nodded with a smirk, she then looked about the cabin and her mouth dropped and she asked, "This is your cabin?"

Hawke informed, "My folks owned it."

Janet noticed the artwork, "That's some pretty impressive artwork."

Hawke nodded, "Yup."

Dom chirped, "His father collected all this…"

"Dom," warned Hawke. He didn't want to go into details for most of it was the actual paintings of master artwork and not copies as most assumed.

Dom went silent and didn't expose the secret.

Archangel debriefed the guest, "My assistant is escorting Colonel Hammond. I have arranged for him to work with us on this assignment. I also tried to find your colonel…Jonathan O'Neill…I can't seem to locate him anywhere in the Air Force."

"He should be there," countered Sam. "Colonel O'Neill would be a captain now."

"I cannot find anyone named Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill in any of the officer's ranks," informed Archangel. "I did find a Jonathan O'Neal with one 'L' but not two 'L's you specified."

Janet pondered, "That's strange."

"I'll say," agreed Sam. "Did you find out where Daniel is?"

Archangel nodded, "Just like you said…Living with his grandfather. He's a teenager right now. He wouldn't be of any help to us. But I do have other contacts. One of our branches is the Phoenix Foundation and they have a very gifted agent who I think we could benefit from. He's got the archeology, can read star charts and has a good grasp on how the system works. He can help find the gate, wherever it is hidden and get access to it."

Sam nodded, "Sounds great…Who is he?"

"His name is MacGyver. Angus MacGyver….I've had my eye on him for some time. He prefers to be called 'Mac' though," stated Archangel. "I think he would be a huge asset on this mission."

"Sounds good," shrugged Sam.

Archangel pulled out the file from his brief case and opened it up and handed them a picture of the agent they would be working with. There before Sam was a picture of a man who looked just like Jack. She handed the picture to Janet and Teal'c who all seemed most surprised.

Archangel continued, "I have asked him to meet us here tomorrow morning. There we can have a full briefing between Colonel Hammond and MacGyver."

"MacGyver?" asked Sam. "He's a spy for the CIA?"

"He works for the Foundation," clarified Archangel. "Many times we contract out help through foundations and such."

Janet summarized, "So, he has no idea he's working for the CIA?"

Hawke asked curiously, "Something wrong?"

"No," Sam shook her head and then looked at Janet and then Teal'c.

Janet added, "Just that's Jack O'Neill. He was cute when he was young, I love the mullet."

Hawke asked, "That's your missing colonel?"

Sam nodded, "This is Jack O'Neill."

Janet wondered, "How does someone go from being Angus MacGyver to Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill?"

Archangel informed, "MacGyver has done a lot of good work and made a lot of enemies in the process. I fear we might have just blown the cover for a witness relocation program that MacGyver would be a part of in the future."

Hawke asked "So what? If he is Jack O'Neill and works with this Stargate he would be part of the program anyways. Obviously these three aren't gonna tell anyone who he is."

Janet smirked, "I don't know. I would like to see the look on Daniel's face when finds out Jack's real name is Angus."

Archangel warned, "You cannot tell anyone. Not even MacGyver can know of his future. The very knowledge of such a drastic change could have unforeseen consequences."

Sam agreed, "We can't tell him he has to change his name. We also can't tell him he becomes part of the program."

Janet agreed, "We can't tell him any of that." She cracked a smile, "But when we get back…"

Sam shot her a look, "We don't say a word to anyone."

**The Next Morning**

Archangel's assistant, Marella piloted a helicopter with Colonel Hammond to Hawke's cabin. The bulbous shaped chopper was painted all white and landed on the dock by the water. Marella, a long legged beauty with long dark frizzy hair and wearing an all-white jumpsuit with parachute pockets and elf-like boots emerged from the cockpit with Colonel Hammond.

Hammond sported an Air Force blue uniform and a garrison cap on his thinning head. He still had hair but it was fading fast. He couldn't believe his visitors from the past had returned and needed his help once more to get back to the future.

Sam and Janet stood on the porch of Hawke's cabin both dressed in country jeans and denim jackets. They each sipped a cup of coffee and looked upon the fashion statement of the eighties once more.

Janet stated, "I can't wait for the eighties to go out of style."

Sam nodded, "And I never thought it would be back in style."

Janet smirked, "Thank god for uniforms."

Sam nodded, "And the death of the perm."

Colonel Hammond walked up to the pair, he recognized Sam immediately, "Major Carter," he stated smoothly. "I must say I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Neither did I, General…I mean, Colonel." replied Sam.

Hammond grinned, "I could get used to 'General.'"

Janet smiled at him, "You were cute when you were younger."

"Ma'am?" asked Hammond.

"Colonel Hammond, this is Dr. Janet Frasier…She's the Chief Medical Officer in the program you run in the future. She accidentally came back with us this time."

"I see," he gave a nod, "Pleasure to meet you, Doctor. Where are Jack, Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Well," Sam began, "This time only three of us came back…Myself, Teal'c and Janet. But…We uncovered something about Colonel O'Neill that you need to be made aware of. Apparently he will go into the witness relocation program sometime in the future and changes his name. We found him here…His name is Angus MacGyver…The special agent who is being brought in by the 'firm.' But…He doesn't know any of that yet…So, we can't tell him."

Hammond's mouth dropped, "Are you serious, Major?"

Sam nodded, "Unfortunately."

Marella stood behind the Colonel and caught the conversation, "You know MacGyver?"

"I know him as Colonel Jack O'Neill," informed Sam with a heavy sigh. She feared what type of danger could place Jack in by exposing such a secret.

"Mac is good man," informed Marella. "I'm glad he becomes a part of your program in the future. He's a brilliant man and I'm sure will make a huge asset no matter what name is has to use."

"He is," assured Sam. "Come inside and I'll introduce you to Stringfellow Hawke, sir."

"Be my pleasure," informed Hammond.

As Hammond made the acquaintances inside the cabin a Jeep could be heard coming up the drive. Sam decided she would go out to see if it was the one person she wanted more answers from than anyone else. She stood on the porch and watched as the green surplus army Jeep pulled to a stop. A man wearing a brown leather jacket and aviator sunglasses sat behind the wheel. It was MacGyver!

Mac had no idea he would later be forced to change his name and take on a new identity. He never heard of the Stargate nor recalled going back to nineteen sixty-five with an alien and two scientist. He had no idea he would marry and have a son who died far too young. He was just MacGyver and no one else.

His eyes landed on the blonde standing on the porch leaning against a post who was staring at him. He liked blondes and she was most pleasing to the eye. She didn't wear the gawky outfits with elf-like boots that he hated and was dressed more sensibly with in casual denim jeans and matching jacket. Needless to say Sam Carter was hot.

He dismounted the Jeep and greeted her, "Ma'am…Name's MacGyver."

Sam smiled back knowing him all too well, "Carter."

"Miss Carter?" he asked reaching for his bag.

"Major Carter," she informed, "US Air Force."

"Ah," he nodded. "I did some time in there. Swore I would never go back," he informed and walked up to the cabin. "Nice place."

"It belongs to Stringfellow Hawke," she informed. "You have a cabin…Mr. MacGyver?"

"It's 'Mac,'" he informed. He then nodded, "Yeah, I do. I got this little place with a small pond from my grandfather. It's nothing like this place through." He looked out and his mouth dropped, "Right on a lake."

Sam nodded, "Big lake with lots of fish." 

Mac smirked, "Can you keep a secret, Major Carter?"

"Carter," she told him.

He puckered in thought, "You want me to call you by your surname?"

She nodded.

"What's your first name?" he wondered.

"Sam," she informed.

"Short for Samantha?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, Samantha…Would like to know a secret?" he asked flirtingly.

She grinned, "Sure."

He whispered, "There are no fish in the pond by my cabin…Just frogs and such."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied with a smile. She was sure of it…This man was Jack O'Neill even if he didn't know. But right now he was MacGyver and she was genuinely interested in just who MacGyver was. "Would you like to meet the people you will be working with on this mission?"

"Lead the way," he motioned.

Sam led him into the cabin and before them stood Teal'c and Janet. The doctor turned her head and bit the heel of her hand to prevent herself from saying anything.

Teal'c stood rather baffled and wondered could this man really be Jack O'Neill in the future. He pondered and pondered as he looked at him.

Mac greeted his comrades, "Name's MacGyver."

"I am Teal'c," he future friend stated.

"Teal'c?" he asked.

Teal'c gave a nod, "You may call me 'T.'"

"'T'? He asked unsure.

"Indeed," the Jaffa confirmed certain it was Jack standing before him.

Hammond introduced himself next, "Colonel Hammond."

"Colonel," Mac greeted with a nod.

It was most odd for him to not salute military in Sam's eyes. It was side of him she had never seen before. Whoever he was; Jack or Mac it was going to take some getting use too for Sam.

Hawke looked him over, "You're MacGyver?"

Mac looked at him, "Yes, I am. Pete didn't have time to debrief me…What is this mission about anyways?"

Sam informed, "We need your help getting access to a top secret government storage facility without being caught."

Mac asked confused, "What?" Did he hear that correctly? That was insane.

Sam pleaded, "I know how it sounds…But we really need your help."

"You got me," he assured.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MacGyver sat on the sofa in Hawke's cabin and looked at Sam, Janet and Teal'c. He paused as he thought of just what to say after hearing their story.

He lifted his finger as he pondered, "You're all from the future?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "I know how it sounds."

Mac then asked, "And you want me to help you find this Stargate to help you go back to the future?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

MacGyver wiggled in his seat as he composed his mind to the mere thought of time travel. Had Sam and the others also informed him of his own future he never would have believed them.

"This isn't a joke?" he asked for confirmation.

Sam shook her head, "It's not a joke, sir."

MacGyver held up his hand to stop, "Sam…Please, drop the 'sir.' I'm not military."

Sam had been calling him by the old habit since he arrived and it simply annoyed him and he could only assume it was a habit from the military but she didn't call Teal'c "Sir." Sam also didn't call Archangel "Sir." She only called him and Colonel Hammond "Sir" and he wasn't sure why she did that. She didn't even call Stringfellow Hawke "Sir." She called him "Mr. Hawke." Why she couldn't call him "Mr. MacGyver" or "Mac" was beyond reason.

"Sorry," she looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip.

Hawke asked, "Any ideas how we are going to find this gate?"

Archangel informed, "I have people working on that now."

Hawke wondered, "So, why is that taking so long?"

Archangel explained, "It's not called the 'Stargate' yet. There is no program running. The Stargate is in a warehouse under a lot number. This will take some time."

MacGyver asked, "Sam, you said you were there from nearly the beginning of the program."

She nodded, "I wasn't there for the very first mission off world. Daniel was with…Colonel O'Neill."

"So, you wouldn't know the lot number. This Colonel O'Neill and your friend Daniel would know it," he assumed.

She nodded, "Colonel O'Neill would know where to find it."

"But he didn't come back with you," MacGyver summarized.

"No," she shook her head. Her eyes lingered on him as she commented, "But I wished he had."

Archangel assured, "We will find what warehouse the gate is being stored in. But getting in and operating the gate will be another issue."

Hawke assumed, "And that's what you need us for."

"Exactly," agreed Archangel.

Sam assured, "Once we find the gate I can get it going. It will take a lot of power; we may have to hack into the power grid. Once we get it going, I can have the gate dial back to earth through the sun. If my calculations are correct, we should be able to go back shortly after we left for test flight in Airwolf."

"I suggest," stated Archangel, "we use this time to make preparations for the mission to send them home. Get the materials we will need to hack into the power grid. What about controlling this gate? What do you need to do that?"

Sam winced, "Airwolf's computers would do."

Archangel informed, "The computers in your Airwolf have been heavily damaged by the crash. They boot up but freeze and crash."

She replied, "I know…I meant Hawke's Airwolf. The computer system is advanced enough it should give us the control we need. You will have to hack into the gate's internal computers with Airwolf's onboard system."

Hawke stated, "So, not only do we have to break into a top secret warehouse but land a chopper there as well?"

Sam nodded, "Yup."

"This gate better be worth it," huffed Hawke.

"It is," she assured.

**Later**

MacGyver took Sam in his Jeep to go buy supplies for the upcoming mission and for their stay at Hawke's cabin. As they drove down the back country road Sam decided to find out more about MacGyver.

"So, you were in the military?" she asked.

He nodded, "In Vietnam."

"What were you?" she asked.

"I was special forces," he admitted, "bomb tech."

"That's a dangerous position," she added.

He agreed, "Yup! So, what do you do in the Air Force officially, Sam?"

"Officially? Like my cover story?" she laughed.

He nodded, "Yup."

"Astrophysicist," she informed. "Officially, I look at images of star clusters."

"Ah," he nodded.

Sam asked, "You can read ancient Egyptian and know some archeology?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah, I learned some of it. I picked it up from my grandfather. He was into that kind of stuff."

Sam asked, "You speak four different languages?"

He nodded, "And Vietnamese."

She muttered under her breath, "Daniel is gonna be so pissed."

They pulled into the nearest town and found the hardware store. Mac parked the Jeep and hopped out and then went to help Sam out and offered her a hand.

She paused and looked at him, "I can climb out of a Jeep."

"Oh, women's lib," he took his hand back, "I forgot."

Sam looked confused, "What? No, I can climb out of a Jeep."

MacGyver replied, "I never said you couldn't climb out of a Jeep. I was offering you a hand to be polite."

"Oh," she pondered in thought. She held out her hand, "Could you give me a hand?' she sheepishly asked.

He held up his hand for her to take as she got out of the vehicle. It was a nice gesture in reality and Sam found herself grinning that he thought so much about her. Then she wondered how come he never offered her a hand before. Perhaps, it was due to him being her commanding officer? Or perhaps it was no longer in style? She wasn't sure what the cause was but she did like the way he treated her in nineteen eighty-two. She followed him inside the store and MacGyver grabbed a large box and began to fill it with various items. He loaded up many rolls of duct tape.

Sam picked up a roll, "Duct tape?" she asked him.

He mentioned, "You can fix anything with duct tape."

"Okaay," she placed it back in the box.

She followed him through the store and found another odd item; she asked, "Paper clips?"

"They can come in handy," he informed. They continued as he placed more items in the box.

"String?" she wondered.

"Yup," he nodded.

"And aluminum foil," she noted as he continued. "Are we having a picnic?"

He shook his head, "No, just some supplies for the mission."

She paused in thought, "We're going to use duct tape, string, paper clips and aluminum foil on the mission?"

He nodded.

"Okaay," she rolled her eyes for she could only gather it some sort of joke for there was nothing she could think of that those items would help accomplish.

MacGyver went to the front counter of the store and spotted a glass display case with pocket knives. He looked over at Sam.

"You own a pocket knife by any chance?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I don't."

MacGyver spoke to the old man behind the counter, "I'll take that green Swiss Army knife."

The old clerk retrieved the knife and completed the sale. MacGyver loaded everything in the box and led Sam out the door. He placed the box in the back of the Jeep and then handed her the knife.

"Here," he informed, "for you."

She arched an eyebrow, "A pocket knife. Gee, most girls usually want flowers and candy but…"

"It's for the mission," he informed.

"Oh," she graciously took the knife. She recalled how Jack was insistent about his team each packing a military issued pocket knife in their off-world gear. And occasionally she had to admit the knife came in handy. "Thank you," she smiled at the memory. Though the man she would later know as Jack O'Neill stood before her, she missed Jack deeply. It just wasn't the same. He didn't know her or her quirks.

MacGyver held up the red knife he carried and stated, "Always keep it with you. They come in handy…And when you get back home…Get one of them military issued models for when go on missions. Never leave home without it."

She noticed he carried the same red knife that Jack owned and wondered aloud, "How long have you had that knife?"

"My grandfather gave it to me," he informed and placed it back in his pocket.

Sam gathered, "You were really close to him, weren't you?"

MacGyver nodded, "Yeah, he taught me everything I know. There are very few people like him. He knows archeology, can speak a half dozen languages, loyal and has a moral compass like no other. You don't find many men like him."

Sam stood and pondered for he just described Daniel, she asked, "What is your grandfather's name?" She feared he would say "Daniel."

"My grandfather's name is Harry," he informed.

She let out a sigh, "That's a relief."

"Harry Jackson," he added the last name.

Sam came to a dead stop, "You're grandfather's last name is Jackson?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Sam shook her head, "Never mind." She climbed in the Jeep now wondering if by chance Daniel and Jack were related.

He climbed behind the wheel and looked over at Sam as he started the Jeep. She was pale as a ghost.

"You okay?" he asked wondering what was wrong.

"Fine," she shrugged having no idea what even think at this point.

"Let's get the supplies for the cabin then," he suggested a bit concerned.

Sam wondered, "Do you know anyone named Daniel Jackson?"

He pondered, "I think I might have a cousin named Daniel…Why?"

"Just curious," she replied. She placed her head in her hands and muttered under her breath, "If Daniel ever finds this out…"

**Meanwhile**

Janet sat at the bar in Hawke's nicely furnished cabin. She had to admit, Hawke's cabin beat Jack's by a mile. It was larger than his and had a loft. The cabin had a full functioning antique kitchen with wood burning cook stove. The cabin sported a stone fireplace and on the walls were many, many master pieces of artwork. She assumed the artwork were all copies for she spotted many that she had seen in museums. She sipped the whiskey before her and spoke to Hawke standing behind the bar.

"These copies are incredible," she informed him looking about to pass the time.

"They're not copies," he informed bluntly.

She gave a funny look, "What do you mean they are not copies? I saw the same work in the museum."

Hawke informed, "You saw the copy in the museum."

Janet squinted, "You're kidding me?"

He shook his head.

"This is all original?" she asked.

He didn't confirm or deny. His eyes settled on her in a knowing fashion. As if he expected her to know exactly what he just said was true.

"Okaay," she sucked in a breath. "You're a complicated man, Mr. Hawke."

"Drop the 'Mister.'" he requested.

She gathered, "Just 'Hawke' then."

Dom chipped from the kitchen behind the bar, "His friends call him 'String.'" He was busy making the guest something to eat.

"String?" she asked him.

Hawke asked, "What should I call you, Frasier?"

"'Frasier'" she miffed with a smirk.

Colonel Hammond stood nearby looking at the art work and added, "She's a medical doctor, Mr. Hawke." He then pondered, "Or should I call you just Hawke as well?"

"Call me whatever you like, Colonel. I'm not military," he assured.

Colonel Hammond approached the bar and took a seat next to Janet. He instantly liked Janet and found her a pleasure to be around. He also liked Hawke and he figured if he was going to be running a secret space program someday then Hawke would be the type of solider he would want under his command…A no-nonsense type of guy who was also intelligent.

Hammond stated, "As the future commander of the Stargate program, I would like to personally invite you to join, Mr. Hawke."

Janet gulped for Hawke was to end up disabled in a nursing home. Things were changing before her very eyes.

Hawke smirked, "Why would I want to join your program, Colonel?"

Hammond asked, "Wouldn't you like to go off world to other planets?"

"Nope," stated Hawke. "I'm happy right here."

"Colonel O'Neill will be going off world," he reminded.

Hawke shrugged, "Good for him."

Janet interrupted, "Don't bother trying to recruit him, sir. He won't be part of the program."

Hawke smiled, "Nope."

Dom asked from the kitchen knowing the answer already, "What will Hawke be doing?" He wanted Hawke to know what the future held so something could be done about it.

Janet sucked in a deep breath and then looked at Archangel who sat in a chair nearby; she addressed him, "I know why you sent us back through time. I know it was you who did it. You made sure to give us all the Airwolf files to read and you made sure we visited Hawke before went back." She then looked at Hawke, "I am about to break every rule in the unofficial time-travel handbook. We're not supposed to do anything to change the timeline. We're not supposed to interfere. But I'm going to through caution to the wind and take a huge risk. You Hawke were a frail old man in a nursing home. You had just lost your leg to an infection when I saw you. You were sad and depressed and just waiting to die. It was horrible. I know why too."

Janet then looked at Dom behind him and continued, "You Dom are a special man. I can see that now. In two years' time you and Hawke will go on a mission to save his brother. You do save his brother but at a huge cost. You will die and Hawke will be severely injured. Hawke becomes addicted to pain pills and can't stop. His brother takes over flying Airwolf until the project ends. Then in nineteen ninety-five Singin Hawke will pass away of cancer. After that things get really bad for Hawke and he has two car accidents that are alcohol related. He breaks his neck in the second crash."

Janet then looked at Hawke who stood looking very disturbed and continued, "The trigger point is when you went to rescue your brother. Sam, Teal'c and I cannot help you rescue him. We need to get back home but there is one man here who can help you and I believe he is your best shot at changing that future…Colonel Jack O'Neill. I don't really know MacGyver very well but I know Jack O'Neill and he will help you and he will rescue Singin. Your best shot at coming out of that in one piece and saving Dom is Jack O'Neill. You two just met and you don't know each other but you two are more alike than either of you will admit. I personally think you and Jack can be very good friends and he will make sure you don't lose it all saving your brother. Jack O'Neill brought down entire alien system lords, he can help rescue Singin."

Hawke stood speechless and didn't know what to say. He didn't like the sounds of the future Janet had laid out before him.

Dom walked to the bar from the kitchen with a towel in his hands and looked directly at Janet, "I hope you're right about Jack O'Neill. I'm an old man and I severed in two wars. I'm fine with me dying to save Singin. But I don't want Hawke to end up like that."

"Neither do I," stated Janet. She looked at Archangel, "Hawke was right about you."

Archangel just sat thinking about everything she just said; he asked, "What was that, Dr. Frasier?"

She shot him a grin, "You are sneaky."

Archangel shrugged, "If I would have to send three crack military personnel through time to save the future of a friend…I'm guilty as charged."

"You must have used you entire retirement to restore Airwolf and pulled every string you had to send us back here just to warn them," Janet summarized. She gave him a node of recognition, "I guess you're not so bad after all."

Hawke smirked, "He's still sneaky." His mind started processing the information. Perhaps Janet was right and his best shot at saving his brother and Dom's life really was a man named Jack O'Neill.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam and MacGyver were driving the Jeep back to cabin on a dusty dirt road when suddenly the engine started to steam and make a horrible sound. MacGyver pulled the Jeep over and popped the hood release. Sam and he dismounted the Jeep and went to the engine to inspect the damage. There were no cell phones and they would have to walk to call for tow truck.

Sam instantly spotted the cause, "The radiator hose blew. The clamp is broke too."

"Yup," nodded MacGyver. He then went back to the box of supplies and gathered a few things.

Sam figured she would have to rig a patch for the hose or walk a long distance for Jack O'Neill pretty much claimed to be mechanically challenged. She stood back waiting for the engine to cool.

MacGyver walked back to the engine and laid out the things he would need to fix the problem. He had duct tape, water, paper clips, his knife and aluminum foil. He started to fiddle with the objects, straighten out the paper clips and rolling up the foil into strips. Sam stood back and watched curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

MacGyver stated, "Gonna fix it…Unless you would rather walk?"

Sam countered, "But you don't know anything about engines?"

MacGyver paused and gave a strange look, "I don't?" he asked amused.

"Um," Sam couldn't say anything. She stood back and simply watched as MacGyver rigged a brilliant patch system that would beat anything she could conjure. Her mouth dropped as she watched him toil away. He finished the fix and then started the engine to ensure it would hold. He looked on in approval at his handiwork.

Sam asked annoyed, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Not that hard," he informed with a grin. "If ya want I can teach you some basic mechanics in case you ever need it."

Sam huffed, "I am a mechanic."

"Oh…Sorry," he became meek. "We're you gonna fix it?"

"I was working on it," she admitted.

He shrugged, "All done." He then closed the hood and got back in the Jeep as Sam just stood by stewing. How could he act so mechanically challenged around her? How could he act so inapt when it came to basic repair? Was that some sort of a joke?

"What the hell?" She wounded to herself.

"You getting in?" he asked her.

"Yes," she snapped and got into the passenger's seat. She then shot him a look, "I know you don't have any idea what I am talking about but when I get back home you have some explaining to do."

He asked baffled, "What?"

"Stop asking me 'what?' all the time," she huffed.

"Okaay," he and no idea what she was talking about and started back down the road towards the cabin.

**Later**

Hawke took MacGyver fishing in the canoe so they could have fresh fish to feed everyone at the cabin. MacGyver sat in the boat with a pole and looked over the cabin and area.

"This is nice," he had to admit.

Hawke shrugged, "Yup."

MacGyver asked, "What ya think of Sam?"

Hawke really didn't think much of her but could see MacGyver was most interested. He smirked, "She's hot."

MacGyver shot him a look and stated, "You're not her type."

Amused he rebutted, "Who is her type? You?"

MacGyver miffed, "I'm more her type than you are, Stringfellow."

Hawke found it funny and rebutted, "I'm more her type then you are…Angus."

"It's 'Mac,'" he warned.

"Mac, Jack whatever," he muttered under his breath amused. He continued, "She's military. You know what kind of trouble that is? Her father is a General. She's a military brat…"

"Never call Sam a military brat," he warned.

Even Hawke could see the writing on the wall and stated, "You really like her."

"I like intelligent women," he admitted. "I'm never gonna find another one like her…That's for sure."

Hawke added, "You realize she is just a teenager right now?"

MacGyver shrugged, "So…I'll see her again sometime in the future."

Hawke laughed a bit to himself for he knew it was true, he would see her gain but not using the name MacGyver.

"What's so funny?" asked Mac.

Hawke informed, "Honestly?" he asked.

Mac threw him a look.

Hawke informed, "I think she has the hots for her CO." He failed to say that his friend would be that commanding officer.

Mac's shoulder's slunk, "Really?" he asked depressed. He was certain, Sam Carter was the one. She was smart and funny. He just adored her.

"Yeah, she likes older men," teased Hawke who was having a grand time at MacGyver's expense. He added, "She has it bad for a guy named Jack O'Neill…With two L's," he held up two fingers.

"Oh," he looked sad, "really? She's dating her CO?'

Hawke shook his head, "No, she likes her CO. But he's too much a dork to figure that out."

"You're really screwing with my head…Aren't you, Hawke?" asked Mac.

"It's String," he confirmed. He then muttered, "Angus."

"It's Mac," he warned.

"I like Jack," he muttered under his breath.

Mac's poll tugged and he set the hook for a fish, "I got one." He reeled the fish in as Hawke retrieved the net. "That's a monster fish!" stated Mac has he hauled it in the canoe.

Hawke agreed, "One more of them and we got enough to feed the gang." Hawke then asked, "You hunt?"

Mac shook his head, "No, I have a little cabin and a pond that grandfather gave me. It was his hunting cabin. I guess it would good for camping. You hunt?"

Hawke nodded, "Yup! But the deer here have migrated to another area. It's a days' walk to find them now. That or I fly a chopper to the valley."

"Tell ya what," offered Mac. "I'll let you thin out the deer at my cabin…Trust me there are a lot of them there. And I get to tell everyone I caught this fish in my pond!"

"You have a deal," agreed Hawke.

Mac then added, "You need a bigger boat."

Hawke huffed, "You get a boat and I'll let you dock it here."

"Deal," Mac nodded.

Hawke then pondered, "What kind of boat do you think Sam would like?"

Mac paused in thought, "Something she can sunbath on I suppose. Women like that."

"Yeah," Hawke agreed. "I doubt she likes fishing. My late-girlfriend, she spent a week up here alone with me and we went fishing. She ended up eating salad for a week because she though the fish was too pretty to eat," he laughed to himself.

"You lost your girlfriend?" asked Mac.

He nodded, "Yeah, Sam reminds me of her a little bit. She was the one for me. She died tracking down Airwolf's inventor after he stole it."

"Sorry," Mac sympathized.

Hawke added, "Of course Dr. Frasier is a pistol." Hawke liked Janet for she was fiery and could call command decisions.

"Frasier is a Napoleon power monger," he rebutted. "I can her see now running that Stargate program with needles in her pocket."

Hawke smirked, "Actually I can see her doing that. Hey, Colonel Hammond asked me to join that program when it starts up."

"You going too?" wondered MacGyver.

"If you go…I'll go," he shrugged.

Mac asked, "Why would they ask me to go?"

"Come on," he scoffed, "Why would they not ask you to go? You're more than qualified."

"I'm not military anymore," he reminded.

"Neither am I?" he informed.

"You're flying Airwolf for them," he rebutted.

Hawke shook his head, "No, I'm blackmailing them with Airwolf. They get their chopper back when I get my brother back."

"Your brother?" asked Mac.

"He's a POW in Vietnam someplace," informed Hawke. "I'm gonna find him and get him back if the last thing I do."

Mac stated, "When you find him…You don't go after without me. I'm a vet from that damn war too. I'm going with you…Understand?"

"Understand," Hawke gave a nod in agreement. For a moment he saw a side of MacGyver had yet to see…The military side…The no-nonsense officer side of the man...A vet who wouldn't leave a man behind. And for that moment he began to see Jack O'Neill.

**Later**

After a filling fish dinner the group all settled down for the night. Hawke had retired to his loft. Dom slept on the couch. Janet was given a folding army cot by the fireplace. Archangel slept in a large chair with his feet up. Teal'c took the lazy boy next to Archangel. Mac used a folding surplus army cot near the dining area. Sam was also given a surplus folding army cot near the bar but she couldn't sleep. She went outside and sat on the porch sofa and looked up at the starry night sky.

Mac had woken and found Sam was gone. He looked out and spotted her silhouette in the window. He opened the front cabin door and went outside to check on her.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked.

Sam wore her night shirt and wrapped herself up in a heavy blanket to keep warm. She looked up and spotted him standing there, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Sure," she opened the blanket up for him to keep warm.

Mac slid down beside her and she snuggled right up under his arm. He pulled her close and looked up at the stars with her.

"I see Orion," he mentioned as he started to gaze up at the stars.

Sam asked, "I thought you weren't interested in stargazing."

"Why do you always make so many assumptions about me?" he wondered.

Sam then realized through she wanted to get to know MacGyver she still acted like he was Jack. She shook her head kicking herself.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't do that."

"It's okay," he assured. "I have to tell you something."

She asked grinning, "There are no fish in your pond?"

"No," he laughed. "Not that…I'm really am going to miss you when you go back home and I'm afraid I will never see you again." He confessed. He feared losing her for he was falling fast for her.

"You will see me again," she assured him with a soft smile.

MacGyver shook his head, "I'm not sure about that. I keep hearing about your CO, a guy named Jack O'Neill. Tell me about him." He didn't really want Jack O'Neill but did want to make sure she was not in love with a bad man.

Sam pondered what to say for she couldn't tell him the truth and she replied, "He's actually a lot like you. He likes to fish. He's a lot smarter than he lets on. He's real good guy."

"He goes to other planets and saves entire alien races?" Mac asked hearing something to that affect prior. Jack O'Neill sounded larger than life to mac and he found he was getting jealous of the figure.

"Not exactly," she informed. "It's usually Daniel who saves entire alien races." She mentioned off hand. For Sam, Jack O'Neill was just a man and not a mythical hero from the future.

"So, who is Daniel?" he asked curiously for he heard the name a lot.

"Daniel is a brilliant linguist and wonderful friend," she informed.

"Sounds like a good guy," he assumed.

Sam informed, "He's a wonderful man. You would like him."

"Is Frasier as much of a power monger as I think she is?" he wondered.

Sam grinned, "Worse."

"I'm not there…Am I?" he asked with a gulp. He tried to keep the pending feeling of losing Sam from getting the better of him.

Sam carefully stated her reply, "There is no one there named Angus MacGyver."

"That's what I thought," he nodded assuming he would never be part of the Stargate program and thus he would never see Sam again. He decided to simply enjoy the time he had with Sam before she went back home. He pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna miss you."

"It will be okay," she tried to assure him. She looked up and saw his eyes swelling up with tears. She had never seen his cry the entire time she had known him. Her hand gently caressed the contour of his face. She found herself kissing him and he kissed her back. She knew she should stop it but she simply didn't want too. She kissed him deeper as her breathing deepened.

Before Sam knew it she was lying down on the sofa and MacGyver was on top of her. She kept telling herself that she should stop but she really didn't want it to stop. She removed her panties and positioned herself to make love to the man. As they made love on the sofa on the porch Sam looked up at the stars that shined down on them that night. Nineteen eighty-two seemed to be a different life for Sam. A life that she simply didn't want to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam woke up lying on top of MacGyver with her head buried in his chest. She could hear his heart beating as he slept holding her in his arms. She should have felt regret but she simply did not. After all, he wasn't her commanding officer yet. Matter of fact he wasn't even Jack O'Neill yet. She lay on her stomach simply enjoying the morning breeze.

Stringfellow Hawke walked onto his porch holding a cup of coffee. He looked over at his couch most annoyed.

"Could ya get a room?" he asked.

Sam looked back over her shoulder at the man. It was embarrassing over all. After all, she was caught red-handed by the cabin's owner. She slunk on her nightshirt while still under the blanket.

Sam then sat up and held up her hand, "Not a word." she warned him.

"Not saying anything," assured Hawke with then disappeared back inside the cabin.

Mac had woken and heard the exchange. He didn't want to let Sam go but he couldn't stay on the porch all day either. He sat up and found his shorts on the floor. He jimmied himself back into the shorts and then grinned at Sam.

"Morning," he seemed cheery.

She placed her head against his arm, "Morning." She didn't have anything else to say for all she could do was live in the moment.

Mac asked, "Hungary?"

"Starving," she agreed.

"I smell bacon and eggs inside," he informed.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

Mac placed his arm around her as they stood up to go back inside for breakfast. He opened to door for her.

Sam mentioned, "They are all gonna know…Aren't they?"

"Not much for privacy up here," he agreed. "Of course at my little cabin we can get all the privacy we want."

Sam wandered off in thought, "Somehow I doubt that," she mentioned thinking about how Jack invited the whole team to the cabin. She walked inside and all eyes landed on Sam as she sheepishly took a seat at the table across from Janet.

Janet looked at her and asked with a smirk, "Sleep well?"

Sam blushed, "Actually yes."

Janet then asked, "So, you gonna have your future wedding here?"

Sam rubbed her head, "Stop," she warned.

"We not?" asked Hawke. "This place would be great for a wedding."

Sam held up her hands, "Just stop….Both of you."

Mac went to get Sam some coffee and pretty much ignored any comments or odd looks. He came back with two coffee cups and placed one before her.

Janet placed her chin in the palm of her hand and mentioned, "You can get them well trained while they're still kind of young."

Sam shot her a look.

Mac sat beside Sam and asked, "Something wrong?"

Janet grinned, "Actually…I would say something finally went right."

"Stop," warned Sam.

"Just saying," shrugged Janet. She then looked at Dom, "Thank you for cooking for us all, Dom. These eggs are delicious."

Dom sat at the end of the large table and grinned, "You're welcome, Janet."

Colonel Hammond sitting next to Janet agreed, "Best eggs ever." He then looked at Janet and whispered, "We're they before?"

She quickly shook her head.

"Good," he gave a nod.

Teal'c minded his own business but always felt there was something brewing between the pair. He was happy for his friends and figured upon return Jack wouldn't let Sam down. They would simply pick up where they left off in nineteen eighty-two. Teal'c loaded up his plate with lots of food.

Dom noticed, "I see you like me cooking, big guy."

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

Archangel informed, "I received word from the Firm. We have located the gate."

Sam perked up and asked, "Where is it?"

"In a warehouse in Nevada…It's not going to be easy…It's in a place called Area 51." he informed.

"Area 51?" asked Hawke annoyed.

"Yes," affirmed Archangel.

"Figures," he miffed.

Mac looked at Sam for he just got her and he didn't wish to let her go. Surely she would change her mind about returning to the future but instead she seemed ready to go.

Sam added, "That's makes perfect sense since it's one of our research centers."

"It won't be easy access," warned Archangel.

"It's not supposed to be," Sam agreed.

**Two Weeks Later**

The plan was laid out in confines of the cabin. It took two weeks to prepare for the daring entry into Area 51. Everything needed to be perfect and well planned if they were to have any chance at success. During that time Mac had fallen even deeper in love as he and Sam grew closer. He didn't want her to leave but knew he couldn't stop her either.

The plan determined that Hawke and Dom would fly Airwolf into Area 51 and MacGyver would lead Janet, Teal'c and Sam into the compound undetected. They would also have to take down security cameras and locate the gate in a warehouse in the top secret base. When Dom and Hawke went to retrieve Airwolf from the secret lair, MacGyver would fly plane out of _Santini Air,_ and land on the outskirts of the Nevada base with Colonel Hammond, Sam, Teal'c and Janet onboard. Then Colonel Hammond would fly the plane back to _Santini Air_.

Sam found herself, dressed all in black and co-piloting a twin engine plane they borrowed from Dom as they flew across the night skies towards the base. She looked over Mac sitting behind the yolk and he seemed to be a better pilot now than in the future. MacGyver seemed to be navigating with his eyes closed, he knew where he was and they hardly had to look at the map.

Sam asked, "Do you have a photographic memory by any chance?"

He nodded, "How did ya tell?" he smiled at her.

"You hardly looked at the map," she mentioned. She then puckered as she suddenly realized Jack O'Neill also has a photographic memory. She then added, "Just so you know…I am going to tell Daniel that you have a photographic memory."

He shrugged, "Okay…But why would your friend Daniel care if I have a photographic memory?"

"You'll see," she miffed.

Janet who was also dressed in black, heard from the seat behind and huffed, "He has a photographic memory!"

Sam nodded with a smirk. Once again she found herself annoyed at the fact Jack had been holding back on her all these years.

Janet crossed her arms and huffed, "Son of a..." she tailed off.

Mac asked, "What's the big deal? So what if I have a photographic memory. Boy, you act I wronged you in another life at times!"

Janet warned, "I will remember that."

Mac rolled his eyes, "Whatever." It all seemed so strange to him. Matter of fact all three companions seemed strange to him. It was if they knew more than they were letting on and that irked him. But whatever they knew he also knew he could not know that shared secret.

Teal'c, also dressed in black and sporting a knit hat, tried to make his friend feel better. He assured, "I am please you have a photographic memory, AngusMacGyver."

Mac threw a look at the Jaffa and snorted, "Whatever you do…Do not call me that." For a moment he sounded like Jack O'Neill.

"Very well," Teal'c nodded pleased to see a glimpse of his old friend bubble through.

Janet whispered to Teal'c, "There he is…"

Sam warned, "Stop it." She felt like the only adult on the plane as she tried in vain to keep Janet from spilling the beans. However, Janet had already spilled the beans and Sam was not aware of that yet. One thing Sam was certain of…Janet would make a terrible time traveler.

Mac informed, "We're near the landing zone. Get yourselves ready, campers."

Sam looked over and asked, "Campers?"

"Just a figure of speech," he assured.

"I like it," she smiled assuring.

Colonel Hammond, dressed in his uniform, added from his seat behind, "Once you land I will fly the plane back to _Santini Air_. Make sure you send that code so I know to let you in on the other end."

"Got it," stated MacGyver.

"Yes sir," Sam acknowledged.

**Later**

MacGyver landed the plane on the desert floor and Colonel Hammond took off to return the plane as they started their long trek to sneak past Area 51 outer perimeter security. Once again Sam got to see MacGyver's talents in action as he bypassed the cameras and sensors with duct tape, paper clips and aluminum foil. She had to admit it was impressive. As he bypassed the first camera Janet finally got to see the big secret. She gaped as he pulled off the feat.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Janet asked.

He shrugged, "I MacGyverized it."

Janet stuttered, "You did what? You Macgadget it? MacGuttered it?"

He smirked, "Never mind."

Sam motioned with her hand, "He simply MacGyverized it." She then looked at Teal'c and his disturbed expression and nodded, "I know…I know," she assured the Jaffa who was also feeling like Jack had been holding back. They continued deeper inside the restricted base.

After completing the tasks at hand they found the warehouse with the gate. They started to look for the lot numbers to find the crate that housed the Stargate. MacGyver discovered the large crate first.

"This is it," he told his friends. He looked at the sheer size of the container. His head cocked to the side as he gauged the feet. "Sam," he started.

"Yes sir," she was still trouble breaking the old habit.

He pointed up, "How tall is this gate?" he asked.

"As tall as that crate," she informed with a nod.

"That's over twenty feet tall," he informed.

"It's twenty-two feet," she informed.

Teal'c had already started to undo the outer front panel of the large crate. MacGyver picked up the crow bar and began to help him. Janet and Sam stood guard hoping none of the guards would discover them as they waited for Airwolf.

**Meanwhile**

Hawke flew Airwolf towards the compound. He knew they would still be spotted by security and wasn't very happy about opening fire on US servicemen in the base.

Dom finally stated the obvious, "We can't use Airwolf's guns, Hawke."

"I know," he agreed.

"How will we get past security?" he asked.

"We will use sunburst to counter measure," he affirmed. "We can't open fire on them though. Not even small arms fire, Dom."

Dom normally would have worn a shoulder holster with his pistol but left it behind, "I know, Sting. I left it home."

"I'm sure Sam can get that gate going and go back home," he told. "We just need to buy them time."

"But they need Airwolf's computers," he reminded.

"I know," he nodded.

**Meanwhile**

MacGyver and Teal'c worked the front panel off the crate to expose what was inside. The gate stood before them, is if in a deep sleep waiting to be woken up.

Sam grinned, "That's it!"

Mac gasped, "That's really…Big…" was all he could say.

"It is," she grinned at him. She wanted to say more but simply could not.

Janet yelled, "Sam, we got company!"

Sam told Mac, "I need to prep the gate to connect it to Airwolf's computer. You need to hold them at bay until Airwolf gets here. If everything goes to plan, once we are through the gate, you get in Airwolf and get away with Hawke and Dom."

"Right," he nodded. He looked and spotted the lights of the guards coming towards them. He needed a distraction to pull the men away from the warehouse and yet, he couldn't harm them either. "You two come with me," he ordered and led Teal'c and Janet to follow him outside to the surrounding depots to gather things to improvise a plan.

Janet asked him as she followed holding items that he handed to her as they went, "A potato, sir?"

He nodded and then handed Teal'c a car battery.

Teal'c looked at the battery and asked, "A battery?"

"Yup," Mac confirmed and motioned for them to follow.

Janet found herself standing by and handing things to MacGyver as he made his next gadget that was anything but conventional. She felt like he was the doctor and she was the assistant as she handed him strange item after strange item. Within minutes MacGyver was finished.

MacGyver handed a roll of barbed wire to Teal'c, "Spread this out across the front of the warehouse. We need to keep that door open for Hawke." The door in question was larger than most cargo doors. The warehouse was a converted hangar as many of the structures were from the old air base.

Teal'c complied spreading the wire across to create a barrier.

Mac then connected the wire to the battery and the battery to the potato that was connected to a small explosive he planted in the auto depot. He then plunged a battery cable into the potato and set off the explosion and electrified the wire. He created an electric fence and a distraction at the same time.

Janet rubbed the side of her head, "Daniel is never gonna believe this."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c rather impressed.

Mac asked, "Why do you people keep bring up Daniel like he some long lost relative or something?"

Janet puffed out her cheeks as she looked at him, "How can you be this smart and this stupid all at once?"

"What?" he asked irked. He was getting upset for whatever they knew it somehow involved some stranger named Daniel Jackson.

Janet grabbed him by his collar of his black jacket and huffed, "You are Jack O'Neill you idiot."

Mac gasped at the revelation, "What?" he asked again.

"Do not tell Sam that I told you that," warned Janet. "You are Jack O'Neill. Apparently, you go into the witness relocation protection program and change your name."

He asked, "I am Jack O'Neill? Sam's CO?"

"Yes," informed Janet. "The man she is love with but won't tell him."

He went off in thought, "Oh."

Airwolf arrived directly overhead.

"Sam only needs a few minutes to hook up the gate and dial home," she informed.

"That chopper is going to draw them here," stated Mac.

Janet huffed, "Then go MacGrubberize something!"

"Right," he took a moment to come up with another distraction.

Janet asked, "Don't you have something else planned?"

MacGyver admitted, "I'm making this up as I go along."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Just buy us some time." She then went back into the warehouse, careful not shock herself on the improvised electric barricade.

Mac looked at Teal'c, "I'm Jack O'Neill…Huh?"

"Indeed," confirmed the Jaffa.

"What would Jack O'Neill do?" he asked.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow, "Explosives."

Mac asked, "I would just something up, wouldn't I?"

"Indeed," he agreed.

**Meanwhile**

Hawke had landed Airwolf inside the warehouse using his exceptional flying skills. Sam knew of no one else who could have flown right inside a warehouse and land. Hawke and Dom opened the doors to the chopper and looked at the large gate standing in the crate before them. Both had to take a moment to comprehend just what they were looking at and take in the sheer size if the gate.

Dom mentioned, "You could fly Airwolf right through the center of that thing."

Sam hollered from near the gate, "I got the gate ready to connect to Airwolf's computers."

Hawke knew there was no time and found the cable that connect to Airwolf and laid it out across the floor to the gate. He handed her the end.

"Here," stated Hawke.

She looked up and grinned, "Thanks." She took the cable and connected it.

Dom went to engineer's station in Airwolf. The computers connected and Airwolf's display showed a blue print the gate on it.

"We're connected," Dom shouted out.

Sam ran over to the chopper and looked at the readout; she gave a nod, "Good…It's working. Dom, as soon as we are through you need to physically disconnect the gate from Airwolf or it will fry Airwolf's computers."

"I understand," he motioned towards the plug to be pulled.

Sam nodded, "Let's dial home." She hopped in the back next to Dom and started the sequence. The power supply they hacked into had lit the gate up and chevrons started to lock and code.

Dom started reading off the progress, "The first chevron is locked and coded," he reported. "The second chevron is locked and coded."

Sam got out and yelled, "Where is Teal'c?"

Hawke looked about, "Where's MacGyver?"

Suddenly they heard a series of explosions from outside and across the compound. MacGyver and Teal'c soon came running in the warehouse after setting off the distractions all over the base.

"Chevron six is locked and coded," Dom continued.

"Just three to go," stated Sam. She then yelled to Teal'c, "It's time."

Teal'c stood next to Janet and waited for final chevron to code and lock. The gate sprang to life with burst from event horizon and settled back to a reflective pool.

Dom sat at his station and gasped, "It's beautiful. Like a pool of water. But on its side."

Hawke ordered, "Dom, send the code that Colonel Hammond gave."

"Sending code now," stated Dom. It was a special code that only Hammond would know on the other side of the gate.

Sam ordered, "Janet, Teal'c…Go…Now."

Teal'c gave a nod to his friends and then walked through the gate and disappeared from sight. But Janet waited for Sam near the gate for she wasn't about to leave without her friend.

Sam looked at MacGyver; she gave a smile, "I have to go."

"I know," he gave a nod. "Go…"

She was about to leave when she turned and kissed him once more time. It was a passionate kiss meant to last a life time. She pulled away with tears running down her cheek. "I wish I could stay with you…" she admitted.

"You can't," he acknowledge. "I know that now. You have to go…Now."

She gave a tearful nod and turned running towards the gate. With Janet by her side they both jumped through the event horizon at the same time.

Dom unplugged the gate from Airwolf and hollered, "Mac, String…Get in! We have to go now."

Mac took the co-pilot's seat beside Hawke. He placed the black helmet on his head and readied for lift off.

"You managed to fly this bird into a warehouse?" asked Mac rather impressed.

"Yup," nodded Hawke, "now for the fun part…Flying out." They started to lift off and flew out the warehouse in reverse. Then the chopper rose before the guards outside as guards descended on the warehouse and opened fire. The bulletproofing held and no ammunition got through to the occupants. Hawke brought the bird above the base as army helicopters converged. He hit the jet engines and Airwolf went to Mach One and disappeared from sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

General Hammond stood by Walter in the control room waiting for the gate to active with unscheduled incoming wormhole. He didn't tell Walter why he was there or about what happened in nineteen eighty-two. The gate suddenly came to life and Walter sounded out the alarm.

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole," the technician stated. "I'm receiving an unusual code, sir. It's mores code."

"Lower the iris," Hammond ordered and then went down to the gate room to greet his friends.

Through the center of the gate first emerged Teal'c, still wearing the black clothing he donned for the daring break into Area 51. Next emerged Janet and Sam. Hammond walked across the gate room and gave a nod to the wary travelers as the gate behind them dissipated.

"Welcome home, Majors…Tealc," he greeted.

"General Hammond," stated Sam relived she made it home. "It's good to see you again."

"Indeed it is good to see you three as well," he informed with a gentlemanly smile. "Nineteen eighty-two was…Different."

Janet sighed, "I never want to see a set of parachute pants ever again."

"I can imagine," Hammond agreed with a smile.

Daniel had heard the warning and had come to the gate room to investigate. He was most relieved to see his friends standing before him after the chopper vanished from radar and disappeared without a trace.

"Oh thank god, Sam…Janet…Teal'c," he ran over to them, "You're okay. I heard the chopper disappeared and thought the worst." He then looked at the gate and asked, "Did you come through the gate?"

Sam nodded, "Yup."

He looked rather confused, "Um…How?"

Hammond explained, "Airwolf hit an unusual anomaly and was thrown back to nineteen eighty-two."

Daniel assumed, "And you helped them get back home."

"They had more than just my help," assured Hammond.

"What became of Mr. Hawke?" asked Sam.

Hammond rubbed the side of his head, "Oh, well…How do I explain this…"

Colonel Stringfellow Hawke walked into the gate room upon hearing the alarm. He figured it had to be Sam, Janet and Teal'c and he wanted to greet them. He looked good. He was thin and athletic, had short hair with not a single sign of gray and was one of the most decorated men in the SGC.

"Sam, T…Janet," he called out. "I see you made it back."

They all traded glances in surprise.

"What?" he asked. "Surprised I'm not in a home?"

"Um," stated Sam, "yes…How?"

Hawke explained, "I had some help rescuing Singin this time around. You remember that dorky guy…MacGyver. He kind of helped us out. Saved Dom's life and stopped the chopper from blowing up."

Sam asked, "What happened to him?" She looked about for any sign but did not see Jack anywhere.

Daniel asked, "Who is MacGyver?"

"He was this big geek," mentioned Hawke, "You would have liked him, Daniel."

Sam wondered, "What happened to Colonel…"

Jack O'Neill's voice rang out from behind, "Jeepers, String…Give them some time to breathe." He marched up and glared at Hawke as if they were some sort of argument.

Daniel looked at Jack, "They went back through time."

"I know, Daniel." assured Jack. His eyes settled on Sam for a moment. They simply looked at one another with a linger passion bubbling inside.

Daniel wondered, "Who was this guy named MacGyver?"

"Never heard of him," huffed Jack. He looked at the trio with pleading eyes. He couldn't let the past catch up with him now.

Janet patted Daniel's shoulder, "You missed it. You should have come with us. You would have just loved Mr. MacGyver. The guy could do anything with duct tape and a pocket knife."

Sam admitted with her eyes still on Jack, "He was rather handy."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

Jack crossed his arms and looked at the floor hoping the old name would never resurface.

Hawke added to his displeasure, "He could read ancient Egypt, speak all these languages and was a star gazer too."

Daniel nodded, "Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Not," huffed Jack still upset.

Hammond couldn't help but add, "I do miss MacGyver."

Jack rolled his eyes in agony.

Daniel shrugged, "Sounds like I missed it alright. So, what was it like being back in nineteen eighty-two? We're the styles as bad as I remember?"

"Worse," miffed Janet as she glared at Sam. "I'm never wearing elf boots again."

"Oh I remember those," stated Daniel. "All the girls in my old high school wore them little boots."

"And they should stay in high school," miffed Janet.

Sam wondered, "What became of Archangel, Hawke?"

"That sneaky old man just himself seated on the IOA," he informed.

Sam grinned, "He is a sneaky old man."

Daniel couldn't help but wondered, "Why are you all wearing black?"

Janet explained, "Well, we had to sneak into Area 51 to get the gate to dial back home."

"Okay," he held up a hand, "I don't need to know anymore."

Hawke added, "You three should change if you are coming to the cabin." He purposely added to Jack's displeasure by inviting everyone to his cabin on the lake, which was in direct competition with Jack's invite to his little cabin by the pond.

Jack threw him a look. Needless to say a competition had been brewing between the two colonels for some time. Jack wanted to host his friends at his cabin but Hawke's cabin was just far more appealing. Even Jack had to admit he would rather go fishing on the lake than sit by himself fishing in a bug infested pond.

Daniel asked, "Should I bring anything? Food? Supplies?"

Hawke replied, "Just yourself."

Jack huffed, "You know we could always go to my cabin."

Daniel disturbed asked, "Why?"

"To relax," suggested Jack.

"String's cabin is more accommodating for groups," replied Daniel as gently as possible. There was simply no comparison. Hawke had a lake and a huge cabin while Jack a little cabin and a pond that no one wanted to go to.

Hawke sweetened the deal, "Besides…You wanted to take your new boat out, Jack and can't do that on your frog infested pond."

Jack had to agree, "True."

"We will skip any debriefing," stated Hammond wishing to keep as much of Jack's past secret as possible. "After you three are cleared through the infirmary, I'll see you all at the air strip."

Sam asked, "Sir?"

"I'm going to Hawke's cabin too," he informed. "I'll pick up Dom from the nursing home and bring him with me, String."

"Thanks George," he replied on first name bases with his old friend. George had also had time to develop a friendship with Hawke and Dom. And Dom, though an old man in last few precious years of life, was welcomed as part of an extended family for George Hammond. Dom may have been in a nursing home but he far from alone.

Daniel stated, "Well, I suppose I should go pack then." He hung around for a moment to see if there was any more information on what happened.

Jack huffed, "Go pack, Daniel."

"Right," he left to finish his work and then pack his bags.

Teal'c stated, "I shall prepare as well." He gave a nod and excused himself and headed towards the infirmary for the standard medical clearance.

Janet looked at Hawke, "You're gonna have to fill me in what happened after we left."

Hawke agreed, "Certainly." He then looked at Jack and then glanced at Sam.

Janet grabbed Hawke by the arm and led him away, "Let's give them a minute," she whispered.

He whispered back annoyed, "What hell is wrong with him? She right there in front of him."

"Just give them a minute," insisted Janet leading him out the door.

Hawke stopped and looked back, "You go on…I wanna watch how he screws this up."

"Men," she shook her head and left.

Hawke watched as Sam and Jack shared an awkward moment.

"Sir," stated Sam.

"Carter," he kept his hands in his pockets and looked pitifully at the floor. His mind went blank. He didn't know what to say. Nineteen eighty-two was a long time ago but it was seared into him memory as if it was yesterday. He could still feel her in his arms but for the last seven years he could say nothing and had to keep his distance. Now, she knew and she was standing there before him waiting.

She stood for a moment in awkward silence and then all she could say was, "I suppose…I should go pack."

"Me too," he nodded unsure.

She walked away feeling a bit down for he was back to being the same old man she knew before she went back in time.

Feeling a bit down Jack walked through the door when Hawke grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked him.

"I'm her CO," he argued pushing him off.

Hawke replied, "So, you take my team and I take SG-1. Problem solved."

"I'm not giving you SG-1," he snorted.

Hawke rolled his eyes, "Fine, give me Sam and you take one of mine."

Jack threw him a look, "So you can have her for yourself?"

Hawke assured, "I don't want Sam…She's not my type. She's your type. Matter of fact, you're such a dork you make her big brain look cool."

"Watch it, String or I will beat the crap out of you," he warned.

"Again?" asked Hawke. "Last time you beat the crap out of me you broke your ankle. Just listen to me…For you and me, nineteen eighty-two was a long time ago. But for her is just happened. You're breaking her heart, Jack."

"I'm her CO," he reminded. "You think I like this? I don't."

Hawke huffed, "Who is gonna give a rat's ass if you are her CO? Okay? No one is gonna care."

"I won't jeopardize her career like that," he told him.

Hawke suggested, "Then make me her CO and you are in the clear. Come on, Jack. We've known each other a long time and you saved my life. I'm not about to sit here and watch you throw yours away due regulations."

"And what are going to do about it?" asked Jack annoyed. He couldn't let Sam suffer but he had no idea what else to do.

He patted Jack's shoulder, "I don't know yet. I'm making this up as I go along. Remember when you used to that? It kind of worked." He then walked away determined to find a way to get Jack and Sam together once more.

Jack puffed out his cheeks, "I wish I could have seen him in the nursing home. I would have taken a picture." He then walked away feeling very distraught and wondering what plans Stringfellow Hawke would employ to fix his love life as a chill suddenly ran down Jack's spin.

**Later**

Sam sat in the infirmary and tied up her boot. She had just gone through her normal physical to clear her after gate travel and changed back into her blue BDU's.

Janet came to the door of the private room, she was now back in uniform and wearing her white lab coat. She closed the door behind her and softly spoke to Sam.

"I need to speak to you," stated Janet. She walked over and took a seat on the stool by Sam. She pondered what to say.

Sam held up a hand, "I know, Janet. What happened in nineteen eighty-two was a mistake and Colonel O'Neill is not MacGyver anymore. That's pretty obvious."

Janet winced, "That is an issue but that's not what I am here to speak to you about."

Sam wondered, "What is it then?"

"Your blood work," she hesitated on the next part, "we run standard pregnancy testing on all females due to gate travel. Your early markers came back positive."

Sam blinked, "What?"

Janet informed, "You're pregnant." She then added, "And I'm guessing the father is…Colonel O'Neill."

"Oh," Sam's eyes rolled up as she found herself touching her stomach. "That's unexpected."

Janet asked, "How do you want to proceed with this? It's early in the pregnancy. If you want we can abort it."

Sam gave a heavy sigh, "I don't want to do that."

"You could tell the colonel and see what happens," suggested Janet.

Sam grew wary after the reception she received upon returning home, she wasn't sure if that such a good idea either, "I don't know if he would even want it now," she confessed.

"Do you want it?" asked Janet.

"I don't know," Sam confused. "I don't think I can be single mother. I mean, you adopted Casey and are doing great but…I'm not sure I could do that. And if I kept it…He would know it's his."

"Sam," stated Janet. "With the exception of Daniel…Everyone that matters will know it's his. I cannot tell what to do. All I can do is give you options. You could keep it. You could give it up for adoption or you could abort the pregnancy. If you are going to abort the pregnancy…You have a limited window of time. I will give you time to decide. This is strictly between you and me. You got about 10 weeks to decide if you want to abort. After that you will have to carry the pregnancy full term."

"I understand," Sam replied with her head reeling. "I don't want to make a snap decision on this. Give me time to decide."

"Okay," she patted her friend's knee. "You can talk to me as a friend anytime."

"Thank you," Sam gave a nod. She never intended to become pregnant and now, she wasn't sure just what to do. Everything was changing so fast for Sam.

Janet left the room secretly hoping Sam would decide to keep the baby. She was hoping for a miracle, that somehow Jack can be the baby's father and the man Sam needs him to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam had gone to see Daniel in his office after her physical. She spotted him finishing up his work and noticed he had already packed a duffle bag for his trip to Hawke's cabin. She had missed him dearly and truly needed his advice.

"Hey," Sam called out as she walked into the messy office.

Daniel looked up, "Oh, hey Sam." He shot her a grin, "You glad to be back home?"

She thought for a moment and slowly nodded, "Yeah, I am. I missed you and this place."

Daniel chuckled, "I wish I could have gone with you just to see Janet in elf boots and parachute pants. What did Teal'c think of it all?"

"He blended in rather well," she shrugged. "He modeled himself after Dom."

Daniel asked, "So, tell me about this MacGyver fellow you met? He sounded interesting."

Sam nodded, "He was very interesting. Matter of fact…I kind fell for him when I was there."

Daniel set down the object he was working on and looked at Sam's very worried face; he could see something was wrong and he went to her side.

"What is it? What happened?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Daniel…I'm pregnant."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "Is MacGyver the father?" he asked.

She nodded in his arms, "Yeah, he is."

"Do you want me to help you find him?" wondered Daniel.

"No," she shook her head. "I know where to find him. I'm just not sure if I should have it or not."

"That's totally up to you, Sam." He gently titled her chin up and assured her, "Sam, you will make a wonderful mother. I know you will."

"Thank you, Daniel." She gave him a hug, "Please don't tell anyone. Only you and Janet know so far. It's real early and I'm not sure what I will do yet."

"You know I won't tell a soul," he assured. In the back of his mind he wanted Sam to be happy and if this stranger named MacGyver could make her happy, then so be it. Daniel thought perhaps it was time for him to find this man named MacGyver and see for himself if he worthy of Sam.

She pulled away and sucked in breath, "I know…I just need your support right now."

"You've got it," he assured her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him feeling a bit relieved for she truly needed Daniel to support her as well. He was family to her and that made a world of difference. She went to leave, "I'll see you after work."

Daniel nodded, "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will," she agreed and then slowly left his office.

Daniel tried to go back to work but he just couldn't focus. He needed to know more this man named MacGyver and what happened to Sam when she was in the past. He decided to talk to the one man who might have the answers to that question, Stringfellow Hawke.

**Later**

Daniel had closed up his office for the day, grabbed his duffle bag and went right to Hawke's office. He marched in the door. The office was a standard issued office with a desk and two chairs and gray painted walls. Hawke sat at the desk in deep thought.

"I need to talk to you," stated Daniel.

Hawke looked up and asked, "What?"

Daniel closed the door and took a seat across the desk and looked at Hawke, "Tell me what happened to Sam in nineteen eighty-two." he demanded.

"Um," he gave a funny look, "why do you want to know that?"

"You were there," he stated. "Tell me what happened between her and this guy named MacGyver."

Hawke wondered, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just tell me," huffed Daniel.

"They had a thing," he informed.

Daniel snorted, "Yeah, I figured that out already. Sam told me that. Now, where do I find him? I want to talk to him."

Hawke sat pleased for Daniel might come in handy in his quest to fix Jack's love life. He pondered his next move.

"MacGyver was a CIA agent," he informed. "He helped us find the gate and get it going so they could go home."

"Where do I find him?" asked Daniel. He was determined to find this mysterious man.

Hawke directed him, "Go asked Jack what became of MacGyver."

Daniel asked, "What does Jack have to do with any of this?" Hawke's reply baffled Daniel for Jack was never mentioned before.

Hawke needed to protect his friend and somehow find a way to get Jack and Sam back together. He decided to end the tale of MacGyver once and for all.

"Jack killed MacGyver," he informed without much thought. He told a half-truth for MacGyver was legally dead and Jack in his place.

Daniel's mouth dropped, "He killed him? How?"

He snorted, "By accident." Hawke didn't think out the excuse very well and just wished Daniel would stop asking questions.

Daniel asked, "What kind of accident was it?"

Annoyed Hawke huffed, "It's complicated. MacGyver is dead. That's all you need to know about that. Now, Sam is understandably hurt. We can help her though that. Jack can help her through that."

Daniel huffed, "How is he going to do that when he killed the man she loved?"

Hawke rolled his eyes for Daniel could truly be a pain at time, "How does Jack put up with you?" he asked.

"Sam needs closure on this," insisted Daniel. "Tell me where the grave is. I can take her there and help her through this."

Hawke placed his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. Daniel was like a dog determined to help his friend and he was the bone. He looked up at and confessed what he knew.

Hawke started, "Daniel, MacGyver is only legally dead. There is no body, no grave and no memorial to take her too. Let me tell you a story. Okay? Just sit back, shut up and listen. Angus MacGyver was a contracted agent for the Phoenix Foundation which turned out to be a front for the CIA. Not even MacGyver knew he was CIA. MacGyver had an enemy named Murdoc. Murdoc is a psychopathic genius who employs himself as a professional assassin. He tried to kill Mac on a number of occasions and Mac tried to bring him down but their geniuses are equal. MacGyver met his match in Murdoc. So, Murdoc decided since he could not kill MacGyver that he would kill those around him and he killed Mac's girlfriend. He also killed a few more friends, starting from the outside and working inward…Getting closer and closer to Mac's inner circle of friends each time. I tried to help stop this guy. Singin tried to help too. We couldn't stop him. So, Mac had to protect us, protect his friends and protect Sam's future. He went underground. The government gave him a new name, new career, new back-story…A brand new life."

"Like a witness relocation program," assumed Daniel.

"I'm not done yet," stated Hawke annoyed he was interrupted.

"Please continue," motioned Daniel.

Hawke stated, "I cannot tell you his name today. He is alive and well and living a new life. But you're a pretty smart guy and I'm sure you can figure that part out."

Daniel looked confused, "What? He's here? In the SGC?"

Hawke just gave a knowing stare.

"He's here in the SGC," Daniel pointed towards the floor, "Under our noses." He pondered, "That's how Sam already knows where he is." Daniel asked, "Do you by any chance have a picture of MacGyver?"

Hawke nodded, "Yup." He pointed towards an old picture hanging on the wall of him and Jack sitting in a canoe on his lake holding fish. They both looked much younger in the photo. It was taken shortly after Sam, Janet and Teal'c were sent back home.

Daniel rose to his feet and looked closer at the photo; he stated, "That's you and Jack."

Hawke rolled his eyes. He wanted to just slap Daniel for being so dense.

"Wait a minute," Daniel suddenly put the puzzle together, "Jack was MacGyver?"

Hawke rubbed the side of his head, "How does SG-1 manage to go off world and come home alive?"

Daniel stood stumped, "Jack had another identity?" he asked.

Hawke nodded, "Yup."

Daniel sat back down, "What happened between them back in nineteen ninety-two?" he wondered.

Hawke explained, "Jack didn't know anything about all this at the time. He met Sam and just fell for her. She apparently has had thing for him for a while. They had a relationship. Sam couldn't stay and he could leave with her. She had to leave and he had to go on with his life. You know, he never stopped loving her. He loves her to this day but he's afraid of ruining her career. I suggested switching teams, placing her on my team and he's not budging on that. So, if you got any idea on how to get this regulation issue out of the way…I would like to hear it."

Daniel asked, "The only thing keeping them apart is regulations?"

"And Jack's stubbornness," added Hawke.

"Oh," Daniel thought about the situation. He needed to speak to Jack but at the same time he made a promise to Sam. "If I speak to him do you think he might listen?"

"You normally avoid this kind stuff, Daniel." Hawke then asked, "Why are you so concerned about their relationship now?"

"It's a little different now," was all he would reveal.

"How so?" asked Hawke.

Daniel refused to budge and simply replied, "It is." He rose to feet and headed towards the door. He paused before opening it, "Jack just got that new boat with the cabin in it? The one he was thinking about?"

Hawke nodded, "Yeah."

Daniel suggested, "If we get them to spend some time alone on that boat then maybe they can work things out."

"Okay," he agreed, "but how are we gonna do that? Force Sam to sleep on the boat with him?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Hawke asked, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Daniel smirked, "You're smart guy…You'll figure it out." He then opened the door, grabbed his bag and left to make one more stop.

Hawke shook his head, "It's a good thing he didn't come with them to nineteen eighty-two. I would have shot him. What a pain in ass Daniel can be." He looked up at the picture on the wall and asked, "How do you put up with him, Jack?"

**Moments Later**

Daniel found Jack in his office doing his reports behind his desk. The office looked just like Hawke's office except Jack had more personal mementoes scattered about. Daniel walked in, closed the door and took a seat across from Jack without saying a word.

Jack looked up and asked, "Daniel?"

"Jack," he replied.

Jack searched for why he was there and asked, "What?"

Daniel paused and gathered his thoughts, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," shrugged Jack.

"What would you do if you could go back to nineteen eighty-two and live that year all over again?" asked Daniel.

Jack let out a sigh, "What's this about, Daniel?"

"If you could back and live a year of your life all over again…Is there anything you would do different?" he wondered.

"I suppose," he admitted. He then looked back down at his report but his mind was not on work. He asked off hand, "I take it you know."

"That you were not always Jack O'Neill, Yeah…I know."

Jack looked back up and wondered, "Frasier tell ya? Cause she sucks at time travel."

"No," he shook his head, "Hawke actually laid it for me. He told me about Murdoc and what he did to force you to do this. He was killing off everyone around you…"

"Murdoc had a list," Jack informed. "The next name on that list was Dom's. He was going to kill Dom not just get to me, but get to String and Singin too. Murdoc liked to play head games. I drew a line at that name. I went deep, so deep no one knew I was for a while. I didn't see String again until the program started and Hammond brought him in."

"Murdoc, is he still alive?" wondered Daniel.

Jack shrugged, "He went deep too. I don't know. I hope not."

"I understand you can never use your old name again," stated Daniel, "And I wouldn't want you too. I can't think of you as anyone but Jack. But Sam got to know you when you were much younger. She deserves more than this, Jack."

Jack informed, "I have two options: Either I hand Sam over to String and take on his guys in return or I hand all of SG-1 over to String to lead and I take his team. I won't hand SG-1 over to anyone else. Those are my choices, Daniel."

"And what did String suggest?" asked Daniel.

"That I screw the regulations and just an affair," he shrugged, "Simple, easy and to the point…Just like String."

"Honestly, I like his idea better," Daniel had to agree.

"My other option is to end it and go on. For me nineteen eighty-two was a long time ago but for Carter…It was just this morning."

Daniel leaned closer, "Jack, Sam came and saw me today and she asked me not to tell anyone this. But, I fear if you do not know she might make a choice that she might regret later."

"I'm listening," Jack stated alarmed. What could Sam do that she could regret he wondered?

"She confided in me that she's pregnant and she's not sure what she will do about it yet," he told him. "Now, you can't tell her you know. Whatever she does it has to be her decision. But you can make that decision much easier on her by at least telling her how you feel and what you want. She's scared, Jack. She's real scared."

Jack thought about the information, "You realize that kid would have been conceived in nineteen eighty-two?"

Daniel nodded, "I figured that one out."

Jack sat stunned, "Holy crap!" he stated amazed. He started to count on his fingers, "That kid would be twenty if she stayed behind. That kid would have been going to college."

Daniel added, "Jack, if Sam had stayed behind to be with younger you and married you, her name would be Sam MacGyver today."

Jack made a disturbed face.

Daniel continued, "Can you really see yourself going around calling her 'MacGyver?'" he asked with a smirk.

Jack shook his head, "No."

He agreed, "I didn't think so."

Jack countered with a smirk, "It would be O'Neill." He sat back and curiously asked off the top of his head, "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have any relatives named Harry Jackson?"

"I think I had a great uncle named Harry," shrugged Daniel. "Why?"

"Just curious," he shrugged without disclosing any additional information. His mind went back to nineteen eighty-two when Sam asked if he was related to anyone named Daniel. He chuckled silently to himself.

Daniel had no idea what was so funny and puckered in thought, "Whatever…I would suggest you get some alone time with Sam at the cabin to talk this out."

"I will, Daniel." assured Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack didn't say anything about the pregnancy to Sam and acted as if he didn't know. They arrived at Hawke's cabin for some down time. It was most strange coming back to the cabin twenty years later. It had changed little from the outside except the docks on the lake. The original smaller dock was replaced with a larger dock and a second dock was installed to moor a boat. Jack's new boat was sitting moored to the dock. It was a white cabin cruiser; about twenty-five feet long, with a blue stripe down the side and fishing gear perched on the back. Hawke flew his guest in by private helicopter and landed on the smaller dock.

Sam, wearing jeans and tank top with a demin jacket had emerged from the blue painted 1996 Bell 407 helicopter that String privately owned. She stood on the dock as the blades wound down and looked at the boat.

Jack, wearing tan cargo pants and a red flannel shirt with and a tan fishing vest rode co-pilot to Hawke and emerged from the front of the chopper after removing the headphones. He looked at the boat and then at Sam's expression of shock.

He leaned closer and noted, "Nice boat."

She looked back over her shoulder and stated, "Colonel Hawke has done rather well for himself." It couldn't be Jack's boat. It was just too big.

"It's mine," Jack informed.

"You bought that boat?" she asked.

He nodded, "Thought you might like it."

"I do," she grinned and started to gather her bags from the back of the chopper.

Hawke climbed out now dressed in tan cargo pants, a red flannel shirt and a tan sports vest. Long ago he gave up the tighter fitting pants and puffy down vest of the eighties. Matter of fact he essentially dressed like Jack. He went to help his passengers out of the chopper.

Daniel, wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt and blue windbreaker jacket had been assisting Dom out of the helicopter with his walker. Dom was in late eighties and frail. His hair was all white and his face wrinkled by age. He still sported his old red ball cap and the blue shimmering jacket from his old business. He was ever so pleased to have a helicopter ride with the very people he helped send home twenty years ago.

Janet helped Daniel assist Dom. She was back in her blue jeans and matching demin jacket for she found she liked the look. The rugged country look seemed to be timeless and always in style.

Hammond dressed much like someone about to on a hunt, also assisted with the bags as they all filtered back up the hill to the cabin. They reached the porch and seated Dom on the sofa to rest.

Dom mentioned, "That hill is getting to be a hike, String."

"Not much I can do about the hill, Dom." he replied placing the bags down.

"You can get me one of them scooters," he suggested.

String shook his head, "An electric scooter would not make it up that hill. And you're getting too old to drive."

Dom looked at Sam, "You see what an old man like me has to put up with?"

"I see," laughed Sam.

Janet nixed the idea, "If we put you a scooter, Dom then you will be driving it all over the place and lose the strength in your legs."

He miffed, "Oh, well…The doctor says I can't have a scooter."

"She right," huffed String.

Dom rolled his eyes. He really wanted that scooter.

Hawke knelt down to eye level and spoke candidly, "That doctor has a bag full of syringes and medications that she can sedate anyone of us with. She will use it too. She has stuck me in the ass more times than I can count. She ain't no angle no matter how pretty you think she is."

Dom nodded and replied, "I wish I could have seen her stick a needle in your ass. That would have been worth seeing." He motioned to Daniel who seemed to hover over him like a protective mother. Ever since he met Daniel the younger man always took good care of him. He whispered, "I really need a scooter, Danny."

Daniel whispered back, "I'll see what I can do." He wasn't about to deny the old man a scooter. After all, the hill was getting too much for him to handle. Daniel then walked into the cabin carrying his and Dom's bags.

Sam looked on and noticed how Daniel treated Dom like a long lost grandfather. She followed him inside the cabin and to the kitchen area where she watched as Daniel set up two cots, one for himself and one for Dom and placed their bags respectfully.

She leaned against the door frame and asked, "How long have we been coming up here with Dom and String?"

"Years," he replied. Then squinted in thought, "But it hasn't been years for you, Janet or Teal'c…Has it?"

"We changed the timeline," she admitted. "I remember the old one."

Daniel asked, "What was life like in the old timeline?"

"Not bad," she shrugged She took a seat on a cot. "Colonel O'Neill would be trying to con someone to come with him to his cabin and we would find an excuse not to go. My brother was trying to fix me up with his cop friend. And I worked all the time."

Daniel took a seat next to her and wondered, "Is the new timeline better?"

She looked about the area and nodded, "Yeah, it is. It's different but nice."

"I'm glad you didn't guys didn't change it for the worst," mentioned Daniel. "If I had gone back with you then god only knows what we come back too."

Sam replied, "I don't think it would have gotten messed up any worse. I noticed you can put Colonel Hawke in his place pretty good. He's always been that hard to get along with."

Daniel asked, "He was a hard-ass even back then?"

She nodded, "And very blunt."

He placed an arm around her and asked, "Still thinking?"

She confessed, "Every minute."

"If you had stayed what do you think would have happened?" he wondered.

"I would have married him," she admitted, "even though I knew I wasn't supposed too. When he was MacGyver…He was so much more…Caring, courteous, and he called me 'Sam.' He hated being called 'Sir' and had no real use for the military. He could fix anything! He even made a bomb from a potato the night we went back."

Daniel asked, "He did what? Made a bomb…From a potato?"

"Janet was telling me about it," she confirmed. "I never got to see that one. Apparently he impressed the hell out of Teal'c with it. With me he fixed the Jeep when the radiator hose blew and I watched as he did some amazing hacking jobs on Area 51 security systems."

"This was Jack?" asked Daniel.

She nodded, "He's been holding out on us a bit."

"What else has been holding back on?" asked Daniel.

"He can speak four languages and can read Ancient Egyptian," she mentioned.

Daniel asked, "Jack? Our Jack? Colonel 'What?'"

She nodded.

"Really?" he asked annoyed that Jack was keeping secrets. Many of those skills could have come in handy off world. "This is the same man who tells me to hurry up and tell him what it says!"

She nodded sheepishly.

Daniel pondered, "Do you think he figured out how to read Ancient by now and keeping that from us too?"

"Probably," she shrugged, "He has a photographic memory."

"Jack has a photographic memory?" asked Daniel. He found himself getting rather upset that Jack had played dumb for so long. Yet at the same time, he just couldn't be all that upset for he knew Jack was smarter than he let on.

"Yup," she nodded.

Daniel admitted, "I knew he was smarter than he let on but I never knew why he did that. But I think I know why now."

"Why?" she asked.

"He was trying to not be MacGyver to protect us," he informed. "I did get some information out of String. He said Jack has an enemy named Murdoc and this guy is a professional assassin. Apparently String and Singin both tried to bring Murdoc down and they both failed. He's a genius and a psychopath. I guess if I had an enemy like that and I needed to fade away to protect those around me…I would play dumb too."

"He was playing dumb to protect us?" she asked. "Even off world?"

"Apparently Murdoc is that dangerous," confirmed Daniel. "That's why Hammond is refusing to file any reports and is brushing that whole thing under the rug. He's protecting Jack. He brought in String…To help…I suppose."

Sam shook her head, "No, he wanted String back in nineteen eighty-two. General Hammond was rather impressed by him. Apparently, he was using Airwolf to blackmail the government into finding his brother. Stealing a piece of military hardware and forcing the government to find your missing brother is impressive apparently."

"Actually, I'm not surprised," stated Daniel. "Stringfellow Hawke doesn't exactly conform to the regulations."

Sam shook her head in agreement, "No…He doesn't."

Daniel suggested, "Jack's far more complex than he thinks he is."

"Yeah," she sighed with a nod. "Just when you think you know somebody…You find this whole other layer to them that you didn't know was there before."

"That's not a bad thing, Sam." reminded Daniel. "That whole other layer was real and it's him."

"It is him," she agreed. She placed her head against his shoulder, "Thank you."

"For what?" he wondered.

"For being there," she replied.

**Later**

Jack and Hawke had taken the canoe to go fishing for some lake trout. Jack sat in the canoe, his sunglasses perched on his nose looking at his boat and wondering why he was sitting in a canoe.

He looked at Hawke and stated, "I have a boat."

Hawke nodded, "It's nice."

"Then why am I sitting in a canoe with you?" he wondered.

"You could be sitting in a canoe with Daniel," miffed Hawke. He then mentioned, "Come on, we're getting tonight's catch and this is the fastest way to do it. We would have to undock the boat, take it out and set the down riggers and troll for god knows how long and get drunk in the process. We can do that tomorrow morning when we have more time."

Jack had to admit he was right about time and effort but still he shook his head, "But I have a boat."

Hawke suggested, "Yeah, and you can have Sam sleep on the cabin cruiser with you tonight too."

"And how do you suggest I get her to do that?" he huffed annoyed.

Hawke rolled his eyes, "Do I have hold your hand through this? You just tell her there is extra room on the new boat and she is welcome to stay there."

Jack puckered and gave him a look as he replied, "Okay…I'll tell her there is extra room and she can stay on it. And no, you don't have to hold my hand." Peeved he looked back over the water and then snorted, "And just when did you become an expert of relationships? You've never been married."

"Which is why I am an expert on relationships," smirked Hawke. "Hey, you know we can still trade team members. I got two up for grabs."

"Really?" asked Jack. "I don't see any use in having Jonas Quinn placed back on SG-1. That would be like losing Carter and having two Daniels in her place."

"I don't mean Jonas," he huffed, "God, no! He's the only good one I got. He spent a year under you and Sam when Daniel did his…Thing…I mean you take Miss Sticky Fingers and I get Sam."

"I'm not placing Vala mal Duran on SG-1," huffed Jack. "God, no…She can go to SG-1 when I'm either dead or gone. The only reason I would place her on SG-1 would be to drive Daniel insane."

"What do you think she's doing to Jonas?" asked Hawke annoyed. "Why can't we send her back to the To'kra? I don't see how an ex-host who likes to steal is beneficial."

"Hammond thought she might have information," he shrugged.

"Trust me," he huffed. "She doesn't. She's driving me nuts. She dresses like a kid and acts like one too. You wanna know what I caught her doing before I left?"

"What?" asked Jack amused.

"She was in pigtails and roller skating down the hall," he huffed.

Jack shrugged, "So, reprimand her."

"I did and she ignored it," he muttered, "she's uncontrollable. That's the great thing about Jonas. He's well trained. He knows Ancient and is a lot like Daniel…Without the bulldog attitude. He follows order, doesn't talk back, doesn't lay into me like Daniel does and I can pick his brain and always find the right answer. Jonas Quinn is golden."

Jack asked, "What about that new major who got assigned to you. He follows orders and is military."

"Mitchell?" he snorted. "Major Cameron Mitchell?" He rolled his eyes, "He's supposed to be a pilot. Why the hell to did Hammond give him to me? He's a terrible pilot. He couldn't fly his way out of a paper bag. I'm telling ya, the first major battle he sees he's gonna either get himself killed or break every bone in his body. I mean, yeah…There is a little talent there but boy does he need some serious training. There is no way he could fly a chopper backwards out of a warehouse in Area 51."

Jack looked over at him, "I couldn't fly a chopper backwards out of a warehouse in Area 51. Very few pilots can do that. Kind of placing the bar a bit high there, aren't ya String?"

Hawke huffed, "Trust me…Mitchell will end up dead or in a wheelchair if he doesn't learn how to fly right." He then added, "But I did find this pilot who looks promising. He's a chopper pilot like me. He bucks the system a lot. I would like him on my team."

"Who is that?" asked Jack.

"He just kicked to the Antarctic," he mentions. "Major John Sheppard. Now he's a pilot."

Jack just sat and rolled his eyes, he then informed, "I'm going to have Fraise placed on SG-1 in Sam's place."

"Janet?" he asked.

"What's Sam gonna do?" he asked. "You gonna stick her in a corner or something?"

"No," he shook his head. "She will be taking a leave of absence."

"Why will she be taking a leave of absence?" he wondered.

"Nineteen eighty-two was a long time ago for us but her it all just happened," he reminded. "That night on your front porch…It just happened a few weeks ago for her."

"You think she might be pregnant?" he wondered.

Jack just looked at him with knowing eyes.

"She is," he figured. He then asked, "So, is the wedding gonna be here? I can have a landscaper come in and fix the grounds up a bit."

Jack smirked, "Yo, cupid…Slow down there."

"You're gonan ask her right?" he asked. After everything Jack had confessed to him over the years not asking her would be insane.

"I need to talk to her first," he stated.

"She would have married you in nineteen eighty-two," huffed Hawke. "Just pop the question already."

"Talk being a bulldog," huffed Jack. "You're as bad as Daniel."

Hawke shrugged, "Yeah, he does have his qualities."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a lake trout dinner, cooked up by Daniel and Janet, everyone started to settle down for the night. Sam found the old folding surplus army cot for her to sleep on near the corner of the dining room. She was about to erect the old wooden framed cot when Jack approached her.

"Um…There's extra room in the boat's cabin," he informed.

She looked up from her work and her eyes settled on his puppy dog gaze. He seemed to pleading with her to join him in the cabin but didn't wish to seem overly eager. She gave a nod.

"Sounds good," she stood up and left the cot still folded in the corner. She grabbed her bag and asked, "You got place for me to change in there?"

He smirked, "And a full galley." He motioned for her to follow, "Come on."

As she walked through the cabin she caught of glimpse of Daniel helping Dom to bed on the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile for she knew Daniel would adore the older man as much as she, Janet and Teal'c did. She only wished he got to see Dom in action that night he helped Hawke fly Airwolf into the warehouse in Area 51. He was the most talented flight engineer she ever met and he was no computer expert either.

Sam asked, "Has Daniel been taking care of Dom like that for a while?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah…Dom practically adopted Daniel. He tells everyone that Daniel's his grandson." Jack opened the door, "I think Daniel wishes that were true because Dom would made a hell a lot better grandfather for him than his own grandpa did."

Sam stated, "So, Daniel finally got the grandfather he deserved."

"I suppose," agreed Jack. He took her bag from her hand after they stepped outside on the porch. The night was clear with a cool breeze. It reminded Sam of that night she spent on the porch with him.

She looked at the sofa, "Is that the same couch?" she wondered for it looked familiar.

"No," he shook his head. "That's the one he stole out of my cabin on the pond."

"Hawke stole your couch?" she asked with a laugh.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to change the locks on that place if he keeps 'borrowing' things."

She started to walk with him down the hill towards the boat, she asked, "What do you use that cabin for now?"

"Now?" he wondered what she meant.

Sam explained, "In the first timeline you would go there on down time by yourself. You did get Teal'c to go once in a while. You said you were going fishing but there is no fish in the pond."

He shot a grin, "I got fish in it now. Not big lake fish but some fish."

"How?" she wondered.

He explained, "It caught some bait fish from the lake and transplanted it. The bait fish took and then Hawke went and got a bunch of stupid goldfish and stuck those ugly things in there. Damn things are eating my little fish."

Sam chuckled, "He did that because he knew you didn't like goldfish…Didn't he? He's worse than Daniel."

"I will gladly take a dozen Daniels over one Stringfellow Hawke," admitted Jack. "He's trying to pawn two of his team member off on me."

"He's trying to pawn off Jonas? I thought he liked Jonas?" she stated.

Jack reached the boat and started to open the canvas door, "No…Jonas is golden. It's the other two."

Sam closed her eyes and nodded for a moment, "Major Mitchell and Vala." She then pondered, "Well, Mitchell wouldn't be too bad. Vala…Well…She's a horse of a different color. She has it bad for poor Jonas. I wonder what she would do to Daniel."

Jack placed her bags inside the boat and held out a hand to help her through the canvas doorway, he stated, "The only thing keeping her away from Daniel is Janet."

Sam agreed while taking his hand and climbing inside, "I think you're right on that." She got inside but it was very dark. "Can't see anything." she noted.

Jack turned on a flashlight, "Cabin is down here," he led her into the cabin area of the bow of the boat. Jack turned on an interior light. The cabin was one large open area with seat cushions laid out across what would double as a table. It was large enough for a number of people to squeeze in for sleeping but comfortable enough for two adult sleepers. She spotted a pile of bedding in the corner.

"According to the book," started Jack, "this area sleeps six."

She shook her head, "No way will this area sleep six."

He joked, "If you pack them in like sardines…." he placed the bag on the floor and bent down to start to make up the bed. He banged his head on the low cabin roof in the process. "Ouch," he complained.

Sam asked, "You want me to help with that?"

"I can do it," he assured. He muttered, "Six? More like six midgets." He finished laying out the sheets and blankets and then placed a couple of pillows. "We will have to share," he mentioned.

"I figured," she chuckled. With the roof of the interior so low and Jack ever so tall it was quite the sight to see him struggle on his knees. Sam's thought was how easy it would be for Janet to make the bed for her friend was so much shorter. "You need a boat for tall people," she joked.

"They don't make boats for tall people," he replied. He then muttered, "Frasier would fit perfectly down here." He lay down on his side and rolled himself under the blanket. He placed his head back on a pillow for he was done struggling.

Sam crawled in the bed next to him and laid her head on the pillow beside, she looked over and stated, "This is cozy."

"Better than sleeping on a cot in the middle of Hawke's dining room," he noted. "At least here we don't have to listen to all that snoring."

"Dom snored," she recalled.

"And Daniel," he reminded.

She nodded, "Yeah, he can snore pretty loud, especially when his allergies kick in."

Jack nodded, "Kitchen sounds like a freight train in there." Jack lay silently next to her for a moment, "You wanna talk about it?"

"About nineteen eight-two?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She shrugged, "What do you want to talk about?"

"That night on the porch," he informed. "I meant everything I said to you back then."

"Me too," she smiled at him.

He turned on his side to see her face. She looked over at him ever so peacefully. She looked calm and content just lying beside him. He placed his arm across her middle and just looked her in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

He replied, "I figured."

She squinted, "Did Daniel tell you?"

"I just figured," he replied to protect his friend. He didn't want Sam upset but Daniel did the right thing in telling him for Jack had the right to know.

She turned on her side and snuggled closer to him.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked in return.

She smirked, "I asked you first."

He informed, "Hawke is already planning our wedding."

Sam tried not to laugh but the idea of Stringfellow Hawke planning a wedding was simply funny. She replied, "Are you really gonna let him plan it out?"

Jack shrugged, "He's got good taste."

"And who is gonna be your best man…Hawke or Daniel?" she wondered.

Jack puckered in thought, "Ooh, tough one. Daniel…String will be too busy coordinating it."

She laughed, "My god I can see him doing that."

Jack laughed, "He was planning our wedding back in nineteen eighty-two."

"He's had a long time to think about it," she noted. She settled back down and deeper into his arms. "Who are you going to get to replace me on SG-1?" she wondered.

"Frasier," he nodded.

"Not Hawke?" she asked surprised.

"Can you imagine the kind of trouble I would get into with String and Daniel on the same team?" he asked.

"That would be a nightmare," she agreed. She was growing tired from the long day. "Can you get the light?" she asked.

"Sure," he sat up to turn off the light and hit his head once more, "Damn, he muttered. He got the light and laid back down. Sam lay in his arms laughing to herself. He could fell her chuckling under the covers and stated, "Not funny."

"You will have to move the light closer to the front of the cabin so you can reach it," she instructed.

He gasped, "Can't you do that?"

"Me?" she huffed. "You're more than capable."

"Yeah, but as you age you get lazy." he admitted. "Beside, this way you can place the light where you can reach it too."

"You're still more than capable," she muttered. She snuggled up close and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Things were going to be better now. There was nothing to worry about and no more missions for a long time. She started to dream of her new life with Jack as her future husband.

**Next Morning**

Sam sat on the sofa of the porch holding her coffee cup looking out over the lake. She slept well on the boat with Jack. They rose early so Jack and Hawke could go trolling the waters that morning. Sam opted to not go fishing so early and decided to simply watch the from afar as the boat went up and down the lake.

Janet walked out holding her own cup of coffee and took a seat next to Sam on the porch. She looked out over the lake and found the scenery was just as breath taking.

"I can see why Hawke loves it up here," she noted. "It's gorgeous."

"It is," agreed Sam.

"The boys went fishing?" assumed Janet for she noticed the boat was gone.

"They did," she grinned. "I saw the boat go by about a half hour ago."

"Ah," nodded Janet. "Gee, and they didn't bring Daniel or Teal'c."

"Trolling is apparently a whole new level of fishing," replied Sam. "I spoke to Jack last night."

"You told him?" asked Janet.

Sam nodded, "He knows."

"And what are you two going to do?" she asked.

"I have a question to ask you," Sam informed.

"What?" asked Janet as she spotted the boat coming back down the lake.

Sam asked, "Would you be willing to stand next to me at my wedding?"

Janet grinned and wrapped her arm around her, "Of course. I would be honored." She became giddy for she was now going to be the maid of honor in her best friend's wedding. "So, who will be the best man?"

"He's going to ask Daniel," she informed.

"Not Hawke?" she asked surprised.

Sam informed with a grin, "He's the wedding planner."

Janet gave a nod, "Maybe he will give you one of those paintings in there."

"One of the copies?" asked Sam.

Janet informed, "Those aren't copies. The copies are in the museums."

Sam asked, "Seriously? All this time I thought they were copies." 

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm glad things worked for the best."

"Me too," agreed Sam.

"I see the boat now," stated Janet as the boat came directly in front of them.

Sam looked out over the lake as the boat went by once more. She could see two figures working the downriggers when suddenly the boat just exploded. The explosion rocked the surrounding area sending shock waves through the cabin and shattering the glass windows. Janet and Sam instinctively ducked when the glass broke. They looked back towards the boat and found a fireball had engulfed it.

"Oh my god," was all Janet could say as she looked on in shock.

"No," Sam shook her head in disbelief.

Daniel ran to the porch with Teal'c on his heels. He looked out for the source of the blast. His eyes settled on the burning wreckage floating on the lake before them.

"No," he shook. "Jack and String were on that boat."

Teal'c stood angry as he watched the boat burn from afar. He could nothing to help them for they were both already dead. But one thing was certain, that explosion was no accident. Only explosives could lead to such a blast wave from a boat. He was certain, Jack O'Neill and Stringfellow Hawke had just been murdered before their very eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The survivors of the attack had returned to the SGC minus Jack O'Neill and Stringfellow Hawke as their remains were gathered and sent to the morgue. Dom returned to the nursing home rather distraught over Hawke's death. He just lost a man who was like his son.

Sam returned to the SGC still in shock. She tried to move forward but the blast that killed Jack and Hawke ran over and over in her mind. She couldn't shake the final moments of their lives as she remembered seeing the boat go past the cabin right as it blew.

No one knew who did it or why. The investigation was ongoing by the FBI and local authorities. As the next week slowly drew to a close, time seemed to slow down for Sam. She and everyone else were ordered to stay at the SGC for protection which made it even harder on her for everywhere she went she could only see and hear Jack's memory. She would hear his voice in her mind; picture him leaning against a door or fiddling with something he shouldn't. She was simply heartbroken to point she felt ill.

She woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night in her quarters. She turned on the light and sat up. She did not feel right at all and found she was in pain. She went to get out of bed and fell. She reached for the emergency cord located in the wall and pulled sending out an alarm to the base medical teams. She lay on the floor in pain waiting for help to arrive.

Sam was rushed to the infirmary and Dr. Frasier was called in to aid her. Janet found she was in a serious situation and due to the stress from the recent events her body was rejecting the pregnancy. Sam had lost the baby in a miscarriage. She lay resting in the infirmary and though she was not told she had lost the child officially, she already knew in her heart.

Janet came to check on her. The doctor looked over her vitals that were stabilizing and she was confident Sam's body was recovering but she needed to check on Sam's emotional state.

She took a seat next to Sam's bed and looked at her friend, "Hey," stated Janet.

Sam smiled in return the best she could, "Hey."

Janet sucked in a breath and explained, "You're body went into deep shock. I think it was triggered by the recent events. You miscarried, Sam. I'm so sorry."

"I know I did," she affirmed. "I could feel it. It's okay," she squeezed Janet's hand tight, "Thank you for helping me."

"I wish I could have done more," she confessed.

"You did," she assured her. "You did a lot for so many." She looked off and asked, "They find anything yet?"

Janet shrugged, "I haven't heard anything yet. Get some rest, Sam. You need your rest." She squeezed her hand once more and then quietly left the room.

Sam looked up at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face, "Why?" was she could say. She had lost Jack and now her unborn child. It didn't seem fair and frankly it wasn't.

**Later**

Sam had recovered from her ordeal and was released from infirmary. The mood at the SGC was a somber one. Internal memorial services were held for both Jack and Hawke in the gate room. They were both deeply missed by the rank and file.

Sam stood in uniform with the other officers just weeks after losing her Jack and her unborn child. Janet stood beside her at the memorial as General Hammond read off the kind words to celebrate the lives of the two men. Dom was allowed special access for the memorial as well. The old man sat and cried in a chair by Daniel as they looked on at the military portraits of the two fallen men.

One man stood out in the crowd. Archangel attended but unlike the others he did not wear black but pure white. He sat with a briefcase and a stern look on his face. The old man was about to do something sneaky once more.

After the memorial was through Archangel rose to his feet, grabbed the briefcase and walked up to the briefing room, took a seat and simply waited.

Hammond led Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet to the briefing room to speak to Archangel as guards returned Dom to the nursing home. They figured he might have some information on the recent deaths. Hammond closed the briefing room door and took a seat at the head of the table. He waited for the others to take their seats as well. Everyone then looked at Archangel, seated across from Hammond, and simply waited in silence for him to speak.

"The Firm discovered who set the explosives on the boat," he informed.

"Who?" demanded Hammond. He had a good idea of who the culprit was but wanted confirmation.

"Murdoc," he confirmed and then slid photos of Jack and Hake taken right before the explosion went off from a remote area of the woods nearby. "He left his calling card."

"Murdoc found them," stated Hammond.

"Yes," Archangel confirmed. He then looked over the long faces before him, "But I have a few aces up my sleeve to play."

Daniel looked at the photos and said something he normally would not, "Just get this son of a bitch and kill him," he demanded.

"That's part of the mission," Archangel stated. "But I'm not in the business of revenge. I'm in the business of fixing things."

Hammond looked at him suspiciously, "I get the feeling that weather anomaly that sent back Airwolf to nineteen eighty-two was not an accident."

Archangel agreed, "It wasn't. We have had this technology for a while now. We can send people through time but it has to be in cycles. We discovered the solar activity affects the weather experiments. It is based on solar cycles and those cycles are seventeen to twenty two years apart. We can send some back but it has to be a minimum of seventeen years."

"You are planning on sending someone back through time again," suggested Sam.

"I am," he nodded.

"Who?" she asked.

"You," he assured. "All of you." He then opened the case and retrieved another file. "After you initially arrived in nineteen eighty-two the firm started rebuilding your Airwolf. We have upgraded her over the years. The computer platform is cutting edge and we upgraded the weapons platform. We also upgraded her speed to reach Mach Two. And we upgraded the fuselage and engines to withstand the vortex that will send you back through time."

"And what are we supposed to do once we go back through time?" asked Daniel.

"Kill Murdoc," he stated bluntly.

Daniel asked, "That's it? Go back and kill some guy?"

"You will also be tasked by destroying his employers," informed Archangel. "An organization knows as the Homicide International Trust or HIT. We also refer to them as 'The Trust.'"

Daniel blinked, "Excuse but…What? Did you say Homicide International Trust?"

Archangel confirmed, "Yes."

Daniel had a tough time wrapping his head around the name, "Seriously? A Homicide International Trust?"

Archangel nodded, "Yes. They are a group of international assassins. Taking them out will save countless lives and stop many, many wars. Murdoc is one of the best assassins they employed. Stopping the Trust and Murdoc is the key to saving Colonels Hawke and O'Neill."

Sam stated, "So, you want us to go back, take these guys out and prevent them from ever sabotaging the boat."

"Yes," Archangel confirmed, "But the hardware and information alone will not be enough to stop them. You will need help once you go back. You will find me and make sure I get this handwritten letter. It's addressed to me and I will know it's my writing. General Hammond will have a letter as well for you to give to him. We will help you on that end."

Janet asked, "What year will you be sending us too?"

"Nineteen eighty-two," he informed, "About three months after you left."

Janet's shoulders slunk, "Back to nineteen eighty-two? Why not nineteen eighty-three?" she asked sarcastically for the date made no sense to her.

"Our computers analyzed all the data from the old files and concluded that year is your best chance at stopping the Trust." Archangel informed. "You will be fully prepared this time. I suggest you land your Airwolf at _Santini Air_ and Dom can get a hold of me."

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment, "Go back to nineteen eight-two with an upgraded secret helicopter to stop a group of international assassins. Am I hearing this right?"

"You are Dr. Jackson," informed Archangel. "Now, here are some packets for each of you including identification cards that are made to look of era." They each took the packet that was given to them and opened it to reveal the cards.

Daniel stated, "There are no pictures on these."

"They didn't have photo ID's in nineteen eighty-two," informed Archangel. "Those were the easiest fakes the Firm ever had to come up with."

Daniel read off his fake ID, "I was born in nineteen forty-two?"

Janet smiled, "I'm younger. I was born in nineteen forty-five."

Sam read her ID and stated, "I was born in nineteen forty-three."

Teal'c shared, "And I was born in nineteen forty-four."

Daniel stated, "You guys just put them numerological order, huh?"

Archangel shrugged, "We did." He then added, "You will find the vortex over the High Plains Desert. This time Airwolf should survive the vortex and bring you through unscathed. Land at Dom's old place of business and have him contact me. You will also need MacGyver's help getting these assassins. Do not reveal what happened on the boat. Only I and Colonel Hammond will be made aware of that fact. You're cover is that you have simply been sent on a mission to stop the Trust."

Hammond added, "This is our best chance at saving Jack O'Neill and Stringfellow Hawke's lives. We can't go back less than seventeen years."

"Then let's do it," agreed Sam. She had a second chance to make things right and finally bring down the man who killed Jack. She wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

**Later**

The Firm had Airwolf moved to the hangar at the SGC. Sam was given command on this mission and she led her team to the hangar to see the helicopter. It looked just the same from the outside. Nothing seemed odd or different about the helicopter. Before them was a table and laid on the table were four flight suits. The flight suits were blue and had a small cable running down from the collar for sensors that would connect to the helmets. The new helmets were patterned off the old helmets but had updated software.

Daniel walked over to the table and lifted the item; he looked over the blue suits that resembled something out of NASA. He found a patch on the arm with a wolf jumping through a gate. One the other arm was the SG-1 patch. He pondered as he looked at it.

"SG-1, and a wolf," he noted.

Janet suggested in jest, "SG-wolf?"

Daniel played off the joke, "SG- woof."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Please…I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Sorry Sam," Daniel apologized, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to do this."

"We all want them back," assured Janet.

Sam went to the chopper and inspected it, she found the interior looked much the same but the computer platform was beyond even what she installed previously.

"I guess they have been busy working on this," admitted Sam.

A voice came from the other side of the hangar, "They have."

Sam looked over and spotted her friend, Major Cameron Mitchell. He was a good looking guy, tall with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hey Cam," she greeted.

"Hey Sam," he gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry. I heard about your lose."

"Thank you," she smiled pleasantly at him. "I'm sorry you lost Colonel Hawke. If he knew they were working on this he would have had you flying it."

"The creeps in the suits will only let me look," he admitted. "I'm glad they are letting you take it out though. I know you can't tell me the mission…That's okay. Just I heard it was to get the guy who killed the colonels."

"It is," she confirmed.

"Make sure you get them once for me," he stated.

"I will," she affirmed. "And when we get back, I'll make sure you get some flight time in Airwolf."

Cam grinned, "I will hold ya to that." He stepped back, "Damn…I'm not a chopper pilot but boy I would love to fly her." He looked back, "Hey Jackson."

"Mitchell," he nodded as he started putting on the flight suit. "How's Miss Sticky Fingers doing?"

He made face, "She's still adjusting to life on Earth…I think."

Daniel noted, "Better you than me."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes.

Teal'c had placed on his flight suit and found it fit rather well. He zipped up the front smoothed out the collar. He had to admit he looked good in the flight gear.

Mitchell gave him a thumb up, "Looking good, big guy,"

Teal'c was most annoyed and ignored him.

Sam had to agree, "The flight suits do look good."

Janet had managed to zip up her suit but found she was too short, she huffed, "I don't know." She flapped the loose fitting oversize sleeves about, "Not really my size."

Sam laughed, "You got a zoot-suit, Janet."

"What the hell is a zoot-suit?" she asked not amused.

"Um," winced Sam, "Oversize coveralls given to the women during the Second World War."

Janet huffed, "I'm not in the Second World War." She found she had to roll up the sleeves and legs to make the suit fit her. She grabbed her helmet and placed it on her head only to find that it was too big. It slipped back on her head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Here," Mitchell offered a hand. He took the helmet and added some padding from the clean rag box and fixed it tight. "This should do."

Janet inspected it and nodded, "Well, you're no MacGyver but you will do in a pinch." She placed the helmet on her head and it fit.

Sam looked at the helmet and then at Cam and it suddenly struck her as to why Hawke found him annoying. He could fix things like MacGyver could. She smiled at him and gave a nod.

"Okay," Sam stated while stepping into the jumpsuit, "Teal'c, you take engineering. Janet, you're my co-pilot and Daniel you take the observers seat."

Daniel zipped up his flight suit and wondered, "Aren't they gonna issue us side arms?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, Michael said there was a case in the bird of CIA issues side arms."

Mitchell asked, "Where? I didn't see any side arms in there."

Teal'c went to the bird and removed the case from the engineer's station. He brought it to the table and placed it before them. Sam used the combination that Archangel gave her to open the case. Inside was an array of objects from pens to stun guns each in its place.

Daniel picked up a pen and looked strangely at it, "This is a side arm?" His thumb hit the clip and a small bullet was shot out of the tip and into the ceiling where it lodged. He gasped, "What's this? A double O seven gun?"

Sam stated, "He said they would be concealable."

Janet held up a tiny old pistol, "It's concealable but really? What is this thing?" She read the caliber on the side, "Twenty-five auto? I'm not carrying that into a war."

Daniel realized, "This is cloak and dagger stuff...Real spy weapons."

Teal'c found a black walking stick with a silver handle in the back of the chopper and opened it to reveal a sword; he swished the blade about to feel the weight.

"This shall do," Teal'c stated and placed the sword back in the stick.

Sam informed, "We have to dress as civilians. We can't go running around with gun belts and rifles. These are old CIA weapons. I bet they don't even use them anymore."

Mitchell looked over the box wide-eyed and grinned, "That is so cool. You got spy weapons for your next mission."

Sam closed the box and handed it back to Teal'c, "We will take care of this when we get there."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Airwolf flew over the High Plains Desert with Sam at the helm. She was determined to do whatever it takes to avenge her lose and if meant going back through time to kill another human being so be it. She was angry and rightfully so.

Daniel sat next to Teal'c in the back on a jump seat and looked out towards the front as Sam and Janet flew. He had to admit it was an impressive piece of hardware and doing Mach Two in a helicopter was something he never could have imagined.

Teal'c ran the engineer's station and reported the findings, "The vortex is forming directly ahead, MajorCarter."

Sam just stared straight ahead and readied herself. She feared the chopper would lose power and crash once more. A storm started to form before them. It looked ominous to the beholder.

"I see it," she reported.

Janet gulped, "Here we go again."

Daniel squinted as he observed the storm, "That's kind of intimidating," he noted.

"It is," Janet agreed.

Sam commanded, "Teal'c, prepare to go back to rotors."

Teal'c disengaged the jet turbo engines, "Turbo engines disengaged…Air speed dropping."

The chopper slowed as it approached the storm. They found themselves back in the eye of the storm with strange lightening erupting all around them. The fuselage took many hits but the re-enforcements protected the chopper and prevent a catastrophic failure. In the eye of the storm time seemed to stop once more. Then on the horizon Sam spotted a tunnel form in the dense clouds and she went for the exit. They shot out of the storm and suddenly and into a clear night sky.

Janet asked, "Is it supposed to be night?"

Sam shook her head, "No, we were supposed to emerge in the daylight hours."

"How come it's night?" she wondered.

"Teal'c," stated Sam. "Give me a barring to _Santini Air_."

"_Santini Air _is directly south of us," he informed.

Daniel looked on from his seat, "Is that L.A.?"

Teal'c confirmed, "It is."

"We went from the High Plains Desert to LA in seconds flat?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "We did."

Teal'c reported, "Airwolf is jamming local radar signals."

"Good," agreed Sam as she altered course for the private airport.

**Santini Air**

Dominic Santini worked on an old chopper to be used in a film in the hangar after hours. He stood on a ladder toiling away by himself. He wore jeans and a red flannel shirt and was covered in grease.

Hawke walked into the hangar and looked up at his friend, "You're working late, Dom?" He was dressed in tan slacks and wore a leather flight jacket over a yellow shirt. His hair was kept short.

Dom nodded, "I have to get this chopper in the air tomorrow for a production stunt."

Hawke sighed, "You're not a stunt pilot."

"I'm as good of a pilot as you," he reminded. "I taught you to fly, remember?"

"I remember," he informed. "But still…You're no spring chicken anymore, Dom."

"I can do this stunt," the old man assured. "Stop treating me like a frail old man, String."

"I just don't want to see ya get hurt," he countered. Dom was his family and he simply couldn't bear to lose him.

"I'll be fine," he huffed. "You act like a mother hen at times."

Hawke rolled his eyes, "I'll do the stunt."

"I can do it," Dom assured frustrated.

Hawke tried to be gentle and suggested, "But it would be better if I did it."

"No," Dom huffed. "I can do it."

A chopper could be heard just outside. Hawke gave a look and pointed upwards.

"You expecting anyone?" he asked Dom.

"No," Dom shook his head and climbed down the ladder. They both went towards the hangar door and looked outside. There sat Airwolf. The men traded glances.

Dom stated, "That looks like Airwolf."

"It is Airwolf," observed Hawke.

The doors opened and the crew emerged. Sam and Janet both stood before the chopper but this time in blue flight suits. They notice that Teal'c and another man emerged.

"It's Sam!" called Dom.

Sam looked into the hangar and spotted two familiar figures. She walked up with her crew in tow. She smiled at Dom and Hawke for they both looked young.

"It's good to see you two again," she informed holding back the urge to hug them both.

Dom looked on amazed, "You came back?"

"Archangel sent us back on a mission," Sam told them.

Hawke asked, "They rebuilt Airwolf?"

Sam nodded, "The Firm upgraded her. It's the one that crashed that you found us in."

Dom looked at Daniel and asked, "Who are you?"

Daniel replied, "It's me…Daniel."

Dom gasped, "So you're Daniel. Boy they told us a lot about you. Boy, you're a good looking fellow. No wonder Sam and Janet kept mentioning your name," he chuckled.

Hawke looked him over, "So, you are Daniel."

Daniel stood rather confused, "Yes," he nodded. For Daniel already knew both of them and it rather awkward.

Hawke looked at Sam and crossed his arms as he told her, "I'm cuter."

Sam simply smiled and gave a nod and tried not to get into that argument.

Janet huffed, "Yes, Hawke…You're cuter. You look like you just walked out of a Frankie and Annett movie. You've got 'Beach Boy' written all over you."

Dom laughed for he found Janet amusing and Hawke shot him a look of displeasure.

Hawke wondered, "So, what are doing here?"

Sam informed, "Archangel needs us to stop an assassin."

Hawke asked, "And he sent you to nineteen eighty-three to do that?"

Sam asked, "It's not nineteen eighty-two?"

Hawke shook his head, "No…It's nineteen eighty-three."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Ah, crap. The CIA can't even send us to the right year."

Hawke asked, "What are you gonna do with Airwolf? You can't leave it here."

"Michael said to land here and have you contact him," replied Sam. "He didn't give us much information."

Dom asked, "So, after you stop this assassin how are you gonna get back?"

SG-1 and Janet all traded glances. They had no idea how they were gonna get back for they were so upset over Jack's death they simply wanted justice. None of them thought to ask.

Sam assured, "We will find a way. We also need to get a hold of MacGyver as well. He's familiar with this assassin."

"Who is this assassin?" wondered Hawke.

Daniel informed, "His name is Murdoc. He works with an international group of hit men. They are known as the 'Trust.'" He decided to not tell them the full name for it seemed just too comical to believe.

"We will help ya get a hold of them," assured Hawke, "But you have to hide that and not here. The Firm will take it from you."

Sam asked, "Then where should we hide it?"

Dom suggested, "The lair. There's enough room."

Daniel rubbed the side of his head for his day couldn't get any worse. The comical names and code words were too much for the man.

"Excuse me…'The Lair?'" asked Daniel.

"It's where we have our Airwolf hid," informed Dom.

Daniel muttered, "Of course…We have a Homicidal International Trust on one hand and Batman's lair on the other."

Janet added, "And we're stuck in the eighties with no way of getting home."

"That too," added Daniel. "Okay," he let out a sigh, "can someone tell us where the lair is or should be use google?"

Dom asked, "What's google?"

Hawke huffed, "I don't know you from Jack."

"Well, that's an ironic statement," interrupted Daniel.

Hawke snorted, "I'm not done talking yet."

"By all means," Daniel motioned, "please continue."

Hawke informed aggravated, "The only person I will show the lair too is Sam. You stay here…Daniel." To Hawke, Daniel was already becoming a pain.

Daniel shrugged, "Okay, I'll stay here."

Dom noticed how Sam, Janet and Teal'c all seemed to be bursting at seems but none would say a word. Even Dom found the exchange comical and could tell Daniel was irritating Hawke.

Dom wondered who Daniel was and asked, "So, are you a part of Sam's team in the Stargate program, Danny?"

Daniel nodded, "I'm on SG-1 too."

Hawke huffed, "And what do you do…Danny?"

Daniel casually informed, "I'm a linguist and I speak twenty-eight languages. I have a PHD in linguistics and degree in archeology. I decode ancient text of alien origin."

Hawke wondered, "So you and MacGyver go to alien plants and do what exactly?"

Daniel informed, "I find alien artifacts and Jack…Blows things up."

"Now that I believe," admitted Hawke.

Dom asked, "Does String still end up in a home, Sam?"

She shook her head, "No…He doesn't."

"He has a good life then?" asked Dom relived.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "If irritating me to no end is considered a good life?"

"What?" asked Hawke. "You know me in the future?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes, I do know you. You have a cabin on a lake that you like to invite everyone too…"

"I don't invite anyone to my cabin," Hawke rebutted.

Janet smiled, "Well, that changed after you came to work for the program, String."

Sam warned, "Janet…We can't tell them what happens or we could disrupt the timeline."

"Oh, and coming back to nineteen eighty-three to kill an assassin and take down an international trust of assassins doesn't disrupt the timeline?" asked Janet annoyed.

Sam argued, "You know what I mean."

**Later**

Hawke and Sam suited up and flew the second Airwolf to the lair. Hawke took the helm and Sam took the engineer's station. Hawke soon discovered the second Airwolf was much faster when they hit Mach Two.

"This goes to Mach Two?" he asked surprised.

Sam nodded, "They upgraded it and retrofitted it just for this mission."

"Mach Two?" he asked again.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"This is twice as fast as the Airwolf already here," he informed.

She nodded, "I know." She looked over the computer in more details, "And I have a program to dial the gate installed." She then stated, "They will send us home using the gate again."

Hawke muttered, "You sure they won't send you to another planet?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "No, they won't do that. We would walking into a Goa'uld infested empire if they did that."

Hawke asked, "What's a…Goa'uld?"

Sam replied, "An symbiotic being that takes a host against its will. They also think they are gods and enslaved the Jaffa."

"Sounds lovely," muttered Hawke. Curiously he asked, "So, what do I end up doing in two thousand and three? Am I in your Stargate program?"

Sam sighed, "Yes…You are."

Hawke asked, "Well, what do I do? Do I fly choppers or something?"

Sam shook her head, "No, you lead a team off world. Kind of like what SG-1 does."

"SG-1? That's your team that MacGyver leads?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What's my team's name?" he wondered.

She informed, "SG-13."

"SG-13?" asked Hawke. "How many of these teams do you guys have?"

"Twenty-five," she informed.

He wondered, "So, why am I leading team number thirteen?"

Sam informed, "Because so far you're the only commander who has managed to survive on that team." She then added, "Some think it's cursed."

"Being cursed is something I'm familiar with," he admitted. He wanted more information and asked, "How many men are on my team?"

"Including you? Three men and one woman," informed Sam.

"They a good team?" he wondered.

Sam recalled how Hawke would often refer to his team as a bunch of misfits. She couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, they are." she replied.

He nodded in approval, "Good, I wouldn't want to be leading a bunch of misfits to another planet."

Sam sat and said nothing as she tried not to reveal the team of misfits he would be stuck with. She decided to change the subject.

"Have you kept in touch with Jack since we left?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He knows he becomes Jack O'Neill already."

"How did he find that out?" wondered Sam. "I never told him that."

"Frasier," he admitted. "She's real good at this time travel thing."

Sam sighed, "Janet told him? Why did she do that?"

"He wasn't going to let you go back without a fight," he informed. "He was willing to go back with you."

"He can't do that," she shook her head.

"Which is why Frasier had to tell him that he was Jack O'Neill and would he would see you again." Hawke reached the lair and hovered over the mountain rock covered entrance. He brought the chopper in and landed it right next to his Airwolf.

Sam looked about, "Kind of dark in here."

"Yup," he agreed and shut down the systems. He removed the helmet and looked back at her, "Now we got two Airwolfs."

"And?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing. Now we have two Airwolfs." He then looked at the patch on the flight suit he wore and noticed the wolf was jumping through the gate. He asked, "Why did they make that patch like that?"

She shrugged, "Artist effect?" She removed the helmet and stored it safely beside the seat.

He shook his head, "No…That's a symbol. You know, if it were me and I was sending back a second and deadlier Airwolf then I would not want it to remain in the past. You said the only way to go home was through the gate. The wolf is going through the gate."

Sam gasped, "And we can remotely dial the gate too. That would require me to fly Airwolf right through the center of the gate. I can't do that. I'm not that good of a pilot."

"Sam," he informed, "You will have to do that."

"But I'm not that good of a chopper pilot," she countered. "I can't fly Airwolf through the gate."

"I can teach you," he stated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hawke's cabin was turned into the unofficial headquarters once more. Dressed in blue DBU's Sam's crew waited for Archangel, Colonel Hammond and MacGyver to arrive at the cabin. Archangel arrived with Colonel Hammond in an unmarked white helicopter flown by his assistant, Marella.

Marella was similar in physical appearance to Daniel's late wife and he was taken by the similarities. She was tall, had a light cocoa complexion but Marella sported a perm much to Daniel's dismay.

Daniel stood on the porch with a coffee cup in hand between Janet and Sam and watched as the CIA chopper landed on the dock. He recognized Hammond and Archangel right away but the pilot, Marella had peaked his interest.

"Who's she?" has asked for he had never seen her before.

Sam informed, "That's Marella, Michael's assistant."

"She's the spitting image of Sha're," he informed. He cocked his head to the side, "Except for the hair."

Janet nodded, "Perms are in style."

Sam pondered, "I bet she would look just like Sha're if she didn't perm her hair, Daniel. Marella is very intelligent. You and she should a lot in common."

Daniel shook his head, "This is going to be hard working with someone who looks just like my late wife. Every time I look at her I'm gonna see Sha're."

Sam mentioned, "I know the feeling." Her heart simply ached and though she couldn't wait to see MacGyver again she deeply missed Jack.

Archangel led Hammond and Marella to the cabin and acknowledged his guest, "Majors, I never expected to see you so soon."

Sam smiled the best she could muster and replied, "I wish it was under better circumstances."

Marella looked at Daniel and smiled politely, "I don't believe we have met."

He composed his manners and remained steadfast, "I'm Daniel Jackson."

She grinned, "So you are Daniel Jackson. I've heard a lot about you." She held out her hand, "I'm Marella…Michael's assistant."

Daniel graciously took her hand and tried to not stare at her for the resemblance was striking, "Pleasure," he chocked.

Archangel smirked, "So, you are the elusive Daniel Jackson we heard so much about."

Daniel replied, "I'm not elusive…I simply wasn't here the last time they came back."

"So you weren't," agreed Archangel.

Hammond smiled at the man, "It's good to see you again, Dr. Jackson."

"You too, George." He gave a nod.

Sam then present two envelopes to the men, "These are for you. You each hand wrote yourselves letters to read."

Hammond and Archangel both took the letters and recognized their handwriting on the envelopes.

"What's this all about, Major?" asked Hammond.

Janet blurted out, "Colonels O'Neill and Hawke were both killed by Murdoc. You sent us back."

"Colonels?" Archangel picked up on the word.

Sam regrettably informed, "Stringfellow Hawke joined the SGC. We changed his future and he didn't end up in the home. But Murdoc killed them both." They weren't supposed to be blurting out such information but it was too late.

Archangel asked, "How?"

Sam started to reply but found she started to shake at the memory of that horrific day. Janet stood trying to get her thoughts together as the memory played in her mind as well. They were both still suffering from the emotional trauma of witnessing the explosion.

Daniel remained steady and replied, "He planted explosives in Jack's boat and remotely detonated it while they were trolling for fish. He blew the boat up right in front of Sam and Janet. He even took a picture of them right before he blew the boat up. You sent us back to stop Murdoc and the Trust."

Marella gasped, "I am sorry. Murdoc is a well-known international assassin. Every time Mac thinks he has stopped him the man resurfaces. He's very hard to neutralize."

Hammond asked, "Who is this Murdoc and this 'Trust?'"

Archangel explained, "The Trust is a group of international assassins who sell their services to the highest bidder. They have taken out head of states. MacGyver has stopped them a few times. Just three years ago he stopped Murdoc from killing Pete Thornton, MacGyver's handler and point man. MacGyver hasn't been forced underground yet." He asked Daniel, "Did you ever find out why he was forced to become Jack O'Neill?"

Daniel nodded, "Murdoc started killing everyone around him. He had a list and started his way down. I guess he figured if he could not kill Jack then he would kill all his friends. Jack was forced to go underground to save his friends and family."

Archangel assumed, "Murdoc must have hit close to home for MacGyver to take such a drastic measure."

Daniel informed, "I don't know who he killed. But if killing this guy will save Jack and String…I'll be happy to pull the trigger myself."

Hammond cocked his head and looked at Daniel in surprise, "I know I only met you briefly once before, Dr. Jackson but that doesn't sound like you."

"Well," shrugged Daniel. "Sometimes you have to do things you wouldn't normally do to save your friends and family."

Daniel was visibly hurt by Jack's untimely death and Marella felt the passion in his voice. She looked upon him with soft eyes and tried to make him feel better.

"If we stop can stop Murdoc and Trust then he won't be able to harm anyone, Dr. Jackson." stated Marella. She instantly liked Daniel and felt compassion for his loss. She simply wanted to make his pain go away.

"That's the plan," informed Daniel.

A vehicle was heard pulling up the drive to the cabin. Daniel looked over and spotted a green surplus army Jeep with a very young looking Jack sitting behind the wheel. He had longer hair and wore a brown leather jacket and aviator sunglasses. MacGyver had arrived.

Mac looked up from the wheel and spotted Sam standing next to a handsome young man wearing glasses. He removed the sunglasses and wondered why Sam had returned only a year after she had left and who the man standing between her and Janet was. He hopped out of the Jeep to investigate.

"Sam?" he asked walking towards them.

She could not help but smile, "Sir."

He waved his finger, "No, no…None of that 'sir' stuff." He went up her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He kissed her and was grateful she was back in his arms. "I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you too," she admitted.

"So did I," grinned Janet. "You were rather handy."

Mac looked at Janet and smirked as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug, "I missed you too." He then looked at Daniel and decided to great him. "Name's MacGyver," he stated with his arms around both Sam and Janet.

Daniel asked in absolute shock and asked, "What happened to your hair?" This was Jack? He just hugged Janet and Sam and seemed friendly. Jack was never that friendly.

"Um, excuse me?" asked Mac. What was wrong with his think head of hair? His hair was great. Everyone loved his hair.

"You look like a hippy, Jack." stated Daniel. He knew MacGyver was different from Jack but did not expect such a drastic change.

Sam and Janet both giggled under their breaths at the remark.

"And you are?" asked Mac confused.

"Daniel," he replied.

Mac pointed his finger, "You're Daniel. I heard a lot about you."

"Apparently everybody has," miffed Daniel.

Archangel introduced them, "MacGyver met Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Mac offered a hand, "Nice to meet you. What kind of doctor are you? A medical doctor."

Daniel puckered and arched an eyebrow, "No…I'm a linguist." He slowly shook Mac's hand for it seemed simply odd to be introduced to Jack all over again.

"I picked up some linguistics skills in my travels," Mac informed.

Still shocked Daniel stood nodding, "You have?" was all he could say.

Janet also informed, "And he has a photographic memory." She was not aware Sam reported that finding earlier and continued, "And he can read ancient Egyptian."

Mac nodded, "True."

Daniel squinted rather annoyed, "You can? So all that…'What does it say, Daniel?'…Was what?" He heard the reports prior but never really got a chance to confront his friend. But MacGyver just met Daniel and to him Daniel was a stranger.

Mac stood baffled, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Dr. Jackson."

"'Daniel,'" he corrected. "You always call me, 'Daniel.'"

"So, we know each other pretty well in the future then?" asked Mac.

"I thought we did," miffed Daniel. He stuttered, "Did you just hug Sam and Janet?" He was still reeling over how he greeted the women. Jack was pain in the neck and a solider. But MacGyver seemed to be a lovable and very skilled man with many traits he just never really could imagine Jack' O'Neill having.

Mac shrugged, "Well ya…I missed them." He asked, "What is going on?"

Daniel informed, "Murdoc."

Mac suddenly grew concerned, "What did he do?"

"He killed you and Stringfellow Hawke," stated Daniel. He forgot all about the diction given by Archangel prior to going back for MacGyver was simply not what he expected. He expected a military hard-ass who would treat Sam and Janet like soldiers. He expected someone more like…Stringfellow Hawke.

"Elaborate booby trap or did he just blow something up?" asked Mac casually.

Daniel paused, "Elaborate booby trap? What? No, he planted explosives in your boat."

Mac wondered, "Was it a nice boat?"

Daniel shrugged, "I guess."

Sam informed, "Actually, it was. You liked it. You had it set up to go fishing."

Mac wondered, "Did you like the boat, Sam? Because if I'm buying a boat it's gonna be for someone like you."

"Loved it," she informed with a grin.

"Good," he was pleased.

Daniel stood and shook his head, "Aren't you the least bit concerned about this guy, Murdoc? He blew up your boat with you and String in it."

Mac informed, "Well, now that I know I can stop him." he wondered, "Are you always this tense?"

"I'm not tense," huffed Daniel rather tense.

Archangel suggested, "Perhaps, it would be best if we went inside." He thought Daniel was intense and needed a drink to calm down.

Daniel insisted, "I'm not tense."

Mac stated, "Just calm down, Daniel…Calm down."

Daniel's shoulders slunk as the words that Jack frequently spoke came to sooth him once more, "Fine." Daniel walked back into the cabin with coffee cup in hand.

Sam informed, "He just wanted to get Murdoc for he did to you, sir."

Mac sighed, "I understand that. We will get Murdoc. And Sam…Call me 'sir' one more time and I'm calling you by your last name."

"Sorry sir," she then bit her lip for she said it out of habit.

"Carter," he crossed his arms and gave a look.

Sam explained waving her arms, "Old habits are hard to break."

Mac wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back into the cabin, he assured, "We will have to work on that."

Janet muttered, "Good luck breaking that habit with calling her 'Carter' all the time." She followed them inside looking for the bar.

**Later**

Archangel and Colonel Hammond confirmed that the trip to return home included Sam flying Airwolf through the gate. To complicate the plan even more they had a limited window of time, for the gate would only be exposed while it was to be transferred to Wright-Patterson Air Force base in Dayton Ohio to the infamous Hangar 18 for research. Meaning they would have to stop a military convoy on the highway at night and expose the gate to the elements, then employ a nagudah generator that was placed in Airwolf's storage compartment to power up the gate. The gate was to be remotely dialed by Airwolf's engineer and the generator was to be hidden by Hammond to retrieve at a later date. All this was to be done in eight weeks' time but after they had removed the Trust and Murdoc. They discovered that returning to nineteen eighty-three instead of nineteen eighty-two had cut the time allotment to complete the mission by 90%.

Janet sat at the bar with a coffee cup that she had now spiked with some whiskey upon hearing the extent of the mission and how much time they lost due to the vortex mishap. There was no way they could complete the mission and get home in time. So, she did what she could do…Have a loaded coffee and go along for the ride.

Sam, sitting on the couch assumed, "We must have existed the vortex too soon and that's why we ended up in nineteen eighty-three instead of nineteen eighty-two. We could have used that year to track down and eliminate the whole Trust like Michael wanted us too."

Daniel shook his head, "Well, we don't have that year. We will have to change the plan. Why do they want Sam to fly Airwolf back? Why not just store it someplace?"

Archangel explained, "I didn't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands. I trust Major Carter with Airwolf and she is responsible for bringing it back. Airwolf can fit through the gate while in flight."

Dom, who sat listening to the whole plan nodded, "Airwolf could fit through the gate alright but that maneuver is 'call threading the needle' and very few pilots can do that. The only pilot I can think of that could do that would be String."

"I am going to give Sam extra training in our Airwolf to do that maneuver," stated Hawke. "She will have it down."

Sam replied, "We've only got eight weeks to do this mission. I will spend that time with Hawke training just to take us home."

Mac spoke up, "I can't afford to lose both String and Sam to training. I will need Sting to stop Murdoc. There is another pilot I know who can fly that maneuver. He can fly anything."

Hawke huffed, "Dom is too old to fly that maneuver." He looked at Dom, "Sorry, Dom but I cannot take kind of risk."

"Oh I agree," Dom informed. "I could fly when I was younger but that would be too risky today."

Mac spoke up, "I have a different pilot in mind. His name is Jack Dalton. Let him train Sam in Airwolf number one."

"Dalton?" huffed Hawke. "Are you kidding me?"

"He's the best pilot there is," stated Mac.

"He will sell it," insisted Hawke. "You know what kind of character he is!"

Mac looked at Sam, "If he tries to sell Airwolf you have my permission to shoot him in the ass."

Daniel asked, "Who is Jack Dalton?"

"He's a friend," replied Mac.

"But you never mentioned him before," stated Daniel.

Mac winced, "Well, he's not exactly a friend you bring home to mom and dad."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack Dalton flew his single engine Cessna plane into _Santini Air _at the request of MacGyver. The team assembled at the private air field and watched the small yellow craft roll to a stop after landing. A figured climbed out of the cockpit door. He wasn't very tall, maybe tall about five and a half foot. He was chubby and round with a belly to match Dom's. He had brown hair combed over to the side under an old Army Air Corps hat and sported a mustache. He wore a brown leather flight jacket and tan trousers that were held up by a belt. He grabbed his duffle bag from inside the plane and walked over to his friend.

"Hey Mac," he smiled cheerfully. Needless to say he didn't look like a crack pilot. He looked like a man who ate too many donuts.

Mac greeted, "Jack, glad you could make it."

"Well of course I'm going to help out an old buddy," he grinned and then asked, "This is a paying job, right?"

Mac nodded, "You will be paid."

"Great, what is the job?" asked Dalton. "Flying cargo?"

Mac shook his head, "No, you will be training a pilot on a chopper."

Dalton asked, "You need me to train a pilot to fly a chopper?" He looked at Hawke who stood by looking most disturbed. "Oh, hey Hawke," he winced nervously, "How are you?"

"Fine," Hawke glared arms crossed.

Dalton tried to smooth the tensions, "Hey, I got back the painting for you. We're good right?"

"No," he shook his head.

"I didn't know it was yours," he assured. "If I had known I never would have tried to sell it."

Hawke warned, "If I find anything missing…You're dead."

"Right," he nodded and then asked Mac, "So, who is the student?"

Mac pointed to Sam standing beside him, "She is."

Dalton laid eyes and Sam and as usual he immediately fell with love with her; he sheepishly grinned, "Well, hello Blondie."

Sam rolled her eyes, "My name is Major Carter of the US Air Force."

His eyes gleamed, "Ooh, I like a woman in uniform."

She sucked in a breath and looked at Mac who seemed rather amused. She glared at him for she already figured her training with Dalton was going to be every woman's nightmare.

Mac tried to lay some boundaries for his childhood friend, "Jack…Sam is taken already. You might as well forget it now."

"Who is she taken by?" he glanced around at the faces and his eyes settled on Daniel standing on Sam's other side. They stood close together and Dalton figured he must be her boyfriend. "Him? Four-eyes there? Okay, he got the height and the looks but does he have my charm?"

Daniel's head reeled as he tried to figure out how this chubby little annoying man was not only a crack pilot but a friend of Jack O'Neill.

"I'm her friend," he huffed.

Dalton assumed, "Well, he doesn't have the charm."

Mac informed, "No, Jack…Me."

Dalton looked at MacGyver and then at Sam. His heart sank as he figured he had no chance with the tall blonde now.

"You?" he asked.

Mac nodded, "Me…And I wouldn't call her 'Blondie' if were you."

Sam huffed, "Call me 'Blondie' one more time and I will hit you."

Dalton grinned, "I love a woman who can give commands."

Sam grew irritated by the remark.

Janet Frasier stood just behind Sam and stepped forward, "Then you should just adore me," she informed arms crossed as well as expression. So far, Jack Dalton had not impressed anyone.

Dalton took one look at Janet and her radiant features and red hair placed neatly atop her head was just too alluring for him. Once again his old habit for falling in love at first sight with every pretty woman he met kicked in.

"Hey, you're just my size," he noted he didn't look up to see her.

Janet cocked an eyebrow for his reaction was not what she expected. She looked at Mac who stood trying not to laugh.

She huffed, "Now I see why you never mentioned him, sir."

Dalton had many faults but stupidity was not one of them, he asked, "What's going on, Mac?"

"Come inside," he motioned for Dalton to follow them inside the hangar for a private meeting in the back.

Dalton followed the team in wondering just what mess he got himself into this time.

**Later**

Archangel had returned to the CIA headquarters where he worked to get more information on the whereabouts of Murdoc and the Trust. He left Marella in the field to assist on his behalf. Colonel Hammond was sent to the Pentagon to gather additional information from the military branches.

Dom, Sam and Dalton all stayed behind. They only told Dalton what he needed to know and left out the gate and other additional information. It was decided beforehand that Dom would drive Sam and Dalton to the lair for practice flights but to protect the location Dalton would be blindfolded most of the time. The less Jack Dalton knew the safer he was.

MacGyver would lead the mission to find Murdoc which was now the primary target since they didn't have enough time to bring down the whole Trust. Marella informed by Archangel the last place Murdoc had been spotted was Las Vegas and it was decided they would drive to the city in the desert to investigate.

Three Jeeps rolled down the highway led by MacGyver in his green Jeep. Behind him were two more vehicles owned by _Santini Air_. Needless to say two Jeeps painted with the Stars and Stripes and the name _Santini Air_ painted in bold letters across the hood of each vehicle was an eye catcher. They each pair up in the two seated vehicles. Next to Mac sat Teal'c. Daniel drove the next Jeep with Marella seated in the passenger's side. Janet Fraise rode shotgun while Hawke drove the third Jeep.

Janet looked over at Hawke and sarcastically mentioned, "No, this isn't obvious is it?"

Hawke shrugged, "We will just say we are employees of _Santini Air _on assignment."

"Huh-ha," she nodded feeling absolutely ridiculous riding in the loudly painted Jeep.

Daniel drove and looked over at Marella; he wanted to know about her. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, I suppose you have some college under your belt?" he asked off hand.

Marella replied, "I have five doctorates," she informed.

Daniel gasped, "Five?" Curiously he asked, "In what fields?"

"Aeronautical engineering, electronic engineering, psychology, microbiology, and in French literature," she replied.

Daniel asked astonished, "You have all that and you are just Archangel's assistant?"

Marella replied, "I'm very good at my job."

He shook his head, "You could be working in the SGC with all that."

She smiled, "But then what would Michael do for an assistant?"

He muttered, "He can find another assistant."

She just smiled at him, "You are an interesting man, Dr. Jackson."

"Me?" he looked over at her, "You have more degrees than me and Sam combined. And you serve coffee to Archangel and work as a secretary. You're far more interesting than me."

"I work as an extra pair of eyes," she informed.

He shook his head, "It's a waste of talent."

"I don't think so," she disagreed.

"I think so," he muttered.

"We shall see," she countered.

Daniel found Marella just as mysterious as Archangel if not more so. He didn't even know her last name and she had yet to reveal that information to anyone. He looked at her; she had changed into jeans and a red sweater to blend in more as a tourist. He didn't know much about her but did believe the CIA was taking advantage of her.

Mac looked at the gas gauge on his dashboard and spotted a station up ahead, he mentioned, "Need to get gas, T."

Teal'c had said nothing and simply nodded. They pulled into the station for a fill up and have a much needed break after a few hours of travel. All three Jeeps lined up at the single island pump; needless to say they looked like a mini-caravan of Jeeps.

Janet dressed in a demin jacket and jeans had climbed out of the Jeep to find the ladies' room and buy a drink at the little store inside the small gas station. The station wasn't very big; it was painted gray and was an out of the way tourist pit stop for Nevada.

"I'm going to find the ladies' room," she informed Hawke.

Hawke added, "Get me something to drink."

"Like what?" asked Janet assuming he meant a soda.

"Beer," he replied.

She squinted, "You are going to drink a beer and drive a Jeep down the road?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, why?" He added as an afterthought, "A package of cigars too."

Janet shifted her weight, "Cigars too? I'm a doctor and what me to buy you beer and cigars?"

He suggested, "You can get yourself one too if you want." He had no idea what the big deal was for beer and cigars were common place.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes annoyed and went to the ladies' room on the side of the building.

As Mac filled up the lead Jeep and looked at Teal'c wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a sported a red ball cap to cover his head. Teal'c sat in the Jeep ready to continue the journey.

"You can stretch your legs if you need too, T." he suggested.

Teal'c glanced over rather content and replied, "I am fine."

"There is a restroom if you need it," suggested Mac. "We still got a few hours ahead of us."

Teal'c replied, "I shall wait."

Mac gathered, "You have quite a constitution there, T."

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed as he patiently waited.

Another car got the Jaffa's attention as it rolled up to the gas station. It was a black Trans Am with a bizarre red light that went back and forth in the hood of the car. The driver emerged wearing a black leather jacket, a white button down shirt and jeans. His hair seemed most curly to Teal'c.

The man then spoke towards the car, "Stay here, KITT. I need to check on something." He walked into the station in a quick pace.

"Michael," the car stated the most annoying voice.

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow and looked at the car for something was off.

The man came back out with some maps in his hand and went back towards his car.

Mac mentioned, "Um…Your car…I think it talked."

He made an excuse, "It's just the radio." He then got in the car and quickly drove away.

Mac looked at Teal'c and asked, "Did that car talk?"

Teal'c replied, "Indeed."

Marella spoke from the Jeep behind, "That was the Knight Industry Two Thousand…A highly sophisticated piece of equipment."

Mac asked surprised, "So the car did talk?"

Marella smiled like she knew a secret.

Mac asked Teal'c, "Do they have talking cars in the future?"

"We do not," he informed most disturbed for the Jaffa was certain the car did indeed speak.

Mac stood puzzled, "What was that?"

Marella simply grinned.

Daniel asked sitting next to her, "Is there nothing the CIA is not involved in?"

"A few things," she assured.

Daniel informed, "I heard that car say 'Michael."

"It did," she agreed with a smile.

Hawke witnessed the event and yelled out as Janet emerged from the bathroom, "Get me a six-pack!"

She rolled her eyes and went inside the little store to get the items.

**Meanwhile**

Dom drove Sam and Dalton to the lair in another _Santini Air _Jeep. Jack Dalton was blindfolded the entire trip but he could tell it was cold as they ascended the High Plains. They kept him blindfolded until they entered the cave and turned on the work lights.

Sam dressed in jeans and a red flannel shirt with red down vest informed, "Okay, Jack. I'm going to remove the blindfold now."

"It's cold," he noted. "What do you have hidden up here?"

She removed blindfold and there sat two identical Airwolfs. Jack gasped at the sight.

"Two Bell choppers?" he wondered, "Why do you have them hid up here?"

"They are not your average choppers," informed Sam. "The choppers are called Airwolf One and Two. We will be flying Airwolf One for training."

"Why do you have choppers up here?" he wondered. "I don't get it? Airwolf?"

Sam informed, "These are military vehicles. Airwolf is a chopper with a jet engine."

Jack Dalton replied, "That would be impossible to fly."

Sam continued, "Airwolf One is capable of reaching Mach One. Airwolf Two can reach Mach Two. I need to fly Airwolf Two on a mission that would require me to execute a maneuver called 'thread the needle' in a circumference with less than six inches tolerance."

Dalton asked, "What does any of this have to do with Mac?"

Sam asked, "How long have you known Mac?"

"Since I was a kid," he informed. "We grew up together."

"You and he grew up together?" she asked. "I take it you are close?"

Jack replied, "Mac is my best friend."

Sam stood and pondered for she thought Daniel was Jack O'Neill's best friend. He never mentioned anyone named Jack Dalton or anything about his childhood. She had no idea why MacGyver chose to go by the name Jack O'Neill but finding his best friend from childhood was also named Jack and she began to wonder if there was a reason for taking the name.

"Mac is involved in a top secret government program," she informed. "A man named Murdoc…"

Jack Dalton huffed, "Murdoc is back? Why didn't he tell me?"

"That's why they went to Vegas…To follow a lead," assured Sam.

"I should be with him," snorted Jack.

"You need to teach me this maneuver," she countered.

Jack huffed, "Blondie…Flying a chopper through a hole with only six inches lead-way I can handle. My best friend is about to go up against one of the worst assigns to ever exist and you want me to give you flying lessons in top secret military hardware?"

Sam held up a finger, "Don't call me 'Blondie.'"

Dom stated annoyed, "Ah, let this jockey go, Sam. I can teach that maneuver."

Sam spoke to Dalton, "Mac is paying you to help me learn this maneuver. Are you going to help us or not, Mr. Dalton?"

"I'll help," he assured. "But I'm also not leaving Mac to face Murdoc alone."

Sam smiled, "He's not facing him alone. He has whole team with him."

Dalton huffed, "The only other guy who has any military training on that team is Stringfellow Hawke."

Sam assured, "They all have military training."

Dalton rolled his eyes, "Even four-eyes?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Even Daniel."

He looked at the choppers and sighed, "Let's get this bird in the air."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They arrived at Las Vegas after nightfall. The city was lit up beautifully and the glitz and glamour seemed most attractive. Janet had refused to let Hawke drink and drive, rather literally, and thus she was now driving the Jeep as they rolled into town.

Hawke never would have let a woman drive him if he perfectly capable of driving. That was insane! He was the man and should be driving the long hours. He never would have let any woman push him around. That was until he met, Janet Frasier. She was indeed a power monger and could put any man into his place. He sat shotgun with a cigar in one hand a beer in the other as they crept down Main Street.

Hawke huffed, "I can drive ya know."

"No you can't," snorted Janet.

"I've only had two beers," he informed. He wasn't intoxicated and was functioning fine.

She huffed, "I am not letting you drive down the road with a beer in your hand."

Hawke shook his head at what all the fuss was about and looked out at the glimmering city as they followed the other two Jeeps down Main Street.

Mac led them to the last known establishment that Murdoc was seen at. It was a gentleman's club located just off the main strip. Teal'c sat in the Jeep and looked at front entrance. He notice three large X's in neon red on the front window. The name _Desert Palms _was also in neon.

"What is, _DesertPalms_?" asked Teal'c.

Mac explained, "It's a strip joint."

Teal'c had not been let off base and pornography was strictly forbidden in the SGC. He had no idea what a strip club was. The three large red X's in neon also baffled him. He said nothing and climbed out of the Jeep curious about the culture.

Janet sat behind the wheel and looked over at the entrance; she shook her head and proclaimed, "I am not going in there."

Hawke shrugged, "You stay here and I will go."

"Fine," she agreed rather annoyed.

Marella looked over at Daniel who seemed hesitant about entering a strip club when women were present. He looked at her and became rather bashful.

"I do have to go in there but it's on business. I won't be looking at the women," he assured.

Marella shrugged, "I'm going in there too." She couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. As a secret agent she had even been a stripper herself.

Daniel sat and pondered, "You are going in there?"

"This mission is too important to let something as simple as nudity get in the way," she informed and climbed out of the Jeep. She looked back at Janet who seemed most nervous, "You coming, Dr. Frasier?"

"Hell no," she huffed.

Marella went to her and spoke softly, "You are a doctor. A nude body shouldn't bother you."

"It doesn't," she assured. "It's all the men gawking at the nude body that bothers me."

Marella explained, "This was Murdoc's last known whereabouts. It's highly unlikely the men well get much information tonight. We may have to stay in Vegas for a while during this investigation. Our best shot at getting more information is if you and I were working here."

Janet's mouth dropped, "You're kidding me!"

Marella shook her head, "Our agents must have a cover and a strip club worker is one very valuable cover." She informed, "You and I need to get jobs here."

"As strippers?" huffed Janet.

Marella nodded, "Yes."

She shook her head, "I don't even know how to be a stripper."

"I can teach you," assured Marella.

Janet asked, "You have done that before?"

"I have," she admitted. "It's not difficult."

Janet placed her forehead against the wheel of the Jeep. If she had known she would have to get a job as a stripper to find Murdoc she certainly would not have come. The men noticed Marella and Janet seemed to be in a private conversation and gathered around to find out what.

Mac assured, "You ladies don't have to come into this place. We will be in and out quick."

Janet looked up from the wheel most displeased and reported, "You guys aren't going to get any information in there. Marella and I are going to get the information."

Daniel asked, "How? It's a strip club?" Then suddenly he understood just what they had to do. "Oh…Um…"

Janet informed, "Apparently to work for the CIA one must have 'stripper' on one's resume."

Marella injected, "It's called 'surveillance in adult entertainment settings.'"

"You mean they actually have a category for that?" huffed Janet.

Marella addressed the men, "We will go in separately. Janet and I will go in together and ask for the manager and request a job. We will say we just arrived in town and are looking for work. You four go in as patrons and snoop around. See if you can find us any leads."

Mac agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

Janet gripped the wheel and placed her head back down against and begged, "Please keep this of the record."

Moments later they started to filter into the club. Janet followed Marella's lead and took on the persona of a young woman looking for work in Vegas. They walked into the club first and found it was very smoky. Janet had forgotten about the clean air regulations that mandated a smoke-free work environment and she nearly gagged on the think smoky atmosphere. Her eyes started to water for the irritation. The club was dark inside, a bar was lined against the wall and across from the bar was a stage with a scantily clad woman pole dancing. They made their way past the patron filled club to the bar. Marella requested the manager.

A heavyset man dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and matching vest sporting an apron walked up from the other end of the bar. He had brown hair and a thick mustache and held a bar rag in one hand.

"Can I help you?" he yelled over the loud music.

Marella took on a whole other personality as she spoke, "Hi, my friend Janet and I just got into town. We're in desperate need for a job."

He replied, "I don't need another waitress."

Marella smiled pleasantly and replied, "We're not waitresses. We're both adult entertainers…We're dancers." She then shoved Janet with her arm to act the part.

Janet smiled nervously and nodded, "We are."

The manager stood back and looked them both over. He began to nod, "I could use a red head. Undo your hair."

Janet asked, "What?"

He instructed, "I wanna see how long you hair is. Let it down."

Irritated Janet removed the hair pins for her hair and used her hand to straighten the long lock out. Her hair went down to the middle of her back.

He nodded, "That's nice. Put that in your act," he instructed.

Marella asked, "Then we got the jobs?"

He nodded, "When can you start?"

"Tomorrow," stated Marella.

"Good," the manager agreed.

Marella looked at Janet and smiled, "That was easy."

Janet miffed, "How come I get the feeling the rest won't be?"

Mac led Teal'c, Daniel and Hawke into the club next. They spotted women over by the bar and Janet had her hair down. They started to filter through the club looking for any leads they could find.

Teal'c looked up to the stage and found a naked woman wearing nothing but a G-string pole dancing. He looked over at Janet and suddenly understood what the doctor was going to have to do and needless to say he was not happy about it.

Daniel looked at the stage and then at Teal'c who looked rather upset, he assured, "Janet will be fine."

"I do not wish for DoctorFrasier to work here," he informed.

"Janet will be fine," assured Daniel. "She can handle herself."

Teal'c informed, "This is filthy."

"That's why it's not allowed on the base," informed Daniel.

Teal'c waved the smoke from his face, "The atmosphere is filthy."

Daniel nodded, "That too."

Teal'c was not happy about Janet going undercover as a stripper at all. He hated the idea. She was a worthy warrior and comrade. The work seemed degrading to Teal'c. Only slaves would be forced into such work and Janet was not a slave.

Mac had a picture of Murdoc as went to the bar and motioned for the manger. The man came over.

"You've seen this man?" asked Mac.

The manager had seen Murdoc but wasn't sure who MacGyver was or what he wanted. He asked, "What's it to ya?"

"He's an old friend," cheered Mac with a smile. He certainly couldn't say the truth.

The manager believed the story and shrugged, "He comes in here every now and then."

"So he's here in Vegas?" asked Mac.

The manager shrugged, "I suppose."

"Thanks," he smiled and took the photo to a table where Daniel, Hawke and Teal'c had seated themselves. He took a seat and informed, "The manager says Murdoc come in here and he thinks he's still in Vegas."

Daniel sighed, "Well, that's a lucky break."

Please Teal'c nodded, "DoctorFrasier shall be relieved."

Hawke shook his head, "I don't want her working here either, T. But Marella and Dr. Frasier are our best chance and finding Murdoc. If he is still coming here we need a set of eyes."

Teal'c sat most displeased.

Daniel did not like the idea of Janet or Marella working as strippers and added, "But if they find him fast then they won't have to be undercover here all that long."

Mac nodded, "Yeah, it's different when there is name and a face to the stripper. This is nothing I want them to do either."

Daniel sighed, "Good thing Sam doesn't have to act as a stripper too. I wouldn't want to see her have to do that."

Mac grinned, "I wouldn't mind." He then added, "Privately."

Daniel miffed, "As much as Sam adores you, Jack…I highly doubt she will set up a private strip session for you."

He shrugged, "I still wouldn't mind."

Daniel asked, "Why did you choose the name Jack? You could have gone by the name John and no one would be the wiser. Why use the name Jack?"

He shrugged, "Don't know yet."

Daniel informed, "When you went into hiding it was because Murdoc had a list of people that you were close too. He started killing them off one by one. Would Jack Dalton have been on that list?" wondered Daniel.

Mac replied, "Jack Dalton would have been at the top of the list, Daniel."

Daniel wondered, "Maybe you took his name because he died?"

Mac pondered, "I can see myself doing that. It would be a way of honoring him."

"He's your childhood friend," confirmed Daniel.

Mac confirmed, "We grew up together."

Hawke wondered, "Was he always trying to scam people?"

Mac smiled at the memories, "Yeah."

**Meanwhile**

Jack Dalton, Sam and Dom spend the day in Airwolf going over maneuvers in the High Plans Desert. Sam had to admit, Jack Dalton was as good of a pilot as Stringfellow Hawke.

After the maneuvers were through, Sam made Dalton tie back on the blindfold before returning Airwolf to the lair. Dalton wasn't very happy about being blindfolded half the time and did protest but so far his plea fell on deaf ears. Dom then drove them back to Hawke's cabin for the evening.

Much to their surprise they found a visitor waiting on the porch. A young light brown haired woman that Sam recognized from the Airwolf files, former California Highway Patrol helicopter pilot, Catlin O'Shannessy. She wore a white button down western style shirt and a pair of blue jeans supported with a belt and matching boots.

Catlin spotted Dom and spoke up, "Where have you guys been?" she wondered. She then noticed Dom's two companions.

Dom smiled, "Catlin," he looked to Sam for an excuse.

Before Sam could reply Jack Dalton's habit of falling in love with every woman he saw kicked in once more. He became as charming as possible.

"Do my eyes deceive me but who this beauty creature before me?' he asked.

Catlin looked at Dalton most surprised for she never expected to have someone make a pass at her.

"Dom?" she asked unsure about his companions.

Dom replied, "Catlin…I would like you to meet someone. This is Samantha Carter and that is Jack Dalton. They are friends of Mac."

She greeted Sam, "It's nice to meet you." She then looked at Dalton, "Don't even think about it, mister."

Sam stuck out a hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Catlin. I read…I mean String and Dom have told me much about you."

Catlin shook her hand, "Pleasure's mine. You know String?"

"Yes, we're old friends," she informed.

Catlin wondered, "So where is String, Dom? I haven't seen you guys in over a week."

"He's on assignment for the Firm with Mac," informed Dom. "They had to go to Vegas to follow a lead."

"He's in Vegas with MacGyver?" she asked and rolled her eyes.

Dom nodded, "They are on assignment. It's not a vacation, Catlin."

"Fine," she sighed. "Why haven't you been to work, Dom?"

He stood and stuttered as he reached for an excuse, "I have…Um…" he looked at Sam for some help for a cover story. He hated hiding things from Catlin but he couldn't tell her there was another Airwolf from the future hid in the lair either.

"Dom is showing us the area," Sam lied.

Dalton muttered, "Blindfolded."

Catlin didn't buy the excuse and gave Dom a look.

Dom sucked in a breath and held it tight hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. Catlin's experience as a cop didn't help matters at that point.

"Just when did you start sight-seeing, Dom?" she asked annoyed. She then asked, "And since when did String go on assignment for the Firm without you?"

Dom looked at Sam once more for help.

Sam reached for an excuse, "He took Colonel…Mac…Instead."

Catlin was like a bloodhound and could tell when someone was giving her a false trail, she squinted, "Colonel? What is going on here?"

Sam replied, "My name is Major Samantha Carter. Stringfellow Hawke and MacGyver are working on a joint investigation. That is all you need to know, Miss O'Shannessy."

Catlin asked, "How do you know my last name?"

Sam couldn't tell her she read the file and paused for an excuse.

Jack Dalton asked, "How did you know her last name, Blondie?"

"Dom told me it," she snorted. She hoped the excuse would stick and the former cop would stop asking questions.

Catlin shook her head, "He only just introduced us by our first names, Major Carter. What? Does the government have a file on me or something?"

Sam nodded, "Matter of fact we do."

Catlin asked, "This has something with Airwolf, doesn't it?"

Sam sighed, "Yes it does but it's not what you think. We are not here take Airwolf away from String."

She shifted her weight and asked, "Then what are you here to do?"

"I'm here to make sure he keeps it," stated Sam.

Catlin lifted an eyebrow and looked at Dom, "What is going on?"

Dom looked at Sam once more.

Sam informed, "Come inside, Miss O'Shannessy. I have a story to tell you and Mr. Dalton."

Catlin warned, "This better be good." She walked into the cabin fully expecting the lamest excuse the military could muster.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam had got done explaining what had recently happened to Catlin and Dalton. Catlin looked at Dom and then at Sam.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" she asked Sam.

"I know how it sounds," Sam sighed.

Dalton sat quietly and just observed.

Catlin asked, "You are from the future and you are in a top secret space program that goes to other planets?"

Sam nodded, "Yup."

"And you need Airwolf to fly through some sort of 'Stargate' to go back home?" she asked unbelieving.

Dom clarified, "Airwolf Two."

Catlin laughed, "You believe this, Dom?"

Dom nodded, "Yes I do. Sam was here a year ago. Me and String helped send her and her crew back home through the Stargate then. I saw it myself, Catlin. It's real."

Catlin shook her head, "Dom, I want to believe you. I do but this all so unreal. I just need physical proof that what she is saying is true."

Dalton informed, "There are two Airwolfs. I saw them sitting together."

She wondered, "Where? In the lair?"

Dom shrugged and explained, "Where else are we gonna hide it? If the Firm gets the second Airwolf that's from the future they will keep it. That Airwolf is faster and more powerful."

Catlin asked, "Faster than Airwolf?"

"It can reach Mach Two," explained Dom. "In order for Sam and her crew get back home they have fly Airwolf Two through the gate when it's active. The gate is twenty-two feet in diameter. We only got a six inch tolerance here."

Dalton figured, "So, that's why you want me to give you lessons."

Dom admitted, "I would teach her myself but String doesn't think I can do the maneuver anymore. And to honest…I'm not too sure I can either."

Catlin stated, "You show me this other Airwolf and then maybe I will believe you, Major."

"Fine," agreed Sam.

Dom looked at her and asked, "Should we be doing that, Sam?"

"We've got less than eight weeks to stop an international assassin and find a way to commandeer the gate while it's in transit," explained Sam. "And we have to do that without hurting anyone or firing on our own men. We need all the help can get."

Dalton declared, "I believe them," to Catlin.

Catlin asked, "And why do you believe all this, Mr. Dalton?"

"Oh please call me 'Jack,'" he requested with sheepish smile.

"Jack," Catlin corrected annoyed.

He grinned, "Because in my business lying is part of the job. I can come up with pretty fantastic tales if I need too. But never have I thought of telling someone a story like that."

Catlin asked, "You think it's so bizarre it has to be true?"

Dalton nodded and asked Sam, "Tell me what Mac does in the future?"

Sam admitted, "He's a Colonel in the Air force and goes to other planets."

"Mac?" he asked wide-eyed. "Wow, he must love his job. What do I do? Am I there too?"

Sam shook her head, "Jack…I have never heard of you until I came back. He never mentioned you and said nothing about his childhood."

Dalton's face grew long, "He never even mentioned me? I'm his best friend."

Sam confided, "He couldn't mention you, Jack. He was forced change his name and take a new identity when Murdoc started killing off friends and family members. He had to go into hiding. But if it's any consolation he takes your name. I know Mac as Jack O'Neill."

Dalton pondered, "I must have died. Murdoc must have killed me to get to Mac."

"I don't know what happened," Sam informed. "But we have a chance to prevent that from ever happening if we can stop Murdoc now. It will save a lot of lives."

Dalton figured Murdoc had must have killed him for MacGyver to change his name and go into hiding and rightfully so. Murdoc did indeed kill Jack Dalton. He could live knowing his own days were numbered but he would not want Mac to suffer such a future. In much the same way Dom never would have wanted Hawke to end up in a nursing home, Dalton would not want Mac to be forced into hiding for his life.

"I can teach you that maneuver," assured Dalton. "And we are helping Mac take out Murdoc now before he becomes an even bigger threat."

Sam assured, "That's why Archangel sent us back."

Dalton suggested, "Me and this gorgeous creature sitting beside me can use our collective efforts to get leads on Murdoc."

Sam lifted an eyebrow, "Could you stop making passes at me now, Jack?"

He shook his head, "Oh, not you Blondie…The gorgeous cop."

"Ex-cop," informed Catlin not amused.

Sam asked, "Could you please stop calling me 'Blondie.' I really find that annoying, Jack."

He grinned, "But the name is fitting. You're Blondie and Mac is Dagwood."

Sam had to think about the name, "Dagwood? _Blondie_ the comic strip? You named me after her?"

"Yeah, you're the smart one," he summarized. "I mean Mac is smart but compared to you…Whoa! I can tell that you know more than you let on."

Sam blinked in surprise, "What?" she asked.

Dom nodded, "She starts talking Quantum theory and not even Hawke can keep up. And Mac…He's completely confused…And so am I but I'm not nearly as smart as those two."

Sam looked at Dom and smiled, "I think you are pretty smart, Dom. A lot smarter than you think you are."

"Ah," he waved his hand. "I'm just an old World War Two fighter pilot. I don't know any of that stuff you kids know."

Sam informed, "A fighter pilot from World War Two is pretty impressive, Dom." If there was one era that Sam should have born, it would have to have been Dom's era. Sam would have fit in perfectly during World War Two. She knew not just the history but the culture as well.

He shrugged blushing. He couldn't understand what he could bring to the table after seeing all the technological advances to date. He felt like an outdated old man.

Dalton had an idea, "Let's tag team up and get Airwolf Two put through the paces. I and the gorgeous lady cop…"

"Ex-cop," interrupted Catlin.

He continued, "Ex-cop can fly Airwolf One and Sam with Dom can fly Airwolf Two. I will show you how to do the maneuver and you just follow me. Dom can talk you through it. We can work as a team."

Sam pondered, "That might help."

Catlin asked, "You want me to fly Airwolf One with him?"

Dom stated, "Dalton can fly it. You're his engineer. I'll be Sam's engineer. And Dalton…You try to steal Airwolf, I will show Sam how to shoot a man in the feet."

Sam asked, "Why in the feet?"

"Worst wound a man can get is shot in the foot," insisted Dom.

Catlin puckered, "I thought the worst wound a man could have would be a shot in the crotch."

Dom added, "Both feet…He would be crippled. Shooting someone like Dalton in the crotch wouldn't help. He's numb down there, I tell ya."

Sam took a moment to get the dirty joke as Dom referred to Dalton as a numb nut. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to laugh. That was she loved about the gentleman, he had a dry wit that made one ponder.

Catlin rolled her eyes at the corny statement.

Dom insisted, "I'm serious, Sam. If you shoot a man in the feet you can cripple him."

Dalton added not amused, "You can also cripple him if you kick him the tenders too."

Dom countered, "But she can shoot ya while she's flying Airwolf."

"What is this? 'Pick on Jack' day?" he whined.

Sam shook her head, "No…Just don't screw this up."

"I won't," he promised.

**Next Morning**

Daylight broke over Las Vegas and "Sin City" fell asleep. The traffic died down, the lights turned off as tourist slept late after a night of celebrations, gambling, and other such activities.

The team had gotten three rooms in a local out of the way motel. The motel was in the shape of an L and painted yellow with white trim. It hosted a fountain in the parking lot that was not even paved. Marella and Janet were paired up in one room. In the next room was Daniel with Teal'c and in the third room Mac had become roommates with Hawke.

As Marella gave Janet lesson on how to pole dance, much to Janet's dismay, Teal'c decided they needed protection. He debated how he was going to protect his friend without seeming to hover over her.

Daniel stood in his boxer shorts and noticed the disturbed look on Teal'c face as he dug through the duffle bag of clothing. Since nineteen eighty-three was an era near the end of the hippy movement much of the styles were lingering over from the seventies. He held up a vertically striped brown and white button down shirt and made a face.

"I swear I wore something like this in high school," he recalled and then shivered as his old high memories came back. High school for Daniel wasn't pleasant for he often was ridiculed for being smart by the popular kids.

Teal'c sat on his bed wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt and looked in deep thought.

Daniel asked, "What's eating you, Teal'c? It can't be the clothes…You got the better ones."

"JanetFrasier," he admitted.

Daniel took a seat next to him still holding the ugly shirt, he admitted, "I don't want her in that place either."

Teal'c suggested, "It would be better if they had a guard."

Daniel looked at Teal'c and pondered, "You would make a good bouncer."

Unsure what Daniel meant he looked for further explanation, "What is a bouncer, DanielJackson?"

"A bouncer is a guy who throws out trouble makers from a bar or…In this case…A strip club. We can go down there today and get you a job as a bouncer," suggested Daniel. "That way you can keep an eye of Janet and Marella for us."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow, "The plan seems plausible."

"Good," he held back up the shirt and made a face, "Do I really have to wear this?"

Amused Teal'c gave a nod, "Indeed."

"God no," whined Daniel.

**Meanwhile**

Mac and Hawke had both gotten dressed when Daniel and Teal'c came to the room. They knocked on the door.

"Jack," hollered Daniel. "It's me and Teal'c."

Mac opened to door; he wore his favorite red flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked at Daniel's attire. The linguist was dressed in a brown and white striped button down shirt and a pair of brown trousers. He wore brown cowboy boots and looked rather amusing.

"You dressed yourself, Daniel?" asked Mac for the style was from the last decade.

"That's what I get for letting Janet pick out my clothes and pack me a bag," he informed. "Can we come in or are you two having a little private gathering without us?" smirked Daniel.

Mac let the pair in closing the door behind them.

Daniel stated, "Teal'c has a great idea…" he looked at Hawke who was dressed in tight jeans and a yellow button down shirt. The man stood arms crossed as he looked Daniel's obnoxious outfit. "What?" asked Daniel.

Hawke wondered, "Did you dress like that when you were in high school?"

"No," he lied. "Janet packed my bags and this is her idea of a joke. Teal'c wants to go into the club working as a bouncer. I think that's a great idea. He can keep an eye on Marella and Janet."

Mac nodded, "That would work. He's got the body to do it. Just make sure you wear a knit hat to cover that thing on your head, T."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," agreed Hawke who then retrieved a locked case. He placed the case on the bed and opened it to reveal four semi-automatic pistols. He started to hand out a weapon to each man. When he held the weapon out for Mac, he did something Daniel never would have imagined.

"I don't need it," assured Mac passing up the weapon.

Hawke huffed, "We are about to go up against an assassin."

Mac replied, "I believe in nonviolent solutions."

Daniel took his handgun and inspected the piece and mentioned, "Yeah, I used to believe that too…Until I met the Goa'uld." He tucked the weapon in his belt to conceal it. He then asked Teal'c, "No can't see it right?"

Teal'c informed, "It is concealed."

"Good," stated Daniel pleased.

Hawke informed, "You should take this, Mac. Murdoc is dangerous."

Mac refused and stated, "I would rather use my brain to stop him than a weapon."

Daniel huffed, "Says the man who made a bomb out of a potato."

"The potato was a circuit," informed Mac. "Not the actual bomb."

Teal'c stood by most puzzled. Even in nineteen eighty-two Mac did not use any sort of gun and that was strange for the man he knew had no issues being armed. He wondered what changed.

Mac steadfast refused the gun and Hawke decided to offer it to one of the girls, "I see if Marella or Janet wants to carry it then." He placed it back in the case.

Daniel stood rather confused and asked, "Just when did you go all Gandhi, Jack?"

Mac explained, "When I was a kid a friend of mine and Jack's accidentally killed himself with a gun. I swore I would never pick one up."

Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry, that happened to you, Jack." Daniel also was aware his friend's own son, Charlie would die the same way. But Jack O'Neill in the future would still pick up a weapon. Daniel informed, "I used to be just like you, Jack. I was the peacekeeper looking for a nonviolent solution. But I found that sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. Some beings do not want peace, they want power and the only equalizer is a weapon…Whether that weapon is a gun, a bomb or an idea. It really doesn't matter what form the weapon takes. It's just a tool and nothing to be afraid of."

Mac stated, "I'm not afraid of guns. I just don't like them. If you guys want to use a gun you can. I'm not gonna stop you. That's your right to be armed. I just choose not to be."

Hawke informed with a smirk, "I like guns. It's like a parachute. If you need it and you don't have it then you will never need it again."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," agreed Daniel.

**Meanwhile**

Dom looked over the engineer's station of the second Airwolf. He was amazed by just how advanced the computer system was. He found the computers automated much of Airwolf's systems and his job was much easier.

Dom sighed, "This thing can do everything but order a pizza."

Sam sat at the helm flying across the plains and smiled, "Actually it can order a pizza. It has the ability to connect with any cell tower and place a call."

"Cell towers?" asked Dom. "You mean for them fancy mobile phones everyone who is anyone is raving about?" Cell phones were a new technology that only the rich could afford unlike in Sam's time when cell phones became easily affordable to the masses.

"Yup," she nodded. "If there is a cell tower within range it can connect and use it to make a phone call."

"You can even order a pizza," he nodded. "Boy, the technology from the future is so advanced one would think we made contact with aliens." He then had think about that statement. "We did make contact with aliens."

"True," she agreed, "But cell phone technology is home grown, not alien."

"Good to know," agreed Dom. He then found one computer screen had what looked like little colored boxes and all sorts of icons. "What are all these little boxes on this one screen, Sam?"

"You mean the apps?" she wondered.

"I don't know what they are," admitted Dom. "One says games."

Sam smiled, "Touch it with your finger, Dom."

He complied and the app opened up to reveal a list of games. Surprised he stated, "Well, look at that. It has all these card games: Solitaire, poker. Oh, it has checkers and chess too." He found he simply needed to touch the flat screen to open the app. "The game opens if I touch it," he noted.

"It's called a touch screen," she informed. "It's cutting edge technology that is not even available to the public yet. Every screen on Airwolf's computer system has that ability. You simple touch the screen or the small box and the program will open. You can also use the keyboard if you want."

Dom chuckled, "Keyboard? All I have to do is touch the screen and poof, like magic!" He started fiddling with the game application, "Boy I could get used to this."

Sam laughed, "I'll have to get you an ipod when I get back home, Dom."

Dom asked, "What's an ipod?"

She stated, "It's a device the size of a pack of cigarettes called a media player. It has the capacity to hold seven thousand songs. They are developing newer ones that will hold pictures, videos and eventually video games."

Dom grinned, "Get me one of those when you get back home, Sam. I bet String has something like that."

She pondered and recalled Hawke had carried a basic flip phone to the cabin. He seemed to shy away from the _Blackberry_, media players and other such devices. It was odd for Stringfellow Hawke seemed to embrace technology in the current era. For that matter the same could be said about Jack O'Neill for he also only carried a basic flip phone and no doubt he could master the newer technology in Sam's mind. She pondered just why they both shied away from the newer technology especially when Dom seemed excited by something as simple as a touch screen. Perhaps, it was just age? Or perhaps, Dom was just ahead of his time? She wasn't sure but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why.

Sam focused on the task at hand, "Okay, Dom…Let's get ready for the maneuvers."

"Ready," he closed out the game he was playing.

"Airwolf One," she radioed.

"Copy," replied Dalton who flew just ahead.

"Let's start the run," she suggested.

"You just follow me Blondie and you will do fine," he insisted.

Dom added, "If you try to steal her, Dalton, Sam and I will shoot your ass out of the sky. This Airwolf is twice as fast."

Catlin's voice came over the radio, "I won't let him do anything stupid. Just remember…I'm in here too."

Dom added, "And after we shoot your ass out of the sky, Dalton…Catlin can arrest ya."

Dalton rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't steal Airwolf even if I could. The only buyers for something like this are foreign governments and terrorist. Both of which would kill me upon delivery. I'm no angle but I'm not stupid either."

Sam assured, "No one ever said you were stupid, Jack." She then pondered how Jack O'Neill would dumb himself down to appear not as smart as he actually was in much the same manner that Jack Dalton would appear. It was becoming clear to her that MacGyver had been imitating Dalton to some extent. He took his name and acted dumber than what he actually was. She had to admit it was brilliant disguise.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Las Vegas**

Teal'c went to the strip club later that afternoon. His intent was to get a job as a bouncer though Teal'c had no idea why the guard position was referred to as such. He walked into the establishment with Daniel who was going to help get the job. Daniel's plan was simple; they would both get jobs as bouncers. His cover story for Teal'c was that the alien was an immigrant from Sudan and not accustom to our culture. They walked into the club and found that even during the day the club hosted pole dancing, gambling and loud music. Daniel led Teal'c to the bar. He didn't want to seem pushy to the manager so they simply took a seat and acted as guest. Daniel ordered two beers and sat by Teal'c who was not the least bit interested in his beverage.

An oddity caught Daniel's eye. There was a poker game at a table not far from the bar. A man sat at the game wearing the worst looking fake mustache Daniel had ever seen. He sported a brown blazer and jeans. He sipped his whisky as he played a game with other patrons. Daniel sat and observed and watched as one man folded and walked away from the game. The linguist decided to use that to his advantage.

"I'm going to see if I can get into that game, Teal'c." Daniel informed his friend. "Just sit here and keep an eye out."

Teal'c nodded and kept watch.

Daniel got up and walked over to the table with his beer in hand. He looked upon the men and the goofy looking man with fake mustache. He noticed the man wore the identical brown and white striped shirt that Daniel had on.

"May I join you fellas for a game?" asked Daniel.

The cheesy looking man motioned, "If you a have the money."

Daniel dug a wad of cash from his pocket and threw it on the table, "Is that enough?" he wondered.

The man took the bills and looked at his fellow players. The all eagerly nodded thinking Daniel would be an easy mark.

"Have a seat," the man told him. He started to deal out the cards, "Have a name?" he asked.

"Daniel," he replied gathering his cards. "And you?"

"Murdoc," he informed.

Daniel looked at the man most surprised. It was him, the very man who later would kill his friends. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Murdoc." stated Daniel.

Murdoc replied, "Mr. Murdoc was my father." he smiled, "Shall we play?"

"Certainly," nodded Daniel.

Murdoc started to deal the cards and added, "I like you're shirt, Daniel."

Daniel smirked, "It's a classic."

**Meanwhile**

Just outside the club Hawke and Mac were waiting for Daniel and Teal'c to return and give a progress report. Much time had passed and neither had come back out.

"We should go in there," noted Hawke looking at the place from across the street.

"If I go in there and Murdoc shows up he will know we are onto him," stated Mac. "You have to go in there and make sure the coast is clear."

"Alright, what does this guy look like?"

Mac informed, "Look for the man wearing the terrible disguise."

Hawke blinked, "Terrible disguise?"

Mac nodded, "Yup."

"You're serious?" asked Hawke.

"I am," admitted Mac.

"An assassin who wears bad disguises?" asked Hawke cockeyed.

Mac shrugged, "Murdoc thinks they are good. I don't want him to know how bad the disguises are. It's a bit of a give-away."

Hawke shook his head and started for the club to the club. He entered the club and found Teal'c sitting with a stale beer at the bar and watching a poker game intently. Hawke looked down at the table and discovered Daniel in the game and sitting across from a man with the worst looking disguise he had ever seen.

"I guess Mac wasn't kidding," he muttered and then took a seat next to Teal'c at the bar. "T," he gave a nod.

"StringfellowHawke," the Jaffa acknowledged.

"That man with the fake mustache is Murdoc," Hawke informed. "How did Daniel get in a poker game with him?"

"He asked to play," informed the Jaffa. "Murdoc looked odd to him."

"More like stupid," huffed Hawke. "That's the feared international assassin?"

Daniel sat at the table and placed his bet for another round. He tried to get information from Murdoc.

"So, what line of work are you boys in?" asked Daniel to the men at the table.

A chubby man with a dark beard and little hair sitting to the right replied, "I'm driver."

A large man with no hair and was clean shaven remarked, "Does it matter?"

Daniel shrugged, "Not at all…Just curious."

Murdoc asked, "And what do you do, Daniel?"

"I acquire art for clients," he lied. He purposely tried to make his job sounds like something illegal. "And you?"

Murdoc gave a crooked grin, "I am a freelancer."

"Oh," nodded Daniel.

The large hairless man huffed at the man sitting across from him, "Cheater!"

Before Daniel knew it a fight erupted between the two men before his very eyes. Murdoc slid his chair back to ensure he was not a part of the brawl. Daniel found a fist had met his face in the scuffle.

The manager started shouting at the men, "Break it up."

Teal'c rose to his feet and went to Daniel's aid. He quickly over powered the two gamblers and in no time threw them out of the club. Pleased the pair was now gone he walked back inside and calmly sat back down at his untouched beer.

The manager stood in disbelief for Teal'c was the best bouncer he had ever witnessed. He asked, "You want a job working here?"

Teal'c replied, "Indeed."

"You got one," he insisted. "You start tonight."

Please Teal'c gave a nod, "Very well."

**Later**

Daniel, Teal'c, MacGyver and Hawke gathered for a quick meeting before the nightclub scene heated up for that evening. They sat in a private booth at the local restaurant and talked about the latest development.

"Jack," started Daniel, "You arch enemy, Murdoc…Does he always dress that idiotic?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah."

Daniel stuttered, "He's not exactly the master assassin that I was expecting."

Hawke smirked, "I see you both have the same taste in clothes too, Daniel."

"Don't," warned Daniel. "How does Murdoc get be a master assassin? Am I missing something here?"

Mac informed, "He usually just likes to blow things up."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I figured that part out already."

Hawke asked, "Okay, when do we neutralize this guy?"

"Neutralize?" asked Mac.

Hawke nodded, "That's what they came here to do."

Mac clarified, "You mean kill him?"

"Obviously," agreed Hawke. "This guy is gonna kill us later. We should take him out now."

Mac shook his head, "No…Then we will be no better than Murdoc. We stop him by arresting him and handing him over to the authorities."

Daniel did a double take and looked most surprised at Mac, "Did you just say what I think you said?" It was most odd for usually it was Daniel who would be making such a suggestion.

Mac huffed, "He hasn't killed us yet. We have time to stop him without killing him. We can't kill him for a crime he hasn't committed yet."

Hawke disagreed, "It's called self-defense, Mac." He looked at Daniel, "Are you sure he becomes Jack O'Neill? Because from what I heard Colonel O'Neill took out evil aliens and could kick ass. I can't see him doing that to be honest."

Daniel replied, "People change over time. Though, I have to admit this is a side of you I never thought I would see, Jack. And I must say it's kind of refreshing."

Mac arched an eyebrow, "Refreshing, Daniel?"

"Well, usually you're acting more like him," he pointed towards Hawke.

Hawke lifted an eyebrow, "What's the matter with me, Daniel?"

"Nothing," assured Daniel. "It's just you can be real hard to get along with at times."

"We can capture Murdoc and prevent him from killing anyone else without killing him," insisted Mac. "This isn't kill or be killed. Murdoc is stoppable."

Daniel sighed, "Okay…How do you want to proceed, Jack?"

Mac asked, "You have a really tough time calling me 'Mac' don't ya, Daniel?"

"You will always be 'Jack' to me," he admitted.

Mac replied, "But Sam called me 'Mac.' Teal'c has called me 'MacGyver.' Janet has called me 'Mac.' Why is this so hard for you?"

Daniel shrugged for he had no idea why it was so difficult, "You're 'Jack' to me."

Mac gave a sigh.

Hawke played on the dilemma, "I got to admit when you and Daniel start going back and forth you two are a like a couple of love birds," he teased.

"Don't," warned Mac.

Daniel merely shook his head and Teal'c sat most amused as he witnessed the banter.

Mac devised a plan, "We can flush Murdoc out. He will come after me if knows I'm in town. We follow him and act like we don't know he is here."

"You are suggesting using yourself as bait, Jack." Daniel stated most alarmed.

"It the most effective way of flushing him out," countered Mac. "We can call Sam and Dom and let them know our progress. When Murdoc makes his move we can have Airwolf standing by."

"Now you're talking sense, Mac." stated Hawke. He looked at his friend and asked, "Were you a hippy after you came back from the war?"

Mac shook his head, "No."

Hawke informed, "You need a haircut."

Mac asked, "What is wrong with my hair? What would you have me do? Cut it short like yours."

Hawke nodded, "Yeah."

Daniel curiously asked, "How does Sam feel about the mullet, Jack?"

"Mullet?" he asked. "This is a popular cut."

Daniel smirked, "Funny, when we first met I was the one with the long floppy hair. Now, you have the long floppy hair…Kind of strange."

Mac held up his finger and warned, "Lay off the hair."

**Later **

While MacGyver went to find a pay phone to call Sam, Hawke, Daniel and Teal'c went back to the strip club. Teal'c reported for duty while Daniel and Hawke pretended to be patrons. Marella and Janet had also reported for work at the club as well.

Marella and Janet were the back dressing room. The room was well light with a vanity table and a large mirror for the women to apply makeup. Other women also worked the strip club and would filter in an out of the room.

Janet was not pleased at all about having to be a stripper. She would rather be a waitress. Her wish was answered when one of the waitresses called in sick and the manager asked for a volunteer. Most of the women would rather dance for dancing made far more money but Janet jumped at the chance. Marella agreed it would be best for Janet to waitress for pole dancing did not seem to be Janet's forte. She tried all day to teach her to pole dance but Janet seemed to develop two left feet every time she had to start the exotic dance.

Janet was dressed in a skimpy outfit that consisted of a black skirt and matching top that was accented with glitter. She wore dark stocking and high heel shoes. Her hair was braided and rolled up into a bun. She stood before the mirror and complained.

"I look like a hooker," huffed Janet.

Marella, who wore a silvery outfit that consisted of a skirt, vest and feather boa, smirked, "At least we didn't have to get a job as prostitutes."

Janet whispered, "The Firm employs prostitutes too?"

"More valuable than strippers," she informed.

Janet rolled her eyes, "Oh god." She confessed, "I'm definitely not cut out for cloak and dagger work."

"Not everyone is," assured Marella. "Have you ever waited tables before?"

"My first job was a waitress in the local restaurant," Janet informed. "I think I can handle this job."

"Okay," Marella gave a nod still getting ready for her number. "I'll see you out there."

Janet gave a nod and headed for the door, "See you soon." She paused for a moment and looked back at Marella who was sitting before the mirror applying glitter to her skin. "Just for the record…You're a hell of a lot braver than I am," Janet confessed.

Marella grinned, "Coming from you…That means a lot."

"See ya out there," Janet left to start her night. She walked to the bar and gathered a tray from the manager. She found Teal'c was watching and she approached him and informed, "I'm filling in as a waitress tonight. Marella will be dancing."

"Very well," stated Teal'c somewhat relived for his favorite doctor would be spared any humility for the evening.

Janet started her rounds as the first dancer came on stage. Hawke and Daniel both watched Janet waiting tables. They found the job even more difficult for Janet was no directly interacting with the patrons and not on the stage. As the night went on the patrons got more intoxicated and more aggressive towards the staff.

Murdoc had returned to the club and taken a seat at another table. He spotted Daniel and raised his glass in a cheer. Daniel played the part and returned the beer glass salute.

Janet reached their table and whispered, "Marella will be on soon. Any news?" she asked tending to the table.

Daniel nodded, "See that cheesy looking guy with the fake mustache over there?"

Janet glanced over and then looked at Daniel, "Yes."

"That's Murdoc," he informed.

Janet paused, "Are you serious? I thought he would be more…Um…Professional looking."

"That's him," assured Daniel. "Bring him a beer and tell him it's from his poker buddy." he handed her some bills.

"Poker buddy?" she smirked and took the money. She went to the bar, got the beer and delivered it to Murdoc. "This is from your poker buddy," she informed as innocent as possible.

"Give him my regards," replied Murdoc pleased. As Janet left to wait the next table Murdoc looked over to Daniel and raised his glass in a salute once more.

Daniel gave a nod back.

Hawke wondered, "How long do we have to butter this moron up?"

"As long as it takes," assured Daniel.

As Daniel watched Murdoc, Hawke kept an eye on Janet as she waited about the tables. He witnessed a patron get far too friendly with her and tried to remove her clothing. Hawke stood up and went right to the stranger.

"Hey," he grabbed the man by the shoulder and spun him around in his chair.

The man was thin, had brown hair and wore jeans and a blue shirt, he looked up at Hawke and huffed, "What do you want?"

Hawke got in his face, "You don't touch the staff here, pal." His hand gripped the man's collar so tight he was nearly chocking him. He lifted him up from the seat with one hand and looked in in the eyes, "Do you understand?"

He nodded, "I understand," he chocked. Hawke released the grip and looked at Janet who stood by rather impressed. Hawke could take a full gown man out of his chair with one hand. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Fine," she replied. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he stated and took his seat once more.

Daniel placed his chin in his hand and whispered, "You do know that Janet has combat training, right?"

Hawke leaned closer and asked, "Why would they give a doctor combat training?"

"So she can go off world," stated Daniel. "Janet can take down a Goa'uld with ease."

"That's good and all but I'm not letting anyone touch her," he informed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mac had found a pay phone in a quiet diner not far from the strip club. He called Hawke's cabin on the recently installed landline wanting to hear Sam's voice again. He missed her sorely and wished he could have spent more time with her for she would need go back home soon.

An unfamiliar female voice answered the phone, "Stringfellow Hawke's residence."

"Um," Mac had no idea who he was speaking too. "Who is this?"

"This is Catlin," she informed. "You are?"

"Name's MacGyver," he told her.

"Oh, so you're MacGyver," she sounded cheery. "I heard a lot about you."

Baffled Mac shook his head, "Is Sam there?"

"She's right here," Catlin handed to receiver to Sam who sat on the sofa next to her. "It's for you."

"I figured," replied Sam taking the phone. She had not had to use a phone with a cord attached in sometime and forgot how cumbersome the older phones could be. "Hey," she grinned as she spoke into the receiver.

Relieved Mac leaned against the phone booth and his voice became smooth, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she replied with her fingers fiddling with the cord.

"I wish you were here," he admitted.

Sam offered, "Well, when I get back home you can take me on a trip to Vegas."

"That will be years for me," he reminded.

Sam assured, "Time seems to fly by."

Mac stated, "I have good news. We found Murdoc before he found me."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, "You guys took him out?"

"No," replied Mac. "He's wanted already and we're gonna just capture him and hand him over to Pete Thornton. He can take care of him."

Sam rebutted, "But the mission is to eliminate the threat. Sir, don't let Daniel talk you out of it…"

"Daniel?" asked Mac. "This is my plan not Daniel's. Daniel wants to shoot him."

Sam countered, "Shooting him is a pretty good idea."

"We can bring him to justice nonviolently," assured Mac.

Sam blinked confused. Did she hear that correctly? The man she would later know as Colonel O'Neill, a man who was more than willing to set off a nuclear weapon to stop a Goa'uld wanted to act nonviolently.

"Sir," she countered, "the mission is to kill him and take out the Trust."

"Your mission," he countered. "Not mine."

"Then what is your mission, sir?" she asked not amused.

"To provide unconventional remedies to problems," he informed.

Bewildered Sam shook her head, "Sir, just shoot him."

Mac assured, "I can handle, Murdoc."

"No, you can't," she disagreed. "He blew up your boat with you and Stringfellow Hawke in it. Just shoot him before he hurts anyone else."

He assured, "I can do this without killing him."

Sam's mouth simply dropped as she reached for an explanation as to why he was acting in such a way. Even Daniel had offered to pull the trigger himself but MacGyver wanted a more human response.

She wondered off the top of her head, "Sir, are you on drugs?"

Stunned by the question Mac shook his head, "I never touch the stuff. And I'm not drunk either."

"Fall and hit your head?" she reached for a reason to his reasoning.

Mac replied, "No. I'm fine. I just think we can do this nonviolently. Murdoc is still human being after all."

Sam sat shaking her head and asked, "Well, when the hell did you become a hippy-tree-hugger?"

"I'm not a hippy-tree-hugger," snorted MacGyver. "I'm a humanitarian."

She retorted, "No…That's Daniel. You're Jack O'Neill. You would kill him before he kills you."

Mac asked confused, "I would?"

Sam nodded, "With a nuke to boot."

Mac retorted, "I would never set of that kind of a weapon."

"What?" asked Sam. Not only would Jack have use a nuke he nearly had a few times and it was Daniel who stopped him. "Daniel has got to be falling in love with you here," she miffed.

Mac asked suspiciously, "Daniel would be falling in love with me?"

"What?" she asked.

Mac wondered, "Is he…You know?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to verify that question with an answer," she huffed most annoyed. "The mission is to kill Murdoc before he kills anyone else. Just do that, sir."

"I'm not killing him," he refused.

"That's an order from the highest office, sir." she informed. "You are disobeying a direct order."

Mac huffed, "I'm not Jack O'Neill yet and I'm not in the military either…So, they can shove their orders."

Sam let out a sigh, "I'm coming down there."

"What about your training, Sam?"

"Dalton has taught me enough," she lied. There was no use going back if Murdoc was allowed to live and continue his killing spree. The colonels would still be dead and she would rather spend the next two decades with MacGyver than return to Jack's grave.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Yes," she agreed. "I'm coming down tomorrow."

"I see you then," Mac agreed. He missed her and wanted to see her. He was also hoping to talk some sense into Sam and get her mind off of killing Murdoc and capturing him instead.

**Later that Night**

They had returned to the motel rooms later that night. Hawke decided to go and check on Janet to be sure she wasn't roughed up by the aggressive patrons at the club. He knocked on the girls' room door and Marella had opened it.

"Mr. Hawke?" she asked surprised to see him there.

Hawke stated, "I'm just checking on you and Janet. It was kind of rough at the club tonight."

"You're welcome to come in," she opened the door for him. Marella had changed into jeans and a pink sweater. She was too wound from the evening to sleep. "I'm stepping out for a walk." She went past him, "Janet is in the bathroom getting ready for bed." She closed walked into the cool night air.

Hawke walked inside closing the door behind him. He took a seat on a chair and just waited. Janet emerged from the bathroom drying her hair and wearing her nightgown and robe.

She looked about, "Marella…Who was at…" her eyes settled on Hawke and she soon discovered they were alone.

Hawke informed, "Marella just stepped out for a walk. I came to check on you."

She sat in the chair next him at the small table and continued to work the long locks, "Well, thank you for checking on me. But I'm fine."

"I was pretty rough in there," he reminded.

"I can handle myself, Mr. Hawke." she assured.

He stated, "You know, I really don't know much about you, Janet?"

"What would you like to know?" she asked him.

He asked, "Married? Have kids?"

She smiled, "No and yes."

Hawke puckered in thought, "Huh?"

"I'm not married but I have a daughter, Cassandra."

"Divorced," he assumed.

"Never married," she smirked, "My daughter is adopted."

"Oh," he wondered why she would adopt a child by herself.

Janet then added, "She's from another planet."

He looked confused, "What?"

Janet explained, "She was the last survivor from her home world and we brought her to Earth when SG-1 rescued her. Sam saved her life and I gave her a new life her on Earth as my daughter."

"No kidding?" he asked amazed.

"No kidding," she affirmed. "So, tell me about yourself, String? You never married in the future. Why is that?"

He shrugged, "I'm not in the future yet but I can imagine why. I'm cursed. Whenever I get close to someone I lose them. That's why I'm a loner."

Janet countered, "Well, I think that curse was lifted because you have a lot of close friend in the future and you are far from alone."

"But I never marry," he countered. "It's the curse."

"My daughter lost her entire civilization," countered Janet. "She was also implanted a bio-weapon and sent into the SGC as part of a Goa'uld trap. Sam saved her life. You want to talk about being cursed? Cassandra lost her entire planet. Yet, she managed to find a new home and a new family right here on Earth. We lose people, String. Everybody is cursed and no one can live forever. But not allowing yourself to love while you are in this world is a greater tragedy if you ask me."

"That sounds like something Gabrielle would say," he admitted.

"Who's Gabrielle?" she wondered.

"My late girlfriend," he informed. "Moffett killed her."

"I'm sorry you lost her, String." Janet sighed. She held the towel in her hand as her long red hair slowly dried. She looked different with her hair down, a softer look that wasn't so professional.

Hawke mentioned, "I like your hair down."

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"I like women with long hair," he admitted.

Janet muttered, "Then you should love Vala."

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone you will meet in the future," she informed and purposely left out the part about Vala that Hawke found annoying.

"I would like to meet you daughter in the future," he told her.

"You do meet her," assured Janet. "Cassandra just adores you. You will meet a lot of people and many will not even be form Earth. You talked Jonas Quinn, a wonderful man you will meet in the future, out of going back to his home world and joining your team. Jonas was ready to go back home after Daniel returned. No one thought he would stay but you convinced him."

Hawke wondered, "Why did Daniel leave? I thought he loved it there."

Janet chuckled, "Daniel nearly died and in the process of dying he ascended to a higher life form and spent a year with a group of ascended beings before coming back."

Hawke asked, "You mean Daniel died and came back to life?"

Janet nodded, "Basically."

Hawke shook his head, "Sounds like a whole other world."

"And you fit right in," she informed with a smirk.

"Thanks for the talk," he nodded and stood up to leave.

Janet asked, "Leaving so soon?"

Hawke genuinely liked Janet and has he got to know her he was finding himself liking her more and more and that fact scared him for his first fear was she would meet an untimely death due to his curse. He had grown accustom to pushing women away when he grew too fond out of fear. He started to feel that fear once more as he grew close to Janet.

"I should be going," he informed. "Marella will be back soon."

"Oh, don't count on it," miffed Janet. "She went to see Daniel. Which means Teal'c is in your room with MacGyver watching TV. Marella really likes Daniel."

Hawke paused and asked, "Marella likes Daniel?"

Janet nodded, "A lot."

He sat back down and sighed, "I don't watch TV. I can't stand that idiot box."

"I'm not big on TV either," admitted Janet. "Though apparently _Star War _was big with Teal'c from what I understand."

"You're daughter watch TV?' he wondered.

She shook her head, "A little bit but not much. She likes music and wants to play professionally someday. She's rather good."

"What does she play?" wondered Hawke.

"Cello," she laughed. "She's not nearly as good as you."

"It's not an easy instrument to play," defended Hawke.

"Is there such a thing as an easy instrument to play?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "No, everything takes practice."

Janet confessed, "I like this side of you."

Confused Hawke asked, "What side is that?"

"The gentleman side," she informed with a grin.

He crossed his arms and laughed, "Oh, that side. The side I hate."

"I like it," she beamed back. "You're much easier to get along with."

Hawke informed, "You know Dom has a crush on you?"

Janet asked, "Really? I thought he had a crush on Sam?"

He shook his head, "No, you're pretty as an angel to him." He cocked an eye and added, "What little does he know."

"That I'm no angel?" she asked.

Hawke nodded, "Yup."

"Dom is adorable," she had to admit.

"But I'm cuter," teased Hawke.

She countered, "I don't know…Dom's kind of cute."

He rolled his eyes amused and asked, "You got anything to drink since I'm gonna be spending most of the night here?"

Janet informed, "I brought my own coffee maker. Motels don't have the little ones in the rooms yet."

Hawke asked, "You brought a coffee maker with you?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I don't drink coffee at three in the morning," he informed. He then found himself yawning.

"Three AM coffee is great," countered Janet. "It helps you pull all-nighters."

Hawke rebutted, "Actually, I don't want to pull an all-nighter."

"You can take Marella's bed," offered Janet.

"And what if she comes back?" he asked with a smirk.

Janet shrugged, "Then you can sleep in my bed with me."

Hawke lifted an eyebrow, "You would trust me to sleep with you?"

Janet nodded, "You're trustworthy…And if you try anything I can always sedate you."

Hawke miffed, "Can you sedate me now because after spending half the day in that strip club I could use something good."

Janet stood up and removed her robe and climbed into her bed, she huffed, "Just get in bed and stop complaining."

Hawke removed his shoes and stripped down to his shorts. He climbed in the bed next to her and just lay in silence. Slowly but surely Janet Frasier was growing on him as his own fears bubbled inside. He was certain that if he allowed himself to enter a relationship with her that she too would die. It was the way the curse worked and he was certain his fate was sealed. He could never have a wife or children. He could never have a daughter, not even an adopted daughter from another planet for the curse was too great of a threat. He wasn't sure where that curse came from. All he knew was he lost everyone in his life that he ever loved with exception of Dom. And now he found a whole new world and frankly it scared him as he feared for the lives of those he was growing close to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam drove a Jeep borrowed from _Santini Air _and brought Jack Dalton with her to Las Vegas leaving Dom and Catlin to standby with the chopper. It wasn't that she wanted to bring Dalton with her; she simply didn't trust him to be left alone with Airwolf. Thus, she packed him along with her bags and headed towards Las Vegas to talk some sense into MacGyver. As the made their way towards Las Vegas they made a stop in a gas station. It was the same gas station her counterparts stopped by earlier in their trip. She pulled up to the pump and shut off the Jeep.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and you pump the gas, Jack." She ordered and climbed out of the Jeep.

Dalton climbed out and went to the pump; he called out as she went towards the station, "Blondie!"

Annoyed she turned and asked, "What Jack?"

"Get me a six pack and a pack of cigars when you are in there," he stated.

Sam cocked her head to the side and gasped, "You're supposed to be driving the next leg of the trip."

He shrugged, "So."

"You can't drink and drive," she huffed.

He looked about, "I don't see any cops."

She rolled her eyes, "Just fill up the tank," she walked into the bathroom reeling from the request. When she emerged from the bathroom she turned the corner and walked right into a man coming around the corner. She was suddenly knocked to the ground.

He stated, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry." He knelt down to help her up.

She looked up and her eyes settled on the most perfect face she had ever seen. He was gorgeous and had blue eyes with thick curly dark hair. He wore a black leather jacket and was busy helping her to her feet.

"I'm okay," she blushed.

"Here, let me help you," he offered her a hand.

Embarrassed she thanked him, "Thank you. I'm Sam," she informed upon getting her footing."

"Name's Michael," he smiled with most perfect white teeth.

"What a lovely name," she stated please to make his acquaintance. "I'm Sam." she repeated.

"It's nice to meet you," he assured. "I'm real sorry…I didn't see you coming…" then suddenly a black Trans Am with a red light in the nose of the hood pulled up beside them. The door swung open and Sam got a good look of the inside of the car.

The car spoke, "Michael…We must go now. I have located…"

Sam pointed towards the car and stated the obvious, "That car is talking and driving itself."

Michael looked for an excuse, "Um…It's just a radio. It's a new car with a loud radio." He went for the car and took one last look at Sam, "Maybe I will see you again, Sam?" He smiled at her.

Sam insisted, "That car just talked to you."

"It's a new radio," he slunk in behind the wheel, closed the door and was gone in a flash.

Sam stood shaking her head most confused, "A talking, self-driving Trans AM? What the hell? No one is ever going to believe this." She walked back to the Jeep and found Dalton had finished pumping the gas. She asked, "Did you see that black Trans AM?"

Jack Dalton shook his head "No…Why?"

"Never mind," she climbed into the passenger's seat and sat down.

Dalton looked over and asked, "Where are my beer and cigars?"

Sam rolled her eyes and complained, "For crying out loud, Jack! You are not going drink and drive."

He gasped, "Can you at least get my cigars?"

"Fine," she huffed and got back out of the Jeep to go inside and buy his pack of cigars.

"Wonder what's her problem?" huffed Dalton.

**Las Vegas**

Marella spent the evening in Daniel motel room. The pair was up all night talking and talking and talking. They found much in common and Daniel discovered Marella's job was anything but being a secretary. Intelligence operated on many fronts and Daniel of all people should have understood just how many fronts the CIA can operate on. It was an eye-opening conversation for the linguist who found Marella was equally intelligent and as competent as Sam and Janet. His biggest regret was she would never work for the SGC for he could see her working there. Marella's fear was Daniel would go back home and she would never see him again. Spy work was dangerous and her life was in constant danger whenever she ventured out on assignment.

Teal'c spent the night in MacGyver's room. It was much like being with his old friend Jack once more as they watched TV. Teal'c discovered the televisions did not have a remote control and only three channels would come across the broadcast. He also discovered a show he had never heard of before called the _Dukes of Hazzard_. He was most impressed with the car and the stunts. He also fancied Daisy Duke but so did many other fans.

Hawke woke up with Janet snuggled up in his arms. Once again his fears got the best of him and he quickly got up and dressed. He was beginning to push Janet away, an old habit he could never seem to break. Janet was growing concerned for Hawke was starting to distance himself from her and she didn't like that at all especially now she was starting to see the real man under the macho façade.

She sat up in bed and watched as he quickly got dressed. She asked, "Going so soon?"

"Have a lot to do today," he informed.

"Yes, sitting in a nightclub watching pole dancers while tailing an assassin who is noted for ridiculous disguises is a lot of work," she huffed.

"What? He asked. "You want me to stay here all day? I got work to do."

"Would it hurt you to spend a little time here since I let sleep in my bed last night?" she asked.

"I've got work to do," was all he would say as he buttoned up his shirt. The shirt smelled like smoke from the club and he really needed a shower as well.

Janet crawled out of bed and confronted him, "You're pushing me away aren't you?"

"I'm not pushing you away," he lied. "I've got work to do."

Janet cocked her head to the side, "You're afraid that something bad will happen to me. Aren't you?"

"I don't have time for this, Frasier," he snorted.

She crossed her arms, "Oh, so now we are on last name bases. You know, even in the future you call me by my first name."

"I have work to do," he insisted.

Janet got in his way preventing him from reaching the door. She stood her ground and wanted answers as to this irrational fear he was displaying.

"You are practically running out that door," she informed.

"Will you get out of the way?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No."

"Frasier," he became stern, "move."

She informed, "I'm the Chief Medical officer in the SGC. I pull rank over you. So, you cannot order me around."

"I'm not in the SGC," he countered.

"You will be," she huffed.

Hawke huffed, "You know…You really are a Napoleon power monger."

"I can be," she agreed.

Hawke tried a different method, "Okay…Will you please move so I can get back to work?" he asked.

Janet shook her head, "You're gonna have to make me move because we're not done talking yet."

"Fine," he stated and then physically picked Janet up across his back and placed her on the bed.

Janet grabbed his collar holding him on the bed and snorted, "We are not done talking yet."

"Let go," he tried to pull away.

"You are exhibiting some serious issues and we need to talk," insisted Janet who certainly didn't like the way she was being treated.

"Fine," he huffed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you pushing me away?" she demanded.

"I'm not…" he started.

She retorted still holding his collar, "Yes you are."

He looked into her hazel eyes and confessed, "I don't want anything to happen to you. Gabrielle died and she promised she would come back. She didn't come back."

Janet insisted, "I'm not Gabrielle. I'm Janet Frasier and we are not going to see each other for a long time. I don't want to go back home with you pushing me away like this."

"I don't mean to push you away," he confessed. "Just promise me you won't die."

"I can't make that promise," she replied. Her eyes softened, "No one can make that promise. But I'm here now. I know this is going to sound ironic coming from me but we cannot worry about what the future holds."

Hawke gave a look and then agreed, "You're right. That is ironic coming from you." He started to chuckle at the irony.

Janet smirked, "I said it was ironic…Not that it was funny."

"It's hilarious," he told her still chuckling.

Janet released her grip on his collar and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Look at that," she mentioned, "Who would have thought Stringfellow Hawke has a sense of humor."

"That's a secret," he teased. "You can't tell anyone."

The next thing Janet knew she was kissing Hawke. She started to run her fingers through his hair as the kiss continued. She closed her eyes and simply didn't want it to end.

Then the door swung open as Marella returned to the room. She had interrupted them but with Hawke being on top of Janet and her in a nightgown on the messy bed they appeared to have spent the night making love when in fact they had not.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Marella most surprised for she assumed Janet had spent the night alone.

Hawke looked over from the bed and held up a finger, "This isn't what it looks like."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Oh, just get off me."

Hawke looked back down at her and stated, "You are the strangest woman I have ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment," replied Janet.

Hawke crawled off the bed and helped Janet to her feet. He needed to go but now he didn't want too. He hung about for a moment.

Janet mentioned, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah," he nodded with his eyes lingering on her.

"We can pick this up later," she whispered to him.

Hawke agreed, "We're not done talking about this yet." He then walked out the door slowly closing it behind him.

Marella grinned, "Wow, you broke through to him."

Janet asked, "Is he really cursed?"

"Some say he is," she admitted. "His parents died in a boating accident and then his brother went missing in Vietnam. Everyone he ever gets close to dies or vanishes."

Janet informed, "He's convinced that if he gets close to me that I will die."

"That's a possibility," warned Marella. "He has the worst luck."

Janet rebutted, "I don't believe in luck or curses. I believe a curse only becomes real when you think it is."

Marella agreed, "I would have to agree with you."

Janet wondered, "So, how did it go with Daniel?"

"It was nice…We talked just about all night," she reported.

Janet asked, "That's it…You just talked?"

Marella took a seat on the bed, "Yes…We just talked."

"That's strange," stated Janet.

"Why is that strange?" she asked amused.

Janet informed, "Because you are the spitting image of his late wife."

"I am?" she asked surprised.

"You are," nodded Janet. "You look just like her…Expect the hair."

"My hair?" she asked unsure.

Janet informed, "Marella…You will be so happy when perms go out of style."

**Meanwhile**

Sam arrived in town with Jack Dalton in tow. Dalton was happy to be in Vegas where he could help his friend capture the famed assassin. She found the motel and MacGyver's room. She went to the room and knocked on the door with Dalton still in tow.

Mac opened the door and spotted Sam and Dalton, he grinned, "I see you both made it." he opened the door for them to enter.

"Hey Mac," grinned Dalton as he walked into the room.

MacGyver now dressed in jeans and a red button down shirt closed the door behind them. Inside the room Sam found the team had gathered for a briefing.

Daniel asked, "You are done with training Sam?"

"For now," she gave a nod and looked over the curious faces. "I heard you located Murdoc."

Daniel reported, "We did. He likes to hang out in this local gentleman's club. Teal'c got a job as a bouncer there. Janet and Marella got jobs there to help us tail him and get more information."

Sam asked, "Why haven't you just shot him yet?"

Daniel sighed, "Because we decided to try to capture him instead. He's already a wanted man and will spend the rest of his life in prison."

Sam countered, "That wasn't the mission, Daniel. Even from behind bars he could direct another assassin to kill the colonels. We don't have time to complete the whole mission and Trust will remain."

Daniel held up a hand, "Sam, Murdoc is not the master assassin we were expecting."

Sam cocked her head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Daniel led Sam to the club where Murdoc was sure to be. They found him sitting in another poker game and wearing an even worse disguise than before. This time he added a goatee and sported a green leisure suit that was a throwback to the seventies. Sam sat at the bar and trying to figure out how anyone who wore such disguises had managed to be a master assassin.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Sam rather shocked. She fully expected someone more the lines of James Bond. Instead she found nothing of the sort.

Daniel added, "Apparently he is noted for bad disguises."

"Seriously?" she asked. "This is the man that not even String and his brother could bring down?"

Daniel nodded, "He's a bit odd."

"That's the man who killed Jack and String?" she asked in disbelief.

"We could have taken him out a long time ago, Sam," he admitted. "But it just wouldn't seem right. He's like a sitting duck. Jack is right…We have plenty of time. We can capture him and have him stand trial."

"What if he escapes or is found not guilty by a rigged system?" asked Sam.

"That's a chance we will have to take," he admitted. "I could use this pen in my pocket and shoot him right now and no one would know it was me who did it. It's like it would be too easy, which is the other reason I want to watch this guy."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's too easy," he admitted. "Jack is laying low right now so Murdoc doesn't know he is here. But it would be so easy to take him out I'm afraid it could be a trap of some sort. Jack mentioned he likes to use elaborate traps. I think we should proceed with caution. If we try to take him out and fail then this whole thing will be for nothing. We can't move too soon."

"What does the colonel think?" she asked.

"You mean Jack?" asked Daniel.

Sam nodded, "With two men here named Jack it can get a bit confusing. I know you seem to have a problem calling him by his real name."

"I didn't have time to retrain myself like you and Janet did," countered Daniel. "You were forced to use his real name the first time you went back. You got used to it. I don't have that luxury." Daniel then concluded, "I think deep down inside Jack is suspicious that it's some sort of trap as well. He's knows Murdoc better than anyone." Daniel then grinned, "Though, right now Jack is going through some sort hippy phase and is on a Gandhi kick. It's most refreshing to see that side of him."

Sam wondered, "Why do you think he lost that?"

"Charlie," he gathered. "Losing your child can kind of be a life altering experience. I think that was the turning point."

Sam grew somber and touched her stomach, she sucked back a tear and nodded, "It can make you very angry," she agreed.

Daniel informed, "When I first met Jack he was suicidal. That's why the government recruited him, to seal off whatever was on the other end of the gate on a one way mission. I now see what he was like before he lost so much. He's still in there Sam. He will never be MacGyver again but he has come a long way since when I first met him. I've lost my wife and that was heartbreaking. I cannot imagine the pain of losing your child. And I think he loses Jack Dalton too. Jack told me that if Murdoc were to have a list of his friends to kill off, Dalton would be on the top of that list. They grew up together. Dalton is like family to him."

Sam stated, "I've have gotten to know Dalton lately and yes, he does have his quirks but he can be kind of likeable."

Daniel shrugged, "Him calling you 'Blondie' all the time out to be driving you nuts."

Sam smirked, "It's from the comic strip. I'm Blondie and the colonel is Dagwood."

Daniel shook his head, "Thank god my parents didn't go with Alexander when they named me. I can only imagine what Dalton would be calling me."

Sam laughed, "That would be baby Dumpling." She looked on at Murdoc and wondered was he really a master assassin and was the ridiculous disguise part of an elaborate trap.

**Later**

Daniel brought Sam back to the motel after they spotted Murdoc in the club. She found everyone in MacGyver and Hawke's room. A box of locally made donuts sat on the table and Janet's travel size coffee maker was brewing the next cup.

Sam looked at Mac who was waiting for her to return. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw him. He was like a beacon of to her, a bright light shining off in the distance whenever something went wrong in her life.

"We will do it your way," she agreed.

"Thank you, Sam." He went to her side and tilted her head up. He looked in her eyes and all could see was pain and he figured it much be due to the future events. He assured her, "I'm not gonna die on that boat. I promise you that."

MacGyver had no idea that Sam had miscarried his baby and she decided it was better if he didn't even know she was once pregnant. She nodded still smiling at him in agreement.

"I know," she replied.

He kissed her on the lips and then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "You won't regret this," he promised.

Sam asked still in his arms, "Is it possible that Murdoc might be setting a trap for us?"

Dalton replied for Mac, "Anything is possible with Murdoc."

Daniel asked, "Could these really bad disguises be part of that trap? Because he doesn't come across as a master assassin."

Marella explained, "For Murdoc it's more of a calling card. Under the assassins' creed the closer an assassin can get to his mark the better. Most assassins use far more subtle means of taking out their mark. They use poisons that can be undetected and mimic a heart attack. They can use chemical cocktails that will give the mark incurable cancers that move rather quickly. Most would prefer to make the death look like an accident or natural causes. Very few would even attempt to use an explosive for that is a giveaway. Murdoc can kill from a distance and go against every rule in the assassins' creed and still be unstoppable. That's what makes him so dangerous."

"So, his sitting in that club wearing cheesy disguises could be a trap?" confirmed Daniel, "Because killing him seems just too easy."

Mac informed, "Killing him is not going to be easy. It would be easier to capture him. Murdoc has survived being blown up more times than I anyone I know."

Janet curiously asked, "Marella, you said the assassins could give someone incurable cancer that would move very fast."

She nodded, "Yes. It's slower than the heart attack poison but is guaranteed to kill."

"Strings brother will die of a very fast moving cancer," she informed. "After we got back from the first trip I researched Singin Hawke's death and found the cancer he died from was extremely rare. And Singin tried to bring down Murdoc. Is it possible he was purposely given that cancer?"

Marella nodded, "I would be surprised if he wasn't."

Hawke asked alarmed, "How would they give my brother cancer?"

"Unlike the heart attack poison, which can be absorbed through the skin, to give someone cancer one must inject a chemical cocktail into their system. The best way of doing that is with a tainted vaccine." informed Marella.

Hawke gasped, "So my brother comes back home, get a tainted vaccine and gets cancer."

"That's the most likely method of delivery," Marella agreed. "Vaccines are an excellent cover for biological and chemical warfare. You can directly inject it into a test subject without their knowledge. When countries need live test subjects for biological weapons an injection is usually the preferred method of delivery."

Janet asked concerned, "How would they go about conducting a biological test using a vaccine on a population?"

"It's rather simple," explained Marella. "You find a host country where the government is willing to turn a blind eye…Usually one such country can be found in Africa. Sierra Leone is one known host country. You find a small village that isolated and you bring in a vaccine campaign to protect the population. The campaign is a cover. You inject the population with a mild version of the biological agent and record the results. Then a few weeks later, after you have gotten the results, you inject the same population with an antidote and tell them it's a booster shot or another vaccine."

Janet crossed her arms and became rather annoyed as she asked, "And what happens if that testing breaks free of the intended population and it gets into the general population and creates an epidemic?"

Marella sighed, "The resulting epidemic is blamed on natural causes…Like monkey bites and such."

Janet shook her head most displeased, "AIDS was a result of biological experimentations."

"Janet?" asked Sam for she never heard her say such a remark before.

"I had suspicions about that virus from the start, Sam. It doesn't act like a normal pathogen. It never did. It came out of Africa testing grounds and was blamed on monkeys. I have no doubt that AIDS is a biological weapon that got out of hand."

Marella nodded, "You're right. The AIDS virus was the result of testing that escaped into the wild. But you wrong on it being a biological weapon. It was meant to be a vaccine but for Hepatitis B. The researchers used livers from monkeys to culture the vaccine and the DNA between the Hepatitis B virus and a well-known non-lethal virus found in the indigenous monkey population combined on its own. It resulted in a new virus that is deadly to humans. The virus was given to general population by accident. The time we discovered what had happened nothing could be done to stop it. To protect the vaccine manufacturers the governments covered it up and declared it was a strange virus that came from monkeys."

Daniel asked shocked, "You're kidding?"

She shook her head, "Accidents happen. Protecting pharmaceutical companies is a key interest for their help is required for the biological warfare testing. One hand washes the other so to speak." She looked at Hawke, "My suggestion is when Singin comes home to tell him not to take any shots."

"I'll keep that mind," he nodded most disturbed.

**Later that Week**

The group decided to make a move to capture and detain Murdoc. They went to the club and waited for Murdoc to arrive for his daily poker game.

Daniel sat at the bar pretending to be a regular. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt and sneakers. He smoked a cigarette to blend in with the crowd for it seemed that everybody who frequented a bar smoked. He sat with a beer and sipped it slowly.

Teal'c worked as a bouncer and wore blue jeans and a black-tee shirt with matching work boots. He wore a _Desert Palms _themed ball cap to complete the disguise. He stood by the door not far from Daniel at the bar.

Hawke walked in wearing his button yellow shirt and blue jeans. He sported sunglasses and removed them upon entering the bar. He too pretended to be a regular and took a seat at the other end of the bar to cover the far end of the establishment.

Janet, Marella and Sam all entered the bar together. Sam was dressed in cut off shorts and a white shirt while Janet dressed in a tan shorts with a red tank top. Marella dressed in similar fashion with white shorts and a tank top. The three were to pretend Sam was their friend who also needed a job.

The manger stood at the bar wearing his black pants and white shirt and an apron, he spotted Marella and Janet walk in with Sam.

"Hi Jerry," Janet greeted him. "Jerry, this is my friend Sam. She just got into town and is looking for work."

The manager had hired Janet as a dancer but she had somehow managed to place herself into a waitress position. He was afraid he would end up with another waitress once more. But then he looked at Sam. She was tall and blonde and smiled brightly before him.

"You dance?" he asked.

Sam never pole danced in her life but nodded, "Of course."

He huffed pointing to Janet, "Because this one got herself hired as a waitress and was supposed to be a dancer."

Marella assured, "Jerry, Sam is a great dancer."

He instructed, "Go in back and change for an audition," he instructed. He wasn't about to get burned a second time.

Sam asked, "What?"

"You don't have to strip," he assured. I just want to make sure you can dance." He then glared at Janet, "Unlike you."

"But I'm the best waitress you have," countered Janet.

"But I hired you as a dancer," he huffed.

Marella simply needed to get Sam and Janet in the back to cover the exit if Murdoc tried to run so she went along with the request. "We will be in back getting ready," she informed and then led Sam and Janet to the back.

Sam stated, "I don't know how to pole dance."

"Neither do I," miffed Janet.

"We don't have too," she informed. "We just wait for Murdoc to arrive and pretend we are getting ready."

"That I can do," agreed Sam.

Out in the bar area of the club Murdoc arrived this time wearing a blonde wig and leather black jacket with brown corduroy pants. Daniel sat at the bar and did a double take.

"You have got to be kidding me," he shook his head and took another sip of beer. For each time Murdoc came wearing a disguise the disguise seemed to get worse.

MacGyver had sent Jack Dalton to cover the back door. Mac walked into the club dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt walked into the club to confront Murdoc. He took a seat directly across from Murdoc at the poker table. The two other players looked at Murdoc and motioned for them to leave.

Murdoc smiled, "MacGyver…How nice of you to join me."

Mac informed, "I have you surrounded, Murdoc. You are coming with me peacefully."

"You mean your friends?" he asked amused. "Daniel Jackson, Stringfellow Hawke, Janet Frasier, Marella Pratt...I must say I have had trouble finding the last name of the bouncer here. Teal'c isn't a name from around this area. And the name he gave Jerry…Teal'c Smith doesn't seem real."

Anger started to bubble inside for his ace in the hole was already been trumped. His plan for an easy and civil capture of Murdoc was already in jeopardy. Perhaps, there was a side of MacGyver that was more cynical for he found himself saying something that Jack O'Neill would say.

He paused and cocked his head to the side, "Do you use a mirror when you put on your disguise?"

Insulted Murdoc asked, "What is wrong with my disguise?"

Mac shrugged and simple replied, "Nothing…They just suck."

Even Murdoc was taken by the attitude for MacGyver was the biggest Boy Scout he ever met. He squinted, "Are you on drugs?" he asked.

Mac shook his head, "No…I'm just really getting pissed off at you."

Murdoc asked, "Why? I haven't done anything to you. You have been casing me out."

Mac could not tell him the truth and smirked, "I'm still pissed that you tried to kill my friend, Pete."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, "It wasn't personal. It was just business. Aren't you over that by now?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Talk about holding a grudge," muttered Murdoc.

Mac insisted, "You tried to kill my friend."

"And I failed thanks to you," he snorted. "Do you have any idea how much time, effort and money you cost me?"

Mac sat and shook his head, "You tried to kill a man and act like it was nothing more than a business transaction."

"That's what it was," informed Murdoc. "I have no beef with Pete Thornton. But I have a beef with you, MacGyver. You destroyed my livelihood and made a laughing stock out of me with the Trust."

Mac huffed, "You sure you didn't make a laughingstock out of yourself with that disguise?" Needless to say MacGyver was becoming more and more irritated with Murdoc's complete lack of respect for human life.

Murdoc shook his head confused, "What's the matter with my disguise?"

"I told you," huffed Mac sarcastically, "it sucks."

Murdoc squinted one more time and asked, "Are you sure you are MacGyver?"

Mac smirked, "I'm not gonna let you kill my friends."

Murdoc smirked back, "You have brought this on yourself, MacGyver. You intervened in my place of business long enough. This is war."

"You want a war?" asked MacGyver. "Then you are gonna get one."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Murdoc made a move in the standoff and pushed the table up onto MacGyver. He then ran for the back of the club while reaching in his pocket for a small device. Hawke went to stop him when he suddenly got a massive jolt. Murdoc had a stun gun and just shocked Hawke with it. Hawke's body tensed up from the jolt of electricity and Murdoc ran past him. Mac, Daniel and Teal'c all ran after and Mac stopped to see if Hawke was alright.

"I'm fine," he huffed getting his composure back. "He has a stun gun."

Murdoc went for the rear exit when Marella tried to stop him. She tried to swing at him with her arm in a martial arts move but he blocked the move and shocked her in the back of the neck sending Marella to the floor from the jolt.

As Janet went to Marella's aid Sam tried to intervene and drew her handgun on him, "Freeze," she ordered. Normally she would have just opened fire but she assumed Mac still wanted Murdoc alive.

In Murdoc's other hand he clenched an open salt shaker he took from the poker table. Using an underhand motion he threw the contents of the shaker directly into Sam's face. The salt landed in her eyes forcing her to shield herself.

He then ran past her and out the back door where Jack Dalton tried to apprehend him. But Jack was really no match for Murdoc who swiftly shocked him with the stun gun and then ran into a nearby warehouse behind the club.

Mac found Sam was in pain and covering her eyes. He went to her aid, "You okay?' he asked.

"The son of a bitch threw salt in my eyes," she cried for it most painful. Her eyes simply swelled with tears in response as her body tried to wash the salt from her eyes. She never would have imagined simple table salt could be so painful.

"Stay here," Mac ordered and went outside only to find Jack Dalton staggering about trying to get his bearings. Mac asked, "Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack nodded catching his breath, "He shocked me."

"He used a stun gun on you," informed Mac.

Jack gasped, "I can tell."

"Which way did he go?" asked Mac.

Dalton pointed, "Into the warehouse."

Mac suddenly stopped for it soon hit him a warehouse was the perfect place for booby traps. It was a trap all along. Murdoc discovered he was in town and had his own people spying in return. The game of cat and mouse was now afoot and Mac would have to go into that warehouse and defeat every trap Murdoc set. Teal'c started towards the building determined to get the prey.

Mac hollered out, "T! Don't go in there."

Teal'c stopped and looked back wondering why he was ordered to stand down.

"It's booby trapped," informed Mac. "I will have to lead us in."

**Later**

MacGyver had gathered some things for they would have to go into the warehouse. Murdoc was still inside and waiting patiently for the game of cat and mouse to begin. For Murdoc it was a game…A game between him and MacGyver. If the others died as well he could have cared less for they were guilty by association to the man. Mac gathered a number of tools, a pair of wire cutters and more duct tape. He loaded up his pockets with the supplies.

"Duct tape, Jack?" asked Daniel. He knew MacGyver was a demolitions expert but for the life of him Daniel could not understand what the duct tape was for.

"You can do anything with duct tape," he replied.

Daniel asked joking, "So, for Christmas I should just get you a case of duct tape?" He was trying to relive the stress of the situation.

Mac shook his head, "No." He then asked, "You and me exchange gifts for Christmas in the future?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Curious Mac wondered, "What did you get me last year?"

Daniel thought for a moment, "I got you fishing lures."

Mac wondered, "What did I get you?"

"You got me a leather-bound sketch book," informed Daniel. "A nice one too."

Curiously he asked, "What did I get Sam?"

Daniel shrugged, "I have no idea."

Sam looked on and stated, "You got me gift card for Starbuck's coffee with a specialty mug."

Daniel pouted, "He got you Starbucks?"

She nodded with a smirk for they both shared a coffee addiction.

Mac asked, "What is a 'Starbucks card?' Is that the little coffee house in Seattle? I went all the way to Seattle to get this card?"

"No," Daniel shook his head. "The coffee house becomes a national chain and there is one on every corner."

Jack Dalton suddenly had an idea, "Wait a minute! You guys know what businesses will do well in the future."

"So?" asked Daniel.

"Here me out," stated Dalton. "You guys tell me what businesses to invest in and I can buy the stock and when you get back…Poof…We're rich."

Sam crossed her arms and snorted, "Not going to happen, Jack."

"Oh, come on Blondie. Can't you see the potential here?" he asked her.

Sam soundly repeated, "No…You are not gaining information about future businesses for some get rich quick scheme."

Dalton rolled his eyes, "You're missing a golden opportunity. You could be rich. Everyone here could be rich."

Sam smirked, "Being rich is not my goal in life."

Dalton looked at the others for support.

Janet shook her head, "I'm comfortable in the future. I don't need to be rich."

Teal'c stated, "I am well. Your currency is merely a tool for trade."

Dalton added, "A tool that can buy a lot more stuff."

"I do not require…'More stuff,' JackDalton." informed Teal'c.

Marella shook her head as Dalton's eyes landed on her, "Not a chance."

He then looked pleading at Hawke.

"I already am rich," huffed Hawke. "I inherited my mother's money."

Daniel asked, "Your mother was rich, String?"

He nodded, "Her family ran a department store."

"Which store?" wondered Daniel for he never knew where Hawke got his money but he had plenty.

"Her maiden name was Macy," he informed not wanting to go further into detail.

Daniel gulped, "You're mother was a Macy?"

He nodded and looked on to see if Mac was ready to lead them inside.

Janet wondered, "You wouldn't be any chance get a discount at that department store, would you?" Macy's was her favorite place to shop.

Hawke shook his head, "Nope."

"Damn," she miffed. "Alright, MacGyver…Lead us in."

Mac took point and started towards the warehouse with his team in tow. They entered the darkened warehouse and Mac dug out an aluminum flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. He motioned for the team to follow behind him as he advanced forward unarmed.

Sam whispered, "Sir."

Mac took one step and then looked back most annoyed for she called him "sir" once more. He asked, "Carter?" He said her surname on purpose in retaliation for calling him "sir."

"You don't have a weapon," she reminded with her pistol drawn.

"I don't need one," he replied.

Janet Frasier held the small twenty-five caliber semi-automatic pistol before her and huffed, "Sir, carry something."

He looked over his other shoulder and repeated, "I don't need it."

Daniel stated with weapon drawn defensively, "Jack now is not the time to go all Gandhi on me."

Hawke drew the spare pistol that was in the case from inside his waistband, "Here, take it Mac."

MacGyver tried to explain the best he could, "Where am I going to put it? I am weighted down with tools to defuse the booby-traps. You guys will have to cover me. I really do not need it."

Jack Dalton spotted the spare pistol and since he was unarmed he asked, "Can I have that one then?"

Everyone one in the groups stated, "No!"

Dalton puffed out his cheeks annoyed. They practically forced MacGyver to take a pistol and he refused. What Jack Dalton asked for the weapon he was denied. It didn't seem fair to Dalton.

MacGyver led them deeper inside as the team spread out to flank his side. Daniel was to his right when he stepped on something that made a sound. He looked down a found his leg just made contact with a trip wire. He froze.

"Jack?" he gulped.

Dalton replied, "What?"

Daniel waved. "Not you…Other Jack."

MacGyver came to his aid and found the wire, he held up his hand, "No one move." He assured him, "Just don't move, Daniel."

"I'm not planning on it," replied Daniel. He was kicking himself as to how easily he walked right into Murdoc's trap. He should have known better but the master assassin got the better of him.

Dalton stood back and watched as MacGyver worked. He curiously asked, "Why do you keep calling Mac, Jack? Am I missing something here?"

Sam never told Dalton that MacGyver was forced to change his name and go into hiding for that information was not of his concern at the moment. She just rolled her eyes hoping Murdoc wasn't close enough to overhear the name MacGyver would eventually use.

Daniel protected his friend, "It's just a nick-name, Dalton. Like how you call Sam, 'Blondie.'"

"Oh," he bought the excuse.

Sam smiled at Daniel and gave a nod of appreciation.

Daniel nodded back and then looked on as MacGyver worked on defusing the first booby trap. He followed the trip wire through an elaborate maze and around to he found the explosives sitting behind a crate on Daniel's right side. He held the flashlight up for Daniel to take.

"Hold this," he instructed.

Daniel took the flashlight and shined it down on the bomb that was hidden beside him. He watched as MacGyver unhooked the trip wire and removed from the bomb. He had neutralized the bomb and started the gather the trip wire, exposing another booby trap in front of Daniel. A dead-man's switch had been employed to ensure both bombs would go off. He worked diligently and safely neutralized the immediate area.

Daniel noted, "Funny, you're usually blowing things up, Jack. Not defusing bombs."

MacGyver informed, "This was my job in Nam….Defusing bombs."

"I never knew what you did in that war, Jack." Daniel admitted. "You never talked about it."

MacGyver shrugged, "No one likes to talk about that war, Daniel."

"I know," he nodded.

He then wrapped up the trip wire with his hand and then handed it to Daniel, "Place this in your pocket. It might come in handy."

Daniel looked at the wire and grasped it, "You're cannibalizing the booby traps."

MacGyver retrieved the flashlight, "Yup." He then picked up the two bombs and removed the dynamite from, undoing the whole contraption to make a smaller and more portable explosive device.

"And you're loading up on dynamite," stated Daniel.

MacGyver smirked, "You never know when it will come in handy."

Daniel asked sarcastically, "Wouldn't it be easier to just drop a nuke on Murdoc?"

MacGyver shrugged, "He would probably survive it."

Daniel clarified, "But dropping a nuke on him is an option?"

"Sure," smirked MacGyver, "Just as long as we don't drop the nuke on him while he's not on this planet."

Daniel conceded in jest, "If all else fails we could dial the gate and send him to the Goa'uld."

Janet miffed, "Now that I would like to see."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Catlin and Dom had gone back to _Santini Air _as they waited for Sam to call. They had taken the first Airwolf from the lair and hid in a back hangar for quick access for they figured they would be called up in a moment's notice. Catlin dressed in a pair of coveralls sat behind her desk and Dom sat across from her in his usual blue jacket and red hat attire as they waited and waited by the phone. Dom looked at the phone disturbed for he wanted to go help but the waiting seemed endless.

"Know what Sam told me?" he asked and motioned towards the phone, "That in the future everyone has those cell phones the rich have. The cell phones are smaller and cell towers are everywhere. If we have that here we could carry that phone on us."

"Well, a cell phone is nothing more than a radio and the towers are repeaters," she shrugged. "I can see that eventually developing." She wondered, "Did they say what I am doing in the future?"

He shook his head, "No, Sam never said."

"She read my file from Airwolf though," gathered Catlin.

"Archangel gave her all the files," he informed. "Originally String ended up in a nursing home and I should die in a year. Sam said that was changed and String didn't end up in a home and came to work at their program. Apparently, I adopt Daniel as my grandson," he grinned.

"Daniel? One of the people who came here from the future in Airwolf Two?" she asked.

Dom nodded, "You should see him. Handsome fella, you would like him, Catlin."

Catlin nodded amused for Dom was always suggesting potential boyfriends for her. She did adore Hawke but simply could not see herself in a long term relationship with him. Not to mention the curse that followed him about that would certainly kill her.

"How old is Daniel now?" she wondered figuring he must be younger.

"Danny would be a teenager right now," he informed. "Apparently he parents will die soon and he will get stuck with a grandfather who ignores him. Wish I could do something for him."

"How do his parents die?" she wondered off hand.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Some sort of accident."

"Oh," she nodded and stared at the phone once more. "You really saw this gate?"

Dom nodded, "I saw it working last year in Area 51. We had to sneak in so they could use it to get home. Sam says if you dial a wormhole through the sun you can somehow affect time. I don't know all the particulars. That's how they will bring Airwolf Two home."

Catlin wondered, "Did they say where this gate came from? Or did the government come up with it in secret experiments?"

"They found in Egypt in nineteen twenty-eight," informed Dom. "Aliens called the Ancients made it."

She shook her head, "This sounds too fantastic to be true."

"It's real," he assured. "String helped them get it going in Area 51. We used the computers on Airwolf to control it. I ran the computer as it dialed out."

"What do you mean by dial out?" she wondered.

Dom took a piece of paper from her desk and drew a quick drawing of the gate, "This is the gate. It is twenty-two feet in diameter. It has chevrons on the ring that lock and code as the ring dials like a rotary telephone." He then slid the drawing to her.

Catlin looked at the drawing still shaking her head, "I still can't believe this. Dial the gate? Kind of like that movie they just had out with the kid and the little alien dialing home…'ET dial home.'...Or was it 'phone home?'" she wondered.

"It's real," assured Dom. He wondered, "What do you think you will be doing in the future, Catlin?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I do know once String gives Airwolf back they will have no use for me in any program. As much as I adore String, I can't see myself with him. I know my career in law enforcement is over. I'm not working for the Firm. Maybe I get married to some guy and have kids?"

"Ah come on, Catlin." stated Dom, "Don't you know you can change the future? They changed String's."

Amused she asked, "And what would you like me to do in the future, Dom?"

He confessed, "Honestly? I heard that String leads a team of men and women in the program to other planets. I think you should be on his team."

Catlin chuckled, "If the government has a top secret program that sends teams of men and women to other planets the type of people on that team are going to be highly educated professionals, military officers and security experts. Not some ex-cop who used to fly choppers for the California Highway Patrol. They won't be sending a bunch of misfits to other planets. My chances of qualifying for that program are zilch."

"You have experience in Airwolf," countered Dom. "Heck, if I was running that program I would hire ya." His minds then tailed off as he recalled Colonel Hammond inviting Hawke to join before the program was even it was running. "I have just the man for you to meet," he informed.

Catlin asked, "Who?"

"Is name is Colonel Hammond," stated Dom. "Eventually he becomes a general and runs the program."

"No," she held up her hands and shook her head. "You cannot do that."

Dom suggested, "Well, meet him at least. He and Archangel will be coming here for a meeting in a few days."

Catlin laughed, "And you are going to try and get me into their program? I'm not qualified for something like that, Dom. Only the best of the best would get into something like that."

"Sam seems to like you," he suggested.

"That's nice," she rebutted.

Dom suggested, "Sam can influence the Brass."

Catlin gave a look, "What do you suggest I do? Join the military?" she laughed.

"Air Force," he nodded. "When Airwolf goes back to the Firm, you join the Air Force and keep in contact with String and Colonel Hammond. Sam is just a teenager right now but one day she will in the Air Force too."

"Dom," she soothed, "I know you want the best for me. But there is no way I would qualify for such a program. You have to be a genius to get into something like that. Once Airwolf goes back to the Firm, I will just go on with my life. There is no place for someone like me in the Stargate program."

Dom rebutted, "I think you're wrong."

She slightly shook her head and then back at the phone, "What is taking so long?" she wondered.

**Meanwhile**

In the warehouse Mac led them at a slow pace. It soon became obvious after they found more booby-traps that clearing the warehouse would take more time. After Mac had finished undoing the latest trap, which consisted of a large pole with a knife taped to the end to make a spear that would stab the victim upon steeping on a pressure plate it became obvious they would need to split up.

Sam stated, "Sir, we are never gonna clear this warehouse in time at this rate. We need to split up into two teams."

MacGyver looked over the faces all of which seemed to be in agreement. He agreed, "Okay…We will split up. String you take Marella. I'll take the rest." He decided to let Hawke and Marella go separately because he knew the pair could defeat any booby-traps when he wasn't so sure about SG-1. He also didn't want SG-1 to know he wasn't sure if they had the skills to defeat Murdoc's traps. It was a touchy situation for MacGyver.

Daniel stated, "That's not an even split, Jack."

Mac looked for an excuse, "Jack Dalton has to stay with us."

Daniel wondered, "Why?"

Mac didn't trust Jack Dalton to not screw up and trip a trap. But he didn't want to insult his friend so he made another excuse, "Jack is pretty handy and knows how I work."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

Marella injected concerned, "I have been trained to defuse bombs…I never actually had to do it…But I have been trained."

Mac assured, "I trust you will do fine, Marella."

Hawke asked, "Can't I take Janet on my team?"

Mac shook his head, "String, you and Janet are my two combat medical experts. She's a doctor and you had paramedic training in Nam. I need to separate you two just in case. Besides, you're safer in smaller numbers in this case."

"Fine," he agreed with a sigh.

Janet agreed, "We can't have the only two people with combat medicine training on the same team, String."

"I know," he stated depressed.

MacGyver gave the orders, "String you take the west side and I'll take the east side of the building."

"Okay," he agreed and looked at Marella. "Don't you need some tools?"

"It would be nice," she agreed and looked at MacGyver.

He handed a roll of duct tape, the wire cutters and then looked at Sam, "You still have that pocket knife I bought you?"

She dug into her pocket and retrieved the knife, "Right here. As you said…'Always keep it with you.'"

He grasped the knife from her hand and gave her a smile for she remembered. His eyes lingered for just a moment for Sam was not just a lovely human being but steady and reliable too.

"I'm glad you kept it," he told her.

"Ever since the day you gave it to me," she nodded.

Daniel asked, "When did Jack give you a Swiss Army knife?" He looked at MacGyver and informed, "You never gave me a Swiss Army knife." He then complained, "I could have really used that off world. That knife the SGC gives us is terrible. Do you have any idea how much easier my job would have been with a Swiss Army knife rather than that useless hunk of metal you insisted that I carry."

Mac suggested, "You could just buy your own, Daniel." He handed the knife to Marella. "Here, you will need a knife."

Marella smiled and joked, "Every girl needs a Swiss Army knife."

Janet agreed, "They do come in handy. Especially if the scalpel in the kit breaks and you need to do an emergency trach."

Daniel asked, "You carry a knife, Janet?"

"Of course," she dug into her pocket and held up the red Swiss Army knife she carried as a back-up to her medical bag off world. "I can't open those big ones the SGC gives out because my fingers are not strong enough so I carry this one. Colonel O'Neill gave it to me when he saw I was having trouble with the standard issued knife."

Daniel looked at Mac, "Oh, you got both Sam and Janet knives but not me."

Teal'c then dug into his own pocket and held up the even larger Swiss Army knife he had.

Daniel asked, "Did Jack buy you that?"

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

As Daniel stewed MacGyver noticed Teal'c had a knife with far more features than his own. He held out a hand, "Can I see that, T?"

"Indeed," he handed him the multifunction knife.

"This has wire cutters," he informed. "I need to borrow this, T."

He gave a nod, "You may."

As Mac looked the knife over he asked, "Did I tell you to carry this on missions too?"

"Indeed," he nodded.

"I know why," he smirked. "It has everything I need to defuse a bomb in it."

Daniel sighed, "I still could have used a good pocket knife."

Hawke huffed, "Stop belly aching and go buy your own, Daniel." He then asked Sam, "Is he always like this?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Is this crack team…SG-1, a bunch of misfits or something?" asked Hawke.

Sam nodded while admitting the truth, "Yeah…We are."

Janet assured, "It's the misfits that do the best work. I would take a team of misfits over a team of well-trained military men any day."

Hawke looked over the group and stated, "Then this should be right up your ally, Janet."

She nodded, "I wouldn't be in here agreeing to take out elaborate booby-traps without them. I would be outside waiting for the bomb squad to arrive."

Mac stated, "Time is a wasting. We need to spread out."

"See ya on the other side of the building, Mac." agreed Hawke. He then turned on his flashlight and started to lead Marella deeper into the warehouse.

MacGyver asked Sam, "Do I really lead a bunch of misfits to other planets?"

She nodded and confessed, "We are a bunch of misfits."

"Good," he gave a nod. He looked at Daniel, "I'm not sure why I never got you a pocket knife since that is my standard gift but here." He removed the pocket knife his grandfather gave him many years ago from his pocket and handed it to Daniel, "It's yours now, Daniel."

Daniel took the knife, "This is your favorite knife, Jack."

MacGyver admitted, "I wouldn't give to just anyone. The only reason I would not buy you a knife is because I was planning on giving you that one."

"Thank you," he solemnly took the knife for Jack O'Neill had the knife on his person when he died in the explosion. The knife survived the explosion and was handed over to Daniel along with his other personal belongings the coroner found. He had no idea that Jack would have wanted the knife to go to him. He found he had to suck back his tears as the memory of that horrible day played over in his mind.

Mac noticed how touched Daniel seemed to be by the gesture. He figured he meant far more to Daniel than even Daniel let on.

"Okay campers." started MacGyver. "We have a warehouse to clear." He looked back at Janet and mentioned, "I wouldn't be calling the bomb squad because Murdoc would have a trap for them too. We have to do this ourselves." He then led them deeper into the warehouse.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mac led his team deeper into the warehouse. As they came to the next booby trap even Teal'c had to admit they had underestimated Murdoc when an arrow narrowly missed his head that was tripped from a crossbow.

Daniel shook, "This guy employs everything in his traps….Even a bow and arrow."

Mac nodded, "I said they were elaborate, Daniel."

"I guess so," he agreed.

Mac tried to keep focused on the mission at hand. He slowly made his way further into the darkened area.

Sam mentioned, "Right now I would take an onslaught of Goa'uld loyal Jaffa over this." She found it nerve racking to say the least and what was worse, she felt useless. She wasn't a demolitions' expert nor was she an expert in exotic booby traps. Her expertise in alien technology would only come in handy if she suddenly had a highly sophisticated piece of equipment to decode…Not primitive booby-traps of epic proportions. One thing was certain for Sam, nineteen eighty-three wasn't her era.

Janet wasn't feeling any better about the situation and added, "Right now I would take an unknown alien pathogen over this. At least I would know I could counter that."

Daniel added, "I would take Ancient ruins on some desert planet in the middle of a heat wave over this."

Mac looked back and asked, "Could you three keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Sorry sir," winced Sam.

Janet sighed, "Sorry sir."

Daniel stated, "Sorry Jack."

Mac looked at Teal'c and stated; "Now I know why I take you alone on those missions to other planets."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow curiously.

Mac explained, "You don't talk much…Unlike these three."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed, AngusMacGyver."

Mac held up a finger disturbed, "Never call me that," he reminded.

Teal'c gave a nod.

Daniel asked, "What's the matter with Angus MacGyver?"

Mac snorted, "I'm not very fond of my first name….That's why everyone calls me, 'Mac' except you."

"But I like Angus," stated Daniel. "It's a very old and traditional Scottish name. It's translation means one but it's often used in context meaning a strong one. It's a deeply rich and beautiful name, Jack."

Mac looked back and squinted, "I'm not fond of it."

Daniel argued, "But Jack…You should embrace your heritage."

Mac looked at Sam and asked, "Is he like that in the future?"

Sam nodded.

"And I put up with it?" he asked again.

She nodded, "Yes sir."

He rolled his eyes and informed, "I do not like my first name…Okay?"

Daniel countered, "But in its historical context the name is very appealing, strong and rich, Jack. You should be proud of your name."

Mac sighed, "Can we drop the subject now, Daniel?"

"Sure," he shrugged and added, "But you really should get in touch with your heritage, Jack."

"Stop it," he warned him.

Janet added to his displeasure, "I like Angus too."

Daniel nodded, "See…It's a great name, Jack."

"Both of you…Stop it," he huffed and then continued deeper into the warehouse.

Daniel sighed and looked at his companions, "I don't see why he hates his name so much. He should be proud to have such a strong name."

Sam shrugged, "Some people just don't like certain names." She smiled at him, "Of course you have a way of making an old outdated name seem very appealing. I never thought much about the name until you mentioned it, Daniel. Something as simple as a name and you could find the beauty in that."

"I'm a linguist," he remarked. "I find the beauty in all languages…Even languages of alien origin." 

"And that is one of the things that makes you so unique," Sam assured.

A voice echoed from above, "MacGyver!" Murdoc called out. "I see you. But do you see me?"

Mac came to a dead stop and motioned for his team to not move. He looked up and saw nothing. He then looked all around and finally he looked down and there under his foot was a pressure plate to another booby trap. He was standing on the trap and could not move.

He looked back and stated, "Sam…I am going to need you."

She came forward and looked at the contraption, "I don't know how to neutralize this type of trap, sir."

"I will walk you through it," he informed. "You will need Daniel's help. Frasier, you and T stay back. If the trap goes we will need you in one piece."

Sam and Daniel came to Mac's aid. Sam knelt down to the pressure plate and looked it over with the flashlight.

"I see wires," she informed.

Mac instructed, "Carefully follow the wires to see where they go."

Sam complied and found the wires led to an elaborate hybrid trap that included explosives and a sharp steak knife duct taped to a broom handle that would act as a spear once someone tried to disarm the explosives.

She reported, "It's connected to a bomb and a spear, sir."

"The spear is positioned to protect the bomb?" asked Jack.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, undo the wires going to the spear first but be careful Murdoc would place a false wire to bypass the pressure plate and make the bomb explode instantly if you cut it."

"How do I know which wire is the fake one?" she wondered.

"Look for two that are identical," he informed.

Sam looked closer with Daniel holding the light for her.

Daniel stated, "I see them. The two blue wires."

"Both wires are blue, sir." reported Sam. "Which one is the trigger?"

"That's the hard part, Sam." MacGyver informed. "Murdoc codes his wires. You will find a small mark on one of the wires."

Sam looked, "I see it," she went to cut the wire.

MacGyver informed, "Don't cut the one that is marked."

She stopped just before she could cut the wire, "Sir?" she asked.

"Cut the one that is not marked," he instructed.

She complied and cut the wire. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I got it, sir," she informed. "Now what?"

"You need to bypass the bomb ignition system," he instructed. "Look at the bomb and tell me what wires you got?"

"I got a blue wire, a red wire and a green wire," she informed.

MacGyver asked, "Do you see a white wire?"

She looked and shook her head, "No."

"Okay," he replied. "You can't cut the wires without it going off."

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

MacGyver stated, "The trigger is a pressure plat. I need to step off the plate and put something else on it."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "How are you gonna do that, Jack?"

"This is a warehouse," he informed. Look around where we have already been. Find an object that weights about twenty pounds and is the size of my foot."

Daniel and Teal'c started to look about but found nothing to that specification. Teal'c came across a forty pound bag of clean sand. He picked up the bag and brought it to MacGyver.

"Best we could find, Jack." stated Daniel.

"Alright," he devised a plan, "Take off one of your boots, Daniel."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You are wearing cowboy boots," he mentioned.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Dump the sand into one of those boots and fill it all the way to the top. That should be about twenty pounds when it's full."

Sam then figured, "We slide off your foot as we slid on the boot."

"Exactly," he agreed.

"Alright," Daniel worked the boot off.

Teal'c opened the bag and poured it into the boot to the top. He leveled the sand off and then lifted the heavy boot, "This shall do."

"Okay," MacGyver motioned for Teal'c to bring to boot over. "T, you come here and everyone else get back."

Teal'c brought the boot directly to Mac's foot. As Mac slowly slid his foot off the pressure plate, Teal'c slowly slid the boot on. Soon Mac was free of the trap and Daniel was down by one boot.

He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to his friends, "That should do it."

Daniel asked, "How am I gonna get my boot back, Jack?"

"You're not," he informed. "That bomb needs to be detonated."

"Great," he rolled his eyes as he was already hopping around on one foot. The boots made his stance uneven and it was beginning to hurt his hip joints. He found he needed to take the other boot off as well. "Now I'm going to walk through here with just socks on."

"I'll buy ya a new pair of boots once we get out of here, Daniel." assured Mac.

He looked down at his black socks and wiggled his toes. The hard cement floor felt cool to him.

"I suppose it could be worse," he admitted getting used to the feeling.

Mac countered, "We're not out of the woods yet, Daniel." He motioned, "Come on."

They followed MacGyver further into the warehouse in hopes of capturing then assassin alive.

**Meanwhile**

Stringfellow Hawke led Marella through the other half of the warehouse. Marella's electrical engineering paid off and she was able to defuse many of the traps set by Murdoc.

She concluded, "He had time to work on this."

Hawke assumed, "He must have been watching us since we got here."

"Or before," she admitted. "The information on his wear about could have leaked by Murdoc himself."

"This is part of some elaborate trap?" wondered Hawke.

Marella explained, "That's what Murdoc does. He sets elaborate traps we just walked right into one. I bet he even knows about that gate too."

Hawke paused for a moment and asked, "Who is this trap meant for?"

"MacGyver of course," she stated.

"And Murdoc has successfully separated us," miffed Hawke.

She explained, "Divide and concur."

"Exactly," agreed Hawke.

Marella suggested, "We should start back towards others."

"Let's do that." stated Hawke.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel found his pace had slowed down after losing his boots. Teal'c remained with him as they slowly walked behind the others. Mac led them deeper into the darkness when Murdoc triggered another trap from his perch above. He set up make shift flame throwers to ignite after MacGyver had passed by and separated Mac from his team.

Janet, Sam and Dalton were all forced back with the blast of heat that suddenly came from both sides. They covered their eyes and ducked to protect themselves. Daniel and Teal'c rushed to their aid and pulled them to safety leaving Mac on the other side of the flame throwers.

"Sam," he called out concerned.

Sam caught her breath, "I'm okay sir." She then spotted the elaborate flame thrower system Murdoc has rigged using copper plumbing pipes. She had to admit it was a genius design. "It will take a while for me to bypass this, sir. Just stay where you are."

Mac shook his head and smiled at her, "No Sam, I have to go on alone now."

"That's too dangerous," she rebutted.

"This is between me and Murdoc," he informed. "I can't let you risk your life like this. You guys go back the way we came."

"Sir," she shook her head, "I will not do that."

Mac softly stated, "That's an order, Carter."

"No," she refused with tears swelling up in her yes. She feared he would die in that warehouse.

Mac stated more firmly, "I'm giving you a direct order, Carter."

"You're not my commanding officer right now," she replied. "I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to," he told her.

"No," she refused.

Janet understood they went as far as they could with MacGyver and they needed to retreat and get help. She stepped up and took command of the situation.

"We have to go, Sam." Janet stated.

Sam refused, "No…We're not leaving. We can find a way around this flame thrower wall."

Janet gave a heavy sigh and then pulled rank, "I am giving an order to retreat."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not leaving the Colonel behind."

"I'm not a colonel," Mac reminded her. "I can take Murdoc by myself. You guys need to get out of here."

"He will kill you," asserted Sam.

"As Chief Medical Officer, I am ordering a retreat," stated Janet. "We can't go any further."

"You are pulling rank on me, Janet?" asked Sam with a gulp. How could Janet pull rank on her? It didn't seem right after they had been through so much.

"MacGyver cannot give you the order to leave but I can. We need to follow his orders," stated Janet. "We need Airwolf."

MacGyver agreed, "Get Hawke and Marlella out of the building. There are so many traps in here the building needs to be leveled. Call for a strike on the building by Airwolf."

Sam asked, wide-eyed, "And what about you?"

"I'm gonna find another way out," he informed. "We're bringing down the building with Murdoc in it." He pointed behind her, "Now get out of here, Carter." He looked at Janet, "Make sure Airwolf brings the building down. Notify Archangel so he can have the local authorities evacuate the area. This place is a powder keg."

"I understand," agreed Janet.

Daniel gently grasped Sam by the arm and tugged, "Jack can handle himself, Sam. We have to get out and get Airwolf in the air."

Her eyes lingered on MacGyver as she slowly started to walk away. She watched as Murdoc enacted the flame thrower wall once more leaving a wall of fire between her and MacGyver. She could see his silhouette through the flames but she could not reach him. Worried for his life she pulled away with heart sinking once more.

"Jack will be okay," assured Daniel.

Sam countered shaking her head, "He's not Jack O'Neill yet." She was certain he would die at Murdoc's hands.

"No," he remarked, "He's MacGyver."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

MacGyver pushed further into the warehouse. Murdoc had set up an elaborate mouse trap and Mac was the prize. In the center of the warehouse MacGyver found a ladder that went up to Murdoc's nest above. Mac started climbing up until he reached the catwalk near the ceiling. As he climbed onto the catwalk he found Murdoc waiting for him.

"MacGyver," he cheered. "So nice of you to join me."

"Murdoc," he replied. "I guess you have been busy."

"You like?" he asked rather flamboyantly. "I made it just for you." He then asked, "So, where did you find your friends? I don't mean Stringfellow Hawke or Marella 'I get Archangel's coffee' Pratt. I mean the other ones: Daniel, Sam, Janet and Teal'c. Teal'c is a very unusual name, don't you think? Is that French? Russian? Portugal?"

MacGyver just stood and stared and revealed nothing.

"Portugal is it," stated Murdoc knowing full well Teal'c was not from Portugal. He wasn't sure where Teal'c was from but it wasn't from any known land to his knowledge.

"I'll make this easy for you, Murdoc. All you have to do is surrender and your life will be spared," he informed.

"Oh, my dear boy…You are so naïve." Murdoc sarcastically replied.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, since you made me the laughing stock of the Trust, I will make you the laughing stock of the Firm," he informed.

Mac rebutted, "I don't work for the Firm, Murdoc."

"Oh, everybody works for the Firm my dear boy. You just don't know it yet," he grinned wickedly.

"I work for the…" started Mac.

Murdoc waved his hand, "Yes, yes…The Phoenix Foundation…AKA, the Firm."

MacGyver gave up trying to talk any sense and was not about to get drawn into an argument over the matter with an assassin. That was simply absurd.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Murdoc. Either way you are coming with me," asserted Mac.

Murdoc paused and looked up as if he was actually debating the issue and then happily replied, "The hard way."

Mac just waited for Murdoc to make his move. He didn't have to wait long when Murdoc threw a punch. Mac blocked the punch and hit him in return. Murdoc had grabbed him by the collar and tried to throw him off the catwalk but failed. The fight continued and Mac found himself in hand-to-hand combat high about the warehouse floor with his arch enemy.

**Meanwhile**

Sam met up with Hawke and Marella as they doubled back. Hawke asked, "Where is MacGyver?"

"We got separated," informed Daniel. "Murdoc set up a fire wall. Jack told us to go back. He wants an air strike on the building. There are just too many booby traps in here."

Hawke wondered, "What happened to your boots, Daniel?"

"Lost them," was he would say.

Hawke sighed and continued, "Okay, Mac is right…We need an air strike on this building. I'll call Dom and have Airwolf in the air."

Marella added, "I will call Archangel and have the authorities clear the area."

"Let's go," stated Hawke.

Sam asked, "What about saving, MacGyver?"

Hawke replied, "He's on his own."

She shook her head not happy with the situation at all.

Marella assured, "MacGyver works best on his own. He will get out."

"I don't like leaving him behind," stated Sam.

Hawke informed, "We're gonna get him out before we blow the place."

"Not if Murdoc has not already won," huffed Sam.

Jack Dalton held up his hand, "Blondie, just put your emotions in check there. Trust me…Murdoc is not gonna win."

She glared at him and huffed, "I hope you are right, Jack."

**Meanwhile**

As Dom and Catlin lifted off in Airwolf, Archangel had informed the local authorities of the pending air strike on the warehouse. Police cars and fire trucks rolled into the area and set up a barricade to prevent civilians from getting close to the building. The excuse of a gas leak was used as a cover by the local authorities. With Airwolf in the air and its way to strike the warehouse MacGyver was running out of time to find an exit and somehow stop Murdoc. He lead Murdoc to the roof of the warehouse figuring he could spot Airwolf on approach and have time to clear the building by jumping to the roof top of the adjacent building. It would be a leap for sure but it was Mac's only chance.

Murdoc followed him on the roof and held a large knife in his grasp. Murdoc normally wouldn't choose the knife but he had to prove to the other assassins he was just as good of an assassin as they were and thus had to be in close contact with the mark. Assassin peer pressure was never a good thing to give into for Murdoc.

As the fight drew out Mac was beginning to tire. Murdoc was equally good at hand-to-hand combat as he for they both were former military special forces.

Mac asked, "Aren't you tired of trying to kill me yet, Murdoc?"

"I will never tire of trying to kill you, MacGyver." he assured.

While MacGyver kept Murdoc busy on the roof, Hawke had driven a jeep the edge of town and instructed Catlin and Dom to pick him up. He was going to perform the strike himself on the building. Airwolf landed just outside of town and Hawke climbed in his seat and placed the helmet on. There was no time for the flight suit.

"Dom," stated Hawke. "Got the strike coordinates I gave you over the phone."

Dom checked the computers, "All programmed in, String. You got Murdoc cornered, huh?"

"Mac has him cornered," stated Hawke as Airwolf lifted off.

Catlin sat in the co-pilot's seat and looked over at him. She seemed hesitant.

"What?" Hawke asked.

"Is the Stargate real?" she asked still unsure.

"As you are sitting here, Catlin." He looked over and pondered, "I wonder if you are in the program in the future?"

Catlin shook her head, "I doubt it."

He asked as he flew, "Why do you doubt it?"

"I'm far from qualified," she laughed.

"I would disagree," he smiled at her. Then it suddenly hit him, "You're a lot like Sam."

Catlin gave a funny look, "Major Carter?"

He nodded.

"I'm nothing like her," she replied. "She started talking physics and I was totally lost."

"I mean personality wise," he informed as they closed in on the target.

"I suppose," she shrugged. She looked ahead, "There are two men on the roof, String."

"And we need to open fire," he affirmed.

Hawke brought Airwolf level with the target to ensure MacGyver spotted him. Mac looked over and saw Airwolf was armed. He looked at Murdoc who seemed a bit baffled by the chopper.

MacGyver huffed, "You jump with me and I won't let him kill you."

Murdoc suddenly took off running in the opposite direction and screamed, "MacGyver!

MacGyver then made a running jump for the nearest roof top. Just as Mac had cleared the building Hawke had opened fire with a missile aimed dead center for the warehouse. It hit Murdoc's stock pile of explosives and the whole building went up in flames with a loud explosion.

Hawke flew Airwolf around to the other building to see if he could find MacGyver. He found him on the other roof top near the far end away from the burning warehouse carcass. Hawke brought the chopper down to pick Mac up.

Mac climbed into the back near Dom. He took a seat and then looked out as Hawke lifted the chopper into the air. He looked down at the burning warehouse. Certainly Murdoc was dead for no one could survive that explosion.

Hawke stated, "We got him."

Dom agreed, "Boy we sure did."

Mac was not so sure for Murdoc has proven hard to kill before. He would wait until the death could be confirmed before making any celebrations. But for now at least, it appeared that Murdoc was no longer a threat.

**Later**

The cover story of a gas leak causing an explosion that leveled the warehouse was issued to the public and no one was the wiser. No remains of Murdoc were found and many assumed he was incinerated in the explosion. The group had returned to Hawke's cabin to start the next phase of the mission to return home.

Catlin was now part of the mission to help the wary travelers from the future go back home. She still believed she would have no future in the Stargate program and never bothered anyone about it. But Dom had other ideas. He didn't want Catlin to end up marrying some strange man just to have kids and settle down because she was no longer employable. He would want her to marry for love and have a bright future.

Dom found Sam sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee and watching MacGyver and Hawke fishing in the canoe. For some reason the canoe seemed much safer to her though they nearly fell out a few times.

"What'cha thinking, Sam?" asked Dom as he took a seat next to her. He sported his shimmering blue jacket and red cap.

"How much I like that canoe," she admitted. She sported green shorts with a black tank top and a pair of sandals.

Dom looked down on the lake and mentioned, "I'm surprised those two haven't fallen out."

"They nearly did," she chuckled. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Dom?"

"Who says I want to talk to you about something?" he asked innocently.

Sam gave him a knowing look.

"Okay," he admitted. "It's Catlin."

"You want to know her history," assumed Sam.

"I just want to know that she will be okay," he informed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "The only record I got on her was during her time with you and Hawke on Airwolf."

"You didn't get any more information on her?" he asked concerned.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Why?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping she would be in your program too," he admitted.

"She's not," informed Sam.

Dom remarked, "Well, that's too bad because she would really fit in."

Sam agreed, "She would actually."

"So, you think she would fit in too," his ears perked up. There was hope for Catlin after all.

"Of course," Sam admitted.

"Well, Catlin doesn't think she would have a chance at even qualifying for your program," informed Dom.

"Not as an independent contractor like Daniel," she agreed. "But if she was in the service she would be a candidate."

"What would be her best chances of getting in?" he wondered.

Sam pondered, "Well, she was a cop. She has a degree in criminal justice. She would be security detail. Or if she went back to college and wanted to become an officer she would qualify for even more."

Dom pondered, "So that's it. Catlin goes to college and gets a higher degree and then joins the Air Force?"

Sam shrugged, "That would be her best shot. But she would have to work hard for it."

"She's a hard worker," assured Dom.

Sam looked at him, "You worry about everyone but yourself."

He shrugged, "Of course I worry. Does that make me a bad guy?"

"Of course not," she laughed. "That's what makes you a very special man."

"I'm not all that special," he shrugged it off. "You and String…You two are special. You're both a couple of geniuses."

She smiled at him, "You're the real genius here."

He laughed at himself for he found the idea of himself being a genius funny and inaccurate. He would never consider himself to be nearly as smart as most of the men and woman in the cabin.

"When I get back I'll try and find out what became of Catlin," she assured.

"I would appreciate that Sam," Dom informed. He looked onto the canoe and found the men were paddling back towards shore. "Must be they got some fish."

Sam grinned, "Let's go see what they caught." She rose to her feet and with Dom in tow they walked down the hill to the dock. They stood on the dock and waited for the pair to get closer.

Mac spotted Sam standing on the dock and grinned, "Sam."

"Sir," she teased him.

"Now you are doing that purpose," he accused.

She ginned and nodded "You're right."

"Look what we caught, Carter!" he teased her in return and held up a string of fish. One of the fish was not dead and started flop about.

"Looks good," she admitted.

As Mac went to place the string of fish back in the water it snagged one of Hawke's antique fishing poles. The pole went into the water with the fish as both men tried to catch it.

"Look out," hollered Hawke. He lunged for his prize pole and the boat rocked and both men went into the water right before Dom and Sam's eyes.

The canoe was flipped over as both came back up to the surface. Hawke had the fishing pole and Mac held the string of fish.

Dom broke out laughing so hard he nearly had to sit down and Sam bit her bottom lip trying to keep a straight face but her efforts were futile.

Mac huffed swimming for the doc, "Not funny."

Hawke agreed, "This isn't funny, Dom."

Dom laughed so hard tears rolled down his face and he informed, "You're right…It wasn't funny…It was hilarious."

Both men climbed out of the water and stood dripping wet on the dock.

Mac stated, "We need a bigger fishing boat."

Sam shook her head, "No…You don't. I like the canoe."

Hawke huffed, "We're lucky we didn't drown." He looked at the canoe, "And my stuff was in there."

Dom grabbed a pole with a hook from the side of the dock, "Sam and I will get the canoe. You two boys go change."

MacGyver arched an eyebrow, "'Boys?'"

Hawke warned, "Don't argue with him. You can't win." He started to walk up the hill dripping along the way.

Mac looked at Sam for he wished could spend more time with her. But time was one thing they never seemed to have enough of. It was the most precious thing MacGyver could think off. Time was irreplaceable.

"See ya at dinner," he gently gazed upon her.

The fish started flopping again and it caught Sam's attention, "Dinner is trying to get away."

"Oh," he looked down and took a pair of pliers from his pocket and knocked the fish on the head. It was stunned and stopped moving.

She asked, "Why didn't you do that before you fell out of the canoe?"

He rolled his eyes for he simply forgot.

She held up a hand, "Forget I asked."

"Good," he agreed. He started to walk up the hill and stopped for a moment, "Don't tell Daniel how this happened. Let me think of something."

"I won't say a word," she promised. Sam then went to help Dom bring the canoe to shore.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Time seemed to just fly by for SG-1 and Janet. Soon they would have to attempt to return home as the window of opportunity closed in on them. Sam worried for Murdoc's remains were never found and she didn't know if he was alive or dead. She feared she would return home to find the colonels were still dead and Murdoc still on the loose. She enjoyed the time she had with MacGyver for she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again after she returned home. It was easier to leave before, she knew Jack O'Neill would be there waiting on the other side of the gate. But this time she wasn't so sure.

Colonel Hammond had returned from the Pentagon with information on the route the military transport vehicles would use to move the gate. After the previous break in and activation of the gate in Area 51 the military was far more vigilant about the object.

Archangel sat next to Sam on the couch in his white suit and listened to the colonel give his report. The man just stared in thought as he wondered if Murdoc had been neutralized for he too had his doubts.

Hammond stood in uniform before the group and started, "The gate will be under heavy security. The men have been ordered not to stop for any reason. A roadblock will not stop this caravan. The gate will be loaded onto the back of a flatbed for the move. The flatbed truck will have military escorts of light trucks armed with fifty caliber machine guns mounted in the bed. To ensure secrecy it will be moved under the cover at night. I have managed to have the gate moved with just a canvas covering it. It will not be in a crate."

Catlin was sitting at the large table asked, "Excuse me, sir. But if this caravan has been ordered not to stop for any reason then how are we going to stop them without causing them to crash?"

Hammond informed, "We're not, Miss O'Shannessy."

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit concerned for it sounded very dangerous.

Colonel Hammond informed, "A team will be assembled to board the moving truck, expose the gate and connect it to a generator that was sent back with SG-1. Major Carter will dial the sequence remotely from her Airwolf and fly the bird through the center of the gate while in motion. The team will remove the power source and disembark from the truck leaving the gate on the flatbed. We don't need to steal the gate, just use it."

Sam gulped, "I'm not sure I can do that."

Hammond stated, "You have to do that, Major. Or none of you will get home."

Hawke added, "Flying Airwolf through the gate while it is being transported at fifty-five miles per hour would be a daunting task even for me, Colonel. I'm not sure Sam can do that."

Dalton sat at the bar with a drink and shook his head, "I'm not sure anyone can do that maneuver. Can't you change the plan?"

"And what would you suggest we do, Mr. Dalton?" asked Hammond.

"Simple," he replied. "Highjack the gate and stop the truck."

Hammond exhaled slowly for hijacking the gate is simply not part of the plan, "That would require we fire on our people, Mr. Dalton."

Dalton suggested, "Use those stun guns that Murdoc used on me."

Hammond arched an eyebrow curiously, "Stun guns, Mr. Dalton?"

"It's Jack," he lifted a finger insisting on being called by first name. "Yeah, stun guns…Have you ever been stunned by one of them, George?"

"It's Colonel Hammond," he retorted. "No…I have not personally been hit with a stun gun…Jack." Hammond sounded most annoyed by Dalton for he seemed anything but professional.

Janet chimed in, "Actually stun guns are not a bad idea. It would be a nonlethal way of neutralizing the guards. The only problem is the person holding the stun gun has to get very close to the guard and the guards are in moving vehicles."

Dalton huffed, "He's talking about storming the caravan anyways. Just take out the driver in the flatbed."

"The tractor pulling the flatbed with the gate will be armored and locked from the inside, Mr. Dalton." informed Hammond. "Since they have been ordered to not stop for any reason our best bet is to get people on the flatbed and hook up the generator to the gate so SG-1 can return home. If we somehow manage to breach the trucks security and incapacitate the driver those heavily armed light trucks will stop and open fire."

MacGyver spoke up, "We can arm the team with stun guns to incapacitate any guards but high-jacking the truck would be extremely dangerous, Jack."

Dalton countered, "But you like my stun gun idea?"

MacGyver nodded, "Yes, we like the stun gun idea."

Sam added, "There is still the issue of me flying Airwolf through a moving gate. I really don't think I can do that without crashing."

Dom sat in a nearby chair and assured her, "I have faith that you can do that, Sam. If anyone can pull off that maneuver it will be you. You've got the brains to do it."

"I hope you're right," she gulped unsure.

**Later**

Janet had not confronted Hawke about the night in the motel room since it happened and now her time in the past was coming to an end. She waited for everyone who was staying at the cabin to go to sleep and then made her way up the stairs to the loft. She wore a light nightgown for the mid-summer night air was sticky and hot. She would have preferred the Nevada dry summer heat for the humidity was much lower. The entire time she had stayed at Hawke's cabin she had never ventured upstairs before. She found the upstairs was just as rich in décor as the down stairs. The moonlight shined through the windows illuminating the area with a white wash of light. She looked over to the bed but found it was empty.

Janet muttered, "Does he turn into a Vampire at night?"

A voice came from behind her, "No…A werewolf."

She turned around and spotted a figure sitting in a darkened corner. Hawke was awake and sitting in an oversize chair in his under shorts. He grasped a whisky glass in one hand and looked upon the doctor who boldly ventured into his private lair.

"You're up," she mentioned.

"Can't sleep," he admitted.

"The heat?" she asked and took a seat on the corner of his bed.

He shook his head, "No, not the heat. It's the next mission."

"You're worried?" she assumed.

He confessed, "I'm not sure Sam can pull it off."

"No one is," she agreed. "Not even Sam."

Hawke pondered, "What if we call that mission off?"

Janet shook her head, "It's our only chance to go back home."

"Maybe you guys should stay then," he suggested.

"Stay?" she asked. Hawke had never asked them to stay before.

"Flying Airwolf through a moving gate is going to be next to impossible," he informed. "It's suicide! What harm would it do if you guys just stayed this time?"

"We could disrupt the timeline," admitted Janet.

"So," he shrugged. "Killing Murdoc disrupted the timeline. I won't end up in a nursing home and that will disrupt the timeline. Who cares about the timeline?"

Janet admitted, "I really want to go home."

Hawke countered, "This could be your home. You can stay here as long as you want."

Janet asked, "With you?"

He gave a nod, "Yeah…With me."

"You're afraid Sam will fail to execute the maneuver and we will end up dead," she gathered.

"Stakes are higher this time," he admitted.

"How so?" she wondered.

"You…Sam, Teal'c and that pain in the ass, Daniel…You all kind of have a way of growing on someone." he admitted.

Janet had to admit, "Daniel does have a way of growing on you."

Hawke stood up and walked over to the bed with his glass still in hand. He took a seat next to her and slowly sipped the whiskey. He pondered what else he could say that would make Janet change her mind.

"If Sam is even off by a few seconds in flight time or just off center by a mere six inches, you will die," he informed. "All of you will."

"I have faith in Sam," stated Janet. "She can pull this maneuver off. She just needs a little faith in herself."

"You could still stay," he reminded.

She sighed, "And do what? Sure, the CIA could get me fake credentials but I would still have to stay out of history's way."

"In the original timeline I ended up alone and in a nursing home," he stated.

She nodded, "You did."

"And in the next timeline that was changed and I became a colonel in the program," he affirmed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You were happy, Jack O'Neill was your best friend and you loved to have us all come to your cabin for down time."

Hawke asked, "If Sam fails to execute this maneuver and you die trying to get back what do you think the future will be like for me and Jack?"

Janet asked, "Providing Murdoc doesn't kill you?"

"Providing we are alive," he agreed.

Janet sighed, "Colonel O'Neill will be devastated. He would have lost everything. You would still have Jack O'Neill and Dom but you will have lost SG-1."

"And you," he added. "I would have lost you."

Janet countered, "Sam could succeed and we could make it home in one piece too. Then you would still have us."

Hawke pondered, "Why would Mac have lost everything? I would still be his best friend. He would be devastated to lose Sam but not everything."

Janet informed, "He would lose Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and me. Jack O'Neill has you and Daniel. Jack O'Neill had a son named Charlie. He died a year before the gate program started. That's the reason the military recruited him for the first dial out. It was a suicide mission to destroy the gate on Abydos. He nearly did but Daniel stopped him. If we keep the timeline, Jack O'Neill in the future was going to marry Sam and they were going to have a baby."

"Sam's pregnant?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head, "She was pregnant but not anymore. She miscarried after Murdoc blew up the boat. That's why Sam wanted to get him so badly. She lost Jack O'Neill and her unborn child. If we die on re-entry then Colonel O'Neill will lose Sam and his unborn child." She gave a heavy sigh, "There is no easy answer to this."

"Sure there is," he stated. "We hide Airwolf Two and you guys just stay here. Sam and Mac can get married and have kids. Daniel can follow Marella around like a lost puppy. Teal'c can work for Dom at the air field. You can open your own practice and come up here with me on the weekends."

She looked over at him, "You've got this all planned out, don't you?"

He shrugged, "I have time to think about it." 

"What about my daughter?" she asked.

Hawke pondered, "Well, if you guys stay you will be older by the time you go back right? So, after you go back in time we just tell your daughter where you are."

"I will have aged by twenty years," she reminded.

"So will I," he shrugged.

Janet suggested, "I will make you a deal. If Sam feels she cannot execute the maneuver and get Airwolf through the gate then I will give her orders to abort the mission and we will stay here. This will take the pressure off Sam and give us a backup plan."

Figuring Sam would rather abort the mission Hawke agreed, "You have a deal." He motioned towards the bed, "If you want you can sleep up here tonight."

Janet asked curiously, "How do you sleep up here? It's hotter up here than down stairs."

He shrugged, "You get used to it. It's nice in the winter when it's cold outside. It's stays warm up here."

"Anything is better than sleeping downstairs with Dom and Daniel both snoring," she admitted and then lay down on the bed.

Hawke gulped down the remainder of his drink and placed the glass on the side table. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Tired Janet made a final request, "Promise me one thing, String. When I get back home you will be there."

"I'll be there," he promised.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Stringfellow Hawke and MacGyver devised a plan to give SG-1 the best chance at going home. Though both men would rather have the team stay safely with them in nineteen eighty-three, SG-1 still wanted to go back home.

The plan consisted of three helicopters. Airwolf One would act as a decoy and draw the gun mounted on the pickup trucks. A second helicopter would be brought in from Santini Air that would land near the end of the flatbed. Stringfellow Hawke would pilot that chopper himself while Catlin and Dom flew Airwolf One. Dalton would co-pilot the chopper the Hawke for the skill of both men would be needed for this daring caper.

MacGyver and Marella would be task with powering the gate using the generator SG-1 had brought with them from the future. They would have to stay on the moving flatbed until Sam could fly the second Airwolf through the gate and return home. Then they would disconnect the generator and evacuate the flatbed in the chopper that Hawke flew. Catlin and Dom would cover their escape in Airwolf. They would then deliver the generator to Colonel Hammond who would hide it in a place he would only be aware of.

Hawke and Dalton flew an old Hughes OH-6 helicopter that was nearly as old as they were. The chopper was painted military green. It was rather bulbous in shape but would suit the purpose for the chopper was smaller than Airwolf, was supported by skids and had four doors.

MacGyver and Marella both were seating in the back wearing black clothing from head to toe. They were armed with stun guns and tools to connect the generator which looked rather futuristic. Sam had taken the time to instruct Marella on how to safely install and remove the generator prior and she found Marella knew more about electronics than Mac. Thus, it was Marella who would be actually powering the gate.

The old Hughes chopper was much slower than the two Airwolfs as it moved across the night sky to the caravan. It was up to Sam and Catlin to scout for the caravan.

Sam would fly the route from the south and Catlin would fly the route from the north as they went towards the middle as a meeting point. Dom had made his own calculations and figured if everything went on schedule the gate would be located about midway on the route. Dom's calculations were right on target as both Airwolfs closed in on the caravan of trucks rolling down the highway late at night.

"There it is," stated Dom as they flew by the caravan.

Sam piloted the second Airwolf also discovered the converged at the same point, "Dom was right." She had to laugh to herself.

Daniel sat on the jump seat once more wearing the flight gear. He noticed they all converged right Dom said they would.

"I guess the old man knew what he was doing after all when he made that calculation," agreed Daniel.

Sam laughed, "And he did it long hand using a slide rule."

Daniel mentioned, "I can't even use a slide rule."

Sam stated, "I can but it's a pain. He was dead on with no computers or calculators."

Janet agreed, "Dom can come in handy." She was relieved they even found the gate in the first place for they could have missed the caravan altogether.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c most please.

Sam spoke in the radio to Catlin on a secured channel, "Catlin…You draw their fire south and I will take the lead trucks. Let's see if we can get them to use up their ammunition before String gets here."

Catlin replied from the pilot's seat, "Will do, Major." She brought first Airwolf around and drew fire from the trucks. The heavy machine guns lit up the highway but the caravan did not stop and continued to move.

In the cab of the truck that hauled the flatbed with the gate strapped down and covered by a large green canvases tarp, one of the guards looked strangely familiar. Murdoc had not only managed to survive the warehouse destruction but also take the place of one of the guards. He found out about the gate through one of his informants that been spying on Santini Air. He held the handmade sketch that Dom drew of the gate in his hand.

Murdoc asked the driver, "Do you know what our cargo is?"

The young man sitting behind the wheel shook his head, "Don't know and I don't want to know."

Murdoc had yet to figure out what the gate actually was but realized it was somehow important to the Firm. He watched as the caravan was harassed by two identical choppers. And both chopper looked like the one that leveled the warehouse. He was most curious as to what he had stumbled upon.

The caravan would not stop for any reason and through the guards fired upon the both Airwolfs neither chopper was damaged. The guards were running out of ammunition and called for backup supplies. The Air Force has scrambled jets to intervene and take out the harassing choppers leaving them with little precious time once Hawke arrived.

Stringfellow Hawke and Jack Dalton flew the old chopper to the coordinates that Sam had sent to them via Morse code. The old chopper didn't have the ability to scramble communications thus direct communications would be compromised. The two pilots flew the chopper to the rear of the flatbed which was still moving at fifty-five miles per hour. MacGyver and Marella exited the chopper. Hawke had to lift off for the wind drag from the flatbed truck was too much on the old helicopter. He circled the caravan keeping the chopper just out of range of the guns.

MacGyver and Marella worked to get the gate uncovered and hook it up the generator. Just as MacGyver got the canvas off the gate Murdoc emerged from the truck cab. At first Mac thought it was just a guard but soon discovered Murdoc had risen once more.

"Murdoc," he huffed.

Murdoc greeted, "Nice to see you, MacGyver. So tell me, what is a Stargate?"

Mac grew angry for Murdoc had been watching all along, he huffed, "That's classified."

"Oh, do tell." pleaded Murdoc.

"What do you want?" asked Mac.

"To kill you," he simply stated as he came closer.

Marella was busy connected the gate to the power source and could not help MacGyver. She looked over to find Hawke's chopper.

As MacGyver and Murdoc faced off in hand-to-hand combat on the back of a moving truck Hawke brought the chopper around and discovered MacGyver was in trouble. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Murdoc!" he huffed. "Didn't we kill that guy?" he asked.

Dalton informed, "Mudoc is hard to kill."

"I see that," he agreed.

"Set the chopper down," stated Dalton. "Mac needs my help."

"And what are you gonna do, Dalton?" he asked him.

"I can help," his insisted.

"You're funeral," miffed Hawke as he placed the chopper back on the end of the flatbed.

Dalton climbed out of the chopper but this time Hawke decided to stay put as long as he could. He couldn't leave the chopper to help his friends but he did break radio silence.

"Sam," he opened the radio. "Murdoc is on the flatbed."

Sam had been busy using Airwolf Two as bait and replied, "What?"

"Murdoc is alive and he is on the flatbed. Mac is trying to stop him," Hawke reported.

"Damn," she huffed. Everything was for nothing for the arch enemy survived the warehouse explosion after all. Meaning Murdoc would live and Jack O'Neill would die. And what was worse there was nothing she could do. If she opened fire she could hit MacGyver or Marella.

Dom broke radio silence, "String…We have to stop that guy one way or another."

"I'm stuck in the chopper and there is nothing I can do," replied Hawke struggling to keep the chopper in place. "Dalton went out to assist."

"Dalton?" Sam rolled her eyes. "He's gonna get himself killed."

"Yeah, he's an insistent little bugger." Hawke agreed.

Murdoc had gotten his hands on Mac's stun gun and had placed it against MacGyver's neck. He administered a shock to MacGyver to immobilize him on the bed of the truck as the two men struggled. He also shocked himself in the process allowing for Jack Dalton to take the upper hand.

Dalton reached Murdoc and MacGyver and grabbed Murdoc by his shoulder and spun him around to throw a punch. He hit Murdoc in the jaw and Murdoc flinched. The assassin then pulled the military issues side arm and shot at Dalton at point blank range.

MacGyver looked upon the event from under Murdoc's grip. Time seemed to slow down as Jack Dalton was spun around and landed on the flatbed. He rolled on his back gasping for breath for the gunshot was to his left lung.

"No," Mac screamed and then managed to kick the gun from Murdoc's hand. The gun went skidding across the flatbed and bounced off the truck on to the ground. Mack retrieved the stun gun and planted it right into Murdoc's chest.

Murdoc took a step back but the batteries in the gun were running low and it didn't affect him as much. He then knocked the stun gun out of MacGyver's hand and kicked him hard in the gut causing MacGyver to lose his balance and stubble on the moving vehicle. He slipped from the truck but managed to grab a rail on the side of the moving flatbed. He hung on with one hand for dear life as his friend laid bleeding to death and gasping for air.

The gate then power up behind Murdoc who stopped to watch as the gate came back to life. The chevrons started to lock and code as the computer on Airwolf Two dialed home.

Hawke radioed, "What happens to Murdoc if he is in front of the gate when it activates?"

"It will kill him," assured Sam as she watched helplessly from afar.

"Good," stated Hawke. "He's right in front of it."

The final chevron locked and coded. The gate erupted from the event horizon right as the truck hit a bump and Murdoc lost his footing and fell flat on his face. The event horizon missed him by mere inches.

Hawke cocked his head to the side, "Ah damn."

Sam asked, "Did the gate get him?"

"No," Hawke replied. "He hit the deck right before hand."

Murdoc rose to his feet and looked at the gate. It was most beautiful and he wanted to know what it was. He went over to MacGyver and hauled him up back on the flatbed and straddled him. He threw a punch.

"What is that?" he demanded.

MacGyver snorted, "I'm not telling you anything." He tried to get Murdoc off of himself but he found he was hurt from nearly be thrown off the truck. His shoulder had been torn internally. He tried to fend Murdoc off with one hand.

Marella tried to help and came up behind Murdoc. She hit him good from behind but Murdoc was far more difficult that she assumed. He rose to his feet and went after her like a predator. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the side of the gate. He noticed her head was inches away from the event horizon. He tried to shove her head into the shimmering water to see what would happen but she struggled.

Hawke radioed Sam, "It's now or never, Sam. You have to go now."

"I can't leave with Murdoc still alive," she huffed.

Hawke stated, "You have too, Sam. I will get Murdoc. I promise you that. But you have to go home now."

Sam looked at her companions and asked, "Do we stay and take out Murdoc or go home?"

Daniel shook his head, "There won't be anything to go home too. Hawke and Jack will still be dead."

"I shall stay," stated Teal'c.

Janet nodded, "Abort the mission. We can catch up with ourselves."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "String, we're going to abort and take out Murdoc."

String closed his eyes and hung his head low for he knew it was the wrong choice. He looked up and what he saw surprised even him. Jack Dalton gathered his strength and rose to his feet; he rushed Murdoc with a tackle sending himself, Murdoc and Marella through the gate. Hawke couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sam," he replied.

She had not seen the move and assumed Hawke was going to talk them out of staying, "We all decided on this, String."

"No," he shook his head, "Dalton just tackled Murdoc and they went through the gate. They took Marella with them."

"What?" asked Sam unbelieving.

"Dalton, Marella and Murdoc just went through the gate." He informed.

"That's not good," stated Daniel.

MacGyver got back on his feet and ran to the chopper; he opened the co-pilot's door and yelled at Hawke, "Have Sam go through the gate now. I will get the generator."

Hawke radioed, "Mac says you guys go through the gate and he will get the generator."

Sam knew she had to follow them through and lined up for the run, she radioed back, "I'm lining up for the run now."

Airwolf Two screamed as it banked and came for a straight shot at the gate. She knew with Murdoc gone Jack O'Neill and Stringfellow Hawke would now be waiting for them in the future but she feared the damage Murdoc could do. She placed all doubt to the back of her mind and went full throttle through the center of the gate and was gone from sight.

Hawke radioed Catlin, "Airwolf Two is through the gate." The gate dissipated as MacGyver unhooked the generator and carried it in his good arm to the chopper. He got in where Jack Dalton sat previously and closed the door.

"Let's get out of here," instructed Mac.

"We're lifting off," reported Hawke. He lifted off the from the flatbed truck that continued to roll down the highway despite the odd events surrounding the gate. It never stopped until it reached the designation and guards were all sworn to secrecy.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

General Hammond had the gate moved to a nearby military air field under tight security. The sun shined down brightly on the gate as it stood in the open air. He placed guards all around the gate and Walter sat at a table with computers that were directly connected to the gate.

Standing beside Hammond was Jack O'Neill and Stringfellow Hawke. Hawke wore Dom's shoulder holster and 1911 handgun over his green BDU's. Jack didn't wear any weapon for Murdoc was the least of his concerns and directly behind Jack stood a medical team with a gurney.

Walter stated from the portable table he sat at, "Unscheduled gate activation." he then reported, "It's Airwolf, sir."

Hammond ordered, "Lower the iris." He then looked out over the guards who were armed with rifles.

The iris went down and through the gate came three figures: Murdoc, Marella and Jack Dalton. As they stumbled through Dalton lost his grip on Murdoc and fell to the grass bleeding profusely. Marella went to Dalton's aid and placed her hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding. She looked around unsure if they were safe. Murdoc went to run and found he was surrounded by military men with rifles leveled at his head. He suddenly came to a stop.

Dalton gasped for air, he noticed the sun was shining bright and the warm breeze caressed his face. He looked up and found his friend MacGyver had come to his aid but something was different.

"Mac," gasped Dalton.

Jack handed Marella a large bandage to press against his side as the medics started to descend around him. Jack stayed at Dalton's head and softly spoke to his old friend.

"I'm here, Jack. I'm right here," he assured him. The wound was bad and though they had time to prepare he wasn't sure if anything to could be done to help him.

Dalton smiled, "You have gray hair."

"I do," he nodded with a smile.

"Am I in the future?" asked Dalton.

"You are," assured Jack.

"I always wondered what it would be like," he admitted.

"Save your breath," soothed Jack.

Just then Airwolf erupted from the gate and screamed overhead. Dalton noticed, "Sam did it. She flew Airwolf through the gate."

"She did it," he assured.

Airwolf came back about and landed on a chopper pad set up just for the returning crew. Sam powered down the chopper as Janet jumped from her seat and went running towards the medical team. The gate dissipated soon after.

Janet dropped to her knees beside Dalton and quickly assessed him, she started yelling out orders, "I need as chest tube now." One of the paramedics handed her special kit and she opened the bag and removed a scalpel and tube. She placed her finger on Dalton's ribs and made a sit through to the chest cavity. Dalton winced in pain but he couldn't breathe. She then shoved a large tube into his chest cavity and blood started to drain out easing Dalton's breathing.

Dalton asked, "Am I gonna die, Mac?"

Jack couldn't reply for he wasn't sure. He just looked deep into his childhood friend's eyes and could only stay beside him in silence.

Janet huffed, "Not on my watch." She then barked an order to the medics, "Let's go…I want him in the OR stat." She stayed by Dalton as he was lifted onto the gurney and rushed to the nearest base infirmary.

As Dalton was whisked away Murdoc stood by and glared, "What is this place, MacGyver? You tell me or I will kill every person who ever meant anything to you." He then cocked his head to the side, "You look…Older." he noticed.

He snorted, "My name is Jack O'Neill."

Hammond instructed, "Walter, dial PX666."

The gate came to life once more as the chevrons locked and encoded. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam had all gathered around. They were relieved to see Jack and Hawke were alive and well.

"Sir," stated Sam. She wanted to hold him tight but she simply could not due to regulations.

"Carter," he replied and never took his eyes off Murdoc. He wouldn't let his guard down until Murdoc was either dead or gone.

Sam then looked at Murdoc and she simply glared at him. The assassin had cost her so much and was now in her world and that was most dangerous. She wanted him dead. She simply wanted him to die and never come back.

The gate established once more and Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all traded glances. Where had Hammond dialed the gate? They did not know what the General was up too.

Hammond gave a nod to Stringfellow Hawke who then pulled Dom's pistol from the holster; he cocked it and leveled it Murdoc's head just waiting for the order.

"Murdoc, you have two choices." Hammond started. "You can stay here and face a firing squad or you can turn around and walk back through that gate. The choice is yours."

Murdoc gave a goofy grin and tried to talk his way out, "I'm unarmed. I wouldn't hurt a fly." Hammond stood stared not amused. Murdoc tried once more and pleaded with Jack, "MacGyver….You wouldn't let them just execute me like this?"

Jack informed, "I told you…My name is not MacGyver. I'm Jack O'Neill. You have mistaken me for someone else."

Hammond gave an order to the men, "Ready!" The surrounding men with rifles all locked and loaded to fire. "Aim!"

"No need to rush," argued Murdoc. He then took a running leap for the gate figuring it would lead him back to the flatbed truck. He disappeared into the gate and was gone.

Hammond ordered, "At ease men." The guards lowered their rifles.

Hawke secured the handgun and sighed, "I was really looking forward to shooting him." he had to admit.

Hammond informed, "Another second and you would have had that chance, Colonel." He looked at SG-1, "Welcome home, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c."

Sam greeted him, "Sir."

Daniel asked, "Where did you send him, George?"

Hammond shrugged, "No place important."

Sam looked at Marella who sat on the ground and found she was now very much out of place. She knew she was in the future and the likelihood of returning home was slim.

"We can't send you and Jack Dalton back home," Sam told her.

"I figured that," Marella nodded. She rose to her feet and looked about and then smiled at Daniel, "Does the SGC have a position for a secretary?"

Daniel looked at Hammond.

General Hammond spoke to her with his southern charm, "We have been waiting for you to come here for some time, Marella. We knew where you would end up the night you and Dalton went into the gate in nineteen eighty-three. I do have a position waiting for you."

"I'll be working for you," she assumed. "General…" she smiled. She was rather happy to find George Hammond waiting for her. It was comforting to know she would be working for someone who was as professional as Archangel.

Hammond shook his head, "I have promoted to Major General and will be leaving for the Pentagon. You will be General O'Neill's secretary."

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all traded glances. General O'Neill? Since when did Jack get a promotion?

Marella looked back at Jack who was not dressed as a general. Matter of fact he was dressed in BDU's with no insignia. He didn't wear the right clothing for an administrator. She was also very much aware that MacGyver had little office skills from her time she spent with him. But he was moldable and certainly she could help make him more general like material. She grinned at the challenge.

"I look forward to it," she cheered. "General."

Jack cocked an eyebrow for the look told him he was in serious trouble. Marella was not only brilliant but also very precise and very neat.

Sam asked, "You got promoted, sir?"

"Just happened, Carter." he told her.

"Congratulations sir," she smiled happy for him.

"You got promoted too," he replied.

Sam asked, "I did?"

"You and Frasier both got promoted to Lt. Colonels," he nodded.

"That's great," she replied a bit shocked.

Hawke asked, "I still can't figure out how you got to be a general before I did."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You're getting my spot on SG-1. Aren't you happy now?"

Hawke shook his head, "No, I want his chair." He pointed to Hammond.

Jack huffed, "Why would you want that job? You hate reports."

"Because you got it," he admitted.

Sam asked, "Um, Colonel Hawke is going to be leading SG-1?"

Jack nodded.

Sam spoke softly, "Sir, I'm perfectly capable of leading SG-1."

Jack whispered back, "True but he can act as a buffer for regulations."

"But sir," she started to rebut.

"Carter," he snipped. "We can talk about this later."

"Yes sir," she replied feeling a bit shuffled.

**SGC Infirmary **

Jack Dalton was moved to the SGC infirmary where Janet could continue his care. He was recovering from the gunshot wound and slowly getting used to the idea of being stuck in the future. Jack O'Neill had come to visit him in his room. He leaned against the door frame and found Dalton playing with the TV remote.

"Knock, knock," he stated.

"Oh hey, Mac." Dalton cheered. He turned the volume of the TV down as the General walked in and took a seat next to his bed.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked him.

Dalton grinned, "I like having these buttons to control the TV."

"Anything else?" he asked him.

Dalton nodded, "I like having lots of channels too. But…"

Jack asked, "But what?"

Dalton stated, "There is nothing good on."

Jack chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, that's an issue."

"You guys take care of Murdoc?" he wondered.

"He will never bother anyone again," Jack assured.

Dalton asked, "So, did I die? Is that why you took my name?"

"You went through the gate," replied Jack. "You never died. I just had to wait to catch up with ya. Carter says we have changed the timeline twice. I have no idea what happened to you on the other timelines. I took Jack O'Neill because that's what my name was supposed to change it too when I went to the Firm; it wasn't just Murdoc but the whole Trust that went after me and my family. I took my son and dove deep."

Dalton asked, "You have a son, Mac?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah…You remember Kate Malloy?"

"Kate?" he asked surprised. "She was hot. You met her in Nam, Mac."

"She had a baby and never told me," he informed. "I met him when he came looking for me before I had to go into hiding. I was afraid the Trust would find him so I took him with me. His name is Sean Angus Malloy. He's an adult working here now. He changed his name to Sean O'Neill but everyone calls him 'Sam.' He's thirty years old, is married and has a two year old daughter, Katie…After her grandmother."

"Oh, so you're a grandpa now, Mac." laughed Dalton.

He nodded, "Yup…And she has me wrapped right around her little finger…I'm ashamed to say."

"What happened to Kate Malloy, Mac?" he wondered. "Does she like being a grandma?"

"She died a long time ago," he informed. Jack then puckered in thought, "I wonder if Murdoc had done something to him in the other timeline?"

"Why do you say that, Mac?" wondered Dalton.

"Wouldn't Carter have mentioned something to someone if she and my son shared the same name?" he asked.

Dalton replied, "I thought someone said you would have a son named Charlie?"

"I did," he nodded. "Charlie was my youngest son. He died. I was married for a short time," explained Jack. "I'm divorced now and engaged to Carter…Unofficially. She was pregnant in the other timeline. Janet told String what happened. He later told me. After Murdoc blew up my boat, she miscarried before going back. That's why she wanted to kill him so bad. I can't say I blame her."

"Blondie loves ya, Mac," he assured.

"Seriously, don't call her Blondie. She really does hate that," he warned. "And you could get accused of harassment too."

He countered, "It's from the comic strip…You're Dagwood and she's Blondie."

Jack pondered, "Well, you could probably get away with calling me Dagwood."

Dalton grew serious and asked, "I get the feeling you can't send me back home."

"We can't," he agreed.

"What am I going to do here?" he wondered.

Jack replied, "You're one of the best pilots I have ever known. You think you might be interested in doing some flight instruction?"

"I suppose," he agreed. "Not gonna get rich off that job though."

"There is more to life than getting rich," countered Jack. He patted Dalton's shoulder, "I've got some things to do. I'll come back to visit later."

"I'll be here," he cheered. "You're Napoleon power mongering doctor won't let me out of bed to go pee without her permission."

Jack wiggled his finger with a smirk, "Thank you for calling our forth history grade teacher that. I never forgot it." He walked out of the room still chuckling.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Still a bit miffed over having lost command of SG-1, despite being promoted Lt. Colonel, Samantha Carter had now returned to her lab to try to put her life back in order. It had been a world-wind ride and she just wanted to relax and have some time to herself. She wasn't yet fully aware of the changes to the timeline but she knew some changes had occurred due to the fact that Jack O'Neill and Stringfellow Hawke were alive and well. She found herself staring at the computer screen with no idea what to write or if she even should make a report. As she pondered a young man about thirty years of age with dark hair and brown eyes walked into her office carrying file in his hand. He wore blue DBU's and his features were a strikingly similar to Jack O'Neill.

"I got a file for you to look at, Sam." He stated holding it before her.

She looked up from her work and found herself looking at someone she never saw before but he just called her by her first name. She then realized he looked like Jack as a young man but wasn't as tall and had darker hair. Her eyes looked upon his name tag and she read off the name "O'Neill."

She squinted and asked, "Charlie?"

He gave a cockeyed look, "No! Sam, are you okay?"

"You look just like General O'Neill did at that age," she informed.

He asked concerned, "Are you feeling okay, Sam?" He placed the file down and felt her forehead. "You're acting kind of weird."

Jack O'Neill had quickly made his way to Sam's lab when he realized she had no idea who Sean was. Out of breath he stopped at the door and found his son Sean was hovering over Sam with very concerned look as she seemed rather baffled.

"Sam," he called out to his son. Both looked at him in response.

"Sir?" asked Sam.

"Dad?" asked Sean.

Jack held up his hands, "I mean Sean."

Sam sat shocked as she wondered what she had done for she must have done something to alter the timeline so drastically. Was Jack married to another woman? Who was Sean? Where did he come from and why did Jack O'Neill never mention him before?

"Dad, Sam is not acting right. I think we should get her to the infirmary," he stated concerned.

"She's fine," he replied. "Carter, do you remember Sean from the original timeline?"

She shook her head, "No. I've never seen him before."

"Dad?" asked Sean. "What is going on?"

"Carter doesn't remember you because they altered the timeline when they went back to stop Murdoc. In that other timeline, Murdoc must have gotten you too. I would have told them about you otherwise." He walked over to Sam and took a seat next to her, "Carter, this is Sean Angus Malloy. He is my son. I didn't know about him when you went back to nineteen eight-two and nineteen eighty-three. He found me after you guys went back home. His mother was an old girlfriend I had in Nam. When I went into the relocation program I took him with me and his name was changed to O'Neill as well. He works here at the SGC."

Sean asked, "Sam doesn't know who I am?"

She shook her head, "I had no idea you were his son." She looked at Jack, "You have two sons, sir?"

"I had two sons," he admitted. "Charlie died." He didn't like to go into the details of how Charlie died but Sam was aware for Daniel had told her prior.

She wondered, "Was the original mission to Abydos a suicide mission?"

"No of course not," stated Sean for he was there in the altered timeline. "I went to make sure Dad would be okay after losing Charlie."

"You were on the original mission?" she asked him.

"I was the computer technician," he informed.

"Daniel was with you?" she asked concerned.

Sean nodded, "Of course. That is where he met his late-wife."

Sam sighed with relief, "So I didn't mess up the timeline all that badly."

Sean shrugged, "I honestly wouldn't know if you did. I guess that the beauty of time travel. The only one affected is the time traveler."

"True," she nodded and found Sean was very likeable. He seemed caring and genuine and very concerned for her.

"Well," he replied. "You gave me a scare, Sam. I thought you might be having a stroke or something."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "So, you are General O'Neill's oldest son. It's nice to meet you," she smiled at him.

Sean looked rather strangely at his father for he knew Sam a long time.

"She just met you," he reminded. "The timeline thing."

"Right," he held out a hand, "Nice to meet you…Again."

After she shook his hand she noticed a ring on his left ring finger, "You're married," she gathered.

He nodded, "A few years now." He looked at his father, "Dad, you're still taking Katie this weekend right? It's mine and Ashley's anniversary."

"Yes," he nodded. "I got everything all set up for her."

"Katie?" asked Sam confused.

"My daughter," smiled Sean. "She's two and a half." He then dug a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Jack, "Here Dad. This is what Ashley said she likes since you were asking what to get her."

Jack took the list and read it, "What's a Teletubbie?" he wondered.

Sean smirked, "You're worst nightmare." He then added, "She wants a Po doll for her birthday, Grandpa."

Sam sat and gasped, "You're a grandfather?"

Jack nodded, "I have a granddaughter."

She sighed, "That's gonna be hard for me to get used to."

Sean teased, "Well, you are engaged to my Dad so once you two get married I guess you will be Grandma."

Sam's eyes grew wide; "No!" she huffed.

**Meanwhile**

Janet had resumed her duties in the infirmary after returning home. She had Jack Dalton under a watch for he seemed rather determined to get out of bed without assistance.

She picked up a file for the next person who she had to clear for duty. She read the name off, "Saint John Hawke." She gathered the file and walked into the exam room.

Sitting on a table in green military issued boxer shorts and a t-shirt was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. He had similar facial features to Stringfellow Hawke.

Curiously she asked, "Singin Hawke?"

He looked over at her and replied, "Frasier."

She gasped, "You're Singin? String's brother?"

He asked, "Are you okay, Doc? You're acting a little weird."

She suddenly figured the timeline had been changed and recalled Marella admitting vaccines could be used as a weapon. She figured their guess was right and it was the Trust who killed him in the former timeline.

"Sorry," she replied. "I remember the old timeline and some things have changed."

"I wasn't here in the old timeline?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head, "No, you weren't."

He wondered, "Was that the alternate reality where my brother was in a nursing home?" He recalled hearing some rumor about such an event.

"That was the first timeline," she nodded. "We changed it twice."

Singin sighed, "The Firm should quit playing the time travel experiments before they screw up something."

"Well, you here so I don't see how that's screwed up," she countered. "So, I'm clearing you for duty because?"

"I'm taking String's old team," he informed. "And my yearly physical is up."

"Ah," she smiled, "You're taking SG-13, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah…I get Jonas Quinn. That's the only reason I agreed to take that team. He's golden. Major Mitchell is going to flight school for those new 'Gliders' orbital-deep space craft they are developing. I'm trying to get Catlin pulled in from security to replace him."

"Catlin O'Shannessy?" she asked.

Singin nodded, "Yeah…Catlin." He then asked, "She wasn't here before either?"

Janet shook her head, "No, she wasn't. She helped us get back by flying the first Airwolf."

Singin held up a hand, "Oh, Dom told me the story a hundred times. If weren't for him pushing her she never would stuck around and probably marred that creep. I'm glad Dom scared him off."

"Creep?" she asked.

"After I got back home the Firm got Airwolf back. String refused to do anymore missions to help take care of Dom who was injured. So, I did it for a year and Catlin was cut loose. She met this creepy detective who stalked her and followed her all over the place. His wife divorced him for the same reason. She nearly married the guy but Dom scared him off."

Janet shook her head, "Some people are just kind of creepy…And a cop no doubt! I'm glad that kind of thing never happened to me or Sam." She started to do the exam.

Singin pondered, "What was that creepy cop's name? Shanahan! That was it."

Janet recalled Sam's brother had a friend with the same name, "What his first name?"

He shrugged, "I don't remember. He had a little boy through. I felt sorry for the kid. Having a creepy father who stalked woman and did it all with a badge."

Janet paused and the shook the thought of Sam nearly being fixed up with the cop from her mind, she continued the physical, "Let me take a listen to your heart."

**Meanwhile**

Marella had started to settle into her new life in the future. She was given the rank of Captain in the Air Force and assigned as General O'Neill's personal assistant in the SGC. Marella was dressed to specifications wearing a dark blue skirt with matching jacket and a light blue long sleeve shirt with black cross tie. She had her hair placed neatly atop her head with a ladies' officer cap perched in place. Her uniform was spotless, her insignia was perfect and nothing was out of place. She could put any other officer to shame during an inspection. She walked into Jack's new office carrying a set of clothing on a hanger. She found Jack behind the desk trying in vain to fill Hammond's very large shoes.

"General," she cheered upon entering the office.

Jack sat behind the desk in his green BDU's and looked up. He noticed she was dressed far beyond protocol of most of the officers in the SGC. He also spotted the suit she held.

"Captain?" he asked.

"I brought you your suit, sir." She then hung the suit up on the hanger hook on the door. "It's all in order, sir."

Jack looked at the clothes and asked, "My suit?"

"Regulations specify that as an administrator of the SGC you are to wear either dress blues or the officer's dress uniform. I thought you would look best with the later," she smiled.

"Um," Jack paused, "What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Regulations state you only wear Battle Dress Uniforms when you are in the field or doing some sort of manual labor. And since you are not doing either of those…Here is your uniform, General."

His mouth dropped as he thought of some excuse to get out of wearing a suit but his mind drew a blank.

Marella continued, "I took the liberty of ordering three more suit and four sets dress blues. I ordered half of your shirt in long sleeve and other half in short sleeve. I also ordered covers for your shoes as well. And a pair of leather shoes," she added.

"Um," Jack sat debating what to say. "Thank you?" he reached for an answer.

Marella gave an approving nod, "Very good. Would you like some coffee, sir?"

"Please?" he wasn't sure how to answer.

Marella was most pleased for her pet project was starting to take shape. She was very good at her job and knew exactly how to mold a man into an administrator…Most unfortunately for Jack.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was Marella's second day of work at the SGC. She walked into Jack's office carrying a file folder and a cup full of coffee. She was rather cheerful and fully expected to see Jack dressed in his suit but instead found him dressed in a set of green BDU's that looked rather worn for wear.

"Good morning, General." she stated and placed the file on his desk and the cup of coffee before him. She continued, "I have taken the liberty to write your itinerary for the day." She then motioned, "I brought you black coffee with two sugars. I have been informed you eat breakfast in the commissary on base. Is there anything you would like me to bring you?"

"Um," Jack looked up rather pitiful. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I was about to go down."

"You have much work to do, General. I am your assistant and can easily bring your breakfast? Would you like a bagel and cream cheese?" she asked.

"_Fruit Loops_," he replied.

She paused, "That's a children's cereal, General. That can't be good for you. How about a bowl of oatmeal?"

"Okay," he squeaked too afraid to upset her.

"Very good," she nodded most pleased. "Is there something wrong with your suit, sir? Did I order the wrong size?"

"No," he shook his head innocently. "I just haven't had time to change yet."

"I should leave you to change then, General." She replied and excused herself, "I will go and get your oatmeal now." She swiftly turned and walked out of the room. As Marella walked back into the briefing room she spotted Daniel walking in to see Jack. She beamed at him.

"Good morning, Daniel." she stated most cheerful. Marella was in her glory with her new pet project and found she was as good of an assistant to the SGC as ever.

Daniel smiled at her, "Morning Marella." He stopped before her and asked, "How are you adjusting? I know this most all be so strange for you."

"Actually, this is what I do best," she informed. "I couldn't be happier than to be working here as General O'Neill's personal assistant."

He nodded smiling, "I'm so happy it's working out for you. But you know that you could get an SG team. You've got the brains and the training."

She shook her head, "I like my job. I'm very good at it. I look forwards to assisting Mac…Excuse me, General O'Neill for a long time." She secretly kicked herself for referring to his old name.

Daniel placed his hands on her shoulder and declared, "If you need anything you just let me know."

"I will," she assured. "Thank you, Daniel. I think I will like it here."

"I'm glad," he agreed and then let her pass by. He then walked into Jack's office to collect his friend for breakfast when he found Jack sitting behind his desk with head down. "You okay, Jack?"

He looked up rather pitiful, "We should have sent her to the Pentagon to work for Hammond."

Daniel asked rather confused, "But I just spoke to Marella and she said everything was going well."

"For her," he miffed. He pointed towards the suit handing on the door, "She ordered me clothes."

Daniel looked at the suit and gave a nod, "Nice suit, Jack."

"She made me an itinerary," he held up the neat paper that was sitting before him.

Daniel nodded, "Well, that's a good thing."

He waved his arm, "She went to get me oatmeal."

Daniel smirked, "Well, you should lay off the _Fruit Loops_, Jack."

He huffed, "She has five degrees, Daniel. She could run this place blindfolded and all I should have to do is rubber stamp stuff. Instead she's turning me into some…Suit."

"She's just trying to help, Jack." assured Daniel. "Though, I have to agree that she could run this place blindfolded."

"No," he argued. "She is trying to turn me into Hammond."

"She is not," countered Daniel.

Jack snorted, "You're right! She's trying to turn me into Archangel…The only thing missing an all-white suit and a cane."

"Don't you think you are over reacting, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"No," he shook his head.

Daniel took a seat across from him and tried to change the subject for he thought Jack was just overreacting. He asked, "You had two sons, Jack?"

"Sam and Charlie," he nodded.

"Sam is Sean?" he clarified.

"His name is Sean but he likes to be called 'Sam.'" informed Jack.

"You never mentioned him in the other timeline," informed Daniel. "You think he was on Murdoc's list?"

"Without a doubt," he agreed. "I never knew him when he was a kid. I meet him when he was eighteen and came looking for me. He did okay though. He's a good man."

"I met him last night," Daniel informed. "He showed me a picture of his daughter, Katie. That makes you a grandpa, Jack."

Jack gave him a look, "And your point is?"

Daniel shrugged, "I just never thought of you as grandpa material."

Jack held up his finger and proclaimed, "I'm an excellent grandpa. And as soon as I figure out just what a Teletubbie is I will prove that."

Daniel blinked, "A what?"

"Something the kids like," shrugged Jack.

Daniel asked, "Will Sean, his wife and their baby be coming with us to String's cabin this weekend?"

He shook his head, "It's their anniversary. I'm taking Katie for the whole weekend while they go to a resort."

"So, you're playing grandpa by yourself for the whole weekend?" asked Daniel concerned.

"She's only two and a half, Daniel. What am I supposed to do? Tie into the canoe and go fishing?" he wondered. "Besides, I have my house set up for her." He then pondered, "I wonder if I could get Carter to come help me."

"You might be a little over your head there, Jack?" asked Daniel amused.

"I can handle a two year old," he insisted. "Just duct tape them to the chair…" Daniel lifted an eyebrow and grew rather concerned. "I'm kidding," assured Jack.

"I don't know…You and duct tape are a deadly combination," rebutted Daniel. "I'm sure Sam will help you baby-sit this weekend. I think that might be good for her."

"Me too," he agreed. He looked up and spotted Marella coming back with a tray of food.

She walked into his office and started to place the food before him, "General. I got you a bowl of oatmeal, an apple and some peanut butter for protein."

"Peanut butter?" asked Jack looking for some toast to spread the peanut butter on. "There's no toast…"

Marella explained, "You stir it into your oatmeal to flavor it."

"This isn't flavored?" he asked a bit depressed.

"Flavored oatmeal is no better than _Fruit Loops_, General." insisted Marella annoyed.

"But I like _Fruit Loops_," he informed.

"And so do five year olds," she rebutted.

Daniel assured, "You don't have to get him breakfast and wait on him, Marella."

She countered, "If I don't get him breakfast then he will be eating _Fruit Loops_."

Jack mouthed the words, "Help me," to Daniel.

Amused Daniel replied, "I suppose you're right, Marella. He will be eating kids' cereal." He looked at Jack who rolled his eyes. Daniel asked her, "Have you had anytime to have breakfast for yourself yet?"

"Not yet," she admitted.

"Come on," he motioned. "I will walk you to the commissary for breakfast." He rose to his feet and looked back at Jack who glared at him while shoving a spoonful of plain oatmeal into his mouth. Daniel kept a straight face and stated, "See ya later, Jack." He then walked Marella out of the office door.

Jack shook his head, "He likes this."

Moments later Daniel had escorted Marella into the commissary for breakfast. He spotted Sam at the table as she sat waiting for Jack to arrive as she usually had breakfast with him.

"Excuse me a minute," he whispered to Marella and then went to see Sam. He sat down across from her and kept his voice low. "Jack's in trouble."

Alarmed Sam asked, "What?"

He kept a straight face and informed, "Marella has him on a diet. She brought him oatmeal to his office and he's about to have a conniption fit due to a lack of sugar."

Sam cocked her head and asked, "Did you just say Marella put him on a diet?"

Daniel nodded, "And ordered him a suit to wear. He's threatening to send her to the Pentagon to work for George."

Amused Sam replied, "I take it he's going through _Fruit Loop _withdrawal?"

"Big time," nodded Daniel.

Playing on the humor Sam asked, "Operation Fruit Loop?"

Daniel smiled, "Well, we can't exactly let all this additional experience in spying go to waste." He then got up and went to the breakfast bar to get something to eat.

Sam quickly finished her waffle and then went to the cereal section and picked up a package of _Fruit Loops _and a small carton of milk. She grabbed a plastic spoon and went to rescue Jack from his bowl of oatmeal.

Daniel then led Marella to an empty table. As they ate Stringfellow Hawke and Janet Frasier walked into the commissary for breakfast as well. They stood in line waiting for their food. Hawke wore the blue DBU's and Janet was back in her officer's dress uniform and lab coat.

Hawke mentioned, "You know we really do need to talk."

"Privately," she replied.

"Come to the cabin with me this weekend," he suggested.

"I need to spend some time with Cassandra," she rebutted. "I can't just go fly up to your cabin at the drop of a hat."

"Bring her with you," he suggested. "She will love it up there."

"She has to study for school," she rebutted.

Hawke huffed, "She can study at the cabin…It's quiet up there."

Janet and Hawke then made their way to the same table Daniel and Marella were sitting at and they joined them for breakfast. Janet sat across from Marella and smiled at her.

"Morning Marella," she started. "How is your new job going?"

Marella sighed, "He could be more cooperative."

Janet laughed, "General O'Neill? Cooperative? Not a chance." She looked over at Daniel, "Have you met Sinjin Hawke yet?"

Daniel shook his head, "No…He's here?"

Hawke informed, "My brother works here."

"I guess we did change some things," agreed Daniel.

"Catlin is being transferred in from security," she added.

"Catlin?" asked Daniel.

Janet nodded, "Apparently Dom is more persuasive than we thought."

"She did a lot to help us out," agreed Daniel.

"What ya doing this weekend, Daniel?" asked Hawke.

"I was going to show Marella around," he replied. "And you?"

Hawke smiled, "I'm taking Janet and Cassandra to the cabin to go fishing."

Janet reminded, "Cassandra needs to study."

"Can you think of a better place for her to study?" he asked.

Marella added, "I think the cabin is a wonderful place for her to study." She then smiled at the pair, "And for you two to have some much needed time together."

Daniel seemed a bit confused, "What do they need time together for?"

Hawke looked at him as if his head was hurting. He couldn't understand how someone so smart could be so dumb.

Janet replied, "String and I have some issues to work out."

"Oh," Daniel wasn't aware of any issues. He went back to eating his breakfast. Then a loud and rather obnoxious voice caught his attention. He looked over and spotted Vala mal Duran follow Jonas Quinn into the commissary. Jonas had an expression of pain as he continued walking.

"Jonas," started Vala, "this is an opportunity of a life time. I have a plan."

"Please," Jonas held up a hand, "No more schemes, Vala. I thought you said you were gonna make a fresh start here."

"I know what I said," she conceded. "But this is not our home planet. We have opportunities out there."

Jonas pleaded, "Please stop."

Marella asked, "Who does she remind you of?"

Janet replied, "Jack Dalton."

**Jack's office**

Jack sat pitifully behind his desk and played with the cold oatmeal in the bowl. He stirred it randomly with the spoon. He heard someone coming and looked up fearing it was his new arch enemy, Marella. Much to his relief it was Sam.

"Carter," he sighed with relief.

She quickly marched to his office and tossed him the box of cereal, "I heard you needed this."

He caught the box midair and grinned, "Thank you!"

"Milk," she tossed him the carton.

He caught that as well for his day was saved by Sam. She had snuck his cereal past Marella.

She leaned against the door frame and looked him, "The job isn't as easy as Hammond made it look, huh?"

"I wouldn't know. Marella basically does it all," he informed.

Sam grinned, "She was trained by Archangel."

"No," he disagreed. "She is trying to turn me into Archangel."

"You would look good in white," she countered.

"If I turn into Archangel, I will dress all in black." he rebutted.

"Ah-ha," she laughed.

"What ya doing this weekend?" he asked opening up the cereal lengthwise to use the box as a bowl.

She shrugged, "Nothing."

"I have to baby-sit," he informed. "I could kind of use a little help."

"I'll help you baby-sit," she assured. "Did you figure out what a Teletubbie is yet?" she asked. Sam had figured it out for she used the internet to search for the show.

"Nope," he shook his head.

She smirked, "Oh…Okay," she started to walk away.

"Carter," he hollered out.

She stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"

"Do you know what a Teletubbie is?"

She nodded, "I do."

"And?" he asked.

"It's a kid's television show," she informed innocently.

"Oh," he pondered, "That doesn't sound so bad."

She smiled, gave a nod and started back towards her office as she muttered under her breath, "It's not if you're a two year old."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The weekend finally arrived. Janet had agreed to take Cassandra with her and Stringfellow Hawke to the cabin for the weekend. It would be just the three of them and that was fine by Hawke who preferred to spend time with a small group of close friends than a larger group of people. He never married and never found anyone after Janet had returned home a second time. He found simply waiting to catch up with her to be the best course of action for Hawke liked to strategize and not make harsh moves. Stringfellow Hawke was the only man Jack O'Neill could not win a game of chess against. Jack could draw a stale mate against String's brother, Sinjin but not win against Hawke. And Jack O'Neill could win a game of chess against any military Brass member.

Hawke landed the privately owned white and blue painted chopper on the dock that double as a landing pad. Janet sat in the co-pilot's seat and Cassandra, now a teenager had sat behind them. The teen looked out over the scenic landscape and instantly loved the view.

Hawke understood if he were to have any chance with Janet he also needed to win over Cassandra. And since she was now a teenage girl he needed to find a way to appear cool. But in all honestly Stringfellow Hawke had no idea what was cool in the current year. His plan was to impress the teen and be the cool guy and thus, win over Janet who would not be easy to win.

He took of the headset and looked back at Cassandra, "What ya think?"

Cassandra brushed back her long light brown hair from her freckled face, "It's beautiful." She was dressed in jeans and sneakers. She wore a down neon green vest over a white long sleeve shirt. She was simply an awkward teen who happened to be from another planet.

Janet was also dressed in denim. She sported jeans and a matching jacket over a red flannel shirt. Her hair was worn in bun and she sported a pair of work boots. She removed her headset and looked at Hawke and referred to Cassandra by her nick-name.

"Casey likes you," she informed. She then whispered, "Don't screw that up."

"I won't," he assured.

Cassandra asked, "Can we go on the boat?" She spotted Jack's boat moored on the nearby dock.

Hawke nodded, "Sure…It belongs to General O'Neill but we can use it."

Janet kept her voice low and instructed, "Make sure you check it for explosives." The memory of the boat exploding was still seared in her mind.

"I will," he assured.

"This is so cool, Mom." The teen cheered.

Hawke grinned for his goal at being cool to a teenager in today's age seemed to have been accomplished. Janet merely rolled her eyes and climbed out of the chopper. After they disembarked and gathered their bags they went up the hill to the cabin. Hawke opened the door for his second part of the plan to be cool for the art collection would surely impress the teen. Cassandra stepped inside and spotted all the artwork and looked about.

"This is like a museum," she grinned. "This is so cool, Mom."

Janet knew what Hawke was doing and she stood not impressed at all. She looked at him as he grinned triumphantly and accused, "I know what you are up too."

He shrugged, "I'm not up to anything."

She miffed, "You're trying to impress her."

"She's a teenager…They are easily impressed," he rebutted.

She warned, "Though you are a brilliant man, a talented pilot, wealthy and own a private art gallery…I'm not that easy to get."

He balked, "I waited twenty years to see you again."

She had to admit, "Well, that is impressive." She then pondered and spoke under her breath, "Or a tad creepy."

"See," he motioned about. "It's the same as when you left too."

"I see that," she nodded.

Cassandra asked, "No TV?"

He shook his head, "No…I don't watch TV. I never have."

She wondered, "But I saw a satellite dish on the roof when we came in."

"For the computer," he informed. "You need internet no matter where you go nowadays."

Cassandra then checked her blackberry phone for a signal and found none, "Mom…There is not signal up here."

Janet nodded, "I know….It's very spotty."

"How am I supposed to chat with my friends?" she wondered.

Hawke huffed, "You're here to study for you test and spend time with you mother and me…Not chat with your friends."

In a fraction of a second Stringfellow Hawke went from super cool to not cool in the eyes of the teen. She huffed, "This is so unfair. How am I going to go on Face Book?"

"On what book?" asked Hawke.

She huffed, "All my friends are on Face Book. It's this cool new site. Everyone is on it." She then asked, "Can I use the computer?"

Hawke looked at Janet for guidance and she stood and simply smiled to see how he would do flying solo with a teenager's needs.

"Um," he pondered, "only if it's really needed." He wasn't sure if he should tell her flat out no or allow her unlimited access. He feared he would look mean if he said no and feared he would look weak if he said yes. It was a dilemma for sure.

Janet gave a suggesting. "If you are going to let a teenage girl on your computer you might want to put limits on it."

Cassandra argued, "Oh…Mom, you can be so not cool at times."

Hawke didn't want to be not cool but also didn't to be a pushover either. He offered a compromise, "You can use it for homework and a little of this Face Book thing."

"I hope it's unlimited," stated Janet not impressed.

Hawke arched an eyebrow, "No…It's metered by data."

"In that case you might want to upgrade your data amount," she replied.

He assured, "She won't be on it that much. We're in the mountains on a lake. There is a ton of stuff she can do up here."

"Such as?" asked Janet.

"I'll take her fishing," he suggested.

Cassandra had never been fishing in her life and Janet thought it was a good idea, she agreed, "Deal."

Cassandra made a face, "Fishing? That's so lame."

**Meanwhile**

Sam drove to Jack's house on base. Though they were both off duty she still had to be careful not to raise suspicion due to those dastardly regulations which seemed to hang over her like a dark cloud. Sam felt much like a character from a cartoon with a storm cloud following her about her day due to those regulations. Matter of fact she didn't feel like Blondie Bumstead but rather like Charlie Brown. She felt like the odd ball, surrounded by an array of characters as she overanalyzed everything and had a rain cloud that would only pour on her as she stepped out of the house. And what was worse Jack O'Neill was the human equivalent of Snoopy. He was the cool one, the one everybody adored and the one who seemed to have a doghouse so full of secrets that he only had room to sleep on top.

She packed a weekend bag and if anyone asked, she was there to babysit the General's granddaughter. She wore jeans, a brown leather jacket and blue flannel over a white tank top. She walked up to the base provided house wearing sneakers for she understood what a two year old could do. She opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Jack," she called out. Now that she wasn't on duty she felt free to call him by his first name.

"Up here," he called from upstairs.

The interior of Jack's house was nicely done with blue carpeting and white painted walls and trim. He had photos hanging on the wall of family and friends as she ascended the staircase to the upper level. She found the door to his spare bedroom open. She walked to the doorway and found Jack was very busy trying to put together a pink toddler's bed.

"What'ca doing?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Trying to read Chinese," he admitted.

She smiled, "I know for a fact you can assemble that bed."

"The instructions are in Chinese, Sam." He held up the insert and it was in Chinese just as he claimed. The manufacturer made an error and inserted the wrong instruction sheet.

She counted, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

He sighed, "Just help me."

She let her bag fall to the floor and she went to his aid. She started to look over the real life jigsaw puzzle before her and attempt to make sense of the parts.

"I'm sure that goes there," she point to a corner connection.

Jack lifted the parts and attempted to connected them but found it difficult due to his position on the floor. He fumbled with the nut and bolt as he tried to connect them with his weak hand.

Sam asked, "You can't do this?"

"I'm having a little trouble," he admitted trying to get his left hand to move the nut in the right direction.

"Well, then MaGrubber it, MacGutter it, MacGibber it," she teased. "Come on! You were MacGyver!"

Jack had now dropped the bolt and nut as he started to laugh. She got him and got him good. He just sat on the floor looking at the pink princess toddler bed and seriously wondering if duct tape would do the trick.

"You think duct tape will work?" he asked.

"You are not duct taping a child's bed," she insisted. She got up, stepped inside the half built bed frame and managed to screw the nut onto the bolt.

"I still think the duct would work," he smirked.

They heard Sean from downstairs as he walked in the house, "Dad!"

"They're here," stated Jack as he rose to his feet.

Sam followed Jack downstairs to meet the granddaughter for the first time. She looked past Jack's shoulders at the young family standing in the foyer. Sean was dressed in tan slacks and a blue oxford pull over shirt, stood next to his wife, Ashley. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was about the same age as Sean. She wore tan slacks and a white blouse. In her arms she held Katie, who shared her mother's eyes and blonde hair. Sam could only smile at the young family and how sweet Katie looked in her little jeans and pink t-shirt.

Sean asked, "Ashley, do you recall meeting Colonel Carter?"

Ashley pondered, "Maybe briefly."

"Very briefly," assured Sam who never seen her before. "I'm Sam."

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh, you're the other 'Sam' that my husband works with."

"Yes," she nodded for she wasn't used to having two people called "Sam" in her midst. "I'll be helping General O'Neill babysit this weekend."

"Oh, that's a relief," she exhaled. "I was having visions of coming back and finding her covered in gummy bears and chocolate syrup."

Jack rebutted, "I didn't buy her gummy bears and chocolate syrup."

Ashley asked, "And what did you buy her, Dad?"

"I got her gummy fish and peanut butter cups," he replied.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Figures…Dad…Plain _Cheerios_…No _Fruit Loops_."

"I got it, I got it," he assured and then took the toddler right out her mother's arms.

Katie grinned, "Papa," she called him and tried to grab his nose.

Sam found herself sucking back a tear as her mind went back to the feeling of lose after her miscarriage. Seeing Jack holding a toddler and calling him "Papa" just hit too close to home for Sam.

"We will take good care of her," she assured Sean and his wife.

"I know you will," nodded Sean. He kissed his daughter's forehead goodbye. "See you in a few days, Honey. Papa will take good care of you."

Ashley kissed her cheek, "Mommy loves you." she told her. She then kissed Jack's cheek, "Thank you, Dad."

"My pleasure," he smiled.

Sean handed him a large bag, "Here's all her stuff. I also included her Teletubbie DVD's." He smirked, "Have fun with that, Dad."

"Oh it's not that bad," Ashley assured taking her husband's arm.

They started back towards the car and Sean waved once more before getting in the car and driving away.

Sam looked at Katie, "She's beautiful."

Jack grinned, "She's even cuter covered in chocolate sauce and gummy bears."

"No," she shook her head and closed the door behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Janet found herself sitting in a canoe with Cassandra and Hawke as they went fishing. Cassandra sat in the middle while Hawke sat at the bow. She tugged at the life jacket that they made her wear for it was simply not cool to wear such an ugly device. It wasn't a cool life jacket with zipper on the front but rather a cheap, red colored square that was stuck over her head and secured around her middle with a white strap. And neither adult wore a life preserver and thus Cassandra felt even more odd.

She looked at Janet, "Do I have to wear this, Mom?"

Janet sported a bucket hat that she borrowed from Hawke. It was too big and was littered with lures but it provided shade though it clashed with her green sweeter and blue jeans.

"Yes you do," she informed the teen.

Hawke wore tan cargo pants, sunglasses and a fishing vest over a red flannel shirt, he noticed Cassandra's pole bending, "You got one."

She asked, "What do I do?"

"Set the hook," instructed Hawke.

The girl yanked hard and set the hook and then started to reel in the fish. As the fish got closer she started to stand up in excitement.

"Sit down," he huffed fearing the canoe would tip over.

Cassandra complied as Hawke got a net and scooped the large fish out of the water. He held it up for the girl to see.

"You did good, Casey." he cheered.

Janet agreed, "Big fish."

Cassandra looked at the fish and thought it looked very pretty, "It's such a beautiful creature," she stated. It was the first creature Cassandra caught on her new home planet and she felt connected to it in an odd way. She then suggested, "Let's put it back."

Hawke held up the fish and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Put it back, please," she begged. "It's so pretty."

"You want me to put it back?" he asked unbelieving. He then looked at Janet who sat grinning as she waited to see just how far Hawke would go be cool in the eyes of a teenage girl. He looked at the fish debating what to do.

A few hours later Hawke and Janet sat enjoying the fish dinner as Cassandra sat and ate a salad for she couldn't bring herself to eat the fish that Hawke refused to throw back. The move made him very unpopular with the teen but it had managed to impress once certain doctor who had no issues eating the fish

Cassandra sat and sulked, "I can't believe you two are so cruel."

Hawke shoved a fork full of fish in his mouth a shrugged.

"It was just a fish, Casey." Janet reminded her, "We eat fish all the time."

"The fish you get in the store," she argued. "Not something you went and yanked out of the lake."

Hawke asked, "How do you think the fish got to the store?"

She shot him a look, "I know," she pouted.

Hawke argued, "You caught your first fish. You should be happy."

She pouted, "I was until you and my mother decided to eat it."

"The fish is good," assured Janet. "Sure you don't want some?"

"I would rather have pizza," she complained.

"What teen wouldn't prefer pizza?" countered Janet.

Cassandra finished her food and asked, "Can I go on the computer now?"

Janet looked at Hawke to see how he would do on the next adversity.

Hawke thought hard for he didn't want Cassandra using too much data and at the same time he didn't want her think he was a bore either. He made a move in the game.

"I have something else planned for this evening," he informed.

"What?" she asked unenthused. So far Cassandra's trip to the cabin had been a fishing nightmare.

Hawke used the linen to wipe his mouth, placed the napkin down and rose to his feet. He then went to the fire place and seated himself by his cello. He began to play for his guest.

Janet and Cassandra both rose from their seats and went to the fireplace. They took a seat on the nearby sofa and watched as Hawke played the ballad. Cassandra found herself curling up in her mother's arms as Janet laid a blanket across her.

Hawke looked up from his task and noticed Janet was smiling at him contently. He smiled back as he continued to play into the night.

**Meanwhile**

Jack sat on the sofa and watch Teletubbies with his granddaughter Katie. By far it was the most mind-numbing show he had ever seen. He couldn't figure out what the little characters were supposed to be but found that two year olds loved it.

"You are actually watching this?" he asked the child. Katie was absorbed into the Teletubbie world and didn't even know he was talking to her. "Captain Kangaroo was way better," he informed.

Sam came down from upstairs for she finished getting the bed together. She spotted Jack holding Katie on his lap as they watched Teletubbies together. She stood by the entrance and smiled.

"How is it going?" she asked.

Jack looked over, "I need to find some Captain Kangaroo episodes."

Sam grinned, "Teletubbies not your thing?"

Jack sighed, "I think I would enjoy it better if I was two."

Sam took a seat beside him and reported, "I finished the bed and made it for her."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Am I sleeping with you tonight?" she wondered.

"Unless you prefer to camp out on the floor," he replied.

Sam laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. She watched the show with Jack and Katie for a moment.

"This is really is bad," she agreed.

"Not if you're two," countered Jack.

Sam noticed, "I haven't seen you give her any candy or sugar yet. Are you holding out on that?"

He informed, "Oh, never give them that stuff until their parents are about to pick them up. That way they are nice loaded up right before they go home."

"You're terrible," she stated amused.

Katie grabbed her blanket and snuggled up on Jack's lap still watching her favorite show. Her eyes grew heavy as she settled down for a nap. She started to doze off in his arms and soon Katie was sound asleep.

"I think she's asleep," stated Sam.

She got no reply from Jack. She sat up and looked over and found he was asleep too. She reached for the remote and stopped the DVD. She then gently picked up Katie in her arms and carefully brought the girl upstairs to the child's bed for a nap. She tucked her in soundly and gently brushed the hair from her eyes.

"You are a sweetie," she told her. Sam's emotions swirled inside her. The baby she wanted was gone and before her was a sweet little girl who could never be hers. She kissed her forehead and the quietly left the room. Sam made her way back down stairs and found Jack had stirred. He looked over at her and figured Sam must have put Katie to bed.

"She fall sleep?" he wondered.

"You both did," she replied. "I put her in bed."

"Good idea," he agreed. He got up and picked up the toys were scattered about the living room floor and placed them in a nearby box. He glanced over at Sam and could tell something was bothering her. He walked over and placed his arms around her. "What is it?"

"In the other timeline," she started. "I was pregnant with your baby."

"I know," he nodded.

"How do you know?" she wondered.

Frasier told Hawke back in eighty-three what had happened. He told me after you guys went back through the gate the second time," he admitted. "I know you were pregnant and you lost it after I had died." He wondered, "Katie is making it hard for you?"

"It's not her fault," assured Sam. "I just look at her and see…"

"What?" he asked.

"The child I wanted," she admitted. Tears rolled down the side of her face as she felt so guilty for wanting a child just like Katie. She felt cheated out of her future.

Jack assured, "We can always try for another."

"I'm still trying to figure out how we are going to get married without it ruining out careers," she informed. "Originally, I was going to go on leave and Janet was going to my place on SG-1. I didn't think I would have been coming back to SG-1 be honest. But now we both got promoted. You're a general now. You and I are in a relationship that would be considered scandalous."

"I will find a way around those regulations," insisted Jack. "Don't worry about it. There has to be a loophole in there someplace."

"I have been over the regulations with a fine toothcomb. I can't find any loophole," she confessed. "Maybe Marella could find something but I can't."

"If there is a loophole we will find it. If not, then we will find a way to make it work," he assured.

**Later that Night **

Sam and Jack had put Katie to bed after dinner. Sam stood by and watched as Jack read her a bedtime story complete with sound effects and role-playing. He was a natural when came to kids. And Katie was the luckiest little girl for her grandfather was Jack O'Neill and he would do anything for her…Even watch a marathon of Teletubbies. And Sam just loved to watch him interact with her as he got down on floor to be at eye level with the child and played. After Katie was asleep they retired to the master bedroom for evening of love making. The weekend had been bitter sweet for Sam. For a brief time she got a glimpse of the life she nearly had if she had not lost the baby and they were married.

Sam was sleeping soundly next to Jack when she heard a cry on the baby monitor. She got up and put on her nightgown and went to Katie's room. She found the girl sitting up in bed crying as if she had a nightmare. She was calling out for her mother and father.

"Mommy…Daddy," she cried.

Sam figured she was simply homesick and went to her side, "It's okay, honey. I'm here." The child was visibly upset and was still crying and shaking. Sam wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, "It's okay. It was just a bad dream." she soothed her. She found Katie had a tight grip on her nightgown and would not let go. Sam decided to bring Katie to the master bedroom to sleep with her and Jack. She picked her up and brought her back to bed. Katie settled down next to Jack on the bed. Sam climbed in bed next to her and simple held her tight until Katie fell back asleep. She looked over at the clock and found it was three in the morning. She closed her eyes and gently drifted back off to sleep with Katie between her and Jack.

The morning arrived much sooner than Sam would have liked. She found Katie was sleeping under her arm with her head and back stuck under her nose. Sam looked over at Jack and found he got raw end of the deal as the child's foot was right up under his nose and nearly in his mouth. He woke up to small feet pushing up against his face.

His hand moved her feet down and he looked at Sam, "Carter," he used her last name on purpose, "Why are there little feet in my face?"

"She woke up crying from a nightmare," she replied. "I brought her to sleep with us. It's the only thing that calmed her down."

"When was that?" he wondered for the girl wasn't having such issues to his knowledge.

"Three this morning," she replied.

"I didn't even hear her," he admitted.

"I did," assured Sam.

He leaned closer to her and placed his arm around both Sam and the child. He simply smiled as they lay in bed. The morning seemed most surreal for Jack. In his bed beside him were to two most important ladies in his life….His precious granddaughter and the love of his life. Everything seemed to be falling into place and his life was filled with family and friends. He couldn't have been happier. The doorbell rang and shattered his peaceful moment. Figuring it was some small nuisance Jack got up from bed, wearing just his boxer shorts and found a robe hanging nearby.

"I'll take care of it," he assured Sam and left the room to go answer the door.

A feeling deep down inside her told her something was very wrong. Sam decided to get up as well. She got up and put on her robe and woke up Katie and then carried her down the stairs to see who was at the door. Sam was most alarmed when she spotted two uniformed police officers standing inside the foyer. Jack stood before as his face lost all color. The news was not good.

"Jack?" asked Sam as she approached. She looked at his pale face and the two officers who seemed rather somber. "What's going on?"

Jack explained, "There was a car accident. Sam and Ashley are both dead," he shook in shock.

The older officer with gray hair spoke to Jack, "We are so sorry for your loss, General. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Jack shook his head, "No." He couldn't think of anything the police could do. The news was too earth shattering for him. His son and daughter-in-law were both killed in a car accident and he was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

Sam gulped, "They are dead?"

Jack nodded, "The car hit deer and they lost control and ended up in a pond."

Sam wrapped her arm around Jack while still holding Katie who did not understand her mother and father would not be back to take her home. Jack held her in return for a moment as he tried to get his thoughts together. He looked at Katie and knew one thing was for sure, he was named her guardian in such an event. He now had to be her fulltime caregiver.

Jack turned his attention towards the officers, "Thank you for coming." He offered each a hand shake.

The older officer gave a nod, "We're sorry it's under these circumstances, General." They then made their way out of the house as Jack closed the door behind them. Sam stood before him holding Katie in her arms.

"The accident happened at three this morning. They were out late at the resort," he informed.

Sam replied, "That's when she woke up crying."

"I know," he agreed.

"What becomes of her?" she wondered.

"She comes to live with me," he replied.

Sam wondered, "Can you handle her by yourself?"

He confessed, "I don't think I can do this without you."

She assured, "You won't have too."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jack O'Neill found himself planning his son's funeral once more. This time it was for his oldest son, Sean and his wife Ashley who both tragically died in a car accident leaving Jack to raise his granddaughter Katie. Sam stepped in and cared for Katie while Jack tended to the details of the final arrangements. He had booked the funeral service locally. The color guard would be on hand for Sean O'Neill's final service. George Hammond had flown back to conduct the service in respect for Jack and his loss. Everyone was shocked by the sudden deaths and sadden the destruction of the young family. Many in the rank and file assumed Sam would resign her commission and marry Jack to help raise his granddaughter and Sam had seriously considered doing just that. But Jack stopped her from submitting her resignation letter in hopes of finding a better solution.

However, despite the loss of one of SGC's own officers and his young wife, life must go on and the SGC could not grind to a halt. Marella had stepped in as temporary director while Jack took an emergency leave of absence due to his son's death and the need to settle the estate of the young couple.

Sam was not entitled to a leave of absence due to her not being legally part of the family though she was a huge part of Jack's life. She was forced to use her vacation time to help Jack during the crises. Daniel also used his vacation time to help as well for Jack was not only now a full time caregiver to a small child but he also had to liquidate all of Sean and Ashley's belongings and settle their estate. He was overwhelmed to say the least. Teal'c had plenty of time saved and thus used his time to help Jack. He was much appreciated when it came to cleaning out the young couple's house and moving all of Katie's belongings to Jack's place.

To help fill the shortage on SG-1, Stringfellow Hawke had recruited a temporary team to continue the work while Sam, Daniel and Teal'c came to Jack's aid. He brought in Jonas Quinn, Janet Frasier and somehow found himself stuck with Jack Dalton who felt like a fifth wheel for there was nothing he could do to help Jack O'Neill through this tragedy.

As Jack dealt with a death in the family that required the aid of his friends and loved ones, Hawke took his temporary team to PX6754 to investigate Ancient ruins. The planet was very dry and like a desert. The ruins were half covered in sand as Jonas Quinn started to study the Ancient text carved into the stone walls. Stringfellow Hawke ran diagnostics on a laptop while Janet and Dalton stood lookout.

Dalton now dressed in tan BDU's and sporting a M-16 rifle due to his lack of agreement with the P-90, which he referred to as a "sissy gun" stood watch next to Janet and looked out over the desert sands through his sunglasses.

"Hey Janet," he cheered and leaned against the wall of the ruins. "We make a pretty good team."

Janet rolled her eyes, "You're on guard duty, Dalton. And we are not a team."

"We're SG-1," he countered.

"No," she disagreed, "We are filling in for SG-1. You go back to being a flight instructor and I go back to being a doctor as soon as they come back to the SGC."

"I still think we make a good team," he stated.

She shook her head not wanting to give Dalton any ideas.

Inside the ruins Hawke spoke to Jonas, "Quinn, look at this reading."

Jonas stopped what he was doing and went to aid his former commander, "What'cha got, String?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Energy spike," he replied and then he made some adjustments to the computer. "A big energy spike," he noted.

Jonas pondered, "I wonder what could be causing that?"

"Not sure yet," replied Hawke as he started another diagnostic program. "What did you get off the wall?"

"Lots of text about realms," he stated. "I'm not sure what any of it means yet. It seems to be in some sort of code. I'll have Dr. Jackson go over it with me once he returns to work."

"I'll have Sam run addition diagnostics on these readings," he agreed. "Whoa," he exclaimed then quickly started typing in commands.

"What is it?" asked Jonas.

"Something just went through the roof," he informed. "I'm gonna disconnect this before it burns out the laptop." He disconnected the device from the Ancient computer in the ruins. He stood up and started to put the equipment away, "Let's get back to the SGC."

"Almost ready," agreed Jonas. He went to the wall of text and scribbled down the remainder as Hawke packed up the equipment.

Hawke and Jonas emerged from the ruins and found Janet trying very hard to ignore Dalton while standing outside on guard duty. As Dalton casually leaned against the wall of the ruins chatted away Janet secretly wished she had cut his vocal cords when he was sedated.

"Yo, Chatty Kathy…Let's get going," Hawke called out.

Dalton complained, "I don't talk that much."

Janet miffed, "Wanna bet, Chatty Kathy."

Jonas reached the gate first and started to dial the SGC. He sent SG-1's radio code upon the gate establishing. Over all Jonas liked Jack Dalton for unlike Vala, Dalton didn't have a crush on him and thus was more tolerable.

Jonas walked through the gate first followed by Janet, Dalton and Stringfellow Hawke.

Upon stepping foot through the gate and into the SGC Jonas Quinn knew something was wrong for there were a number of guards surrounding them with rifles. He immediately placed his hand up.

Janet walked through the gate next and found a squadron of men had trained their rifles on the gate. She too stopped and placed her hands in the air. Next Dalton with Stringfellow Hawke emerged from the gate and followed suite.

Standing in the control room of the SGC, Jack O'Neill gasped as he spotted two ghosts from the past walk into his world. He didn't know what to say. He looked down and found an SG team dressed all in tan BDU's with three people he knew and two of which were dead. The leader of the team he did not recognize.

Colonel Carter stood in the control room and asked, "Janet? She's alive?"

Daniel had come to the control room upon hearing the klaxons sound, he looked down and spotted the SG team and gasped, "Janet? Oh wow!"

Sam closed her eyes wondering if she was seeing things. She opened them again and sure enough Janet Frasier stood before the gate with her hands still in the air. She looked over at Jack who seemed to have gone very pale.

"Janet died six months ago on PX666. How could this be happening?" she wondered to herself.

Jack stood rather shocked and shook his head as he had no idea what was going on. His eyes fell on Dalton. His old childhood friend was not only alive but looked much younger. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Jack?" he asked to himself.

Daniel found his reaction was rather strange, "Jack?" he asked his friend.

Jack looked at him, "What?"

"Do you know either of the other two? I see Jonas and Janet but I don't know who those other two are."

Sam added, "Neither do I."

"I knew the chubby guy," he informed.

Daniel wondered, "Is his name Jack too?"

He nodded, "It's Jack Dalton."

"Who is Jack Dalton?" asked Daniel.

"My childhood friend," he replied.

"Childhood friend?" scoffed Daniel. "Jack, he's like half your age."

"I know," he agreed. "He died over fifteen years ago."

"Wow," replied Daniel. "That has to be a real kicker."

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all this," stated Sam.

Jack informed, "Janet Frasier and Jack Dalton are both dead. Jonas Quinn went back home and I have no idea who that Colonel is."

"We will get to the bottom of this," she assured him. She left the control room and headed towards the gate room. Her friend was back from the dead and nothing was going to stop Sam from seeing her once more.

Janet spotted Sam enter the gate room with Daniel and Jack right behind her. She spoke to Hawke, "They're not supposed to be here."

"No, they are not." he agreed wondering what had happened.

Dalton asked, "What's Mac doing here?"

Hawke had no answer and shrugged, "I have no idea."

Sam stopped before Janet. She wanted to hug her but simply could not due the regulations. Her eyes started to swell as she looked at her friend.

"Janet?" she asked.

Janet asked, "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sam replied.

Hawke asked, "Why are the three of you here and what's with and armed welcoming party?"

Sam cocked her head to side and spotted the name on his uniform, "Colonel…Hawke…We are still trying to figure out what has happened. You sent SG-1's radio code when you dialed the gate."

"Yeah," he nodded in confirmation. He looked over Jack who simply stared wide-eyed at Dalton. His face was pale as if he was in shock. He found that most strange. "Jack, you okay?"

Both Dalton and General O'Neill replied, "Fine."

Hawke sighed, "Not you, Dalton…That Jack!" He had pointed to Jack O'Neill.

Dalton looked at his old friend and asked, "You okay, Mac? I know you have had it rough this last week."

Sam and Daniel both traded glanced for they had never heard the nickname before.

General O'Neill lifted his hand and gently touched the side of Dalton's face, "You're alive?" he asked. He then looked over at Janet, "You're both alive."

"What?" asked Janet confused.

Sam then smiled at Jonas, "Jonas…I can't believe you are here. You went back home."

Jonas made a funny face, "String took me on his team when Dr. Jackson came back."

Daniel puckered and asked, "String? Who is String?"

Jonas pointed to Hawke.

"You're name is String?" asked Daniel curiously.

"Stringfellow," he replied. Hawke then asked Jonas, "Quinn, remember those ruins we were investigating and you said the Ancient text said something about realms?"

Jonas nodded, "Yeah, I have it in my notebook."

"And then we had that huge energy surge,'" added Hawke as his mind started to put the puzzle together.

"Yeah," agreed Jonas wondering what had happened.

"Realm, Jonas. Realms are what?" he asked.

Jonas drew on his memory, "Realms can be other worlds or dimensions…" he tailed off as his eyes grew wide. "We're another dimension?"

Sam stated, "I think that might be plausible." She looked at Janet, "You died."

Janet asked, "When did I die?"

Hawke stood alarmed for fear of her death still haunted him.

"Six months ago on PX666," she informed. "You were hit by an errant blast and died instantly. It happened right in front of Daniel."

Janet countered, "Six months ago is when Archangel contacted us and gave you Airwolf to restore. And my life hasn't been the same since."

"Who gave me what?" asked Sam.

Jonas spoke up, "We are in an alternate reality, Dr. Frasier. What happened to you six months ago in our reality didn't happen here."

"So, you don't know Colonel Hawke?" she asked Sam.

Sam shook her head, "I have never seen you before, Colonel."

Janet rubbed the side of her head, "We need to get back home."

Sam assured, "We will work on a way."

Dalton gathered, "You mean we are in another reality?"

Hawke huffed, "Yes."

Dalton looked at Jack and grinned, "Hey Mac, I'm in another reality. Boy, have I got a story to tell you. I've traveled through time and then to another planet and now to another reality…"

Hawke looked at Jack O'Neill and suddenly realized no one knew his real name and he huffed, "Dalton…Shut up."

Jack asked still shocked, "You traveled through time, Jack?"

He nodded wide-eyed for he wanted to tell him everything, "Oh yeah, I traveled from nineteen eight-three to now."

"Is that why you look so young, Jack?" asked General O'Neill.

Dalton nodded, "I went through the Stargate when Blondie had to come back home after they went back to the past…"

"Dalton…Shut up," hollered Hawke. He was getting very concerned that Dalton would blurt out the name MacGyver and blow Jack's cover.

Dalton ignored him and continued, "Oh yeah, Mac. I helped send SG-1 back to the future and then I went the gate myself by accident when…"

"Dalton…Shut up!" Hawke huffed again. He was losing his temper and ready to duct tape the man's mouth shut.

Dalton made a face at Hawke and continued his conversation with Jack O'Neill. He started, "Yeah Mac….You won't believe the things I've done. I flew helicopter at Mach One."

"Dalton," warned Hawke.

Dalton huffed, "What is your problem, Hawke? Can't I tell my best friend that I grew up with what I have doing with you yelling at me. Talk about Napoleon power monger. You're worse than doctor 'sticks-ya-with-needles' here."

"Jack," cautioned Janet. "Please, you have to be careful."

"Give me a break," he rolled his eyes frustrated.

Hawke huffed, "Look at him, Dalton. Look at his face. You died in this reality fifteen years ago. Think!"

"Well, in my reality I went into the future when I stopped Mudoc from killing Mac," he huffed back.

"Dalton," screamed Hawke. "Murdoc is still in this reality. Look at him! Take a good look at him and that uniform. Murdoc is still a threat and if Murdoc finds him…Ka-boom."

Dalton's eyes grew wide as he suddenly understood, "Oh…I get it." He looked at Jack and assured, "Don't worry, Mac. I won't tell anyone your real name."

Jack's eyes slowly closed and his head hung low as Hawke grabbed his hair and pulled hard in frustration.

Dalton suddenly figured, "Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that."

Janet shook her head, "Jack Dalton strikes again."

Daniel asked, "What? Jack's real name?" He looked at his friend and asked, "Jack O'Neill is not your real name?"

"Um," Jack O'Neill never would have expected to see someone who died fifteen years ago walk through the gate much less spill his secret. But if anyone was to accomplish such a feat it would have to be Jack Dalton.

Janet tried to help, "No…It's not. I know what his real name is because in our reality I met him before he became Jack O'Neill. He can't tell you what his real name is because there is this international group of assassins who call themselves the Trust who want him dead and will kill everyone around him." She looked at Dalton, "Just because General Hammond managed exile Murdoc to another planet in our reality doesn't mean he was able to do that here."

Jack asked, "Hammond exhaled Murdoc? How?"

Janet smirked, "He sent him to PX666."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," miffed Jack. "When you get back to your reality…Thank George for me. You have no idea what that bastard cost me."

"He cost you Sean," she asserted.

He nodded, "Took him out six months after he found me."

Janet informed, "In our reality Murdoc followed Jack Dalton to the future. He wasn't able to take out Sean who later married and had a daughter. In our reality, you're the world's greatest grandpa."

Jack sucked in a breath, "Thank you for letting me know that. I always wondered what would have become of him if Murdoc didn't get him."

Dalton asked, "Did Murdoc kill me too in your reality?"

Jack nodded, "He took out you and Pete."

"Sorry, Mac." stated Dalton depressed.

Jack wrapped an arm around him, "I'm just glad you made it in your reality."

Daniel wondered, "So what is your real name, Jack?"

Jack replied, "Jack O'Neill."

Daniel miffed, "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope."

Sam asked, "You have two sons?"

He nodded, "I did."

"And you lost them both?" she asked.

"Yeah," he informed.

Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry, Jack. I had no idea you had another son who died." He then asked, "Is this Murdoc guy still out there?"

Jack confirmed, "Someplace." He then stated, "But enough about me. I want to hear about what you went through, Jack. And tell me about this helicopter. It sounds interesting."

Janet agreed, "We will tell you all about it. Sam and Daniel…You two need to help us get back home. String and Jonas have the information from the Ancient site that sent us here. They really need your help."

Daniel asked, "Where am I in your reality? Why didn't I come through the gate?"

Janet simply replied, "You and Sam both took vacation time to help out a friend who had a death in the family. We're simply filling in."

Daniel pondered, "Why did you bring Mr. Dalton? He doesn't appear to be SG team material…No offense."

Hawke huffed, "He's not but he will pester you until you give in. This was supposed to be a safe and non-eventful trip so Dalton could finally say he went through the gate."

Jack O'Neill nodded, "I can see him doing that."

"And this is your childhood friend?" asked Daniel.

Jack grinned and nodded.

Janet had to admit, "He does have a way of growing on you."

Hawke miffed, "So does mold."

Dalton huffed, "You cut me some slack, Hawke. I didn't steal Airwolf and I got your painting back."

Hawke simply smirked back at him annoyed.

The gate came to life once more behind them. The Klaxons sounded and a warning rang out of an unscheduled incoming wormhole. SG-1's radio signal came through once more and the iris lowered.

Out of the event horizon stepped another version of Sam, Daniel and Teal'c who looked most surprised to see another version of themselves standing before them.

Dalton stated, "Oh, look another SG-1."

Hawke stated, "Well this isn't good."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Neither Sam nor Jack was aware that the temporary SG-1 team had gone missing. They were far too busy caring for Katie and the liquidating Sean and Ashley's estate. Sam sat on the floor in jeans and a red t-shirt next to Katie as she watched the child sleep in her small bed. She gently pushed the hair back from the child's face and spoke softly to her.

"I promise you that I will not let you grow up without a mom," she told the girl. Sam recalled how her mother died in a horrible car accident when she was a teenager. She didn't want Katie growing up without ever knowing what it was like to have a mother. She leaned closer and kissed the girl on the forehead, tucked in the blankets around her small body and then quietly left the room. She found Jack standing just outside wearing jeans and a blue flannel shirt.

"Hey," she smiled warily at him.

"Hey," he smiled back. His hand fell on her hips and pulled her closer in an embrace. "I heard your promise in there."

"You did?" she asked holding him close.

"I'm thinking once we are married that you become her adopted mother," he suggested.

She smiled, "Why not let me adopt her now?"

He admitted, "Well, then her name would change to Carter…Katie Carter?"

Sam shook her head, "I see you're point." She decided to tease him a bit, "But if I keep my name and adopt her after we're married then it still changes to Carter."

Jack lifted an eyebrow not amused.

She grinned, "Kidding."

"I like Sam O'Neill," he admitted. Then his mind wondered off to his deceased son who shared the same name. "Samantha O'Neill," he corrected.

She tried to take his mind off of Sean and replied, "I don't know…I kind of like Katie Carter to be honest." She then added, "Or you could change your identity again and become Jack Carter."

"Very funny," he miffed. "You're last name should be changed to MacGyver."

"If I had stayed in nineteen eighty-three it would have," she admitted.

He kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you," he assured.

"I love you too." She held him tight as she wondered just what her future would hold now that she had a two year old to take care of. Her world had changed so fast. In six months she went from her brother trying to fix her up with a cop to becoming the mother of a two year old orphan and engaged to Jack O'Neill. And yet, she couldn't imagine her life any other way. She wanted Katie and Jack. She wanted to also keep her career but she wasn't sure if she could. But for now she was content with what she had despite the tremendous loss of Sean and Ashley. She liked Sean and wished she had gotten to know him better. Her biggest regret was not having to chance to know Sean as well as he knew her.

Jack mentioned, "You know, I had forgotten how little sleep you get with a two year old."

"They do tire you out," she admitted.

"Come on," Jack pulled her hand to follow.

"What?" she wondered as he pulled her towards the bedroom.

"The only time we get to be alone is when she is sleeping," he reminded.

Sam asked, "What? Now?"

He nodded, "It's now or we never when you got a two year old."

"It's only seven o'clock," she rebutted.

"And she could wake up at any time." he agreed and led her into the bedroom.

Sam complained, "It's not even dark out yet."

"She will be up half the night anyways," he stated as he closed the door.

**Meanwhile - Alternate Reality**

The alternate reality that Janet found herself in started to fill with other SG teams from other realities. It was soon turning into a mess as copies of SG-1 from all realities converged on one single point.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter sat in her lab with Stringfellow Hawke going over the data from the laptop he brought with him. They both figured that the old Ancient site his team had visited was the trigger for the alternate reality convergence. She was impressed by how much physics Colonel Hawke knew and he seemed to be able to follow much of what she said in scientific terms.

Hawke knew she would eventually figure the puzzle out and fix the situation. He had no doubt this Sam Carter was just as smart as the Sam Carter in his reality. What he couldn't figure out was why she wasn't wearing a ring.

Hawke asked, "So, are you engaged in this reality?"

She shook her head, "I was but I broke it off."

"You dumped Jack?" he asked concerned.

She looked up from her work confused, "What? No, my ex was named Pete. He was a cop. Jack? You mean General O'Neill?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, Dalton." he sarcastically replied.

Sam squinted, "I'm engaged to him in your reality?"

"No," he replied. "That was sarcasm. You are engaged to Jack O'Neill in my reality."

"I am?" she asked surprised. "How is that possible with regulations?"

"Why do you think I'm commander of SG-1?" he asked "When Jack got promoted he promoted me to command SG-1 to act as a buffer between you two. It's only temporary but for now it will keep the Brass at bay."

Sam clarified, "He passed over my promotion to command SG-1 so he could have an affair with me?"

"It's not an affair when he puts a ring on your finger, Sam." he huffed.

"Colonel Hawke," she snorted. "I don't know you and we are not on first name bases."

He asked, "When did you become such a hard-ass?"

She held up her hand, "I'm impressed by how much of this you comprehend for a military…Um…What were you?" Sam suddenly realized she knew nothing about him.

"I'm a chopper pilot," he smirked and purposely withheld his degrees in physics from the conversation.

"A chopper pilot?' she rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm impressed by how much you have picked up but that doesn't give you the right to ask about my personal love life." She then tried to go back to work but a nagging question burned in the back of her mind. She looked at him, "His name isn't Jack O'Neill?"

Hawke shook his head, "Nope."

She spoke more to herself than him, "I don't need to know it. It's really none of my business anyways." She then started to mutter, "I only spent eight years going to other planets with the man and I assumed I knew him." She hit the table top with her hand, "Just when you think you know somebody you find out Jack O'Neill isn't even his real name. What the hell?"

"Now that's the Sam that I know," he cheered.

"I don't need to know it," she reminded herself as the question burned deeper.

Janet walked into Sam's office looking for the pair. She asked, "How is it going?"

"We're working on it," assured Sam.

Janet sighed, "Apparently in every other reality I'm dead."

Sam asked, "What?"

"I just spent time in a room full of Sam Carters and everyone said the same thing. I died six months ago on PX 666," she informed. She looked at Hawke, "Maybe you are right about your family curse after all."

Hawke asked, "If I'm right about the family curse then why you still alive in our reality?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

Sam assured, "Each reality can be different. What happens in one reality doesn't have to happen in another. There can be deviations. However, the closer the realities are on the spectrum the more alike they are. And that's what is throwing me because according to the readings on the laptop compared to our gate readings, your reality is the closet on the spectrum to mine. So, my reality should be a carbon copy of yours but it's obviously not."

Janet assumed, "Probably due to traveling into the past twice."

Sam asked, "Why would we do that? You know how dangerous that can be? You could change the timeline."

Janet informed, "The first trip back to nineteen eighty-two was an accident. Or at least we thought it was. The second trip back to nineteen eighty-three was on purpose to get the assassin after he killed String and General O'Neill."

"Why did you have to go back so far?" wondered Sam.

Janet informed, "The time travel experiment that CIA was working on is based on solar cycles."

"Lovely," huffed Sam. "The CIA is screwing around with time travel experiments." She then looked at Janet, "I'm glad you're okay in your reality. It's comforting to know that you still exist even if it's not here."

"How is Casey holding up with my alternate gone?" she wondered.

Sam reported, "She's strong. She'll be okay."

"Casey is a teenager," rebutted Hawke. "She lost her entire planet and her only mother on this planet. How can she be okay? I took her fishing and she refused to eat the fish because it was too pretty."

"Right now she is in a foster home but she is benefactor of our Janet's estate. She will be okay, Colonel Hawke. You don't have to worry about her." assured Sam.

Hawke miffed, "Maybe we should get her and take back home with us."

Janet reminded, "But Dear, we already have a Cassandra in our reality. Bringing her back with us would make two Cassandras in our reality."

He shrugged, "So, tell everyone they are twins. I don't like the idea of her being in a foster home."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment for Hawke's reasoning was beyond her comprehension. She stated, "There also numerous other realities with the same Casey in the same situation. Are you going to bring them all back to your reality too?"

"I was thinking just the one," he admitted as he pictured multiple teenagers running around his cabin and arguing over the computer.

Janet informed, "I would love to take her home with us, String but we simply can't." She then walked over to him and gave him a hug, "But thinking you for thinking about her."

He squeezed her tight, "You're welcome."

Sam asked, "Are you two…" she tailed off for perhaps it was none of her business.

Janet smiled and nodded, "We are together."

"I'm happy for you," Sam smiled relived to know the sole surviving Janet had someone in her life.

"What about you and General O'Neill?" asked Janet. "Aren't you together in this reality too?"

Sam shook her head, "No, we're not."

Janet asked, "Why not?"

"Because we're not," she replied with no real way of answering the question.

Janet looked at her old friend and grinned, "You're dying to find out his real name, aren't you?"

She held up her hand, "It's none of my business."

"Like hell it isn't," miffed Janet.

**Jack's Office SGC - Alternate Reality**

Daniel went to see Jack in his office after he had finished helping Jonas decipher Ancient code. Much to Daniel's surprise the office door was closed and Jack was sitting in the office with Dalton as they chatted away. Jack was laughing so hard tears were rolling his face as Dalton told him everything that happened to him. Daniel went to open the door and found it was locked. Jack had locked him out. How could that be? He pounded on the door.

"Jack," he hollered to get his attention.

The door then swung open and Jack stood and looked at Daniel, "What Daniel?"

"I have the report on the Ancient text that Jonas and I have been working on," he told him and looked past to see Dalton just grinning from ear-to-ear. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack shrugged, "Just catching up with an old friend."

"And old friend who calls you 'Mac.'" huffed Daniel not amused.

"You're point is, Daniel?" asked Jack.

Daniel huffed, "Why does he call you that?"

"It's a childhood nickname," he informed. "He's always called me that even when we were little kids."

"No, Jack." huffed Daniel. "That man is not the same man you knew as a little kid. He's is from another reality. He's not the same guy."

"He's the same man to me, Daniel." Jack replied.

"Fine," he huffed and shoved the report into Jack's stomach. "Here's the report. You can read it when you're done chatting it up with your friend…Jack!" He walked away steaming mad.

He didn't know why he was so mad at his friend. He also wasn't sure he felt such jealously towards the stranger who came through the gate earlier that day. All he knew was Jack was keeping him in the dark and now locking him out of the office. He felt like he was being locked out of Jack's life and the revelation that Jack O'Neill was not even his real name was staggering for him. As Daniel made his way back towards his office he was still steaming about Jack locking him out. He spotted Janet and Hawke walking in the hall towards him. It was obvious that he was upset.

Janet asked, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he huffed and came to a halt. He asked, "Who the hell is Jack Dalton?"

Hawke replied, "A real pain in the…"

Janet elbowed him gently, "That's enough. Jack Dalton is General O'Neill's childhood friend."

Daniel huffed, "He locked the door."

"Excuse me?" asked Janet.

"Jack locked the door to his office," stated Daniel. "He's never done that."

Janet remained, "Jack Dalton knows General O'Neill's real name. He has to lock that door, Daniel. Dalton doesn't have the ability to call him by his new name. He's kind of dense like that."

"Oh, so Jack can't trust me with his real name?" huffed Daniel even more upset.

"You know it in our reality," she assured.

"This isn't you reality, Janet. It's mine!" he rebutted. "Do you have any idea how this whole thing looks? Some chubby little guy from Jack's mysterious past comes through the gate and suddenly we find out Jack O'Neill is not his real name. That Jack in in some sort of witness protection program and he can't even tell us what his name is after eight years of risking our lives."

Hawke soothed him, "Calm down, Daniel."

"Don't tell me to calm down," he huffed feeling betrayed.

"He's trying to protect you, Daniel." insisted Janet. "Murdoc is no ordinary assassin. He will kill everyone around him and you would be the top of that list in this reality."

"So, Jack is afraid that if he tells me his real name that somehow I am going to die," Daniel summed up the explanation.

Hawke injected, "Not somehow…We know how. Murdoc uses explosives to blow things up."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Great!" and then walked by them still fuming.

Janet suggested, "Maybe we should have a word with the General."

"Jack doesn't know me here," Hawke reminded. "I'm a crippled old man in a nursing home here."

"Then I will talk to him," stated Janet.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Alternate Reality**

Janet Frasier walked into Jack's office and closed the door behind her. It was most odd for him to see her in BDU's for his memory of Janet was that of a woman who wore her lab coat everywhere. Janet took a seat across from him and smiled.

"Can we talk?" she asked gently.

"About what?" he asked.

"You know what," insisted Janet.

He shook his head, "It's in the past and it should stay there."

"If there are only a few people in this reality you can trust with your real name it's going to be Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. I haven't spoken to Teal'c here yet but I have spoken to Daniel and Sam and they are both reeling from this. You need to tell them your real name and what happened." argued Janet.

"I can't," he refused. "MacGyver is dead. He's long dead and not coming back. I'm Jack O'Neill now…Not MacGyver. I'm no longer that man you met in the nineteen eighty-two…In your reality."

"MacGyver is still in there somewhere," she countered. "I know he is."

Jack replied, "I'm not MacGyver anymore and I can never be him again. If Murdoc finds me here you know who he will kill! He will take out Carter and Daniel. He will take out a bunch of men under my command and Teal'c. You know how dangerous he is!"

"Sam and Daniel need answers," she reaffirmed. "I'm sorry Dalton opened his mouth and dropped that bomb on them. String tried to shut him up but…"

Jack held up a hand, "It's not your fault. I know how Dalton is and yes, he's pain in the ass at times. So, Colonel Hawke was trying to protect me when he walked through gate and put two and two together pretty quickly there. Who is this guy? Tell me about him."

"String is a wonderful man," admitted Janet. "He has a doctorial in physics that completed a few years back. He plays the cello, is a top pilot equal to Jack Dalton's flying skills. He's a genius like you. And in our reality you two have known each other since nineteen eighty-two. He met you when you were MacGyver. He knows all about your duct tape and paper clip hobby."

"And I collect Swiss Army knives too," he added lifting his finger. He found it to be a relief to be able to speak so candidly with Janet even if she wasn't from his reality. It was like have a weight lifted off his shoulders as he didn't have to hide in her presence. He liked that feeling.

Janet reminded, "I know you can never be MacGyver again. But you don't have to be hard on people either. Daniel and Sam need to know the real you. When we went back to nineteen eighty-two Sam got to know the real you and she fell love with you. She always carried a torch for you but when she got to know you as MacGyver, she nearly stayed just to be with you and she knew she couldn't do that."

Jack asked, "Carter fell with me when I was MacGyver?"

Janet nodded and smirked, "She fell hard for MacGyver."

"Really?" he asked as the news spiked his interest. He always had a torch burning in his heart for Sam but never thought they could have any sort of relationship.

"You turn into MacGyver and she will be putty in your hands," admitted Janet.

"Problem is I can never be him again," reminded Jack.

"You be who you really are without exposing your real name," she countered. "Oh, and about the name Angus…Daniel likes your real name. He even did the etymology of the name and told us what it means."

Jack winced, "Daniel likes my name? Angus sucks. All the kids in school used to make jokes about my name." he confessed.

"Daniel doesn't think so," she rebutted. "He said it's a strong, traditional name."

"It sucks," repeated Jack.

"Oh, it does not." she rebutted.

**Later - Alternate Reality**

General O'Neill had gather SG-1 from the two realities together to discuss a plan of action. More and more SG teams were coming through the gate and he was forced to relocate many to the Alpha site off world. Needless to say a whole room full of alternate Daniel Jacksons and Samantha Carters was a bit much even for Jack to deal with. Jack sat the head of the table and Hawke took the opposing end. Seated between were Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Jonas and Dalton.

Dalton grinned, "Wow, I actually get to sit in one of those meetings you are always holding."

Curiously Daniel asked, "Mr. Dalton…What do you do in the SGC in your reality?"

"I'm a flight instructor," he informed. "Mac made sure I would have a job when I got released from the infirmary."

Sam wondered, "Why were you in the infirmary?"

Jack interrupted, "He was shot saving my alternate's life."

Daniel asked, "By this guy Murdoc?"

"Yes," huffed Jack for he didn't want to talk about the past in an alternate reality. "Can we stay on topic here?"

"Sorry," miffed Daniel.

Jack asked, "What's the situation?"

Sam reported, "The ruins on PX6754 are causing it. The technology is directly tied to the gate system and it using the gate to alter travelers from one reality to another. It identifies the travels by the initial code that dialed by the gate in the initializing reality to nudge the wormhole into alternate realities. Thus, whenever a SG-1 team uses their dial home code they come to this reality. That's why it's only affecting SG-1 teams."

Jack asked, "How do we fix this?"

"Well, there is an issue," replied Sam. "When Colonel Hawke's team dialed home he had had already nudged himself and his team into our reality. That was the anchor point. When his team dialed home it sent out through the gate system the command code to send all the SG-1 codes teams to our reality. I can return everyone back to their own reality except Colonel Hawke's team. In order to send his team home I will need my alternate at the ruins in the other reality to recalibrate the site so they can go home. The gate didn't bring them to this reality. They were already here before the even dialed home. The question is how do I get a message to my alternate in their reality and instruct her to get the site and do the calibrations on that end."

Even Hawke was stumped by how to get a message to Sam in his own reality. He sat and pondered, "How do we do that?"

Sam wondered, "Where am I in your reality right now? You said I was on vacation due to a death in the family?"

Janet sighed, "You are using vacation time to help General O'Neill after he had a death in the family." She looked at him, "Your son, Sean and his wife were killed in a car accident. Our Sam is helping you take care of your two year old granddaughter. Daniel and Teal'c took vacation time to help you settle their estate and move your granddaughter's things to your house."

Jack wondered, "Who is running the SGC on your end?"

"Marella is," replied Janet.

"Who is Marella?" asked Daniel.

Jack O'Neill informed, "Dalton told me about her. She was the assistant to the CIA's deputy director in eighty-three. She came with him to the future when they tried to stop Murdoc from commandeering the gate when it was in transit. Apparently she was hired to work as an assistant for my alternate." He looked at Janet asked, "How did that work out anyways? I was thinking about bringing in an assistant to help me here."

Janet smiled, "Marella is not your average assistant. She takes great pride in her work and in my reality her next project is to change you from a hands-on type of guy to an administrator."

Daniel laughed, "Jack's not exactly a 'hands-on type of guy,' Janet." He looked at Jack, "And I can't exactly see you wearing a suit either."

Hawke informed, "She ordered him officer's uniforms and dress blues to wear. Our Jack was running around the SGC like a downed pilot behind enemy lines avoiding capture."

Sam smiled and stated, "But sir, you look good when you wear a suit."

Jack huffed, "I like what I am wearing. Can you stop the site from sending more teams here, Carter?"

"I can stop it and reverse all of it except the initial team. I need my alternate's help to send them home." she reported.

"Well, let's do that." He stated. He looked at Daniel, "Ever figure out why the Ancient built this thing, Daniel?"

"I think it was meant to be a relocation device. If one reality were to collapse or die they survivors could go to another reality. All they would need to do was use the same code when dialing the gate and all meet up in one location. Kind of like an emergency gathering point in the event of a catastrophic failure."

"Ever wonder if the Ancient used it?" asked Hawke. "I don't know about your reality but in mine they seemed to have died off, ascended or disappeared."

Sam conceded, "I suppose there could be a reality out there where the survivors of the Ancient civilization could have gone too for safe haven."

Jonas stated, "That would be an interesting find."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c who sat throughout the meeting without saying a word. He had been very quiet since discovering Jack O'Neill had once gone by another name and he was not privy to that information. It was most disturbing for the Jaffa who sacrificed so much for a man he thought he knew. He understood Jack's life was in danger and thus could not tell anyone his real name but the mere fact that Jack had not been truthful affected Teal'c relationship with the man.

Jack noticed Teal'c had been unusually quiet and more withdrawn. He knew why too. He looked at Teal'c who didn't seem very interesting having much to do with him currently. Jack hung his head for moment in thought for he knew he lost the Jaffa's trust. The last thing he ever wanted to do was lose Teal'c's trust and friendship but in less than twenty-four hours he had done just that.

"It's MacGyver," he stated.

Daniel asked, "What?"

"My name," he admitted. "It's MacGyver."

Daniel sighed, "You don't have to tell us, Jack. We know you have an enemy who wants to kill you."

"Angus MacGyver," he stated his full name.

Daniel wondered, "How did you go from Angus to Jack?"

Dalton grinned, "He named himself after me in his new life."

"Oh," Daniel replied. "I promise I will forget the name and never speak of it."

"Me too," agreed Sam.

"So shall I, AngusMacgyver," agreed Teal'c.

Janet held her breath as she recalled the plane ride to Area 51 in nineteen eighty-two and MacGyver told him never to call him that again.

Jack looked at Teal'c and flatly told him, "You can call me, 'JackO'Neill' or 'GeneralO'Neill' and you could me 'Mac'…But never call me that!"

"Very well," the Jaffa agreed. Teal'c was relieved that Jack trusted him enough to share his true name but at the same time worried that he had placed his friend in danger. He agreed the best course of action was simply forgetting the old name and never speak of it again.

**Meanwhile **

Marella soon discovered her temporary SG-1 team was long overdue to return. After exhausting every option she finally summoned General O'Neill and SG-1 to return to base to help investigate.

Sam suited up in tan BDU's to return to the last known whereabouts of Colonel Hawke and his team. Daniel and Teal'c were also preparing to go when Jack suddenly walked into the gate room suited up in tan BDU's and sporting his off world gear and cap.

"You're coming too, sir?" asked Sam.

"Yup," he nodded. "I'm…Um…Filling in for Hawke."

She rebutted, "I can lead this team you know."

"I know," he agreed and then looked over his shoulder as if he was rather worried. He motioned for Walter to dial the gate with his hand.

Daniel observed, "You seem to be a hurry to leave, Jack."

"Just worried about them," he assured looking at his watch and then looking back at the gate room door. He looked back at his watch again and then at the gate that seemed to be dialing ever so slowly.

Soon it was apparent why Jack was coming with them when Marella walked through the gate room door carry a suit on hanger, "General!"

Jack looked up at the gate, "Come on!" he urged it to go faster.

Marella walked up the team and asked, "General, you are going off world with SG-1?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"Only under extraordinary circumstances should you be going of world, General." she rebutted.

He nodded and gulped in fear, "This is extraordinary." Jack could stand up to any arch rival but not Marella. He held her in the highest respect and yet at the same time she scared him half to death.

"I'm sure Colonel Carter can handle this," she replied.

"I'm sure she can too," he agreed. "But I'm going with them."

She stated, "It's the suit…Isn't it?"

"Suits are for weddings, awards and funerals," he agreed.

"Regulation state this is the prior attire…" she began as the final chevron locked and coded.

"I gotta go," cheered Jack.

Marella asked annoyed, "What do I have to do to get you to wear the proper attire?"

Jack stated, "I'll make you a bet. You find a loophole in those stupid regulations that you like to quote so much that will let me and Carter get married without it ruining our careers and I will wear whatever suit you give me."

Marella was more than up to the challenge, "You have a deal. You go find Colonel Hawke and his team and I will find your loophole."

"Good," he agreed and started towards the gate with SG-1 in tow.

Marella stood and puckered in thought, "Loopholes is one thing I can find with my eyes closed." She turned around and headed back towards the office.


	37. Chapter 37

Note: In this chapter Sam is talking to herself and the missing SG-1 team over a video feed on her laptop computer. I tried to make it as clear as possible in the chapter but to ensure people don't get confused I highlighted in _italic_ when Sam and SG-1 on the video feed are speaking.

Chapter 37

**PX6754**

Jack led SG-1 through the gate. He looked about for any signs of his friends but found none. The sand had washed away any tracks that could give them an explanation. In the distance stood the ancient ruins and they started towards it.

"I wonder what happened to them," mentioned Daniel to Sam.

"Don't know," she shrugged.

They arrived to the ruins and made sure it was safe to enter. Teal'c stood watch as Jack, Daniel and Sam all entered the old run down stone site. Inside the ruins they found the wall with Ancient writings. Daniel immediately started to translate it.

"This has something to do with realms," he informed.

Sam had hooked up the laptop to the Ancient computers hidden inside the stone structure. She started to run an analysis, "I'm detecting residue energy from a recent power surge."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why is it whenever we come across some Ancient mumbo-jumbo about realms and a power surge it usually isn't good?"

Sam miffed, "Because it usually isn't."

Daniel did a quick assessment, "This is some sort of Ancient emergency evacuation device."

"And it was recently activated," informed Sam going over the data. "Colonel Hawke's team must have activated it."

Jack asked, "How? Hawke doesn't have the gene and neither does Quinn or Frasier."

Daniel asked, "Was Dalton ever tested for the gene?"

Sam puckered in thought, "I don't think so. He was going to be a flight instructor and not going off world."

Daniel assumed, "Dalton must have the gene to activate it. All he had to do was come in contact with the site and it would have activated."

Jack pondered, "But that gene is fairly rare. How could Dalton have it? Unless…" he tailed off and puckered with a disturbed look.

"Unless what?" ask Daniel.

"When we were kids we heard rumors of my father having an affair with his mother," he admitted. "I never thought much of it to be honest."

Daniel stood before him as he processed the information, "If your father had an affair with his mother and it resulted in him…"

Jack held up his hands, "I know…Let's not go there."

Sam tried not to laugh but found it funny, she found the more she tried to keep the humor to herself the worse it got and she started to giggle with tears running down her face.

"It's not funny, Carter." huffed Jack.

Daniel smirked, "If Dalton turned out to be my long lost half-brother then I would be rather disturbed by that finding too."

Jack rolled his eyes, "It doesn't mean we are related."

"Jack, Dalton has the same rare Ancient gene you have." reminded Daniel. "And your parents had an affair. There is only one logical conclusion here."

Jack huffed, "Whatever we do…When we find him…We don't tell him."

Sam reminded, "But we need to test him to confirm he has the gene after this. He will find out about the gene and that you have it too."

"We don't tell him," repeated Jack. "The last thing I want Dalton to know is that we could be blood relatives."

Daniel asked, "Why? He's your best friend."

Jack explained, "If he figures out we might have the same father…Guess what he will do."

Sam suggested trying not to laugh, "Go around telling everybody he is your brother."

"Exactly!" Jack pointed to her. "We don't tell a soul this."

Daniel admitted, "I can't say I blame ya on that one, Jack."

Sam looked at the laptop and found she was receiving a message in Morse code. She cocked her head to the side as she made some adjustments.

"I'm getting a message," she told them. "It's in Morse code."

"From Hawke?" asked Jack.

"No," she shook her head, "From me."

Jack asked, "What?"

She tweaked the computer and a program opened up for video feed. Before her on the laptop was herself, another Sam Carter.

"_It worked," she stated over the feed._

Sam looked at an image of herself on the computer feed, "Um…Are you…"

"_I'm you," the image replied. "I have made a connection using our laptops that are connected to the Ancient computer in the site. Colonel Hawke told us you would be going to the ruins after his team failed to come back." _

"String is with you?" she asked figuring she had managed to establish a connection to another reality.

_Hawke knelt down beside Colonel Carter in the video feed, "I'm right here, Sam. We're all okay. The ruins you are in act as a generator to open the door to other realities. We got nudged into the nearest reality."_

"We figure something like happened," she informed.

Jack knelt down beside Sam and looked at the screen. He smiled, "Hey String! You guys are in another reality, huh?"

"_I'm sure you figure that one by now, Jack." he huffed. _

_Dalton's round face appeared in the corner of the screen behind Sam's head, "Hey Mac!" he cheered. "You won't believe what happened to me." _

"I believe it, Jack." he nodded. "So, where is the other me in that reality?"

"_Back at the SGC," she informed. "You're a general in our reality too. I'm in command of SG-1."_

Sam asked, "Who are you commanding? Who is on the team in your reality?"

"_Just me, Daniel and Teal'c," she replied._

Jack puckered, "So you are in command of just yourself since Daniel and Teal'c are not military."

_Annoyed she rebutted, "We work well together." She then looked at him softly, "I heard you have a granddaughter in that reality, sir."_

"Yeah," he dug a photo out of his pocket and held it before the screen, "Here's her picture."

_Colonel Carter smiled at the photo of the little blonde haired girl, "She's beautiful."_

"She is," agreed Sam. "I'm going to be her adopted mother once things are settled. She lost her parents in a car accident recently."

"_We heard," Colonel Carter reported over the feed. "You know I always wanted kids."_

"I know," Sam nodded in agreement.

_Colonel Carter cleared her head from the dream of having a family and went back to work, "I'm sending the calibrations you need to do on your end. Once you do that Colonel Hawke and his team should slip back into their reality. My team has to leave the site before you do that or we will slip into your reality with them. Then you need to lock it down on your end. I'm sending you a program to run on the site at your end to close the door."_

"I'm receiving it," she reported.

_Colonel Carter asked over the video feed, "You are going to marry General O'Neill?"_

"As soon as Marella finds a way," she reported. "You know…Regulations and all."

"_I know," she agreed._

_Dalton stood behind in the feed listening, he huffed, "How do the regulation affect, Mac?"_

Sam asked him, "What do you mean, Jack?"

_He replied, "His real name is MacGyver. He went to the Firm when he went to hiding. The Firm is the one gave him the cover. He's not military. He works for the Firm in reality. They placed him there."_

Jack looked at the video feed, "Jack…I could kiss ya."

Sam asked, "Sir?"

"He's right," he stated. "I went to the firm, not the FBI. I was given a cover by the Firm. I bet they are still paying me too."

_Colonel Carter on the feed clarified, "You mean…You're not really in the Air Force?"_

He shook his head, "Not really. The Firm is the CIA, Carter. I went to them when I had to go into hiding. I'm guessing Dalton told you guys my real name on your reality."

_She replied, "You did but it was he who exposed that O'Neill is not your real name."_

He instructed, "Tell other me in your reality that he is not Air Force. The Air Force is his cover. The Firm is still his employer. Remind him of that fact. The regulations do not apply to him in way shape or form." He then added, "And I don't have to wear a suit."

_Colonel Carter reported over the feed, "You don't wear one here ether."_

"I like what I am wearing," he agreed.

"_I'll tell him that," Colonel Carter stated over the feed. _

Sam informed, "I've got the program downloaded now. I can handle the rest from this end."

"_Good luck," Colonel Carter smiled. "Give us a few minutes to leave the site and get back to our SGC before you start it."_

"I will," Sam assured. The video feed closed and she looked over at Jack. "You're not Air Force?"

He shook his head, "The Air Force is my cover the same as Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill is my cover. I'm still MacGyver, Sam." He then asked, "Do you think she will remind other me that he's not really Air Force or keep that to herself?"

"Honestly?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Honestly."

"She won't say a word," Sam informed.

He pondered, "Why?"

"She will be too afraid." she admitted. "She will fear you will reject her….You're still her CO."

"But you're not afraid," he countered.

"I got to know when you were MacGyver," she reminded. "Seeing that part of you took away all fear." Sam looked at the time, "Let's see if I can bring them home now." She started to activate the program. Her computer alerted her to a large energy spike. Then the missing team appeared out of thin air before them.

Hawke looked at Jack standing before him, "It worked," he exhaled relived. "I was afraid I would be stuck in that awful place forever."

Janet stood beside him, "Oh, it wasn't that bad. It was just like our SGC."

"Except you're alternate is dead," rebutted Hawke.

Janet conceded, "Yeah that was pretty awful."

Dalton grinned at Jack, "Mac…Have I got a story to tell you." He stood wide-eyed like a little boy. "I went to another reality and I met another version of you. And there was this whole room full of Blondies there too."

"Huh?" asked Jack.

Hawke explained, "The site is an emergency relocating device that took every SG-1 team from a number of different realities and put them all together in one place. There was only one version of me, Janet, Dalton and Jonas there. There were multiple versions Daniel, Sam and a whole bunch of Teal'cs running around. It was a nightmare."

"Only one me?" asked Jack.

"Thank god," nodded Janet. "I can't imagine what would happen with a whole room full of Jack O'Neill's running around."

Daniel stood and shivered at the thought, "That would be a nightmare."

Janet wondered, "Who is taking care of Katie?"

Sam smiled, "Casey is…She had some free time and volunteered. Though, we should give her some money for doing that, sir."

He nodded, "We will."

"I think Casey babysitting is a great idea," cheered Janet.

Hawke snorted, "Now she can make her own money instead of hitting you up."

Sam had disconnected the laptop, "Ready to go?"

"More than ready to go," Hawke agreed.

"Me too," added Jonas rather tired.

Dalton added, "Oh, Mac! I have a great idea. How about you make me, Needles, Hawke and Quinn into a team?"

"'Needles?'" asked Jack shaking his head.

He motioned towards Janet, "Needles."

"Oh," smirked Janet. "So Sam is 'Blondie' and I'm 'Needles.'"

"Actually I kind of like 'Needles," Jack smirked at her.

Daniel rubbed the side of his head, "At least he hasn't tried to nickname me."

Sam informed, "You're 'Four-eyes."

Daniel sighed, "Great."

"It's String he hasn't tried to nickname," Sam concluded.

Hawke stated, "And if he does I will punch him in the face."

Dalton shrugged, "How do you find a nickname for someone named Stringfellow Hawke? You can't top that."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**SGC**

Jack had returned to his office to find Marella sitting behind his desk with a cup of coffee and a file before her. On top of that file sat a regulations handbook. He paused and leaned against the wall.

"Pratt," he called her by her last name.

She looked up from the desk and motioned for him to have a seat, "Have a seat, General."

He took a seat across from her. It was rather odd sitting on the wrong side of his desk but there he was. He was saving what Dalton had said prior as his trump card.

"Find anything?" he asked.

She nodded, "Actually I did. Neither you nor I are technically in the Air Force. We were placed here by the Firm. Our positions in the Air Force are a cover for the Firm doesn't have a witness relocation program like the FBI does. The Firm is still our employer. They pay the Air Force and the Air Force pays us. The military is used as an identity launderer. The Social Security numbers that were given to us were not generated by the Social Security Administration. They were generated by the Firm. The Firm collects our Social Security payments, matches it by law and then pays the Social Security on our behalf. Same with our taxes and even your tax refunds all got through the Firm. Our retirement funds and all Veterans benefits will also go through the Firm. In reality, though we have been given ranks, new identification cards and new Social Security numbers…The Firm is still our employer. These regulations only apply to people who are in the military. Though you signed all the paperwork you signed using the name Jonathan O'Neill and not Angus MacGyver and under the Firm's regulations and bylaws, that is a cover and nothing more. As far the US government is concerned you and I are both employees of the Firm and we have placed here on long term assignment." She picked up the regulation book, "This doesn't apply to either of us." She then tossed it in the trash can.

Jack smirked, "So, I don't have to wear a suit?"

She sighed, "You don't have too but the Firm would highly recommend you do wear a suit to not stick out so much."

"So," Jack wondered, "You're gonna wear your uniform."

"Yes," she nodded. "My cover is that I am your assistant. I will be wearing the dress blues since you refuse to wear anything but," She pointed to his attire, "That!" She then continued, "This way you won't stick out as much."

Jack wondered, "Do I still have to eat oatmeal?"

Marella smirked, "Every day."

"But how can you force me to eat oatmeal every day when you just threw the regulations in the trash can?" he rebutted.

"Because I just threw the regulations in the trash can," she cheered.

Jack suddenly understood that since the regulations did not apply to either of them then Marella could pester him to eat right, wear nicer clothing and act more like an administrator to her heart's desire. Not only did the revelation free him it also freed Marella. Jack then figured he was in deep, deep trouble for she was still determined to mold him into a professional administrator.

His face went long, "That's not good," he muttered.

She grinned, "I can't make you wear the proper attire and there is nothing stopping you and Colonel Carter from getting married. But I can do everything within my power to ensure you act like a professional and eat properly."

"But I don't wanna do any of that," he admitted.

She cocked her head with a smile, "The game's afoot then?"

Jack looked back at her with his best poker face. The game certainly was afoot and his new rival was Marella and her pet project of molding him into more officer-like material. Jack was certainly in trouble. Big trouble for he could take down any alien overlord but finally met his match with a highly over qualified secretary.

**Later**

Janet sat with Sam and Daniel in Sam's lab and spoke about her time in the other reality. Janet was back in her normal attire and sporting her lab coat. Sam and Daniel also both changed into the blue BDU's they enjoyed.

"So in every other reality you are dead?" asked Daniel shocked.

"My alternate died on PX666 six months ago. She was hit by an errant blast and died instantly," reported Janet. She looked at Sam, "You're alternate nearly cried when she saw me walk through the gate."

"I bet," agreed Sam. "Losing you would be hard…You're one of my closest friends. How did their General O'Neill take seeing Dalton? That had to have been a shocker."

"He was pale," she agreed. "Dalton in their reality died fifteen years ago. Murdoc took out him, Pete Thornton, and Sean Malloy. That Jack O'Neill had lost everyone he knew from when he was MacGyver. He never met String or helped save Sinjin. So, their String was still in a nursing home. They knew nothing about Airwolf or Archangel. You didn't know him there."

"And that is what our reality should be?" asked Daniel. "No Marella? No you? Jack being…Jack."

She nodded, "And Sam's alternate just broke it off with her fiancé, some creepy cop that your alternate didn't really like, Daniel. He would never say anything to her but he did confess to me he was glad she dumped him."

"Who was she engaged too?" asked Sam.

"Some cop named Pete," Janet informed. "Did your brother try to fix you up with a cop friend?"

"His name was Pete," she nodded. "Once Airwolf was dropped in my lap I never had time to go out on any dates. Archangel saved me from that fate."

Daniel added, "He saved Hawke from a nursing home and helped prevent Jack from losing everything he loved." Daniel chuckled, "I guess that old man really is sneaky."

"If we have never ended up in that alternate reality then I never would have known how lucky we are here," Janet admitted.

"What was I doing in that reality?" wondered Daniel.

"You were upset that General O'Neill wouldn't let you on the Atlantis Expedition and Vala mal Duran was a space private and she beat you up," Janet smirked at him.

"Atlantis?" asked Daniel. "They found the lost city of Atlantis? How?"

"You're alternate found it," she grinned. "And he gave me the coordinates."

"Really?" asked Daniel.

Janet nodded, "Really."

"I could kiss you," he told her.

Sam asked shocked, "Vala beat him up?"

Janet laughed, "It's not like he could hit her back."

Sam stated, "Thank you, Jonas for staying."

"Thank String for convincing him to stay," added Janet. "Their Jonas Quinn went back home."

"Atlantis?" asked Daniel again.

"It's a city!" Janet confirmed, "An Ancient city in the Pegasus system."

"That's not even in our galaxy," Daniel explained.

Janet nodded, "I know."

Daniel stated, "We need to get an expedition together."

Sam asked, "But how are we going to get there? It would take months for the _Prometheus_ to reach the Pegasus system at full speed."

Janet reported, "They used the gate."

"We would need a ZPM to dial that far out," countered Sam.

Janet grinned, "Their Daniel told me where we could find one."

"I could kiss you, Janet." Sam laughed.

"Kiss Daniel," she instructed. "I mean…The other Daniel."

Daniel smirked, "You can kiss me, Sam."

"Nice try," she muttered. "Go kiss Marella."

"She's too busy trying to train Jack," muttered Daniel.

Janet laughed, "Good luck with that one."

Sam stated, "We really need to get that ZPM and send an expedition to Atlantis."

Daniel wondered, "Who did they send to Atlantis?"

"Rodney McKay was one name I recognized," Janet replied.

Sam miffed, "I don't think I will be going to Atlantis."

Daniel shrugged, "He's not that bad. String shut him down the last time he was here and was making passes at you, Sam."

Janet asked, "Didn't String threaten to beat him up?"

Sam nodded with a grin, "Yes he did."

**Later**

A meeting was called to discuss the possibility of going to Atlantis thanks to the new information the Janet brought back with her from the alternate reality. An SG team was dispatched to retrieve the ZPM from the information relayed by Janet. With a ZPM in hand and the coordinates to Atlantis recorded the wheels were set in motion to put together the expedition team.

The IOA was also brought in with Archangel sitting on the board of directors. He was most pleased to see Marella once more after so many years.

"Marella," he smiled at her. "It's so good to see you again." Archangel stated as he stood before her in the briefing room dressed in his classic white suit and tie.

"Michael," she nearly cried upon seeing once more. His hair was snow white and his face a bit more wrinkled but he was still Archangel. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"How are you adjusting?" he asked concerned.

"I doing fairly well," she informed. "Dr. Jackson has been a great help to me."

"Good," he agreed. "How is your new job assisting General O'Neill?" he wondered.

Marella sighed and gave a look of frustration.

Archangel asked, "What's wrong?"

She admitted, "He's not exactly you…Or General Hammond for that matter."

He smiled and agreed, "No…He's not. Which is why I suggested you stay here in the SGC and help him. General O'Neill is more 'hands-on' than administrative. He needs you to help him. Without you he would simply be transferred to the Pentagon and given an office and one of our agents would act as his secretary and do the job for him to keep his cover. That is why I placed you here. To make it look like he can administrate even though he cannot."

"Essentially I am the administrator," she gathered.

"I can think of no one else who could do better," he agreed. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before taking his seat at the table.

SG-1 filtered into the room next led by Colonel Hawke. String looked over at Archangel and sighed, "Great," he muttered. "The Firm is going to have their hands all over this expedition."

"Colonel Hawke," greeted Archangel from his chair. "It's good to see you again old friend."

Hawke huffed, "What makes you think we are friends?"

Archangel simply gave a nod and a smile for he knew Hawke was just being his cranky self.

A tall dark haired man with brown eyes walked into the room. He was wearing a set of blue BDU's and looked a bit confused. He looked about the room and wondered if he had the right place.

"Am I in the right place?" he asked.

Hawke recognized him as the pilot he wanted for his old team. The man recently impressed General O'Neill when he was ferrying the General to the Antarctica site and used evasive maneuvers when a drone was accidentally misfired.

"You're Major Sheppard," Hawke stated.

"I am…Colonel," he nodded. "General O'Neill ordered me here."

Hawke looked at Jack O'Neill who was in his office trying to figure out what the paperwork on his desk was for. "Jack?" he called out.

Jack looked up, "What?"

"Major Sheppard is here," smiled Hawke. He then muttered, "Sure, now he brings him."

"Have him take a seat," suggested Jack.

Hawke motioned to Sheppard, "Take a seat."

Major Sheppard complied and took a seat next to Archangel. He looked over at the old man dressed all in white and couldn't figure out why the old man was dressed all in white.

"You like the color white?" John Sheppard asked.

"I do actually," Archangel replied. He then poured himself a glass of water and asked, "Water?"

"Please," Sheppard tipped up the drinking glass before him and Archangel poured him the drink. The old man seemed most friendly to Sheppard but his clothes kind of stood out in an odd way.

"Colonel Hawke tells me you are a talented pilot," Archangel informed.

"I'm okay," he shrugged.

"That's an understatement from what I have read, Major Sheppard."

"You read my file?" he wondered.

He confessed, "I read every file."

"Okay," Sheppard's eyes grew wide.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir entered the room next. He had her hair cut to shoulder length and wore a red blouse and blue skirt suit. She looked very professional and carried a brief case.

"Michael," she greeted Archangel who had made a point to introduce himself to her at an earlier date.

"It's good to see you again, Liz." he smiled.

"Likewise," she assured and also took a seat at the table sitting next to Sheppard. She looked over at him and introduced herself, "I'm Elizabeth Weir."

"Major John Sheppard," he informed.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at him.

More people filtered into the room and it was getting rather crowded to say the least. Dr. Rodney McKay also arrived dressed in casual tan slacks and a red plaid shirt that seemed a bit wrinkled. He looked as if he just got out of bed for his thinning brown hair seemed a bit messy as well. He spotted Archangel sitting at the end of the table and he no idea what to make of the strangely dressed man.

He the noticed Colonel Carter standing nearby. "Oh Sam!" he smiled and made his way towards her.

The smile melted from her face when she spotted him coming towards her, "Rodney," she acknowledged.

"You know we never got that date…" he started.

She rebutted, "I never agreed to go on a date with you."

"I thought you had," he insisted.

She rebutted, "No and I'm engaged now."

"You're engaged?" he asked surprised. Certainly whoever she was engaged too he could beat on every category. He looked about and asked, "Anyone I know?"

Sam decided to get rid pain at once and spotted Dalton chatting away with Walter in the doorway of the gate room. She pointed, "Him."

Rodney looked behind him at the chubby man with the thick mustache standing in the doorway to the control room chuckling.

Rodney asked unsure, "Who him?"

"His name is Jack Dalton," Sam smiled.

"Really?" asked Rodney surprised.

"He's an excellent pilot and a lot smarter than he looks," She cheered.

"Him?" asked Rodney shocked.

Dalton walked into the meeting room and spotted Sam looking at him. He approached her and asked, "What's up, Blondie?"

Sam smiled and placed her arm through his and cheered, "Jack," she then whispered, "Go along with this and I will owe you one," she then continued, "I want you to meet, Dr. Rodney McKay. Rodney, meet my fiancé, Jack."

Dalton winked at her figuring she was in distress and only he could save her, he offered a hand, "Name's Dalton." He imitated MacGyver perfectly.

Rodney stood most confused and shook his hand, "Dr. Rodney McKay."

"You are going on the expedition too?" asked Dalton.

"I'm the leading civilian science officer," he stated.

"Congratulations," Dalton cheered. "You must be a regular Einstein."

Rodney became rather meek and admitted, "Well, I am the smartest man in this room…Of course Colonel Carter comes in a close second."

Dalton stated, "I never went to college. I went to flight school and then after my service I became a bush pilot. Ever been stuck in the African bush with no way out, and no water for days?"

"Can't say I have," stated Rodney.

"It's a killer," assured Dalton with a smirk. "They have these huge scorpions the size of your fist…"

Rodney gulped, "Huge scorpions?"

"Ah-huh," Dalton grinned.

Rodney asked concerned, "Are you on this expedition, Mr. Dalton?"

"Call me 'Jack,'" replied Dalton.

"Jack," stated Rodney.

Dalton nodded, "Yup! I am going too."

Sam shot him a look, "You are? Are you sure?" She had not heard anything before.

"Mac said I could go," he grinned. Dalton was ever so excited to be part of the expedition.

"Mac?" asked Rodney confused.

Dalton motioned as Jack emerged from the office, "Hey Mac."

Rodney asked, "General O'Neill?"

"It's a nickname," Sam covered.

Jack walked over to where Dalton and Sam stood next to Rodney. He smiled, "Dalton, Carter…Rodney," he greeted them.

Sam asked concerned, "Dalton is going to Atlantis?"

"We all are, Carter." he informed.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam pulled then Jack aside, "What do you mean we all are going?"

"You, me, Daniel, Frasier, String…Everyone," he mentioned.

"What about Katie? What are you gonna do with her? Stick her in daycare twenty-four-seven?" asked Sam most alarmed.

He explained, "This is a civilian expedition, Carter. Many of the staff are bringing their families. This could be a one way trip, we don't know if we can get back after we get there. We're launching the new ship, the _Deadalus_ to come with supplies but that will take three months before they can arrive. We are all going…Including kids. This is our first off world colony."

"This is dangerous," she warned.

"I know," he agreed. "But the IOA is willing to take the risk."

"So, everyone in this room is going?" she clarified.

"Yup," he nodded. "Archangel's doing. He's the driving force behind the colony idea. Otherwise it would be no families and mainly military."

"Why is it that whenever Archangel gets invalided something weird happens?" she asked.

Jack admitted, "Because whenever that sneaky old man gets involved something weird happens."

With the realization that they were going to another galaxy on Earth's first colony Sam couldn't help but ponder, "Did you ever wonder what happened to Murdoc? He's still out there somewhere."

"Nope," Jack confessed and then went back to work.

**PX666**

A figure ran over the knoll. His clothing was ragged and he had seen better days. He kept running and running. He tripped and fell but quickly scrambled to his feet and kept on running. As he ran off into the distance under the burning sun a loud noise could be heard coming behind him. A mass of Replicators scurried across the ground behind in hot pursuit of Murdoc.

As Murdoc continued to run and scream out in frustration, "O'Neill."

The End

Thank you for coming along with me on this wild ride. For those still interested there is a sequel to 1982 in the works…1942. The next story picks up a year later on Atlantis. They lose contact with the SGC and discover Ra and his Jaffa forces have taken over the planet. They return to discover Vala as an old woman who informs them that while Airwolf was flying over Chernobyl to get up-dated readings on the power plant they were hit by a weather experiment that sent them back to 1942 and they landed in Nazi Germany. Airwolf and the Gate both fall into Nazi hands and change the course of history. Jack must lead a team to 1942 where he meets up with Colonel Henry "Indiana" Jones who was tasked by Army Intelligence to retrieve the gate.


End file.
